Luz de mis ojos
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: –Bien– susurro Tobi, entre molesto y resignado –Te lo preguntaré, aunque no estás obligado a contestar… ¿Amas a sempai?;Silencio.;–Sí. Lo amo; En ese momento, Tobi no supo por qué se alegraba tanto. Segundo final. Feliz cumple, Sasori danna :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estaba tratando de pensar que pasaría con cauqlquiera de los otros dos fics SasoDei y de pronto se me vino algo que nada tenía que ver ^^u pero antes de que c me valla, a Mary le gustaría comenzarlo :D

Espero que les guste.

**Recuerden: Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Masashi samma, no a mí, yo solo los tome prestados u.u si fuesen míos, os juro que no los compartitía, en especial a Akatsuki sempais :D**

* * *

><p><strong>LUZ DE MIS OJOS.<strong>

**PRÓLOGO (N/A: oh... amo los prólogos ^^)**

**DEIDARA PO´V**

-Te traeré un café caliente, sempai- dijo Tobi mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda y se alejaba, dejándome sentado en una de las bancas del parque central. Me senté a regañadientes, en todo caso, quería estar solo.

Tobi no tiene idea de cómo la estoy pasando. A pesar de cuánto dice que me comprende no lo hace. Ese estúpido de Hidan, volvía a maldecirlo una y otra vez. También a ese idiota de Kakuzu.

¿Quién se creían que eran? ¡Usarme! ¡Usarme para darle celos a ese pedazo de idiota! Hidan era un malhablado, siempre lo supe, pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta de sus intenciones. Siempre que Kakuzu llegaba era todavía más atento y cariñoso, y mientras no, simplemente me trataba igual que siempre.

¡El mil veces idiota era yo!

Estaba en el parque y me cobijaba con los brazos y frotaba las manos mientras trataba de concentrarme en no llorar. Algunas personas se me quedaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, y yo los miraba con el ceño fruncido, enojado.

¿Es que uno no tenía derecho a sentirse desdichado cuando te cortan de esa manera tan cruel? ¿No se tiene derecho a maldecir al maldito imbécil que te enamoro para dejarte solamente un Lo siento, pero yo amo a Kakuzu?

El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía que me estremeciera. No sé porque había venido al parque, el lugar más frío de la ciudad, en el día más frío del año. Al menos sin un suéter o una bufanda, como todos los demás.

Suspire. No tenía remedio pensar en estas cosas. Ya no tenía ningún caso hacerme del mártir. Levante la mirada con aire molesto, con el ceño fruncido. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Estaba sentado al pie de uno de los árboles, solitario y miraba con unos ojos color miel brillante al horizonte, con una fina sonrisa, que a pesar de la distancia pude notar. Tenía en sus piernas un libro por el que pasaba la mano como si estuviera limpiando una reliquia de mil años.

Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Parecía no sentir el frío, ni siquiera parecía advertir el viento cruzando por unos llameantes cabellos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Su piel blanca, tirándole solo un poco de color en unas rosadas mejillas.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento. Era muy apuesto, ¿Lo habría visto antes? ¿Me estaría viendo a mí? No lo sabía, pero me parecía toda una obra de arte, dicha de una manera, una del tipo que nunca me habría gustado. Pero ahí me hallaba, contemplándole. Los colores de su cabello, y la manera en que estaban revueltos y eso no le hacía perder ningún porte. Las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, y esos ojos miel, me tentaban querer probarle. Parecía una fresa cubierta de miel. Levante la cabeza y le sonreí. Él no pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Sempai!- el grito me despertó de mis ensoñaciones.

Voltee a verlo con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué?- dije mientras le veía correr con dos tazas de café bien caliente -¡Tobi, no corras con esas cosas en las…!-

-¡Wuuaaaaa!- grito Tobi mientras tropezaba con una piedra y se estrellaba conmigo, dejando que el maldito café callera en mi cuero cabelludo y me provocara ardor debido a su temperatura.

-¡Tobi, idiota, hum!- grite mientras le daba un zape a Tobi.

-¡Duele, sempai!- grito sobándose la cabeza.

Gire mi cabeza a ver al pelirrojo y vi como este se paraba con expresión seria y se sacudía las ropas. Sentí pánico, algo impropio en mí ¿Qué tal si ya no lo volvía a ver? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Comenzó a venir hacía donde estábamos los dos y sentí que me ponía colorado.

-¿Qué ve, sempai?- pregunto Tobi y lo mire mordiéndome el labio.

-No sabes… ¿quién es ese chico?- levante el mentón de manera que señalaba discretamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién?- pregunto Tobi mirando de un lado a otro.

-El pelirrojo- susurre

-¡Oh!… ¿Sasori san?- comentó Tobi –Al menos creo que así se llama, sempai-

-¿Le conoces, hum?- pregunte un tanto sorprendido.

-Etto... más o menos, sempai. Sus padres son amigos de los apdres de Pein; Se ha venido a vivir un par de meses con él por problemas familiares o algo así, va un curso más adelante que el nuestro- contesto Tobi con sencillez.

-¿El primo de Pein, hum?- pregunte. No guardaban mucho parecido en realidad.

Pero eso que importaba. Él era… hermosamente bello. Y quería conocerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y si le vamos a saludar, hum?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Sasori san no habla con nadie, sempai-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hum- me puse de pie y camine hacia él con seguridad.

-¡Deidara sempai, es que usted no entiende!- grito Tobi mientras corría tras mío.

-¡Hola, hum!- dije mientras saludaba al pelirrojo que no pareció inmutarse ante el comentario. Ofendido, me puse delante de él, para que no pudiera pasar. Pero en vez de frenar…

-¡AUCH!- gritamos los dos cuando nos estrellamos.

-Deidara sempai- dijo Tobi mientras llegaba a nuestro lado.

Él había caído encima de mí a pocos centímetros de mis labios, sentía su cálida respiración cosquillearme la nariz.

-¡Eh!- dije un tanto perturbado -¿Por qué no te has detenido?, hum- pregunte

-Lo siento, de verdad- su voz era igualmente sexy que su rostro. Parecía melodiosa y perfecta, como para entonar las más bellas canciones que se escribieran en el mundo. Me sentí poner más colorado. Se puso de pie con dificultad, comenzó a tantear con la mano el suelo, como si buscara algo.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Tobi mientras le extendía el libro por el suelo con la mano y le hacía rozar la suya. El pelirrojo volteo hacia allá, un tanto confundido al parecer. Yo seguía sentado en el suelo mirándolos.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba –Esto… realmente lo siento- dijo mirando la nada.

Ofendido, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle de que no me mirara a la cara al decirme eso, cuando Tobi se me adelanto.

-Claro- dijo entre risas –No te preocupes-

El pelirrojo siguió su camino y me paso de largo. Tobi me extendió una mano para ponerme de pie y se la acepte a regañadientes otra vez.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tío, hum?- pregunte molesto.

-Es lo que intentaba decirte, sempai- me dijo Tobi –Sasori san está ciego-

-¿Cómo dices, hum?- pregunte sorprendido. Y solo vi a Tobi asentir.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Jejeje ¬3¬ ahí esta el prólogo sempais. Por favor, si la historia les gusta comenten.<p>

Creo recordar que había una historia por aquí del mismo tipo, SasoDei y con Sasori danna tambien ciego ._. pero no se crean, NO QUIERO PLAGIAR XO esta historia es mía y cualquier poca relación que tenga con otra, solo será de unos pocos detalles como los ya mencionados sempais. La trama me espero que sea completamente diferente y de su agrado :/


	2. Chapter 2

Es bueno recibir reviews ^^ motiva cada mañana las palabras que piense escribir. Este día... noche más bien ¬¬ Mary quiere dejar el primer capi de su nuevo fic SasoDei :D

Para los que la esperaban, hayan o no dejado comentario.

: Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son de Masashi samma, aún el asesino de mis sempais Akatsukianos ToT

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1.<strong>

**LA OSCURIDAD ES LA PEOR COMPAÑERA.**

Lo último que recordaba haber visto aquella noche, hace nueve años; había sido una luz realmente intensa que me cegó por unos instantes. Había escuchado gritar algo a su madre, pero sus palabras carecían de palabras distinguibles entre aquel caos.

Bien sabía que lo último que vio podía haber sido el camión que los choco aquella noche. Por la que su padre y su madre murieron, y por la que ha perdido la vista. Los doctores le dijeron que cuando el tráiler (conducido por un imbécil pasado de alcohol) chocó y el carro se volteó se golpeo la cabeza con fuerza, produciendo la ceguera.

Desde entonces, la oscuridad es su compañera. Y podía decir, que es la peor compañera que alguien puede tener.

¡Hoy había vuelto a chocar con alguien!

Tanteo la puerta, buscando la perilla y cuando por fin la encontró, lanzo un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. No le gustaba estar fuera de su casa, que ya conocía a la perfección. Estar en la casa de Pein no le ayudaba nada, la primera vez se había volcado sobre uno de los sillones cuando trataba de alcanzar el teléfono que sonaba.

Cerró la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Había un horrible silencio en la casa. Podía decir entonces que ni Pein ni sus padres se encontraban en casa. Esta vez suspiro de frustración. Dio unos cuantos pasos, más o menos ubicándose donde seguía el pasillo.

Levanto las manos tratando de alcanzar la pared. Chocó con algo y escucho el sonido de otra cosa caerse.

Maldijo en voz alta. Se agachó y trató de encontrar lo que se había caído. Por fin lo encontró y mientras se ponía de pie se golpeo la cabeza con una mesa.

-¡VALE!- grito a la casa vacía mientras se sobaba con una mano la cabeza -¡GRACIAS!-

¿A quién le decía gracias? Bueno, quizá al Dios que le hizo ciego, y que tenía la amabilidad de facilitarle las cosas con golpes, choques, vergüenzas y… joder, ¿cuántas cosas más?

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se mordió la lengua justo para detener una buena mentada de groserías. Pein entró por la puerta con unos audífonos, estaba escuchando _Metallica, _y movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras tocaba una guitarra invisible con mucho frenesí. Pein cerró la puerta y se quito los audífonos, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y vio a Sasori agachado bajo una mesa.

-¡Sasori!- gritó Pein corrió a su encuentro -¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has llamado para que te fuera a recoger?-

-Bueno. Sí, estoy bien- le contesto Sasori mientras extendía el objeto que había tirado –Y creí ser capaz de llegar aquí por mi cuenta-

-¿A caso tienes mal la chaveta?- lo regaño -¡Pudieron haberte atropellado!-

-Pero no lo hicieron- contesto el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros

-Y ha sido la suerte- contestó él mientras le pasaba una mano por debajo del brazo y le ayudaba a parar –O un ángel que te cuida-

Sasori lanzó un bufido –Esas cosas no existen. Si he llegado no ha sido por una mera suerte ni por un ángel o un dios que me cuide- torció los ojos –Ha sido por mí-

-Pues… un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal a tu persona- le dijo Pein mirándolo –Porque eso de andar por ahí sin nadie que te cuide… ¡Anda Sasori, al menos deberías dejar que te compremos un perro guía!-

Sasori se limitó a fruncir el ceño –Dentro de poco no tendré que usar ningún perro guía- dijo entonces.

Pein se le quedo mirando.

-Eso no lo sabemos Sasori- dijo el peli naranja, Sasori maldijo nuevamente en voz baja –Mira… es que, simplemente no podemos decir con seguridad que tú…-

-Nadie cree que esto vaya a funcionar, ¿verdad?- dijo Sasori cortante –Es más, yo me creo ser el único que espera volver a ver… que me cae que ustedes ya se acostumbraron a cuidarme-

Sasori sonrió, pero no fue para nada un gesto feliz, ni siquiera llegaba a ser burlón. Pein suspiro con más fuerza.

-No es eso- dijo –Simplemente hay que…-

-Sí, ya sé- dijo Sasori mientras buscaba el hombro de Pein a su lado, cuando le encontró le dio un par de palmadas –Debo poner los pies sobre la tierra-

-Sasori…-

-Ah. No tiene caso-

Sasori comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes hasta donde más o menos recordaba que iniciaban las escaleras. Se felicitó mentalmente al acertar. Pein corrió nuevamente a su encuentro y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-No quería decir eso- se excusó Pein con voz triste –Digo que hay que esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para lo peor- apretó la mano contra el hombro de su primo.

-Siempre lo estoy- susurro Sasori, tan bajo que Pein no logró escucharle.

Subieron todas las escaleras y Pein condujo a Sasori al cuarto de huéspedes. Le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar. Sasori contó cinco pasos antes de llegar a la cama de colcha color vino. Sasori siempre tenía especial cuidado en no dejar nada tirado, al menos en su casa, para no andar de bruces contra el suelo a cada rato.

-Oye Sasori…- dijo Pein mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo y lo olisqueaba un poco -¿Por qué hueles tanto a café?-

-¿A café?- pregunto el pelirrojo y se olió la manga de su camisa, efectivamente desprendía un cierto olor dulzón o amargo de café –Hum. En el parque choque con alguien… creo que llevaba café y se lo he tirado-

Le avergonzaba su discapacidad, y le avergonzaba todavía más admitir que tenía una. Una persona no debía de andar por ahí volcándoles sus cafés a las personas. Y sin embargo, él lo hacía. Al menos nueve veces cada cuatro días.

-Bueno… seguramente te has hecho un favor a ti. No creo que olieras tan bien estando en el parque. Mira, creo que te ha caído mierda de ardilla en la camisa, el café no es tan malo- dijo Pein en tono burlón y Sasori le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

-¡Cállate, nadie ha pedido tú opinión!- Dijo Sasori comenzando a reír. En el fondo esperando, que realmente fuera una broma, esa de lo de la mierda de ardilla.

* * *

><p>Deidara estaba sentado en su cama, nuevamente esculpiendo sus figuras de arcilla. Su cuarto estaba repleto de ellas; Cabe mencionar que era un completo desastre, con sus obras de arte tiradas de un lado a otro.<p>

En este momento, el artista tenía la cara manchada de arcilla y miraba su última creación. No era nada artística. No se parecía en nada al águila que había comenzado a crear en su mente, parecía un guajolote moribundo.

Suspiro con fuerza y la frustración se marcó en su ceño fruncido.

No había tenido nada de suerte con sus obras de arte desde que Hidan lo había dejado, y de eso ya más de una semana. Eso era demasiado tiempo.

Tomo la figura entre sus manos y la aplastó como si se tratara de un vil insecto, la hizo bola y la arrojo al cesto de la basura, no teniendo éxito con la canasta.

-¡Oh, vamos!- grito y luego se dejo caer sobre la cama.

Nada le salía bien en estos días. Los días de examen, los días en que sería el carnaval de arte y tenía que preparar unas obras esplendidas para impresionar a los cazadores de talentos. Y ahora, olía a café.

Sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza al pensar en lo ocurrido hoy en el parque. El pelirrojo encima de él. Su respiración y su voz chocando contra sus cabellos.

Si lo que decía Tobi era cierto y Sasori (¿así había dicho Tobi que se llamaba?, se preguntó) iba a la misma escuela que él, entonces… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¡Era una horrible e imperdonable falta! Eso de pasar desapercibido a un chico tan apuesto. Aunque, seguramente, pensó, como estaba ciego no saldría de su salón de clase.

Esperaba verlo de nuevo, de verdad quería volver a verlo, se moriría si no lo hacía.

Así que no, no le molestaba mucho oler a café.

Miró el techo de su cuarto largo rato. Y entonces volvió a llegar.

Un atisbo de creación, de inspiración. Deidara se puso de pie y corrió hasta la bola de arcilla y la tomo entre sus manos, la miro creando la mejor obra de…

¡PLAF!

Recibió entonces un golpe en la cabeza, de la puerta de su habitación que había sido abierta violentamente por…

-Deidara, mamá dice que bajemos a cenar- dijo Ino mientras asomaba la cabeza por el cuarto de su hermano. Lo vio ahí sentado sobándose la cabeza y maldiciendo en voz baja -¿Qué es lo que haces ahí tirado? ¡Anda, que mamá se desespera!-

-¡Baka Ino!- grito Deidara con un chicón en la frente -¿No te he dicho mil veces que toques la jodida puerta antes de entrar, hum?-

Ino sonrió malévolamente –Sí- contesto

-¿Y?-

-Se me olvida-

-¡Al menos te deberías disculpar conmigo, hum!- grito mientras arrojaba la arcilla hacia su hermana que se agacho y le dio a un retrato de la familia, tirándole y rompiéndole. Deidara cerró los ojos como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido él.

-¡DEIDARA!- grito su madre desde abajo

-¡QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ SOLO ESCUCHAN CUANDO HE SIDO YO, HUM?-

* * *

><p>La oscuridad siempre estaba presente para Sasori. Tanto al dormir como al despertar. No, se corrigió, al dormir no estaba la oscuridad.<p>

Ahí era capaz de soñar y ver. Nuevamente pasaba las manos por los ojos y descubría que podía verlas.

Frente a él se alzaban millones de paisajes hermosos: arroyos o cascadas, a veces el mar donde paseaba una pareja tomados de la mano con el atardecer en el horizonte. Quizá cuando se ponía muy imaginativo, podía ver campos llenos de flores u hombres danzando frente a una fogata, como en esas películas de vaqueros e indios que tanto le habían gustado a su papá.

-¡De verdad que eres fascinante!- dijo Pein mientras entraba en su cuarto –No puedes ver que estás dibujando, pero es realmente impresionante-

-¿De verdad? ¿O solo lo dices porque parece pintorreada de un bebé?- preguntó Sasori, quién sostenía un pincel en una mano y las acuarelas del otro.

-De verdad- dijo Pein sentándose en el suelo –Me parece increíble. Eres como… Beethoven, pero con dibujos-

Sasori tenía frente a él un lienzo con el paisaje de las olas del mar coloreándose de blanco por la luz de la luna que se alzaba entre la noche, cubierta de nubes y extrañas estrellas.

-¿Cómo le haces?- preguntó Pein asombrado

-Supongo que… suerte-

-Eso no es suerte. Es talento. Mañana si quieres podemos inscribirte al festival de arte de la escuela. No tardarían nada en aceptarte-

-He ¿Realmente?- pregunto Sasori sonriendo –Supongo que estaría bien. Si realmente te crees que soy bueno…- dejo la frase en el aire.

-Fabuloso. Mañana arreglare tu solicitud con el director- dijo Pein poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto. Dejando a un Sasori confundido y feliz por la noticia.

¿Realmente era bueno? ¿Incluso a pesar de ser ciego?

Esperaba que sí. Y si no, no importaba. Seguiría dibujando, y pronto, cuando los doctores le devolvieran la vista… entonces sí que podría mejorar su arte. Incluso si era tan bueno como Pein creía.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Espero como siempre que les haya gustado sempais :D<p>

Lamento no haber puesto aún nada de romance, pero tengo algo planeado con ese pequeño carnaval de arte ¬w¬ y ya se imaginaran que ¿no?

Y si no... bueno, esperen el proximo capi

Recuerden! solo si mi historia recibe más review :D Mary is a good girl, sempais


	3. Chapter 3

Etto... Mary dice: ¡hola sempais! :D Si alguien esperaba el fic con ansiedad, lamento haber tardado -_- creo que todos alguna vez se han hallado con falta de inspiración... y si no ¬¬ bueno son unos frikis de verdad.

**Vampire-Dei**: Tu pregunta es resuelta en este capitulo ^^ lamento no haberla aclarado antes y espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

**ATENCIÓN**: Este fic es de universo ALTERNO, y; Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si mío fuera ¬¬ Sakura no habría matado a Sasori Danna y Sasuke... bueno... no sería malo -_-

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2.<strong>

Fueron dos palabras las que hicieron que Sasori se sintiera terriblemente mal y tuviera la perspectiva de que la escuela era una completa basura: "Cupo Limitado".

Desde el sábado había estado esperando ingresar el lunes a la escuela, asistir a las clases, pero lo más importante: Poder entrar a la feria de arte. Y ahora Pein venía a decirle que no había cupo.

¡Pero claro que había! Sasori se apostaría la vida a ello. Y había de dos para que no hubieran querido aceptarlo… Una: Estaba ciego y dudaban que pudiera de verdad tener la habilidad que Pein había dicho que tenía. O dos: Pein era un completo idiota y no le aceptaban sus recomendaciones.

O quizá pudiera haber una tercera posibilidad: Como era "nuevo" y solo pasaría un semestre en la escuela, no querían agregarlo el mismo día que entraba a la escuela.

Así que Sasori se recostó en la cama y se quedo muy quieto. Si no respirara, podría haber pasado por un cadáver.

Se pregunto si lo dejarían entonces entrar a la exposición. ¿Y para qué? No podría ver nada. Quizá tan solo si Pein se diera a explicar cada obra con detenimiento podría tratar de imaginárselas. Hum, pero lo que en realidad no se imaginaba era a Pein más que diciendo: Es amarilla, parece una nuez, es aburrida en realidad.

No serviría de nada, y solo se entristecería más. Como en este momento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y Sasori se sentó de golpe, asustado, ya que no sabía quién era el que había entrado con tremenda violencia al cuarto. Habría gritado de no escuchar la risa burlona de Pein.

-No te espantes. Soy solo yo- le dijo Pein mientras Sasori trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Eres un pedazo de idiota! ¿tienes idea de cuánto miedo me ha dado eso?- le pregunto enojado. Pein soltó otra carcajada –Imbécil-

-Venga, no te enojes- le dijo Pein con una sonrisa –Mira. Para compensarte: vamos a salir-

-¿Salir? ¿Y tú a dónde piensas sacarme?- pregunto Sasori haciéndose para atrás en la cama- Yo no tengo ganas de salir, así que tendrás que andar tú solo-

-¿Cómo si tienes ganas para irte de vago tú solo, eh?- le pregunto Pein frunciendo el ceño -¡Ahora nada de "no tengo ganas", te me vas parando que vamos a pasear!-

-No quiero- contesto Sasori. Y sin saberlo, se gano una mirada seria y hastiada de su primo.

0*0*

Ya habían caminado demasiadas calles. Sasori ya no podía adivinar a donde lo llevaba Pein, y se limitaba a ser llevado por otras tantas encrucijadas (o al menos eso le parecía a él).

-¿A dónde vamos, Pein?- le pregunto por enésima vez el pelirrojo

-Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa- le contesto Pein mientras se detenía y detenía bruscamente a Sasori cuando no alcanzaron a pasar por un cruce. Suspiro de alivio.

-¡Si tú serás mi guía a la escuela me vas a matar!- grito Sasori, consciente de que habían estado a punto de morir (se lo había dicho el claxon de un auto que freno de repente)

-Lo siento. Es que ya vamos tarde- le dijo Pein

¿Tarde para qué? Hubiera querido preguntar Sasori con molestia. No estaba acostumbrado a salir de la casa y no encontrarse con territorio conocido, en especial si Pein estaba actuando tan estúpidamente idiota como para no fijarse al cruzar la calle.

Esperaron otro minuto más antes de que Pein volviera a tomar la mano de Sasori y lo llevara caminando otras cinco calles.

Luego de unos minutos Pein se detuvo frente a un edificio.

-Ya llegamos- le dijo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Nuevamente Pein ¿a dónde?- pregunto el pelirrojo desesperándose un poco.

-Estamos en la casa de uno de mis amigos- contesto el peli naranja sonriente

-¿Sí?- pregunto Sasori con irritación -¿Y de quién? ¿Para qué? Y más importante ¿Por qué me has traído aquí contigo?-

-Tú limítate a quedarte callado y si no puedes hacerlo, al menos habla con modales. Te voy a presentar con Itachi, él tiene contactos en la escuela que pueden darte un lugar en la feria de arte-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sasori con sarcasmo, y muy a su pesar sintiendo una pizca de nerviosismo y ansiedad que muy rara vez lograba experimentar.

-Sí. Además, he venido a recoger un entrego muy importante-

Antes de que Sasori pudiera decir algo, Pein toco un timbre que resonó como si se tratara de uno de esos timbres de caricaturas que solía ver de pequeño.

-¿Así que te

* * *

><p>castigaron por romper una foto, sempai?- pregunto Tobi mientras iba caminando al lado del rubio, al que lo cubría un aura depresiva -¡Bueno! Anímate Deidara sempai, la cosa no puede estar así de mal-<p>

-De hecho lo está, hum- respondió el rubio –No podre jugar Xbox en dos semanas y tendré que ponerme a trabajar para pagar ese marco, hum-

-¿Trabajar?- pregunto Tobi extrañado -¿Cuánto costaba?-

-Bastante. Era el marco de la boda de mis padres, lo tienen ahí desde hace veinte años, es una suerte que me dejara pagarlo con dinero, hum-

-¿Y por qué cuesta tanto?- pregunto Tobi

-Es mandado a hacer por uno de los mejores escultores de la ciudad-

-¿Y no podría usted hacer uno?-

-Podría. Pero mi mamá no quiere, hum- contesto Deidara empezando a sollozar –Estas semanas van de mal en peor-

-Pobre sempai- dijo Tobi palmeándole el hombro al rubio -¿Sabe que le alegrara?-

Deidara se limito a quedarse callado y hacer un movimiento cuestionario

-¡Ir a visitar a Itachi san!- grito Tobi y Deidara sintió un profundo zumbido en el oído izquierdo, que había estado más cerca de Tobi

-¿Y desde cuándo visitar a esa comadreja me hace sentir bien?- pregunto Deidara con una ceja levantada –Lo único que sabe hacer es mofarse de mi arte, hum-

-Sí- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa y los ojos negros brillando –Pero Itachi ha comprado un perrito-

-¿Un perro?- pregunto Deidara sorprendido -¿Les han dejado comprar a un perro? Creí que en los departamentos están prohibidos, y que Sasuke los odia, hum-

-Lo sé- dijo Tobi entre risas –Pero es que no lo ha comprado para nosotros- esta vez su voz se volvió un tantito más triste.

-¿Entonces para quién?- pregunto Deidara sin interés

-Se lo ha comprado a Pein san- dijo Tobi mirando a Deidara que levanto una ceja, confundido.

-¿Y?-

-¿Para qué querría alguien como Pein un perro?- pregunto Tobi haciendo sentir idiota a Deidara, porque parecía que para él era muy obvia la respuesta -¿No se entera, Deidara sempai?-

-¿Tengo cara de que me entero, hum?-

-¡Se lo piensa regalar a Sasori san, es un perro entrenado!- dijo Tobi entre risas –Si llegamos antes que Pein quizá puedas ver a Sasori san, estoy casi seguro de que Pein lo llevara-

¿Verlo?, ¿a Sasori? Deidara sintió que se ponía ligeramente rojo

-¿Por qué piensas que me interesaría saber eso, hum?- pregunto Deidara volteando a ver a otro lado, esperando que el del pelo negro no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

-Eh…- dijo Tobi comenzando a dejar de sonreír –Creí que te interesaría… porque… ¿no te gustaba Sasori san?-

-¡Claro que no!- grito Deidara con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que esta vez fuera Tobi el que tuviera que sobarse el oído -¿Por qué piensas todas esas tonterías baka, hum?-

-Pues… Tobi nada más decía. Si sempai quiere podemos regresar- dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose y haciendo que Deidara girara a verlo con cierta preocupación

-Eh… ¿Y por qué no seguimos a tu casa?- pregunto Deidara, volteando la mirada para otro lado mientras sentía que el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más presente –Quiero ver al perro de Itachi, hum-

Tobi se quedo callado, como si tratara de asimilar la respuesta de su sempai.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto inseguro, completamente convencido de que su sempai quería ver otra cosa

-¿De verdad me harás repetirlo Tobi, hum?-

-Pues…- dijo Tobi sonriendo nuevamente –No-

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Tobi, Itachi y Sasuke.

0*0*

Deidara no concebía como un labrador golden retriver era considerado un _perrito. _Bueno, en algún momento lo había sido, en este no era precisamente un perrito, parado en dos patas y lamiéndole la cara con alegría mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro.

-¡Bájate, hum!- grito por tercera vez sin éxito.

-Parece que a Po le ha gustado Deidara sempai- dijo Tobi entre risas.

-Pues a mí me parece que trata de tumbarle Tobi- dijo Itachi mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la cocina y destapaba una gaseosa de Coca Cola y le sorbía un poco.

-¿Y Sasuke san, Itachi san?- pregunto Tobi mirando a Itachi. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que iría a con Sakura y Naruto a no sé qué. Será mejor que Pein se de prisa, si Sasuke ve al perro aquí le dará un infarto-

-¡Y no me sorprende, hum!- grito Deidara mientras por fin, después de varios intentos dejaba al perro en el suelo y se sacudía las ropas ahora llenas de pelos. El perro salió a los pies de Tobi, quien se agacho a acariciarlo.

-¿Quién es un perro monito? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Tú eres un perro monito!- dijo Tobi mientras le rascaba la panza al perro.

Deidara se sentó con un largo suspiro en uno de los sillones. Itachi se fue a sentar a su lado, aún con su gaseosa en mano. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Tobi y Po. El perro era bastante bonito, con la nariz rosada y unos bellos ojos miel. Fuerte y bien alimentado.

-Y… ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Itachi con una voz un tanto incómoda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estoy de qué?- pregunto Deidara cortante, aún sabiendo a que se refería

-Tú ya sabes- dijo Itachi con más incomodidad en la voz –Sobre Kakuzu e Hidan- su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba. Deidara no lo miró. Y cuando lo hizo, trato de que fuera una mirada indiferente.

-Estoy bien, hum- se limitó a decir –Me alegra haberlos ayudado, hum- esta vez su voz fue lanzada con un tono de amargura

-Ya veo- dijo Itachi luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ellos dos –Bueno… espero que Pein llegue pronto-

Como si de una invocación se tratara, el timbre de la casa sonó. Deidara sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y la respiración se le cortaba.

¿Estaría bien de la cabeza? ¿No era algo _friki _y patético sentir mariposas en el estómago por una persona de la que tan solo sabía su nombre? Sí que lo era.

-_Cálmate Deidara. No lo conoces, ni él a ti. No seas idiota- _Pensó el rubio mientras veía a Itachi ir a la puerta. Ojalá y le hubiera pedido unos minutos de preparación, porque cuando Itachi abrió la puerta y vio aquellos rojizos cabellos, todo pareció sentirse con más pesadez dentro suyo.

-¡Vaya hora a la que llegan ustedes!- exclamo Itachi un poco molesto mientras chocaba manos con Pein y le sonreía de lado.

-Bueno verás. Ha sido difícil sacar a este de la cama- dijo Pein señalando con la cabeza a Sasori –De verdad-

-Hola- dijo Itachi acercándose a Sasori, que miraba la nada. En realidad, el pelirrojo no se sentía para nada a gusto –Mi nombre es Itachi-

-Hola. Soy Sasori- contesto él mientras estiraba la mano, esperando hacerlo en la dirección correcta.

-Y bien- dijo Pein, de pronto notando la presencia de Tobi y Deidara –Hola Tobi- saludo el chico

-¡Hola Pein!- grito Tobi dejando de rascarle la panza a Po -¿Cómo estás?- Po se levantó y miró a los recién llegados, listo para recibirlos igual que al rubio -¡Siéntate Po!- el perro lo obedeció ladrando.

-Oh, no es cierto- dijo Sasori con una voz molesta. Pein sonrió.

-Bien- dijo Pein ignorando a Sasori y miró a Deidara –Hola… soy Pein- dijo mientras se acercaba a Deidara y le extendía la mano, Deidara no le hizo caso porque no dejaba de mirar a Sasori.

-¡Deidara sempai!- grito Tobi y Deidara le volteo a ver

-¿Eh?- pregunto

-Pein san se está presentando contigo- le dijo Tobi muy formalmente. Deidara giro a ver la mano de Pein y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, hum- dijo Deidara mientras apretaba la mano de Pein –Soy Deidara-

- Con que Deidara, eres el de tercer año ¿no?- preguntó Pein burlonamente.

-Si- dijo Deidara y bajó la mano mirando con curiosidad a Pein -¿No conocemos?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-He escuchado hablar de ti- dijo Pein y Deidara se sonrojo –El chico que le destruyo la mitad del laboratorio de química a Orochimaru sensei ¿no?-

-Yo…-

-Ven aquí, Sasori- le dijo Pein a su primo y lo jaló unos pasos –Son Tobi y Deidara. Este chico es toda una leyenda-

-Uy sí… se ve que lo es- dijo Sasori con sarcasmo, Pein le dio un codazo y Sasori sonrió –Mucho gusto-

Deidara no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Hacer un chiste sobre su "leyenda"? ¿Decir un hola? ¿Estrechar su mano? ¿Respirar?

-Hola- dijo con voz temblorosa –Me leyenda llamo, hum- dijo

Itachi, que había sorbido de su refresco lo escupió. Hubo un silencio.

-¡JEJEJE!- rió Tobi dando golpes en el piso y golpeando la cola del perro con fuerza. Po gruño y se fue con Itachi que lanzaba risas ahogadas, Pein miraba a Deidara como si acabara de creerse que era exactamente como todos decían y Sasori, bueno Sasori sonreía burlonamente.

-Hola- dijo Sasori aún a modo de burla -¿De verdad así es tu nombre o te los has inventado?-

Deidara ahora estaba completamente rojo. Sentía su almuerzo en la garganta: Un cereal de Zucaritas con plátano, una malteada de vainilla y un jugo de naranja que ahora preferiría no haber ingerido nunca.

-Por eso eres mi sempai, Deidara sempai. Jejeje- dijo Tobi haciendo hipos por tanta risa y limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo derecho por tanto reír.

Deidara apretó los labios. Muy bien… había hecho un completo papel de idiota y ahora… Ahora comenzó a dar arqueadas. Salió disparado al baño, que por mucha suerte ya había visitado antes, con otros fines claro, pero, el chiste es que lo alcanzo mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, excepto… Sasori.

-Deberás perdonar a Deidara, Sasori- dijo Itachi, limpiándose la ropa y tratando de pensar en qué podría inventar para que su amigo no quedara como un completo idiota- Normalmente le pasa eso al conocer gente nueva- ¿Eso lograba el cometido?

-Bueno…- dijo Sasori, levantando una ceja –No le paso con Pein-

-Es que solo le pasa con personas guapas- dijo Tobi entre risas.

¿Se suponía que eso era un cumplido? Si lo era, debería decir gracias. Cuando abrió la boca para responder se le atoraron las palabras y la cerró inmediatamente, ¿Sería una persona apuesta? Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había visto en el espejo, que no estaba muy seguro de si se recordaba o no.

Hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo: Vio a un chaval de no más de diez u once años, pelirrojo y algo enclenque. Con ojos color miel y ojeroso. Piel nívea, ¿O era moreno? Quizá era castaño, como su madre. Y tal vez tenía rasgos severos, como su padre.

Ah, a ellos si los recordaba.

Él era algo borroso. Claro que sí. Uno no suele tomar en cuenta las cosas que son tan comunes como tus propias manos.

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso!- escucho decir a Pein, no molesto, pero tampoco muy conforme con la "broma"

¿Cómo era Pein ahora? ¿Y sus tíos? ¿Cómo eran Itachi, Tobi o Deidara?

-Bueno- dijo Pein, con la voz todavía afligida. Sasori se habría burlado de él de no haber estado pensando cosas tan tristes –Creo que… ¿Ese es el perro?-

-Sí. Se llama Po- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba al perro y lo acariciaba –Se lo he comprado a Kiba. Dice que es un perro de lo más confiable-

El perro ladró como si confirmara el comentario. Y entonces Sasori regreso al planeta.

-Yo no quiero un perro. No lo necesito- dijo Sasori con voz cortante

-Claro que lo necesitas- dijo Pein –Y lo vas a tener porque te tendrás que regresar solo a la casa, yo me debo quedar a revisar papeles hasta las tres todos los días. Además, con esa maña tuya de salir por ahí nada más con un libro, te llevarás al perro-

-¿libro?- pregunto Tobi confundido –Pero… Sasori san ¿no es ciego?-

Y parecía que estos ya habían oído hablar de él. No sabía si eso le parecía escalofriante o no.

-Es un libro con escritura Braille- respondió Sasori tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Escritura Braille?- pregunto Tobi un poco confundido

-Sí- dijo Sasori sonriendo un poco –Mi abuela me ha traducido varios libros-

-Ya veo…- dijo Tobi –Es entonces por eso que sempai y yo te vimos con un libro la otra vez en el parque- razono en voz alta.

Sasori alcanzó a pensar que era por eso que sus voces le parecían tan conocidas…

-¿En dónde?- pregunto Pein sorprendido y volteando a ver a su primo -¿Te has ido al parque solo?-

-Eh… no sé de qué me habla- dijo Sasori nervioso

-¡Ok, esta vez si que nos llevamos al perro!- grito enojado Pein

Po ladró y salió corriendo hacia Sasori y casi le salta encima, de no haber sido por Itachi que lo agarro del collar. Sasori suspiro, molesto.

-¿Estás seguro de que ese perro es seguro?- pregunto Pein a Itachi

-Sí. Solo es un poco inquieto. Deja que se acostumbre a Sasori y ya verás-

-Ah- dijo Pein –Bueno, supongo que lo llevaremos-

-Si tienen problemas no duden en llamar a Deidara sempai, es muy bueno con los animales- dijo Tobi sonriente, echando una pequeña mentirijilla blanca.

-Si claro- dijo Sasori con burla –El "me leyenda llamo"-

* * *

><p>Hace una hora, Deidara no se imaginaba como podía resultar una peor semana. Bueno, ahora sabía que si podía empeorar: Ver a un chico súper lindo y decir una tremenda gilipollez como aquella. Y ahora, estar vomitando su almuerzo.<p>

¿Por qué lo vomitaba? Ni que un hombre no pudiera equivocarse una vez en su vida…

Está bien, él se había equivocado muchas veces, pero Errar es Humano.

Se limpió la boca y jaló de la cadena, mirando como su desayuno salía por el inodoro hacia quién sabe dónde. Suspiro y se acercó al lavabo y se enjuago la boca.

No quería salir, pero al final nada podría hacerle, así que se armó de valor y salió a ver, esperando burlas y más risas, pero nadie pareció notarle. Todos estaban sentados, Tobi en el suelo acariciando a Po que se había tirado a los pies de Sasori, dirigía la cabeza hacia Itachi y a Pein mientras los escuchaba discutir sobre… sorprendentemente el concurso de arte de la escuela.

-Sí, seguro que podré hacer algo- dijo Itachi sonriendo –A puesto a que a Kurenai sensei y a Sai no les molestara tener a otro integrante, en especial si es tan bueno como dices tú- dijo Itachi sorbiendo de su refresco y tragando, luego añadió con burla -Que para que algo como el arte te impresione, mira que ya es algo. Ansió ver tus obras Sasori-

-Muchas gracias, Itachi. Una pregunta ¿Quiénes son Kurenai y Sai?- pregunto Sasori, Deidara se percato de que parecía realmente interesado en el tema

-Son los jueces- dijo Pein sonriendo –La maestra y su ayudante en arte-

¿Arte? ¿A Sasori le gustaba el arte? Deidara no pudo evitar sentir que había una oportunidad de enmendar su patética presentación hablando de arte. Tobi lo miro.

-¡Deidara sempai!- grito –Vengase a sentar-

Le hizo espacio en el suelo y todos (menos Sasori) giraron a verlo. Deidara tragó saliva, nervioso.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Sasori

-Bueno. Podré hacerlo. Mañana o pasado mañana ya tendré una respuesta que darte- miro a Deidara sentarse en el suelo, al lado de Tobi y manteniéndose alejado de Sasori –Además, creo que a Kurenai y Sai tomaran en cuenta más que mi opinión la de un artista tan bueno como Deidara-

-¿Ah?- pregunto Deidara levantando la cabeza y mirando a Itachi sonreírle -¿Yo?-

-Sí. Tú- dijo Itachi –Podrías ver las obras de Sasori y recomendarlas. Kurenai sensei te hará caso, eres de sus mejores artistas-

-¿Obras de Sasori, hum?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Sasori que dirigió una mirada al suelo, un poco ruborizado –Seguro ¿eres artista?- pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta obvia, nuevamente se sintió idiota

-Pues sí- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Po con un gesto distraído -¿Tú también lo eres?-

-Sí, hum- dijo Deidara sonriendo –Amo el arte-

-¿De verdad?-

-Ajá-

-¿Y qué clase de arte te gusta, Deidara?- pregunto Pein con curiosidad, Deidara le sonrió victorioso

-El efímero. Todo lo que nace y desaparece en un momento, hum- contestó y se sintió mal al ver contorsionar la cara a Sasori

-Su arte es muy bueno- dijo Itachi -¿Y el tuyo, Sasori?-

-Yo no considero arte algo tan idiota como eso- dijo Sasori sin dirigirse a nadie en particular -¿Qué caso tiene algo que nace para desaparecer? A mí me gusta que las cosas duren y sean admiradas por siempre, en su eterna belleza y con toda su esencia-

-¿A eso llamas arte, hum?- pregunto Deidara atónito –Nada puede ser eterno-

-Quizá no. Pero la esencia de las cosas es la que perdura en la mente por siempre- contesto Sasori tajante- Incluso un "arte efímero"- escupió la palabra como un insulto –De ser apreciado por alguien, incluso aunque nazca y desaparezca, es su esencia en las personas que la ven la que nunca muere-

En ese momento, Deidara supo que no se llevarían muy bien que se dijera.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Okey-Da! Aqui esta el capituloo ^^ espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus muy queridos reviews<p>

Mmm... bueno, recuerden que yo les agradezco esas pequeñas líneas que escriben y me dejan saber que les ha gustado (o no) de mi trabajo, y ya saben para conti review ^^

A todos ARIGATO GOZAIMASU Mary is a good girl sempais :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola sempais :D vaya que me ausente mucho tiempo de este fic, y eso paso cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido eso de que estando ciego, Sasori fuese un as en la pintura -_-u, pero despues descubrí otra cosa: Nada de lo que digo o hago tiene sentido ¬¬u Y aquello es posible gracias a la magia de los fics =P

Así que por fin me anime a continuar la historia. Espero que la disfruten ^^

Mary is a good girl sempais, hum :D (uf, hace mucho tiempo que no lo decía n.n)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

-Vaya, ni tú tendrías un argumento contra eso- se burló Itachi mientras miraba a Deidara con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Sasori que sonreía triunfante -¿Verdad?-

-Pues…- comenzó Deidara, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca porque al final, no se le había venido de nada a la mente sobre qué replicar.

-No insultes su arte- dijo Pein dándole un golpe suave a Sasori en el hombro –La verdad es que Deidara es todo un artista a los ojos de los maestros-

-Ajá- dijo Sasori torciendo el gesto –Pero de todos modos, esa forma de pensar es un poco extraña y muy, muy ridícula- se encogió de hombros.

-Mira- dijo Deidara ofendido –El retrograda aquí eres tú, hum-

Sasori frunció el ceño –No me digas así- replicó –Yo puedo apreciar muy bien cualquier tipo de arte que…-

-¿Y cómo?- pregunto Deidara interrumpiéndole bruscamente. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Eh… ¿sempai?- dijo Tobi intentando calmar al rubio, sabiendo que clase de palabras quería cruzar por su boca.

-¿Eh? ¡Tú estás ciego!- terminó de decir el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Nuevamente el silencio marco el ambiente, lo volvió pesado, incómodo. Y para Sasori, bastante irritante y doloroso. Se puso de pie, _mirando _hacia donde creía haber escuchado la voz de Deidara, pidiendo interiormente a gritos que no le fuera a estar gritando a Pein, o Itachi, o Tobi, o Po. Pero no, no se había equivocado, estaba _mirando _a Deidara. Los presentes lo miraron entre estupefactos y confundidos.

-¡Que esté ciego no significa que no pueda…!- comenzó a gritar, pero…

Lo que había dicho Deidara era cierto. No podía ver ni apreciar las obras de arte. No podía ver ni siquiera que tan bueno o malo era pintando, en lo que a él concernía Pein era tan malo dibujando que por muy poco que él fuera mejor ya lo halagaba.

Sasori cerró la boca. Se sentía herido. Demasiado cabe decir.

-Yo…- dijo de nuevo, sentía de repente como la respiración se le cortaba y algo parecía haberse atorado en la garganta; la estúpida sensación de querer llorar ya comenzaba a agobiarlo.

Deidara dejo de cruzar los brazos y se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sonado terriblemente grosero, y sin embargo no podía dejar de repetirse que Sasori no podía hablar así de él si no lo conocía. Itachi estaba repartiendo miradas por todos los presentes con las cejas arqueadas, esperando por alguien que se atreviera a decir algo. Pein fruncía el ceño y miraba a Deidara como si en cualquier momento le fuera a golpear. Tobi miraba el suelo y de vez en cuando a Sasori y Deidara.

-Puedo… apreciar el…- volvió a decir Sasori pero para entonces la voz ya se le quebraba. Frunció más el ceño y se dio media vuelta. Habría querido salir con un paso digno y altivo, pero no podía, así que comenzó a tantear las cosas y a ubicar la puerta de entrada.

Ya había dado unos pasos cuando Po se paró y salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Po, espera!- grito Tobi mientras se le resbalaba el collar de Po de entre sus dedos.

Entonces el perro corrió entre las piernas de Sasori, que por más que quiso mantener el equilibrio o asirse a algo para evitar la caída, no pudo evitarlo. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Sasori!- grito Pein mientras se paraba y corriendo se acercaba a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y Sasori se movió bruscamente para quitarla de encima. Pein le lanzó una horrible mirada a Deidara que fingió no haberse percatado de ella. Sasori se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas con gesto molesto y procurando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

-Ehm…- dijo Itachi un poco aturdido –Yo… los acompaño a la puerta- se paró y les abrió la puerta –Lo siento mucho Pein…- susurro y Pein bufó algo por lo bajo.

Po comenzó a ladrar.

-¡No quiero a ese perro! ¿Me oíste?- grito Sasori dirigiéndose a Pein y saliendo por la puerta. Itachi se mordió el labio. Pein le dedico una mirada a Itachi.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras salía por la puerta. Itachi tardó todavía unos segundos en cerrar la puerta, pero se quedo ahí, parado una vez que lo hizo. Po ladraba y rascaba la puerta, como si lo estuvieran secuestrando, parecía asustado, y lanzaba y lanzaba chillidos.

A Deidara ya se le estaba pasando el coraje, ahora respiraba con naturalidad, y sin embargo, ahora se sentía terriblemente mal. Estaba avergonzado de haber hablado como hablo hace unos momentos. Itachi se giro a verlo, y no pudo hacer más que sentirse todavía más estúpido, y al mismo tiempo, a la defensiva y ofendido.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Deidara- le dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido. Deidara respingo la nariz -¡De verdad! No puedo creer que hayas sido tan… tan… Tan Hidan-

Deidara se sorprendió por la especie de comparación y se giro a ver a Itachi, se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres decir que yo tengo la culpa, hum?- pregunto -¡Debes estar bromeando! El sujeto me ofendió, solo quería defenderme-

-No tenías porque sacar a colación ese tema, ¡Has dejado a Sasori como si le hubieras clavado un puñal!- le recriminó Itachi gritando, Deidara se sentía todavía más enojado.

-¡Pues no es mi culpa que se haya portado así conmigo, hum!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, pero debió caberte en la cabeza que eso era muy grosero!-

Po seguía ladrando y dando vueltas. Tobi miraba con la cabeza gacha a Itachi y Deidara, como si se tratara de una familia disfuncional que discutía por las enseñanzas de un hijo regañado.

-¡No me importa, el imbécil ese no puede llegar y hablarme como a sus calzones, hum!-

-¡Lo hiciste llorar!-

-No estaba llorando, hum-

-Pues estaba a punto de- dijo Itachi

-No me importa entonces, hum-

-Se ve-

-Yo no…-

-¡BASTA DEIDARA SEMPAI!- grito Tobi y los dos giraron a verlo, incluso Po dejo de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y lo miro con atención -¡Estuvo muy mal lo que Sasori san te hizo, pero lo que tú hiciste no fue mejor!-

Deidara no se lo creía. Había sido castigado por su mamá, se había dejado en ridículo, había vomitado, habían insultado su arte, lo habían comparado con el malhablado de Hidan por defenderse, y ahora, Tobi, que nunca le reprochaba nada, le había gritado.

Relajó los músculos, no había pretendido…

Nada le estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan estás semanas, desde que Hidan lo había dejado todo le salía mal, se sentía mal, y terminaba empeorando cualquier cosa que ya estuviera hecha una "caca" literalmente.

Y sin embargo ahora sentía en la boca del estomago un dolor punzante.

Ahora, a sus problemas les podía sumar sentirse culpable por haber hecho sentir mal a alguien más. Incluso si se lo había merecido.

Itachi se le quedo mirando y Tobi también. De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió, Po ladró.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!- grito Sasuke recién entrando y señalando al perro, con los ojos en blanco, miró a los tres presentes.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Itachi sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡ITACHIIIII!- grito Sasuke

000

Nada más entraron a la casa Sasori subió a su cuarto. A Pein, que no se le ocurría nada para que Sasori no pudiera hacer eso, le dejo marchar. Preocupado de que se fuera a resbalar en las escaleras agradeció que ya más o menos se supiera ubicar en la casa porque no se cayó. Sasori entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

En el cuarto, Sasori maldecía y se frotaba con fuerza los ojos (hasta hacer que le doliesen) como si con ello lograría ver. Pero no lo hacía, y eso solo le molestaba más y más. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó a tirar los lienzos que colgaban en la pared. Los que estaban enmarcados y tenían una protección de vidrio se hicieron añicos y uno que otro logró cortarle las manos; eso solo lo hizo gritar con más fuerza.

Pein, convencido de la mala idea que había sido dejarlo solo, subió las escaleras con rapidez y trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su primo. Adentro todavía se escuchaba como las cosas se rompían.

-¡Sasori!- grito al tratar de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con que tenía seguro -¡SASORI! Por favor cálmate, ábreme, hazlo ahora- le gritaba pegando la boca a la puerta y solo obteniendo como respuesta, cuanta palabra obscena se le cruzaba por la mente a Sasori.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras Pein esperaba impaciente. Dentro, el tumulto de groserías y maldiciones de Sasori se quedo en silencio. Tampoco escuchaba más el romper de las cosas. Suspiro un poco aliviado.

-¿Sasori?- preguntó a través de la puerta. No recibió contestación -¡Sasori!-

-¡Cállate de una puñetera vez!- le grito Sasori en el fondo, Pein suspiro con alivio, no es que le gustara como le había contestado, pero… bueno, le había contestado.

-Déjame pasar- le solicito con voz paciente

-¡No quiero! Déjame solo-

-Sasori- le dijo Pein.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Pein escuchó el lento caminar de Sasori acercarse, fue consciente del sonido de vidrios haciéndose añicos. Cuando Sasori le quito el seguro (porque no abrió la puerta), espero a escucharle alejarse, para no ir a golpearle la cabeza con la puerta. La abrió lentamente, preparándose para hallar el desastre.

Pein observó aturdido como Sasori había pisoteado los cuadros de sus paisajes, había hecho añicos el vidrio que protegía a otros, la cama des tendida, donde se hallaba él sentado con manchas rojas cubriéndole las palmas de las manos.

-¡Cielos!- grito Pein mientras corría hasta donde Sasori y le tomaba las manos entre las suyas con cuidado, Sasori hizo una mueca de dolor –Espera aquí, ya vengo-

Pein salió corriendo al baño del final del pasillo, donde en el espejo tenían el botiquín. Sacó unas vendas, y un ungüento, antes de salir corriendo al cuarto de Sasori, se lavó las manos. Ya iba de salida, cuando se le ocurrió que Sasori podría tener vidrios incrustados en las manos, así que cogió las pinzas de depilar que usaba su madre para las cejas, y ahora corrió al cuarto.

Vio a Sasori con la cabeza gacha, dejando escapar algunos sollozos. Nunca lo había visto tan abatido.

Se le acercó lentamente y se hincó frente a él, comenzando a desenvolver las vendas, sin apartar la vista del rostro abatido de su primo. Sasori tenía la "mirada" perdida justo a la par de la suya. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sasori… lo que dijo Deidara- empezó a decir –No es… cierto-

Sasori rió de manera tajante, sin ganas, y amargamente -¿Qué no es cierto? ¡Cielos! Debes ser un idiota para no darte cuenta- le reclamo mientras dejaba que Pein le sacara los vidrios con las pinzas de depilar (ya desinfectadas, claro)

-Bueno… me refería a que- comenzó a decir Pein, sin embargo recibió un molesto gruñido de Sasori, e inmediatamente después de sacar un pedazo de vidrio, recibió otro pero de dolor –Tú te buscaste que te hablara así. Y… de todos modos, creo que tú puedes apreciar el ar…-

-Sí claro. Como puedo verlo, y en los museos me dejan tocar las esculturas- dijo Sasori torciendo los ojos, aguardando pacientemente el nuevo jalón en sus manos y agrego sarcásticamente –Soy un gran artista. Joder, ni siquiera sé lo que dibujo-

-¿Y? Ya te dije que de verdad eres bueno-

-¿Tú?-

-Sí- contesto Pein mirándolo ofendido –Y mis padres-

-Bueno, ustedes tienen que decirlo- suspiro Sasori –Mira Pein. La verdad es que… es que… no sé porque dibujo, no tiene caso-

-¡Claro que sí! Eres bueno, ni en una vida me permitiría dejarte renunciar a ello-

-Bueno, si soy tan bueno. ¿Qué es lo que dibujo, eh?-

Pein se miro las manos, cubiertas de sangre. Permaneció en silencio, algo que desespero a Sasori, al mismo tiempo que lo lleno de dolor.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Sasori, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Mi favorito es el que hiciste hace unos seis meses- dijo de pronto, y Sasori frunció el ceño –El del mar. Siempre he querido visitarlo, y que envidia que tú lo hayas hecho- suspiro mientras le comenzaba a vendar la mano derecha –Tiene un cielo oscuro, muy oscuro… unas manchas azul metálico que parecen nubes, y una luna por el centro, bajo ella está el mar, extendiéndose con tonalidades azules, y casi verdes. La arena… sería blanca, pero la has puesto de gris y un poco de café… un tanto de beige. Hay una palmera en la esquina que ondea con el viento invisible-

Sasori parpadeo. Pein debía estar jugando. Debía estar mintiéndole, aquel dibujo…bueno, la imagen que se había formado de uno de sus recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo… habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños de su madre, en ese entonces solo tendría ocho años, o quizá iba para los nueve.

Sin embargo, una noche, envuelto en plena oscuridad, se animó a dibujar y la cosa que había saltado a su mente había sido la brillante luz de luna cayéndole a los tres mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

¿Sería a caso que de verdad dibujaba así? ¿O Pein se había basado en lo mal hecho para poder describirlo?

Bueno, entonces ¿por qué querría llevarlo al carnaval de arte? ¿Para que todos se burlaran? ¿Qué le habría hecho entonces para merecer eso? Se atrevió a sonreír.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver lo que hago- susurro y Pein le miro, terminado de poner la venda y ajustándola con un brochecito.

-Es una lástima, porque eres muy bueno- le dijo Pein sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, para sentarse a un lado y desordenar los cabellos de su primo, y luego pasar el brazo por su hombro –Oye-

-¿Mmm?- dijo Sasori

-¿Te gustarían unas galletas de chocolate para ce…?- en ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó repetidas veces, interrumpiendo a Pein.

000

Deidara no supo decirle que _no_ a Itachi cuando le vio reñir con un Sasuke cabreado hasta sacar humo por las orejas, y parecer que en cualquier momento podría destruir su cerebro al ver al perro. Así que ahora, debía de llegar a la casa de Kiba y devolverle a Po, puesto que no se quedaría en la casa de los Uchiha (muy a pesar del llanto que corrió por las mejillas de Tobi en un berrinche) y Deidara no creía que luego del "accidente" en su casa, su madre le fuera a dejar tener al perro.

Así que ahí iba, caminando entre las calles, con el perro agarrado de una correa intentando clavar en el piso los talones para que Po no lo arrastrara (quien sabe que buscaba el muy idiota) y se jalaba hasta que Deidara era al que paseaban. Intentaba como podía leer la dirección de Kiba en el papel que le había dado Itachi antes de salir de la casa.

Se paró en una esquina y jaló a Po para que se quedara a su lado, sin embargo el perro seguía olisqueando sin importar qué.

-Lo que a mí me parece es que Kiba no hallaba como deshacerse de ti, hum- dijo mirando al perro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si resolviera un problema de magnitudes ridículamente difíciles –Y por eso te dio a Itachi-

Po no le hizo el menor caso. Deidara dirigió su vista al papel con la dirección. Se la había repetido mil veces y había preguntado una y otra vez y ni pista de la maldita casa. Maldijo por lo bajo. Él sí conocía a Kiba, y a veces quedaban para jugar futbol con el resto de la clase de quinto y cuarto, pero jamás se había preguntado donde vivían… y ahora lo lamentaba.

Po se jaló con más fuerza, y Deidara casi se cae por la fuerza del perro, lo miro enojado.

-¡Quédate quieto! Estoy tratando de localizar donde demonios está tu casa, hum- susurro poniendo su mirada en la hoja. Más antes de poder leerla, Po comenzó a ladrar y a dar vueltas en círculos, y entonces salió disparado por la calle. Deidara, que no se esperaba ni mucho menos eso, soltó el papel para coger con las dos manos al perro -¡NO!- grito antes de caer al suelo y ser arrastrado por la acera-¡QUIETO, HUUUM!-

Y Po salió corriendo con Deidara arrastrando en el piso, mientras la gente le miraba y en vez de ayudarle como todo buen ciudadano, se reía de él.

Po corrió y corrió, hasta que Deidara lo soltó y salió disparado (ya con más ligereza sobre el cuerpo) por las calles. Deidara, escandalizado de que el perro se fuera a matar, corrió detrás de él, gritando su nombre y tropezando y empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzara en el camino.

En algún momento incluso lo iban a atropellar por cruzarse un alto como el perro que le llevaba varias calles de distancia.

-Joder- dijo entre la suspiros cansados –Ese enano pelirrojo hizo muy bien en no quererlo, hum-

El perro, dándose cuenta de que Deidara le seguía (y pareciendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento), comenzó a ir más lento y le ladraba, como si le incitara a seguirlo, cosa que no le quedo más remedio al rubio.

-Más te vale que te quedes quieto ya, hum- dijo jadeando y parando de vez en cuando a recuperar el aliento y mirándolo amenazadoramente cuando el perro volvía a correr unos metros más al ver que ya lo estaba alcanzando –Me gustaría hacerte arte, hum- susurro para sí mismo.

Luego de diez minutos Deidara alcanzó a Po en la puerta de una casa estúpidamente grande, que le dejo sorprendido.

-¿Debo pensar que está es la casa de Kiba, hum?- pregunto sorprendido mirando de hito en hito la casa –Parece más algo donde viviría ese Neji-

Po estaba sentado en el tapete bermellón que citaba esa estúpida frase de "Bienvenidos" y movía la cola de un lado a otro, resoplando también por haber corrido tanto.

-¿Aquí vives?- le pregunto al perro, si esperaba que le dijese algo se sorprendió, porque el perro ladro una vez. Deidara suspiro y se acercó a la puerta –Una vez para sí, y dos veces para no, hum- toco el timbre repetidas veces, mientras Po se paraba, daba una vuelta impaciente y se sentaba, ahora muy serio y muy "obediente". Deidara le recrimino con la mirada –Eres un idiota-

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces la puerta se abrió. Pero no era ni mucho menos Kiba quien la abría. Po ladró mientras Deidara arqueaba las cejas y se encontraba con los castaños ojos de Pein.

-Eh… - dijo Deidara. Po ladró una vez y empezó a mover la cola, Pein miro al rubio y luego al perro, nuevamente a Deidara, frunció el ceño –Yo… creí que…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Pein de manera déspota.

-Bueno… el perro corrió para acá, creí que… aquí vivía Kiba, hum- susurro Deidara

-Pues aquí no vive- respondió Pein dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero Po corrió dentro de la casa -¡QUÉ! ¡Oye, afuera!- grito Pein siguiendo al perro con la mirada mientras Po corría por el pasillo y se iba a la cocina, daba unas vueltas y caminaba hacia la sala, Deidara se aguanto una carcajada porque Pein lo miro con coraje –Saca a tú perro de aquí-

-No es mi perro, hum- dijo él mientras fruncía el ceño

-No me importa ¡sácalo!-

Deidara se pasó a la casa y se acercó a Po, que daba vueltas alrededor de una mesa para seis personas. El lugar se le antojaba bastante ordenado, demasiado _perfecto. _Po dio vueltas por el sillón con Deidara corriendo para atraparle, mientras Pein lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Rápido- apresuro Pein.

-Sería más fácil si me ayudarás, hum- le dijo mientras daba otras dos vueltas por el sillón. Entonces tropezó con el tapete verde de florecillas amarillas de mal gusto y escucho el mismo golpe sordo -Auch- dijo mientras se sobaba el mentón.

Po ladró y salió corriendo hacia Pein, que estuvo dispuesto a coger al perro, pero Po hizo un movimiento ágil y se le escapo de las manos.

-Maldita sea- dijo Pein mientras Po subía las escaleras hacia los cuartos.

000

Sasori solo fruncía el ceño cada vez que escuchaba los ladridos provenientes del piso de abajo. De pronto, los ladridos se escucharon cada vez más cerca. Y de un momento a otro, sintió unas patas caerle en el pecho con fuerza, cayó de espaldas con algo pesado, que distinguió como el perro.

El pánico se apodero de él, quería echarse a correr, pero el peso del perro era demasiado para lograrlo. Un grito subió por su garganta, y fue amortiguado cuando sintió un lengüetazo en toda la cara, lengüetazo seguido de otro y de otro.

-¡Sasori!- escucho a Pein gritar. Para entonces se sentía bastante más tranquilo, y aún con el perro encima de su torso comenzó a lanzar risas nerviosas. El perro se veía bastante feliz, Deidara llegó justo después de Pein y miro a Sasori con cierto recelo.

Po estaba encima de él y le lengüeteaba la cara con frenesí. Pein se acerco al perro dispuesto a cogerlo del collar y bajarlo, pero Deidara le sostuvo el brazo, Pein le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Le está saludando, hum- le dijo con un hilo de voz –Está bien-

-¡Oh! Vamos, jejeje- reía Sasori y Pein giro a verlo -¿Qué…?- pregunto entre risas –Pein-

-Es Po- dijo Pein metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a Sasori, como esperando que el perro lo atacara

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sasori sonriendo –Vaya- Po seguía encima de él –Es muy pesado, yo creía que era más liviano-

Deidara dejó de ver a Sasori para observar la habitación. Era un absoluto desastre, de esos que parecen hechos adrede. Volvió la vista a Sasori y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban vendadas y que éstas tenían manchas rojas. Se mordió el labio. Trato de no sentirse todavía más culpable. Ahora se fijo en las pinturas que habían regadas por el cuarto. Y se sorprendió al ver lo que vio.

Realmente Sasori era un artista.

Tenía pinturas de paisajes más que nada, algunas flores, algunas montañas, algunas casas, algunos rostros. No pudo hacer más que abrir la boca con escepticismo. Los colores, lo realista de cada una. Ahora por fin se abría una brecha en su cerebro y asimilaba las palabras de Sasori al decir que el arte debía ser inmortal. Ahora se le ocurrió pensar que había cosas que sí _podían, _que sí _debían _ser inmortales.

-Vaya- susurro, esperando no ser escuchado mientras giraba a todos lados sus celestes ojos, buscando alguna imperfección en las pinturas, pero no encontraba ninguna. Pein giro a verlo y Sasori dejó de reír, Po seguía encima de él.

-¿Quién está contigo?- pregunto Sasori empujando a perro y soltando un gemido de dolor, Deidara se puso rojo.

-He sido yo- dijo Pein disimulando. Sasori se estaba sentando en la cama, Po se sentó en ella y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de él, Sasori sonrió y acaricio al perro.

-No ha sonado como tú- dijo Sasori. Pein miro a Deidara, y él tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Soy Deidara, hum- dijo con la voz ronca. La sonrisa de Sasori se borró y puso una mueca desagradable, como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en alguna parte y con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo vomitar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sasori -¿Por qué le has dejado entrar?-

-El perro se metió. Le dije que lo sacara- contesto Pein. Sasori puso una cara de impaciencia e irritación, Deidara se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Creí que Po se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, hum- se excuso el rubio –Pero se vino directo aquí-

Sasori sonrió de un lado y acaricio a Po –Vaya- dijo con un hilo de voz –Es un perro bastante… extrovertido-

-Sí- susurro Deidara. No podía dejar de pensar que Sasori era algo que debía guardarse en una pintura, justo en ese momento. Apartó la mirada, rojo.

-Bueno, ahora- dijo Pein con una voz malhumorada –Deberían irse-

Deidara lo giró a ver con sorpresa, Po se paró y chilló un poco. Sasori lanzó una melodiosa carcajada, y tanto Pein como Deidara lo miraron.

-Debería irse él- dijo Sasori, ahora serio y haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, refiriéndose a Deidara –Que Po se quede aquí-

-¿No que no querías al perro?- pregunto Pein arqueando una ceja, Sasori se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, estaba enojado- dijo con un ademán de indiferencia –Y me lo has traído a mí, además, creo que quiere quedarse conmigo- le acaricio la oreja al perro que empezó a mover la pata trasera graciosamente.

Pein sonrió levemente, y luego, borro esa sonrisa para mirar a Deidara.

-Ya oíste. Avísale a Kiba y a Itachi que nos quedamos con el perro. Y ahora, vete- Pein le indico la puerta de la habitación, y al ver que Deidara se quedaba mirando atontado a Sasori, le hizo dar media vuelta.

-¡Eh! ¡No, espera!- grito el rubio mientras forcejeaba.

-Nada de espera- le dijo Pein –Te vas de la casa-

-¡Por favor! Yo… yo… ¡quiero disculparme, hum!- se revolvió entre los brazos de Pein y lo eludió para ir otra vez al cuarto de Sasori. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos.

Sasori frunció el ceño, como si tratara de adivinar si se trataba de Pein, pero por la cara de desagrado que puso después, Deidara supo que sabía que era él.

En realidad, jamás se había disculpado con_ CASI_ nadie. En especial cuando sabía que tenía razón. Y vaya que esta vez pensaba que tenía razón de sobra para haberle dicho aquello e incluso podría arrepentirse de no decir nada más. Pero ahora… ahora que había visto lo que Sasori podía hacer…

Pein los vio desde la puerta del cuarto. Deidara inhalo profundamente.

-Oye…- dijo con un hilo de voz, Sasori parecía ignorarlo con eso de que su mirada se perdía mucho más allá y aún tenía el ceño fruncido –Lamento mucho lo que te dije hace rato, hum-

Sasori permaneció callado.

Deidara (aunque ofendido) decidió proseguir –Mira… la verdad es que es así como reacciono con las personas que me insultan, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de que cometí un error, y no debí haber dicho eso porque fue terriblemente grosero, hum-

Sasori suavizo la expresión, ahora parecía triste.

-Pero tienes razón- dijo con un tono amargo en la voz –Yo no puedo apreciar el arte-

Deidara sonrió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una tremenda idea.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo y Sasori arqueo las cejas –¡Yo te ayudo!- hizo una pausa –Sí tú quieres, claro, hum-

-¿Y cómo harías eso?- pregunto Sasori con recelo.

-Bueno… ehm…- no sabía cómo –No lo sé-

Creía que Sasori le mandaría callar y le diría groserías. Pensó en ese comercial de las galletas de "Emperador" y que Sasori llamaría a sus "guardias" (en este caso Pein, a menos que tuviera un ejército de verdad que apareciera de la nada) para que lo sacaran. Pero lo que sucedió fue otra cosa completamente distinta: Lo escucho reír.

En ese momento a Deidara se le paró el corazón, y la respiración. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y arqueo las cejas. Pensó que la risa de Sasori era tan suave y melodiosa que la escucharía día y noche sin cansarse. Como si fuera una droga, ahora _era_ una droga que quería (y llegaría a _necesitar)_ tener todo el tiempo. Y _solo_ para _él_.

Se sonrojó terriblemente, creía que desde la raíz del cabello hasta el cuello, sino es que más.

-Tú no piensas antes de hablar, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Sasori sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ehm…- dijo Deidara, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por recuperar la cordura –No…-

Sasori rió más y Deidara olvido que se encontraba haciendo el ridículo (nuevamente) frente a ese pelirrojo.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas, hum?- preguntó.

Sasori arrugo un poco la frente, y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando. Pein estaba atento a cualquier indicio de que Sasori fuera a molestarse.

-Ven- dijo Sasori, Deidara se quedo pasmado un momento antes de acercarse –Siéntate a mi lado- Deidara lo obedeció, se sentó a un lado y lo miro, con el corazón desbocándose en su garganta y golpeando fuertemente su pecho. Entonces, Sasori levantó las manos y tanteando se acerco al rostro de Deidara.

El rubio no supo hacer otra cosa que ponerse rojo mientras Sasori pasaba sus manos en sus mejillas, le acomodaba el largo mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo y continúo explorando a Deidara. Pein bajó la mirada, como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de intimidad entre su primo y un "desconocido".

-Tienes el cabello largo- susurro Sasori -¿De qué color es?-

-Soy rubio, hum- contesto Deidara automáticamente, Sasori sonrió mientras le pasaba la mano por la nariz.

-Supongo que eres de piel blanca-

-Casi blanca- Deidara cerró los ojos al ver que las manos de Sasori estaban peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos, sin embargo, no _quería _apartarse de aquellas manos.

-Hum…Tienes una nariz fina- dijo mientras pasaba con cuidado las manos de la nariz a los ojos cerrados del rubio –Y unos ojos largos, seguramente también grandes. ¿Son verdes?-

-Azules-

-¿Cómo el cielo o el mar?-

-Eh… supongo que como el cielo, hum-

Sasori pasó las manos en los labios de Deidara, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y se sonrojara más –Tienes unos labios carnosos, je. Apuesto a que tienes una linda sonrisa-

Entonces él aparto las manos y las dejo sobre sus piernas.

-Pareces ser un chico… eh… al que las chicas suelen seguir- le dijo

-Sí, hum-

-Que poca modestia tienes- se burló Sasori.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Pein regreso la mirada a ellos y suspiro.

-Oye, no es que no te quiera aquí- interrumpió Pein –Pero tengo que llevar a Sasori al médico-

Deidara se fijó en las manos de Sasori mientras él se encogía de hombros.

-Ah… seguro- le dijo a Pein, se volteó a Sasori -¿Amigos?-

-¿Vas en la escuela de Pein?- pregunto Sasori a Deidara, pasando por alto la otra pregunta y acariciando a Po con cuidado.

-Ajá- dijo Deidara con la voz un poco ronca, y sintiéndose un tanto ofendido.

-Entonces supongo que te ve… entonces te encuentro mañana- dijo Sasori. Deidara se sintió mal porque Sasori no pudiera decir que lo vería, así que asintió, luego se sintió estúpido por millonésima vez.

-Por supuesto, hum- dijo Deidara mientras se ponía de pie –Entonces te…- para no hacerle sentir más mal corrigió la frase –Te encuentro mañana, hum. Hasta luego Pein, nos vemos Po-

-Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Pein mientras Po ladraba despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos- susurro Sasori aún sentado en su cama.

No podía dejar de pensar que si pudiera ver… Y si pudiera volver a ver… sería solo para ver el rostro de Deidara, pues se le figuraba que era…

-Hermoso- susurro mientras Po se echaba en sus piernas y de abajo escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Jajaja :D me alegra por fin continuarlo y espero q a ustedes les haya gustado ^^ Ahora tratare de actualizarlo, no quiero dejarlo sin final hum.<p>

Cuando Mary empieza un proyecto debe terminarlo, xq Mary is a good girl, sempais hum D: Pero claro... eso solo se puede si su proyecto recibe reviews u.u Así que los espero.

Matta ne~ sempais :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola sempais :D Sí lo sé. Mary ha sido una mala chica al dejar esperandoles a todos u.u Pero como ya había explicado en otros fics ^^u es que Mary estaba castigada. Así que por eso no pude actualizar rapído. Y además este fic deje su conti en un cuaderno y era trascribirlo y corregir errores, lo que le sumo más tiempo ¬¬

Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, y que este capi sea de su total agrado. Mary se los deja...

3...2...1...FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4.<strong>

Deidara mecía entre sus dedos el lápiz mientras escuchaba a Anko hablar sobre Algebra. Estaba bastante impaciente, en toda la noche no había podido pegar el ojo, pues su mente estaba tan despierta rememorando las manos de Sasori sobre su rostro que le fue imposible. Aquella ansiedad ya le parecía demasiado fuerte al solo pensar que en cinco minutos el timbre sonaría y él podría salir corriendo a buscar a Sasori.

Anko estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón una ecuación mientras la explicaba de espaldas a todos los alumnos de tercer año.

Deidara estaba tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Anko, pero su mente estaba en todos lados menos en ellas. ¿Cómo hacer que el maldito tiempo corriese más rápido?

Anko se giro hacia los rostros de los alumnos. Deidara trató de hacer como que había estado haciendo caso a todo lo que había dicho, miró su cuaderno un segundo. No había anotado nada. Cuando llegaran los exámenes estaría en un gran aprieto. Levantó la mirada hacia Anko, que sonreía cada vez más. Lo miraba.

–¡Muy bien, gusanos!– grito Anko golpeando su propia mano con el puño –¿Han entendido cómo se hace?

La sala se lleno de coros inseguros o algunos que eran pocos, que contestaban con un firme "sí". Deidara se quedo callado.

Anko sonrió nuevamente. Deidara tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

–Entonces pasado mañana me traerán diez hojas llenas de ejercicios. Completamente, no quiero ningún espacio en blanco– continúo Anko sonriendo maliciosamente. Todos los demás tragaron saliva ruidosamente, y asintieron –¡Bien! Que tengan una bonita tarde.

Y como siempre, Anko salía justo cinco segundos antes de que el timbre sonara.

Deidara suspiro mientras en la boca de su estomago se formaba un nudo. Estaría en problemas esta tarde…

–¡Vaya! Esto va a estar muy complicado ¿no lo cree, sempai?– pregunto Tobi mientras se cargaba la mochila al hombro y se acercaba a Deidara. Deidara lo miro y asintió sin decir palabra –¿Se siente bien?

–Sí– contesto Deidara mientras guardaba su cuaderno, Tobi lo miro extrañado –¿Qué pasa, hum?

–No escribió nada en el cuaderno sobre el tema de hoy– dijo Tobi sonriendo levemente –Y no hizo ningún tipo de broma durante la clase.

Mmm, tal vez esa era la razón por la que Anko le había mirado de aquella manera burlona durante toda la clase.

–Ah…– exclamó Deidara mientras se ponía de pie –Eso…

–¿Significa eso que le fue bien con Sasori san?– pregunto Tobi picaronamente y Deidara giro a verlo escandalizado y completamente sonrojado, y luego agregó con tono preocupado –¿O no?

Deidara miro hacia otro lado en lo que ambos caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta del salón, eran los últimos.

–Pues… ya no nos peleamos, si a eso te refieres, hum.

Deidara escuchó la risa del pelinegro detrás, y decidió dejarla pasar porque hizo que se sonrojara violentamente.

–¡Eso es genial, Deidara sempai!– grito Tobi mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Deidara y lo estrechaba contra sí.

–Si bueno. Ya. Tobi suéltame, hum.

El pelinegro no lo soltó y siguió caminando a su lado entre risas. Deidara, recuperando nuevamente la ansiedad de hace unos minutos se separo de Tobi, y miro hacia otro lado.

–Oye Tobi– le dijo en un susurro –¿Sabes qué clase le toca ahorita a Sasori, hum?

Tobi miro a Deidara un poco confundido, pero luego de unos segundos su ostro recupero la sonrisa de hace unos momentos y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto. Ahorita seguro que tiene clase de Ciencias sexuales con Jiraiya sensei.

Deidara miro con desconfianza a Tobi.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?– le pregunto curioso.

–El día de hoy Pein san no iba a venir, así que le pidió a Itachi san que le ayudara a Sasori san a buscar sus demás salones– contesto Tobi con sinceridad. Deidara arqueo las cejas –¿Entonces nos vamos para allá?

Deidara asintió levemente. Y Tobi, luego de lanzar una agradable risa se llevo al rubio por los pasillos.

–Entonces Deidara sempai…– llamo Tobi mientras iban caminando por los ajetreados pasillos a la hora de receso –¿Es por eso que ha estado todo el día tan ansioso y callado?

Deidara giro a ver a Tobi con expresión amenazadora y Tobi comenzó a negar con las manos y a reír tontamente.

–Tobi no ha dicho nada, sempai.

–Más te vale, hum– le reprendió el rubio –Si sigues insinuando esa tontería…

–Pero Tobi no ha insinuado nada.

–¿A no?– pregunto Deidara mirándolo con fuego en los ojos.

–¡Ya no!– grito Tobi escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

–Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí– dijo una tercera voz y Tobi y Deidara se giraron a ver a Itachi que iba al lado de Sasori.

En ese preciso momento la rapidez cardiaca de Deidara aumentó a mil por hora (claro que era una expresión). Sonrió torpemente, aunque sabía que ahí todos lo veían menos Sasori.

–¡Hola Itachi, Sasori, hum!– grito luego de unos segundos.

–Hola Deidara– dijo Sasori sonriendo levemente –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien. Per… Perdiendo el tiempo, hum.

–Hola Sasori san– dijo Tobi mientras se descubría el rostro –Itachi san, ¿cómo estuvo su día?

–Uff. Bastante matado– contesto Itachi pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto cansado –Ibiki es un sensei terrible…

–Ya lo creo, por eso el próximo año no me iré a su clase, hum– comentó Deidara –¿Y a ti que tal, Sasori?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Jiraiya es un profesor bastante… suelto– al decir eso Sasori se sonrojo violentamente. Deidara no pudo evitar sentir ternura por él –Será un semestre duro con él ¿verdad?

–A veces solamente– respondió Itachi palmeándole el hombro a Sasori, Deidara arqueo una ceja –La verdad se puede poner peor.

–No me digas eso– se quejó Sasori sonriendo tímidamente.

¿Era idea suya o Sasori e Itachi estaba muy… felices juntos?

–Pues no te lo diré…– dijo Itachi sonriente –Eh… Deidara, Sasori quería decirte algo.

Sasori frunció los labios y borró de su rostro la sonrisa. Deidara le prestó total atención.

–¿Qué pasa, hum?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–¿Ya hablaste con Kurenai sensei?– le preguntó tímidamente.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior.

–Eh… ella está muy ocupada con eso de la feria… y solo está disponible para el día de clases. Me toca mañana, así que podré hablar con ella del permiso, hum.

Sasori arqueo las cejas.

–¿No importara acaso que falten dos semanas para el festival?– preguntó un poco sorprendido –¿Ó me dices eso porque ella ya se negó?

–¡Qué!– grito Deidara, escandalizado –¿Cómo puedes decir eso, hum? ¡Claro que no te lo digo porque ya me haya dicho que no! ¡Ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella! ¡Pero cuando lo haga ella te admitirá en un segundo, hum!

Sasori se limito a asentir y sonreír como si no estuviera muy seguro de nada.

–¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?– pregunto Deidara, tratando de que Sasori se animara –¡Venga, con ánimo!

Sasori arqueo una ceja y lanzó una risa agradable. Deidara sonrió con más fuerza. Itachi y Tobi solo los miraban. Tobi se acercó a Sasori y le dio un suave golpecillo.

–Jejeje, descuida Sasori san. Ese comportamiento es normal en Deidara sempai.

–Creo que ya me he dado cuenta– rió Sasori –Pero eso lo hace simpático.

Para entonces los cuatro estaban en un pasillo que se había quedado vació sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

–Bueno, regresando al tema de la feria…– dijo Sasori poniéndose serio.

–¿Y tú no puedes hablar con Kurenai?– le pregunto Tobi a Sasori.

–Mmm… es que… a mí no me da ella– dijo Sasori –Me da Baki sensei.

–¿Baki da artes?– pregunto Tobi aturdido. Sasori asintió como si dijera "mala suerte".

–Es como un refuerzo. Kurenai no puede atender a todos los alumnos con la feria, así que han puesto a Baki sensei a ayudarle– explico Itachi a los dos chicos –A Sasori le ha tocado estar en esos grupos, y cómo es nuevo y ha llegado luego de que pusieran a Baki… entonces le ha tocado él.

–Vaya…– dijo Tobi torciendo la boca en un gesto de tristeza –Pero estoy seguro de que Deidara sempai le puede conseguir un lugar en la feria, ¡Porque Deidara sempai es genial!

–Ah, sí. La feria de arte, hum– dijo Deidara sonriendo, de pronto dándose cuenta de que había estado…imaginando cosas "triviales" (estaba sonrojado) –Seguro que si me dejas presentarle una de tus obras a Kurenai…

–¿Tienes que mostrar una de mis obras?– preguntó Sasori casi escandalizado –¿Y me darán un lugar?

–¡Eres bastante bueno, seguro que sí, hum!

Sasori frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Para mañana?– preguntó. Deidara asintió, nuevamente se reprendió su descuido.

–Sí.

–Pues quizá después de clases podamos ir a la casa de Pein a que te lleves una– sugirió Sasori –Ustedes también podrían ir, Itachi, Tobi. Me encantaría tener compañía…

–Oh. Lo siento, pero creo que tendré que pasar, Sasori– dijo Itachi con tono triste –Tengo que trabajar en un proyecto de química con Kisame. Es para mañana.

–Ah, vaya– susurro Sasori –¿Y tú, Tobi?

Tobi comenzó a reír infantilmente.

–Me encantaría. Pero tengo planes.

–¿Qué planes puedes tener tú, hum?– pregunto Deidara un poco sorprendido ya que Tobi casi nunca salía de la casa sin él, y escandalizado por la idea de quedarse solo con Sasori (¿qué tal si lo violaba?, venga, eso no estaba bien) –¿Eh?

–Pues… queríamos ver si…– miro a Sasori levemente –Queremos ver si le conseguimos una cita a Sasori con Hiashi.

–¿Con el papa de Hinata, hum?– pregunto Deidara arqueando ambas cejas –¿Para qué?

–¿Hiashi Hyuga?– preguntó de repente Sasori – ¿Hablas en serio Tobi?, ¡Pero me decían que ese hombre estaba siempre muy ocupado!

–Bueno. Ser un Uchiha tiene sus ventajillas Sasori san– dijo entre risas Tobi –Pein san me acompañara a ver eso… si sacamos cita ya podrán decirte si la operación en tus ojos es posible.

Deidara frunció el ceño, un poco confundido. Sasori sonrió feliz, Deidara podría jurar incluso, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambió.

–¿De verdad me conseguiste una cita así, Tobi?– preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada.

–¡Sí!– grito Tobi alegre –Costo un poco de trabajo, pero…

Sasori extendió la mano y Tobi la miro un segundo.

–Dame la mano, Tobi– dijo Sasori. Tobi extendió la mano y se la estrechó –Esto es… esto es… muchas gracias Tobi.

Deidara los miraba confundido. Hasta donde entendía bien es que Tobi le había conseguido una cita con el papá de Hinata, que trabajaba como un famoso doctor que hacía operaciones en los ojos. Y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

Itachi sonreía. Tobi reía alegre.

Y ninguno de los tres se esperó lo que iba a pasar justo después.

–¡EEEEHHHHH~!– grito Deidara escandalizado, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta de par en par mientras observaba a Sasori… besando a Tobi en los labios.

–¡Pero qué estás haciendo!– grito Itachi rojísimo, como si hubiera sido a él a quien Sasori hubiera besado. Sasori se separo de Tobi con una sonrisa, rojo y con el ceño fruncido. Tobi miró a Sasori con los ojos abiertos de par en par y completamente rojo.

–Lo siento– se disculpo Sasori sin perder la sonrisa –Yo solo planeaba besarle la frente o algo así… no creía que estuviera tan alto. De verdad lo siento, Tobi.

Tobi se limitó a asentir aturdido.

–No… No te preocupes… eh…no hay… descuida…– tartamudeo el Uchiha.

–¿¡De qué hablas!– grito escandalizado Itachi –¡Es una suerte que nadie haya estado aquí o se habría formado todo un escándalo!

Sasori se limito a encogerse de hombros. Deidara los miraba a los tres con un tic en su ojito y sin poder creérsela.

0*0*0

Deidara y Tobi se la pasaron el resto del receso con Itachi y Sasori. Deidara trato de estar más pegado con Itachi que no insistía en hablar, para no ver al aún medio sonrojado Tobi que cruzaba algunas palabras con un Sasori feliz y alegre.

–Maldito~– susurraba con un aura depresiva saliendo de él mientras miraba a Tobi.

–¿Entonces?– pregunto Sasori con voz inocente –¿Irás tú Deidara?

Se quedo callado mientras observaba a Deidara, de quien salía de su cabeza un fantasmita muy parecido a Deidara.

–¿Deidara?– pregunto Itachi mientras le golpeaba levemente en el hombro a Deidara –Te está hablando Sasori…

Deidara gira su rostro hacia Sasori, parecía un sonámbulo. Asintió.

–Claro. Cuenta conmigo, hum.

Sasori sonrió nervioso mientras asentía. La voz de Deidara parecía de ultratumba.

0*0*0

–Entonces…– habló Tobi asomando la cabeza del taxi –¡Nos estamos viendo mañana sempai, Sasori san!

El taxi comenzó a andar y Tobi metió la cabeza. Deidara se quedó mirando a Sasori, que llevaba a Po sujeto a una correa. El labrador estaba sentado muy obediente. Deidara lo miraba con extrañeza.

–¿Te ha traído él aquí?– dijo Deidara tratando de recuperar el buen humor que tanto lo caracterizaba.

–¿Qué cosa?– pregunto Sasori.

–Po.

–Oh. No. Pein me trajo aquí, según él ya había llevado varias veces a Po aquí a la escuela, solo quería asegurarse de que Po ya sabía el camino… ahora el chiste es regresar.

Deidara asintió levemente, todavía un poco deprimido.

–¿Y te han dejado meterlo a la escuela, hum?

–Más o menos– admitió Sasori mientras comenzaba a caminaba por la acera con Po de guía, el labrador parecía sumamente concentrado –Lo dejaron en el pasillo de cada salón…– hizo una pausa –No creo que dure mucho esto, porque se la ha pasado ladrando todas las horas.

Deidara arqueo las cejas.

–Ahora parece muy tranquilo, hum– dijo Deidara mirando a Po con curiosidad.

–Sí… es bastante raro… porque cuando va conmigo está muy quieto y es muy obediente…

Deidara recordó como se había puesto al tenerlo él. Recordó la humillación de que lo hubiera arrastrado por la banqueta y luego que lo hiciera perseguirle por todas partes hasta la casa de Sasori y suspiro.

–Es como si supiera que tú necesitas que use el cerebro, hum– susurro con pesadez el rubio. Sasori rió y él tuvo que girar a verlo un momento.

–Eso espero.

Deidara se limitó a sonreír un poco. Ver a Sasori tan feliz (porque lo había estado durante todo el receso luego de la noticia de Tobi) era agradable. Nuevamente le cayó el peso del recuerdo de Sasori besando a Tobi y volvió a sentirse pesado.

–Oye– dijo Sasori con un voz un tanto incómodo mientras ambos y Po se detenían a esperar que el semáforo les diera paso a los peatones.

–¿Hum?

–Lo que paso con Tobi… lo del beso…– susurro –Fue un accidente, de verdad que me creía que era más bajo y podría besarle la mejilla o la frente… Espero que eso… no te incomode…

Deidara no se sentía mejor con el comentario de Sasori. Suspiro y trató de que Sasori no se diera cuenta de que era algo más que incomodidad lo que sentía hacia el beso que le había dado a Tobi.

–No te preocupes. No es nada de eso, hum– dijo Deidara –Es que… estaba pensando… ¿A eso viniste a Japón, hum?

El semáforo para los peatones se puso en verde y los autos se detuvieron. Po se aseguro de que los carros se habían detenido antes de comenzar a avanzar y ser seguido por Sasori y por un Deidara rencoroso y sorprendido contra el perro.

–Sí– admitió Sasori –Mis tíos me hablaron hace unos meses de Hiashi y sus investigaciones sobre la recuperación de mi vista. Mi abuela y yo estuvimos ahorrando para el boleto de avión. Ella no pudo venir conmigo por falta de dinero y mi falta de paciencia. Tardamos bastante en ahorrar el mío.

–¿Y qué hay de tus padres, hum?– pregunto Deidara. E inmediatamente vio la cara de Sasori se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

–Están muertos– dijo Sasori como queriendo restarle importancia. Deidara se mordió el labio.

–Lo siento, hum.

–No hay problema– le dijo Sasori inseguro –Sucedió hace mucho… de hecho justo en el mismo accidente en el que perdí la vista.

–¿Entonces tú veías antes, hum?

–Sí…– dijo Sasori en tono de estar tratando con un idiota, y es así como Deidara se sentía de repente –Por eso es que mis tíos creen que puedo ser candidato de los trabajos de Hiashi.

–Hum… – susurro Deidara mientras se colocaba bien la mochila al hombro –Espero que lo seas, hum.

–Nadie lo espera más que yo.

Y Deidara no podía imaginar que eso no fuera cierto.

–Estoy seguro de que se podrá, Sasori. Volverás a ver…

–Gracias. Es bueno tener una opinión tan segura de ello.

–¡Esa no es una opinión!– grito Deidara sonriente –¡Es algo seguro, hum!

Sasori rió. Y Deidara se sintió bien por ello.

–Y además… así podrás ver que el arte efímero es mejor que el eterno, hum.

Sasori frunció el ceño, sin perder la sonrisa y le dio un empujoncito a Deidara, que se lo regreso levemente, y luego le paso un brazo por los hombros.

–El arte es eterno, baka~

–Es efímero, hum.

–Estás loco.

Y así se fueron caminando juntos hasta la casa de Pein.

0*0*0

–Esta es buena– susurro Deidara mientras examinaba la pintura de la playa en la noche que le gustaba a Pein –Quizá esta sea la indicada, hum.

–Eso has dicho de otras cuatro– comentó Sasori sonriente. Deidara le miro igual de sonriente.

–Es que eso es lo que se debe de hacer– dijo Deidara –Las finalistas deben de ser elegidas al final. Por eso se llaman finalistas, hum.

–Tú de verdad tienes algo en la cabeza– se burló Sasori.

–Sí. Tengo cabello.

Sasori lanzó un par de carcajadas y Deidara le hizo coro unos segundos después.

–Debe pesarle mucho a tu cerebro ¿no crees?– Sasori cogió un _Cheto _de queso y se lo llevó a la boca.

–No. No lo creo, hum– contesto un poco ofendido Deidara mientras se comía otra fritura y luego se limpiaba en el pantalón para no ensuciar las obras de Sasori. Deidara se sentó en el suelo, junto a un adormilado Po y cerca de las piernas de Sasori.

Sasori se la estaba pasando bastante bien, creía que Deidara era una persona fantástica. Y ahora mismo sentía un agujero en el estomago, y que en el pecho había algo pesado (demasiado). Era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

–Me parece que… debería decidirme por una ya, hum– susurro mientras se llevaba otra fritura a la boca y las masticaba –Pero es difícil, eres realmente bueno, hum. Kurenai sensei no podrá decirte que no, estaría loca.

Sasori sonrió. Deidara giro a verlo y se sonrojo violentamente.

–¿Si soy bueno?– le pregunto Sasori a Deidara.

–Cla… claro– tartamudeo Deidara y luego carraspeo. Agradecía que Sasori no lo pudiera ver en aquellos momentos –Eres… impresionante.

No logro apartar los azules ojos de los labios de él. Trato de concentrarse en otra cosa y al fin logro bajar la mirada al bulto que se le formaba entre las piernas a Sasori… no pudo evitar pensar en cosas… pervertidas. Y volvió a sonrojarse violentamente. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente para despejarse y logro mirar las obras de Sasori y comenzar a pesar cuál de las cinco pinturas era la mejor.

En la primera había una flor de iris en un fondo negro. Era una pintura muy sencilla, pero inmediatamente captaba la atención del espectador.

La segunda era de una casa cubierta de nieve y un par de árboles desnudos cubiertos de nieve.

La tercera era un cisne blanco sobre el agua, con la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo y al agua se le veían los destellos lunares.

La cuarta era la vista de una puesta de sol, desde un puente estaban tomados de la mano una pareja. La mujer era de largos cabellos castaños, y el hombre era un pelirrojo. Ambos estaban de espaldas y miraban el sol. Debajo de ellos solo había agua cristalina.

Y la quinta era la de la playa con la luna.

Deidara se les quedo mirando mucho rato. Analizando y esperando a que la respuesta le saltara a los ojos. Una vez que empezó la decima exploración de los cuadros, no pudo dejar de apartar la mirada de la cuarta.

Tenía un toque de melancolía y tristeza en los colores oscuros, incluso a pesar de que había sol ahí la mayoría del cuadro estaba cubierta por sombras. Deidara agudizo la vista y se encontró con que la pareja no se daba completamente la mano, sino que solamente entrelazaban los dedos meñiques. El cuadro era triste, de eso no cabía duda. La forma en que miraban hacia arriba ambos, como si estuvieran esperando a que el día acabara. Como si al acabar, ellos se fueran a separar. Deidara no pudo evitar sentirse abstraído por esa pintura.

–¿Por qué te has quedado tan callado de repente?– pregunto Sasori, con una nota de ligero pánico en su voz –¿Deidara?

Quizá fuera un pensamiento ridículo, pero Deidara habría jurado percibir una nota de miedo.

–¿Deidara?– Sasori se puso alerta y parecía que iba a echarse a correr.

Deidara se pregunto por qué. Sasori se tenso y Po, a su lado levantó la cabeza, pendiente de lo que quisiera su dueño. Ladró una vez. Deidara por fin se animó a contestar.

–Aquí estoy, hum.

Inmediatamente notó como los músculos de Sasori se relajaban y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Y por qué no contestas?– pregunto Sasori un poco molesto. Deidara sonrió.

–Estaba pensando– hizo una pausa –En que creo haber escogido por fin la obra perfecta para mostrarle a Kurenai sensei, hum.

–¿Sí?– pregunto curioso mientras sonreía nuevamente –¿Y cuál es la ganadora?

–La de la pareja que mira la puesta de sol, hum.

Inmediatamente Sasori perdió la sonrisa, luego de unos segundo volvió a sonreír pero un poco amargamente.

–Ellos son mis padres– se limito a decir. Deidara abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes, volvía a sentirse estúpido –Hice aquel cuadro cuando recién murieron. Quince días después del accidente soñé con ellos, soñé que me decían que me iban a esperar y que no fuera yo quién los esperara.

Deidara se quedó mirándolo.

–Sé que parece una ridiculez…– continuo Sasori –Pero…

–No lo es. Para nada Sasori, hum– dijo Deidara poniéndose de rodillas. Sasori miraba hacia el frente, y no hacia abajo. Deidara sentía la respiración de Sasori y no podía evitar observar anhelante sus labios –Yo… creo que es muy…

Sasori giro su cara hacia donde le caía el aliento de Deidara. El rubio le miro sonrojándose todavía más, puso la mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de Sasori, y la otra la puso en el borde de la cama, justo a un par de centímetros (sino es que menos) de la mano de Sasori.

Su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y la cara inocente de Sasori, que no sabía que lo miraba de una manera tan embelesada, no se inmutaba.

–Deidara– susurro Sasori y Deidara tragó saliva.

–¿Hum?– logro articular con voz ronca.

–Puedo recordar con claridad el rostro de mis padres. Puedo incluso imaginarte a ti…– le paso las manos por el rostro y Deidara cerró los ojos y lanzó un inaudible suspiro ante el contacto –Pero… en realidad no recuerdo como era… ni me puedo imaginar cómo soy ahora…¿Tú podrías… describirme?

Deidara abrió los ojos. Levantó la mano que había dejado en la rodilla de Sasori y la puso arriba de la que Sasori tenía posada en su mejilla. Sasori enrojeció, y tragó saliva.

–Eres un chico… pelirrojo. Es un tipo rojo de… manzana. Tu cabello es desordenado. Tienes cara de niño que no rompe un plato– rió un poco por el comentario –Mmm… unos adormilados ojos color miel. La piel blanca… eres un poco bajito. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora, hum. ¿Te imaginas?

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

–Solo un poco– admitió. Deidara se puso de pie de repente –Oye… ¿y soy… ehm… apuesto?

Deidara se sonrojo.

–Pues… supongo que lo eres. Sí, hum.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Deidara paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro, pero nunca a dónde Sasori.

–¿Por qué te quedas callado?– pregunto Sasori.

Al parecer a Sasori le molestaba ese silencio.

–Estoy pensando, hum.

–¿En qué?

Otro silencio.

–En… En nada, en realidad.

Sasori se quedo callado, esperando a que Deidara volviera a decir algo. Pero el rubio parecía reacio a no contestar ni a decir nada.

–¿Sabes?– dijo Sasori de repente.

–¿El qué?

–No deberías de quedarte callado cuando estás conmigo– dijo y sonrió amargamente –Cuando estás hablando me parece que no estoy solo…

Sasori se recostó en la cama. Po, se paro en su cama y volvió a acomodarse en la panza de Sasori. Deidara lo contempló, poniéndose más rojo. No entendía a qué quería llegar Sasori con eso que le decía.

–Sigue hablando, Deidara.

–¿Por qué le tienes miedo a que se queden callados a tu alrededor, hum?– fue lo único que atino a preguntar Deidara. Sasori torció el gesto.

–Yo…– susurro –No le tengo miedo a que se queden callados…

–¿Entonces?

Sasori espero unos segundos.

–Es que… cuando no hacen ningún ruido, no sé… me da… miedo de que me dejen solo…– confesó, al parecer con gran trabajo –No me gusta que la oscuridad sea mi única compañía ¿sabes?

Deidara pensó que a nadie le gustaría. A él no le gustaría, y obviamente le daría miedo al no ver a una persona y no oírla. El terror de estar solo era para cada persona diferente. Por ejemplo, él nunca pretendía estar solo, a donde quiera que fuera debía estar acompañado. Le gustaba hablar, y quería pensar que las personas querían estar a su lado por ser él. Por ser Deidara.

¿Y Sasori? ¿Qué debía de sentir al no ver a la gente y escuchar el silencio?

–Pero… creo que le tengo miedo a las personas. Entre más quieres algo, más te duele…– continúo Sasori –Yo no quiero… salir lastimado…

Deidara se dio cuenta de que todo eso, Sasori parecía estar diciéndoselo más a sí mismo que a él. Se volvió a sentar en el suelo, al lado de Sasori.

–Quizá es mejor no ver…– dijo Deidara –A veces las cosas que ves no son lo que a primera instancia tú podrías creer, hum.

Sasori cerró los ojos. Bostezó.

–¿Cómo qué?– le pregunto a Deidara.

–Como… ¿cómo qué?– repitió –Pues… como los sentimientos que crees ver en una persona. Siempre parece que te quieren y no es verdad. O hay veces en que crees querer algo que solo ves… y no es verdad, hum.

–¿Cómo?

–Como… no sé.

Sasori rió mientras se giraba de costado, Po gruñó molesto pues ya estaba dormitando en la panza de Sasori. Deidara miro a Sasori con una sonrisa.

–Si te viera…– susurro Sasori –Creo que no serías lo mismo de lo que te imagino…

–Quizá eso no sea tan malo, hum– susurro Deidara sonriendo –Tal vez me imaginas como una especie de… francés súper apuesto. Jajaja, y la verdad es que no lo soy, hum.

–¿Y quién te imagina como un príncipe?– pregunto Sasori riendo.

0*0*0

Deidara se metió a su habitación con el cuadro de los padres de Sasori entre los brazos. Había llegado bastante tarde y su padre lo reprendió y mando castigado sin cenar a su habitación. Ino se había burlado. Pero a él que más le daba. Subió muy digno a su habitación, serio y pareciendo irritable.

En cuanto cerró la puerta suavemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

No podía creer lo genial que era pasar tiempo con Sasori, e incluso estaba olvidando el incidente del beso con…

–Maldito Tobi~ hum– susurro el rubio recordándose nuevamente el beso. Dejó el cuadro en los pies de la cama y luego se tumbo sobre ésta.

Suspiro nuevamente, recuperando la sonrisa y sintiéndose… bien.

Su celular sonó y con un deje de molestia lo sacó del pantalón y reviso el número. Tobi.

–¿Qué hay?– pregunto mientras abría el celular y contestaba a su amigo.

–Hola Deidara sempai– dijo Tobi alegre –¿Cómo le fue con Sasori san?

Deidara frunció el ceño al notar el tono picarón con que Tobi le preguntaba.

–Bien, fui por el cuadro y me regrese. Todo normal.

–¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿No lo besó o algo así?– pregunto desilusionado.

–¿Besar…lo?– susurro Deidara sopesando la palabra –¿Pero qué estás diciendo idiota?– le grito –Si yo no soy tú, hum.

–Ah~, eso fue un accidente sempai.

–Sí bueno…– susurro Deidara –¿Y tú? ¿Qué dijo el padre de Hinata, hum?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Algo que no le gusto nada a Deidara.

–Acabo de llegar. Estuvo muy cansado– dijo Tobi de repente –Hiashi dijo que podrá verlo el fin de semana, sempai. Ya verá luego que pasa.

Esta vez fue Deidara quien guardo silencio.

–¿Sempai?

–Aquí estoy, hum– le dijo –Que bueno. Algo a ver que se pueda hacer.

–Ojalá.

–Bueno… creo que ya me voy. Buenas noches Tobi, hum.

–Ok. Hasta mañana sempai.

–Bye.

–Sayonara.

Deidara colgó. Cinco minutos después, mientras se quitaba la playera y dejaba al descubierto su torso el celular volvió a sonar.

–¿Bueno?– contesto Deidara.

–Pein acaba de llegar– dijo la voz de Sasori –Y adivina.

–¿Hiashi te vera el fin de semana, hum?– preguntó con una sonrisa Deidara –Lo sé. Me acaba de decir eso Tobi, hum.

–Vaya. Injusto.

–¿Por qué?– pregunto curioso Deidara. Sasori se quedo callado.

–¿No irías con nosotros?

–¿Qué?

–¿No te molestaría acompañarnos?

–Eh… ¿por qué yo?

–¿Quieres o no?

–Claro. Me agradaría…hum.

–Vale… ya cuelgo. Espero encontrarte mañana en la escuela. Por favor, tienes que decirle a Kurenai.

–Claro que le diré. Y no descansare hasta que te acepte, hum.

–Más te vale.

–Nos vemos, hum.

–Adiós.

Colgó. Vaya… al parecer Sasori también había sentido una química crecer entre ellos. Eso lo alegro. Siete segundos después sonó el timbre de mensaje. Deidara lo vio y no pudo sino abrir los ojos de sorpresa por el número que aparecía en pantalla.

–¿Qué…?– susurro perplejo.

_De: Hidan._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Le sha gustado? ¿No les ha gustado? Cómo siempre Mary les pide su opinión con un Review OwO<p>

Sin más que decir aquí los dejo. Matta ne sempais :D


	6. Chapter 6

¡HE VUELTO MUAHAHA! Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron un review esperando la conti. Y aquí Mary se las ha traído (por fin ¬¬)

Estoy muy ansiosa por dejar la conti así que no le hago de más.´

3..2...1... CONTI!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

Llevaba treinta segundos sin parpadear. Ahora era un minuto. Ahora dos. No dejaba de observar fijamente el infinito, absorto en sus cavilaciones. No _podía _dejar de hacerlo.

Así ya había pasado las últimas dos horas de clase, sin coger el lápiz ni abrir el cuaderno siquiera. Simplemente gruñía, suspiraba, tragaba saliva y luego se sonrojaba. Ebisu sensei incluso le había regañado un par de veces, y a eso Deidara solo había reaccionado para asentir un par de veces y volver a sus pensamientos, sin reñir, sin sonreír, sin rechistar.

A su lado, Tobi le miraba con preocupación. No era normal que su sempai se comportara de aquella manera tan… uno podría decir que apacible. No se movía ni decía nada. Era como una especie de espectro en pena que callaba sus alaridos, y que su manera de expresar el dolor era aquel silencio tan abrasador.

Sus labios apenas se movían para maldecir en voz baja, y solo unas pocas veces Deidara hizo el intento de tomar el lápiz y escribir. Pero luego de un rato, lo había dejado a un lado, y había recargado la cabeza sobre su mano, con expresión tortuosa.

Y eso a Tobi le preocupaba mucho. Después de un rato de observarlo, también había reducido su ritmo con que escribía para ver a Deidara. Ahora el rubio, dirigió su mirada a la ventana de al lado. El cielo era grisáceo y Tobi recordó que en las noticias de la mañana habían anunciado una lluvia casi torrencial que duraría toda la tarde (ya estaban cayendo unas cuantas gotas gruesas del cielo), Deidara las contempló melancólico, triste. Y de vez en cuando con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-_¿Qué le está pasando a Deidara sempai?_- se preguntó el chico por décima vez en cinco minutos, puesto que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión -_¿Tendrá que ver a caso con Sasori san? ¿Se habrá molestado o estará pensando en la noticia de la cita con Hiashi samma? ¡Venga, Deidara sempai! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?_

Pero por más que Tobi intento llegar a una respuesta, simplemente se quedó con un: Quizá hoy es uno de esos días de pensar en arte.

Un arte triste y quebrado, tal como estaba el rostro del artista.

0*0*0

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Kurenai mientras entraba por la puerta del salón con las manos llenas de trabajos: pinturas y bolsas llenas de esculturas, para lo del festival.

-¡Buenos días, Kurenai sensei!- dijeron los alumnos mientras se ponían de pie y hacían una reverencia.

Algunos se acercaron a preguntarle a la sensei si necesitaba ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza, se acercó al escritorio y dejó ahí toda la carga.

-Vaya, espero que estén ansiosos por la clase de hoy chicos-dijo Kurenai, al hacerlo su mirada se posó en Deidara, que no parecía haber notado su presencia al estar recargado en su pupitre, boca abajo, sin haberse tomado la molestia de pararse. A su lado, Tobi le golpeo el brazo, Deidara levantó la cabeza, molesto y al final se puso de pie de malhumor. Kurenai ladeo un poco la cabeza, extrañada –Muy bien. Pueden sentarse.

Todos la obedecieron (Deidara el primero, se dejó caer ruidosamente en la silla para volver a la misma posición). Kurenai paseo la mirada por todos.

-Vale. Hoy trabajaremos con: esculturas de arcilla.

Hubo vítores y quejas entre los susurros que recorrieron el salón. Tobi miro a su sempai, pero él seguía igual. Decidió hablarle un poco.

-¿Ha escuchado, Deidara sempai? ¡Esculturas de arcilla, sus favoritas!

Deidara lo ignoro. Un poco ofendido, Tobi frunció los labios.

-¿Deidara sempai? ¿Está usted enfermo?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, hum.

Tobi se sorprendió por la forma brusca de responderle. Es decir, Deidara no le respondía siempre bien, pero normalmente no se escuchaba tan…

-¡Saquen de los estantes de al lado toda la arcilla que necesiten!- gritó Kurenai con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba con delicadeza el sacó azul de su traje –Y hagan algo digno de mostrarse en el festival como introducción a la colección.

Algunos se quejaron, argumentando que solo quedarían como idiotas frente a chicos como Deidara. Otros ya se habían parado rápidamente, ansiosos por trabajar, hacia los estantes, empujándose para ver quién cogía más material.

Tobi no se paró al ver que Deidara no lo hacía.

De repente, Deidara se puso de pie y miró a Tobi, fue entonces cuando el Uchiha se percató de las pronunciadas ojeras de su sempai, y de lo rojo que tenían sus ojos y la nariz. Deidara se fue con Kurenai e intercambió algunas palabras con Kurenai. Ella le miró preocupada, Tobi trato de agudizar el oído pero no logró captar nada, simplemente vio como Kurenai asentía y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Deidara.

Deidara se dio el permiso para hablar y volvió a su lugar a por un tubo de plástico donde Tobi suponía que había guardado la pintura que habían escogido Sasori y él. Discretamente, Tobi fue al bote de basura con lápiz y sacapuntas.

-¿De verdad?- alcanzó a escuchar que preguntó Kurenai -¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Sasori. Es de cuarto año, hum- le dijo Deidara sacando la pintura enrollada y extendiéndola frente a los ojos de Kurenai. Ella los abrió indefinidamente, como si se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas –Él está interesado en entrar al carnaval y creo que tiene el suficiente potencial para ello, hum.

-¡Vaya! De verdad que lo tiene- decía Kurenai mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el lienzo, Tobi también se sorprendió al ver la pintura de los padres de Sasori.

-Y además creo que es un buen motivo de mostrarlo, algo así como una metáfora o yo que sé, porque Sasori está ciego, hum.

Ante esto Kurenai miró a Deidara un poco dudosa. Deidara todavía miraba la pintura con aire ausente.

-¿Y sabes tú si esto lo ha pintado él en verdad?

Deidara la miro, con el ceño fruncido, Tobi diría que un poco ofendido.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, hum- le contesto con voz firme, diferente a como era su aspecto y su voz de antes –Sasori es un verdadero genio con esto… no diga que se lo dije, hum- agregó –Pero creo que merece estar en la feria de arte.

Kurenai sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que como maestra apreció tu interés en esto, y aprecio mucho tu opinión respecto a uno de tus compañeros, y debes saber que me encantaría meterlo al carnaval, pero…

Deidara arqueo las cejas. Parecía irritado y molesto.

-Es que yo creo que es bueno que los artistas de nuestra escuela tengan un poco más de prioridad ¿no lo crees, Deidara? El cupo ya está limitado, y para meter a tu amigo debo sacar a alguien que ya tiene su lugar. Lo siento.

Kurenai enrolló el lienzo ante la mirada atónita de Deidara.

-Pero…- dijo el rubio -¡Le he dicho que…!

-Lo siento, Deidara- dijo con voz firme Kurenai –Mira, si de repente un lugar se llegara a desocupar…

-¡Sasori es mucho mejor que todos estos idiotas, hum!- gritó Deidara, señalando a todos los alumnos con la mano, haciendo que ellos dejaran a un lado las esculturas para verle, irritados –¡Vamos, dele el lugar a Sasori, le he dicho que le sacaría un lugar!

Kurenai miraba sorprendida a Deidara, igual que Tobi.

-Deidara- habló Kurenai –Primero que nada: Discúlpate con tus compañeros, no debes hablarles así. Segundo: Soy tu maestra, respétame. Tercero: Ya está todo ocupado, aunque quisiera meter a Sasori no puedo. Tenemos un cupo y ya lo he llenado, si se llegase a desocupar un lugar se lo doy. Y cuarto: Ve a tu lugar y ponte a trabajar antes de que te mande con Tsunade samma a por un reporte.

Deidara apretó los labios en una fina línea, con el ceño fruncido. Se dio media vuelta, con el lienzo en mano y se fue a sentar a su pupitre. En la misma posición que antes.

0*0*0

Durante toda la clase Deidara no cambió de posición. Sentía las pesadas miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, y también la de Kurenai. Pero no le importo.

Seguía molesto e irritado por no haber logrado hacer que Sasori entrara al carnaval. ¡Vaya buena que había de decirle!

¿_Sabes, Sasori? Le he dicho como siete veces a Kurenai, pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: Cupo limitado y LLENO. Si se desocupa un lugar, te lo dan. Tranquilo, creo que será mejor que no esperes sentado porque vienen cazadores de talentos para la beca del año en el trabajo de artista así que dudo que alguno desista, incluso si son peores que tú. _

¡Sí, y que Kurenai se fuera al cuerno!

Volvió a sumir la cabeza entre los brazos.

Sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro, y antes de que se levantara a ver de quién se trataba ya lo sabía.

Tobi lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos sempai. Hizo lo que pudo. No es su culpa, Sasori san entenderá.

Sin embargo, eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

0*0*0

Deidara caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Y Tobi a su lado no había hecho ni dicho ninguna tontería.

-¡Hey!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas y en ese momento, Deidara sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz como la de Itachi. Él y Tobi se giraron. Itachi venía con Pein y Sasori que parecía muy animado -¿Por qué van con tanta prisa?

-Jajaja- rió Tobi nerviosamente –No pasa nada Itachi san. ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-¿Cómo que qué?- preguntó Pein burlesco -¡Hemos venido por la buena nueva! ¿No es así, Sasori? ¡Cielos! Hazle parar de una vez con eso de que se va a la feria, no deja de hablar de ello.

Pein le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Sasori mientras el más chico se sonrojaba levemente.

-Deja. Sin presiones- le dijo Sasori a Pein mientras lo ahuyentaba un poco. Pein le dio un codazo a su primo y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Tanto por coraje como por vergüenza. Itachi inmediatamente captó.

-Ah…- susurro y miró hacia Sasori apretando los labios. Tobi miraba hacia abajo.

Pein por fin notó el silencio de los otros tres y los miro detenidamente, en especial a Deidara, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sasori al escuchar el silencio se fue borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Deidara?- hablo Sasori con un poco de intuición en la voz -¿Qué paso?

Deidara abrió la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Simplemente fue un extraño ardor, como cuando reprimes un grito desgarrador ahí en la misma garganta. Apretó los puños. Pein lo miraba con la respiración cada vez más agitada, y en el rostro de Sasori cada vez se crispaba más la duda y la intuición.

-¡No me jodas!- gritó Pein de repente, haciendo que los otros saltaran en su lugar -¡No me digas que no has conseguido ese lugar!

El corazón de Deidara latía con fuerza.

-No es su culpa, Pein san…- intervino Tobi –Kurenai…

-¿No lo consiguió?- preguntó Sasori. Los tres lo miraron -¿No conseguiste el lugar Deidara?

Parecía enojado, pero más que nada triste. Deidara sentía el pecho oprimírsele y hacerse de un hueco, la respiración de pronto le era insuficiente. Trato de hallar las palabras para decir que lo sentía…

-Vaya- la voz de Sasori era un poco quebrada, carraspeo –No… no importa Deidara… yo… ya me pensaba eso. Eh… no pasa nada.

Pero cuando Deidara vio su rostro supo que no era cierto.

-Dije que te iba a conseguir ese lugar, hum- dijo Deidara con voz firme –Y lo hice.

El rostro de los otros tres fue de completa incredulidad, en especial la de Tobi.

-¡Que te quede bien claro, Sasori!- gritó Deidara, haciendo un esbozo de sonrisa -¡Que Deidara te ha conseguido el lugar en ese festival, hum!

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- gritó Sasori enojado -¡Creía que no lo habías logrado!

Deidara sonrió victorioso, Tobi confundido arqueaba las cejas. Pein miraba a Deidara como si fuera un verdadero imbécil e Itachi intuía la verdad. Deidara se señaló con el dedo pulgar.

-Soy genial, no deberás de negarlo ¿cierto, hum?

-¡Te besaría en serio!- gritó Sasori sonriente, mientras Pein suspiraba de alivio.

Deidara sonrió menos y trató de que no se notara la mentira. Algo tendría que hacer para darle ese lugar a Sasori. ¡ALGO!

0*0*0

-No debiste decirle eso a Sasori san- le dijo Tobi, recargado en el lavabo de los baños para hombres mientras observaba serio a Deidara echarse agua -¿Es acaso que estás loco, Deidara sempai?

Deidara se frotó la cara y se enderezó. Se miro al espejo.

-Venga Tobi- le dijo -¿Tú habrías podido decirle que no a Sasori?

-Habría sido mejor. ¿Qué si se entera?

-No se enterara, hum.

-¿Cómo no se enteraría?- casi gritó Tobi, y luego girando de un lado a otro la cabeza bajó la voz -¿Es que usted se ha golpeado la cabeza así de fuerte? ¡Cuando llegue el festival se ha de enterar!

Deidara miró a Tobi.

-No pasará nada si alguien deja el lugar en el carnaval, hum- dijo firmemente –Mientras eso pase él podrá entrar y nadie tiene que saber nada, hum.

Tobi torció los ojos.

-Pero sempai… ¿quién iría a dejar el carnaval si va a ver caza talentos? ¡Creo que no se lo pensó muy bien!

Deidara se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sabía que era cierto. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Se miro en el espejo. Los cabellos le caían sobre el rostro y se le pegaban en la húmeda piel. De repente, el tono de mensaje en su celular volvió a sacarle de los ensimismamientos. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

_HIDAN. _

Frunció el ceño. Abrió la tapa del celular y sin ver el mensaje lo borró, luego se lo metió al bolsillo. Se había sonrojado violentamente, y todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie- respondió automáticamente y se giro para salir del baño. Tobi se interpuso en su camino –Tobi, ¿qué haces ahora, hum?

Tobi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De quién era el mensaje?- volvió a preguntar.

-No era un mensaje- bajo la mirada un segundo y la volvió a levantar.

-¿De verdad? Se ha puesto muy, muy rojo.

-De verdad. No era nadie. Ahora déjame pasar Tobi.

Había dejado de decir Hum. Clara señal de que mentía.

-¿Era de Hidan?

Deidara se paró en seco y lo miro con la boca abierta. Al saberse capaz de que no iba a poder hablar, trato de negar con la cabeza desinteresadamente.

-¿Por… por qué piensas eso?

Tobi le cogió del brazo cuando Deidara trató nuevamente en vano de irse.

-Porque solo Hidan lo pone así- contesto con sencillez el buen chico -¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pedido verlo o volver a salir? Todavía esta de novio con Kakuzu, no vaya a meterse en líos sempai.

Deidara forcejeo contra Tobi, tratando de liberar su brazo del fuerte agarre de Tobi.

-¡Ya sé que todavía anda con Kakuzu, hum! No voy a hacer nada estúpido.

Logró soltarse. Sin embargo, tan solo hinchó el pecho, a la defensiva. Tobi lo miro inseguro.

-¿Hidan le ha pedido hacer algo estúpido?- le pregunto Tobi preocupado. Deidara negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No. No. No es eso- contesto aún negando –Yo… él solo…- miró a su amigo y suspiro resignado –Ayer me mandó un mensaje Tobi… dice que quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo, hum.

Tobi suspiro de alivio. Y sonrió casi inmediatamente.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

Deidara miró el suelo, apretando los puños. Tobi dejó de sonreír al ver a Deidara tan agobiado.

-Ayer que vi su nombre… y ahorita también…- comenzó a decir con voz quebrada –He sentido… no sé cómo decirte… Yo… Tobi, sigo… yo estaba… tal vez estoy todavía enamorado de él, hum.

Tobi abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa.

-Pero creí que… Sasori san podría… quizá… que tal vez pueda ayudarlo a olvidar.

Deidara levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

0*0*0

Deidara no había dicho nada mientras caminaba junto a Sasori hacia la casa de Pein. Nuevamente el primo de Sasori no había podido ir a la casa acompañando a su primo porque tenía trabajo en la oficina con Itachi que le ayudaba con respecto a papeleos del festival de arte para que el sábado pudiese ir a la cita con Hiashi.

Po iba al lado de Sasori muy tranquilo, apenas jalando de la correa.

-No tienes por qué acompañarme, Deidara- dijo Sasori –No quiero causarte demasiadas molestias. Ya has hecho suficiente con lo de la feria.

Deidara hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Sí, claro. La feria. No te preocupes, no es molestia, hum.

Sasori sonrió y rió melodiosamente.

-Sí, la feria- repitió –Joder, no sé como agradecerte.

-Por favor, no lo hagas hum- susurro pesadamente Deidara.

-No sería con un beso así…- susurro Sasori un poco triste mientras Po se detenía frente a la casa. Deidara levantó la vista.

-Bueno, no es cómo si en verdad que me besaras me molestara en lo más mínimo, hum- volvió a susurrar, esta vez demasiado bajo.

-¿Qué? No te he escuchado.

-¡Nada!- contestó nerviosamente, pues no había querido que lo oyera.

Sasori abrió la puerta.

-¿Te apetece pasar? Quizá puedas tomarte un refresco o algo.

Deidara todavía tenía que trabajar con lo de algebra. La estúpida tarea de Anko. Suspiro.

-Lo siento Sasori, pero tengo mucha tarea de algebra y no le entiendo ni J, así que debería…

Sasori abrió los ojos.

-Oh- exclamo y Deidara le miro –Si quieres te puedo ayudar. A mí el algebra se me da muy bien.

Deidara abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad, hum?

-Ayudarte con la tarea será pan comido- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa –Y de paso, te voy pagando el favor y la amabilidad.

Deidara sintió nuevamente la culpa.

-No… yo…- comenzó –No es necesario que lo hagas Sasori…

-Venga Deidara. No solo es agradecimiento. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

Deidara sintió el tiempo detenerse, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan pesada que vivía en su interior de repente?

-E… Está bien, hum.

Y con eso, Deidara suspiro y entró a la casa seguido de Sasori que cerró la puerta con cuidado.

0*0*0

-¿Comprendes? Para las ecuaciones literales de Primer grado con una incógnita solo tienes que seguir esos pasos. Es muy sencillo. Cuando vas a despejar la _x _ese resultado es tu respuesta- le explicó Sasori mientras Deidara mordía la goma de su lápiz con determinación.

Ambos estaban tumbados de panza sobre la cama de Sasori, muy cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para que sus cabezas se rozaran levemente. Frente a ellos había varios libros. Algunos de escritura Braille. También había regadas bolsas de _Cheto. _

-Creo que la capto, hum- dijo Deidara mientras trataba de resolver un problema que Sasori le había dictado -¿Entonces el resultado sería _1 _menos_ a_ sobre _b_?

-Correcto.

-¡Venga!- gritó Deidara feliz escribiendo en el cuaderno –Si tú eres un gran maestro Sasori, hum.

-Jejeje, ¿cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que tú eres un buen alumno.

Deidara se giro a ver a Sasori a su lado. Él también tenía girada la cabeza hacia él, aunque miraba como siempre a un punto fijo. Sus respiraciones se cruzaron, Deidara volvió a morderse los labios y a mirar los de Sasori.

-Oye Sasori- susurro con voz ronca.

-¿Hmm?

-Tienes un poco de fritura en los labios, hum.

Sasori frunce el ceño y se llevo una mano a los labios y se limpio. Deidara no dejó de observar aquellos blancos, largos, y delgados dedos trazar una fina caricia en su propio rostro y no pudo dejar de imaginar cómo sería que esos mismo dedos le recorrieran cada parte de su ser.

Frunció el ceño. Todo esto pasaba por culpa de la bendita _sugerencia _de Tobi para que olvidara a Hidan.

Esto era su culpa. Ese repentino deseo de besarlo… ¿o no? ¿Era propio?

Después de todo le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y distintos azares del destino los habían unido, y ahora estaban estudiando uno al lado del otro. De no conocerse… ahora parecían amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Sasori.

-No- respondió Deidara mientras su mano se removía repentinamente y le giraba la cara a Sasori, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido, Deidara noto satisfecho como de repente la respiración de Sasori era acelerada, pero no se alejaba –Es que… esta de este lado.

Se acerco y le beso la comisura izquierda de los labios. Fue un leve roce, casi inexistente. Retiro su cara de la de Sasori un par de centímetros. Sasori aún veía aquel punto en la nada. Y de pronto se adelantó a cualquier pensamiento del rubio y choco nuevamente sus labios contra Deidara.

Po, que entraba al cuarto les miro un rato antes de ladrar y echarse, graciosamente se tapo los ojos con las patas.

Deidara y Sasori ignoraron aquello y continuaron besándose y acariciándose el rostro, los cabellos. Y aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo del otro con más fuerza. Compartiendo suspiros y algunos gruñidos de cuando Deidara le mordió el labio inferior a Sasori. Él, separo sus labios de los de Sasori para echarse sobre Deidara y besarle la barbilla, e ir bajando al cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva mientras Deidara gemía bajo el peso del pelirrojo.

-Sa…Sasori…

El pelirrojo lo ignoro para con las manos irle acariciando todo el pecho, Deidara levantó las manos y abrazó a Sasori, haciéndole leve cosquillas en la espalda. Entre más tiempo pasaba, el miembro de ambos comenzaba a ponerse duro.

-Yo… Yo…- gemía Deidara con voz ronca –Me… me gustas mucho… joder, te amo.

-Yo también- le dijo Sasori mientras acariciaba la hombría de Deidara por sobre el pantalón. Je. Creo que al final…- susurro Sasori –No te ayude mucho con la tarea…

La puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró.

-¡Sasori! ¡Ya llegué!- gritó Pein desde abajo.

Ambos se separaron, Deidara empujo a Sasori a su lado, mientras que el pelirrojo se acomoda panza abajo, y Deidara trataba de arreglarse el cabello y pretender que había estado resolviendo problemas.

-¡Ya! ¡Esto acá arriba con Deidara!- gritó Sasori con voz un poco ronca y respiración acelerada.

Ambos escucharon como Pein subía. Se acercó al cuarto y observó curioso como Po se sentaba normalmente. Pein miro a ambos artistas.

-Hola- les dijo.

-Hola Pein- contesto Sasori.

-¿Qué tal los papeles esos, hum?- pregunto Deidara nerviosamente.

Ninguno de los dos giraba a verlo, pues sus caras estaban completamente rojas. Pein arqueo una ceja.

-Vaya, ¿Se puede saber qué cosa mala estaban haciendo ustedes dos que no se dignan a verme?

-¡Ninguna!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

0*0*0

Deidara iba caminando por la calle sonriendo tontamente. Su corazón todavía latía con demasiada fuerza.

Ese había sido un agradecimiento muy bueno. ¿Qué por qué ahora lo consideraba un agradecimiento? Era porque ya sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer con respecto a la feria.

Hace un par de minutos… ese algo le llegó a la cabeza. Fue una flecha que atravesó su cabeza e hizo que se le prendiera el foco. Pero aquella flecha no venía sola. Porque en cuanto supo qué tenía que hacer para darle ese lugar había significado también un horrible sentimiento de resignación profunda.

Pero no le podía hacer nada. De verdad quería no sentirse culpable. Cuando Sasori se enterara, le haría algo todavía mejor que esta tarde.

Se detuvo frente aquella casa. La sonrisa desapareció. Se acercó y tocó la puerta tres veces. Y luego espero…

0*0*0

Por la noche Sasori escuchaba _El trío del archiduque _de _Beethoven _sentado en su cama con Po sobre sus piernas. Pein había ido a por la cena. Sonreía mientras trazaba una fina línea amarilla sobre el cuadro que dibujaba. Estaba ansioso por demostrar este regalo a Deidara, el cómo lo imaginaba. Tenía que quedar perfecto, pero ¡qué va! Si todos decían que era bueno, tenía que quedar bien.

De pronto algo comenzó a sonar cerca de él. Extrañado por no haber escuchado aquel tono (parecía el de un celular) tanteo sobre la cama. Po se había puesto alerta. Por fin, Sasori dio con el celular, los tanteo un poco más. No era suyo. Tenía una tapa y tardó en abrirlo.

_Tiene un mensaje de voz. Apriete 1 para escucharlo. _Dijo la vocecilla mecánica del celular. Sasori tanteo el número 1 y lo apretó. Se pegó el teléfono al oído.

-¿Cuándo contestarás? ¡Carajo!- gritó una voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea (Sasori se apartó un poco del celular) –Maldita rubia. Mira, no puedo seguir mandándote mensajes y esperando que me contestes. Necesitamos arreglar lo que pasó con nosotros ¿ok? ¿Pasó por ti mañana a la escuela y salimos a hablar? Mira que me urge saber qué onda con esto porque… he pensado mucho en esto… y… creo que fue un error lo que te hice ¿vale? ¡YA LO DIJE! Así que dígnate a mirarme y a decirme cómo te sientes respecto a tus sentimientos para conmigo que siempre dijiste que tenías… y también sobre el beso de la otra vez. Adiós.

Sasori se quedo estático en su lugar, sin quitarse el teléfono del oído. Sintiendo como de repente todo dentro de él se quebraba.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Qué quería arreglar con _su _Deidara? ¿De qué puñetero beso hablaba?

Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba con violencia el celular.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¡La conti ha finisheado sempais OwO! Espero que les haya gustado, espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews. Sí... sé que debería de haber empezado con el qué decía el mensaje de Hidan pero u.u lamentablemente la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo perdí por querer seguirlo así.<p>

De todos modos espero sus reviews. ¿Que si quieren matar a Mary por cortar el lemmon? ^^U perdonen, a penas me estoy familiriarizando con el yaoi lemmon y tengo que... interrumpirlo en algún momento =O

Espero que en otro me salga. Digo... ya saben... Mary requiere sus reviews para dar la conti "pronto"

Matta ne~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola sempais :D, diculpen a Mary por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar el fic, pero aquí estoy, y con una sorpresa: ¡HOY ESPECIAL DE _LUZ DE MIS OJOS!. _Así es, dos capítulos el mismo día ;D para compensar la espera.

Aquí se los dejo, sempais :d

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 6=<strong>

**.**

**.**

El silencio era profundo, y a Deidara se le antojaba que el tiempo había pasado demasiado lento. Casi podría decir que eterno. Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente sobre sus piernas, y su corazón latía con fuerza tal que le resultaría extraño que Kurenai no lo escuchara.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum. _

Cada vez se aceleraba más. Tragó saliva, pero se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba completamente seca. Pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Kurenai le miraba de manera adusta. Con cuidado dejó la taza con té que había estado tomando en la mesita de centro, junto a la de Deidara. El silencio se prolongo unos segundos más, antes de que la sensei lo cortara con un ligero carraspeo.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Deidara?

Deidara frunció el ceño, inseguro. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir que sí. Y de pronto, toda su voz se quedo ahogada en la garganta, de su boca solo salió un extraño gemido indescriptible. Sabía que no quería hacerlo. Era simple compromiso. Le había dicho a Sasori que conseguiría el lugar. No. Le había dicho que lo había conseguido. Era simple compromiso.

Kurenai lo escrutó con la mirada. Deidara cerró la boca y miró hacia el piso, mordiéndose el labio.

Si decía que sí, no solo perdería un premio (el del primer lugar, como siempre), perdería la oportunidad de que los cazatalentos le dieran aquella beca que tanto deseaba, pues la maldita escuela de la región, siendo la mejor de todo Japón era demasiado cara para sus padres.

Era su sueño.

–¿Deidara?

Su voz tan solo le hizo morderse con más fuerza el labio. No lo haría. No podía.

El rostro de Sasori se hizo presente en su mente. Aquella sonrisa de alivio al saber que se _había quedado _en la feria de arte.

¿Y lo botaría todo por un amor que bien podía ser lo mismo que con Hidan? Sasori ni siquiera vivía aquí… se iría y él habría votado todo. Él ni siquiera necesitaría nunca esa beca.

Y él en cambio…

Levantó la mirada. Kurenai le seguía mirando con detenimiento. Si lo iba a hacer.

–Sí. Estoy seguro, hum.

Kurenai arqueo las cejas, evidentemente sorprendida.

–Bueno…– susurro –Si es así entonces… tú lugar en la feria será concedido a Akasuna no Sasori.

0*0*0

Cuando salió de la casa de Kurenai tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llamar a Sasori y decirle que esta vez lo había logrado. Llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo del pantalón, y se extrañó al no sentir el celular. Lo buscó frenéticamente unos segundos.

–¡No puede ser, hum!– gritó mientras hacía un puchero. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que suspirara y comenzara a caminar –Bueno… sirve que puedo aprovechar a pedir otro mejor, hum…

0*0*0

Al día siguiente Deidara termino con una sonrisa la clase de Algebra. Sasori era un maestro excelente, una sonrisa pervertida y un notable sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro cuando recordó lo bien que le había enseñado el pelirrojo. Y aunque se sentía triste por haber perdido su lugar en la feria de arte para dárselo a él… estaba demasiado feliz.

Tobi sonreía curioso mirando a Deidara guardar sus cosas y prepararse para salir al receso.

–Hoy se ve muy feliz, sempai– le dijo Tobi entre risas al rubio –¿Sucedió algo interesante?

Deidara se giro a ver a Tobi. El buen chico incluso se cubrió la cara con las manos, creyendo que Deidara lo insultaría o lo golpearía, pero el rubio solo le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

–La verdad es que sí– contesto Deidara cargándose la mochila al hombro –Luego te cuento, hum.

Tobi frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero de todos modos siguió a su sempai por la puerta de salida.

–¿Tiene que ver con la clase de Algebra y su extraño nueve?

Esta vez, Deidara si se giro a verlo un poco enojado.

–¿Es tan extraño que haya sacado nueve, hum?– pregunto con voz de ultratumba, Tobi se estremeció y empezó a sudar frío. Deidara relajo su cuerpo y suspiro con una sonrisa nueva –Un poco. Sí.

–¿Y con Sasori san?– pregunto con un hilo de voz el buen chico. Notó como Deidara se sonrojo violentamente, inmediatamente dejó su modo tímido y se sintió muy emocionado –¿Se han besado ya?

Deidara se sonrojo.

–¡Venga! ¡Qué alegría me da, sempai! ¿Cuándo lo volverá a ver?

–Ahorita lo vamos a ver, hum.

–Pero a solas– el tono picarón de Tobi hizo que el rubio le soltara un golpe en la cabeza –¡AUCH! Sempai, ¿por qué es tan malo con Tobi? Tobi solo tiene curiosidad.

–Eso no se dice en público, idiota, hum.

Sin embargo, a la hora del receso ni Sasori ni Pein se presentaron.

–Sucede que Pein y sus padres acompañaron a Sasori a unos estudios…– les explicó Itachi mientras se sentaban juntos a comer –Quizá podamos ir después de clases a su casa a ver qué onda.

–A mí me parece una muy buena idea– dijo Tobi –Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿cierto, Itachi san?

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Deidara frunció los labios.

–¿Tú qué dices, Deidara sempai?– preguntó Tobi. Deidara lo miro y asintió una vez.

–Excelente– dijo con una sonrisa –Solo espero que ya hayan llegado para cuando les caigamos nosotros, hum.

0*0*0

Deidara y Tobi estaban sentados en la banca, esperando a Itachi. Ambos sumidos en un completo silencio, algo inusual en Tobi, y ¿para qué decir que no? También lo era de Deidara.

–Sempai– llamó Tobi en un susurro.

–¿Hmm?

–¿Qué pasó con Hidan?

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y se giro a verlo, sorprendido.

–¿De qué hablas, hum?– pregunto nervioso.

–Pues… Me refiero a sí va a arreglar las cosas con él de una vez por todas, claro.

Deidara se quedo callado. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Pero ¿tenía realmente qué contestar? Si tuviera que hacerlo diría que no. No quería hablar con Hidan ni hoy, ni mañana, ni días ni meses después. Quizá cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte, y aún así era algo de pensarse.

_No podían arreglar nada entre ellos. Porque no había nada que arreglar. _

Deidara levantó la mirada al cielo. Sus ojos: melancólicos y tristes lo llevaron a divagar sobre las heridas de su corazón que había marcado Hidan.

**~~Flash Back~~**

–¿Entonces?– le preguntó Hidan con una expresión adusta. Deidara se habría echado a reír, no lo hizo porque era sencillamente ridículo –¿Deidara? Necesito que me respondas ya.

–¿Arcilla?– preguntó Deidara incrédulo –¿Me darás toda la arcilla que puedas comprar? ¿Al menos tienes dinero para ello, hum?

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa retadora, su ceja se levantó y siguió mirando a Hidan de manera burlona. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus mejillas ardían, pero en realidad no podía decir que no quería. Al menos… no de momento.

–¿Lo harás? ¿Me ayudarás?

–¿Me comprarás toda esa arcilla, hum?

–Eso es un hecho, rubia.

Deidara frunció el ceño, molesto.

–Deberías dejarme de decir así, idiota– le dijo indignado –Estoy a punto de hacerte un favor enorme ¿te enteras, hum?

Hidan bufó algo, tan bajo que Deidara no supo qué era. Luego, el oji violeta levantó la cabeza y le miro fijamente.

–Entonces si lo harás– no era una pregunta. Deidara asintió una vez y a Hidan le cruzó una sonrisa por el rostro –¡Eres el mejor!– se lanzó a abrazarlo y luego de unos segundos lo soltó –Pero no le digas a nadie que lo he dicho, ¿eh?

–Como sea, hum.

**((Fin del Flash Back))**

Bajó la mirada al suelo. Lo había hecho con toda la intención, y Deidara siempre lo supo. Era tan solo una mentira. Una mentira que él, por ser un completo idiota, se había terminado creyendo.

No había nada que arreglar. Porque había sido un trato…

**~~Flash Back~~ **

–Te amo, Dei– susurro Hidan mirando a los ojos a Deidara con fingida intensidad. Deidara se sonrojo.

A su lado, Kakuzu se removía con el ceño fruncido. Incómodo y fastidiado.

Deidara e Hidan llevaban un par de semanas en el papel de novios, y lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Cada vez le resultaba más dificil a Kakuzu mantenerse junto a ellos.

Y todos salían ganando. Deidara tenía arcilla "gratis". Hidan conseguiría muy pronto que Kakuzu admitiera que estaba loco por él, y Kakuzu, bueno… Por una vez en su vida ya no tendría que fingir que odiaba a Hidan.

Solo que… había un pequeño e insignificante problema:

–Yo también te amo, hum– susurro Deidara, e inmediatamente Hidan se agachó a besarlo delicadamente Deidara se dio cuenta, con mucha pesadez, que la teoría que había impuesto una noche antes, era ridículamente cierta…

Él se estaba enamorando de Hidan.

Kakuzu torció los ojos.

–¡Oh, sí!– gritó exageradamente y agregó con sarcasmo –Yo también los amo a ambos.

Hidan interrumpió el beso con Deidara para mirar a Kakuzu.

–¡Cierra el hocico, Kakuzu!– soltó con voz aguda, mientras Deidara miraba a ambos con el ceño un poco fruncido –Dices eso porque nos tienes envidia, nadie te quiere como yo quiero a Deidara y viceversa.

Hidan le paso un brazo a Deidara por los hombros, estrechándole contra sí. Kakuzu arqueo ambas cejas.

–Ni siquiera sabes qué significa viceversa, ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que lo sé!

–Pues te felicito. Ya sabes utilizar más palabras correctamente– dijo Kakuzu molesto –Y uy si, le tengo mucha envidia a Deidara. Está saliendo con un perfecto estúpido.

Y luego de decir eso Kakuzu se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a ambos. Hidan le grito algo de que Jashin lo maldecía y pagaría por haberle insultado. A él y a _su novio. _

–No creo que este sirviendo de nada, Hidan– le confesó Deidara cuando estuvieron a solas –Kakuzu no parece más que molesto de tantos empalagos, hum.

Fingió que se limpiaba con mucha molestia el beso de Hidan.

–¡Cállate!– le gritó Hidan –Que yo te estoy pagando para esto.

Deidara le miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Oye. No estás hablando con una prostituta o algo así como para venirme con ello, hum.

–Pero el punto es el mismo.

–No soy una prostituta, hum– dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie, muy digno –Así que… mejor búscate una o uno si prefieres, que si lo sea, hum.

–¡Deidara!– gritó Hidan –¡Hicimos un trato!

–Pues el trato expiro– le dijo Deidara volviendo su mirada sobre el hombro para mirarlo –Ahora finge que terminamos, hum.

Volvió a caminar, dándole la espalda a Hidan. El peliblanco se quedo unos segundos ahí.

–¡Oye!– grito Hidan corriendo hacia él –¡Deidara, espera!

Deidara se detuvo con un suspiro. Se giro a verlo con una ceja levantada.

–Te doy el doble de arcilla– le dijo Hidan, serio –Y ya me gasto mucho con arcilla normal.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos. Resultaba tentador. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él ya no estaba _fingiendo. _

–¿El doble, hum?

–Sí. El doble y entradas dobles para el cine.

–¿A qué película, hum?

–Las tres que tú más quieras.

–Hmm…– medito un segundo. ¿Lo valía? ¿Valía que sus sentimientos crecieran a costa de unas entradas al cine? Después de todo, esos sentimientos no iban a ninguna parte –No.

Volvió a dar media vuelta. Hidan le sujeto de la mano y le hizo girar.

–Por favor, Dei– susurro Hidan. Deidara se sonrojo –Te necesito…Por Jashin que sí…

Deidara respiro profundamente, tratando de menguar los latidos de su corazón y la estúpida corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo desde la muñeca donde Hidan le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

–Escucha Hidan… es que yo…

–De verdad…

Deidara le miro, sonrojándose violentamente.

–Es que… estoy confundido…– susurro Hidan, por una centésima de segundo su mirada se apartó y luego regreso a Deidara –Creo… creo que yo… creo que yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti…

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**((Fin del Flas Back))**

Él había sido el idiota después de eso. Creía que Hidan podría sentir algo… a veces parecía que sí. Y al final se trago todas esas mentiras, al final todavía _quería _creerlas a pesar de saber que no lo eran. Al final… Kakuzu había sido y aún era el verdadero amor de Hidan. 

_–Era un trato. Yo cumplí mi parte, y él la suya. No hay nada que arreglar. Solo… Solo tengo que olvidarlo– _pensó el rubio mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños, hasta que las uñas pulcramente cortadas le perforaron la piel –_Y mi opción perfecta es Sasori. _

–¿Sempai?– preguntó Tobi a su lado –¿Está bien?

Deidara levantó la mirada y trató de darle su mejor sonrisa a Tobi. No creía haberlo logrado, pero Tobi no dio cuentas a ello.

–Sí– respondió Deidara en un susurro –Estoy ansioso por ver a Sasori, hum.

–¡Deidara!

Inmediatamente escucho esa voz se tenso de pies a cabeza. El alma se le cayó al suelo. No quería voltear. Deseaba fuera Itachi.

–Oh, oh– susurro Tobi mientras giraba la cabeza un poco antes que su sempai –… es Hidan.

0*0*0

–Muy bien– dijo aquel hombre que los había atendido mientras anotaba los datos en un papel –Sus estudios estarán listos mañana por la mañana.

Sasori se limito a asentir levemente. La sonrisa que se poso sobre sus labios apenas fue perceptible. Su tía (una bella mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados) le paso una mano sobre los hombros a su sobrino con una sonrisa. Su tío no había podido ir, en su lugar iba Pein que le dio un codazo amistoso a Sasori.

–Gracias– dijo Sasori.

En su voz no había pizca de la felicidad que había en su tía y su primo por los estudios. Bien sabía él que los estudios tanto podían decirle que la operación era viable como que no.

–Entonces… te deseo mucha suerte, Akasuna kun– dijo el hombre.

Luego de algunas recomendaciones para el día esperado, las despedidas y agradecimientos de su tía, los tres salieron del consultorio.

Su tía se dirigió a pagar la consulta y los estudios en la sala de recepciones. Mientras tanto, Pein le paso un brazo por los hombros a Sasori.

–Ah– suspiro Pein –¡Al fin sabremos qué pasa con tus ojos, Sasori!

Sasori volvió a asentir, esta vez ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír. Pein frunció el ceño.

–Este… ¿qué te pasa, Sasori? ¿No estás feliz?

–Claro– dijo Sasori, sonriendo levemente –Pero no guardo muchas esperanzas. Es lo mejor.

Dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Había estado pensando en la llamada de aquel sujeto para con Deidara. Su cabeza solo en las nubes, solo en las palabras de ese chico: _Tenemos que aclarar las cosas. Sobre ese beso… _

Sasori tuvo que tragar bilis y contener las arqueadas que de repente le dieron ganas de dar. En cuanto viera a Deidara le diría en cara sobre esa llamada y Deidara tendría que explicarle con detalle todo sobre ese idiota, que a propósito había llamado otras cuatro veces con casi el mismo mensaje. Y solo eso le interrumpía pensar en lo nervioso que debía estar por saber los resultados de los estudios.

Ahora ellos no le importaban absolutamente nada. Sasori solo quería saber sobre Deidara. Y que hacerse los estudios le hubiera impedido hablar con él esa mañana le fastidiaba.

Nunca pensó decirlo pero… Al diablo con esos estudios. ¿Todavía quedaría tiempo de ir a la escuela?

–¿Qué hora es?– preguntó Sasori, Pein lo miro un poco extrañado.

–Es la una. ¿Por?

Sasori torció el gesto. Demasiado tarde.

–¿A caso tienes algún pendiente?– le pregunto picaronamente Pein –¿Tiene que ver con Deidara?

Sasori se puso rojo. No le había dicho nada a nadie sobre el beso de él y Deidara… mucho menos de las otras cositas que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Pero Pein no era idiota. Él perfectamente podía darse cuenta de que Sasori y Deidara tenían algo. Aquella conexión que Sasori sentía, ¿la sentiría Deidara? ¿La verían los demás? ¿Sería como en esos ridículos libros de amor donde se la pasan mirándose eternamente?

Bien… Él no podía ver, así que la historia ya sería diferente. ¿El final lo sería también?

Deidara se quedaría en Japón en cuanto él regresara a su ciudad para con Chiyo. Y nunca se volverían a ver… (Nuevamente: Si es que él podía verlo alguna vez)

–No– respondió secamente –No tiene nada que ver con él. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Pein sonrió un poco más.

–Por nada, en realidad.

0*0*0

No logro ponerse de pie y echarse a correr antes de que Hidan llegara con ellos, jadeando.

–Al fin te dejas ver– susurro Hidan mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas, cansado –Hola Tobi.

–Hola Hidan san– contesto Tobi, un poco incómodo ya que desde que Deidara y él habían terminado no había cruzado palabra con el albino –¿Qué pasa?

Hidan se enderezo, todavía con la respiración agitada. Deidara no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Durante quince días había tratado a toda costa de evitarlo, llegando incluso a estar en el salón de clases durante todo el receso, ¿haciendo qué? Disque tomando clases de ayuda. Y eso… era decir demasiado que no quería verlo.

–¿Me dejas hablar a solas con Deidara?– preguntó Hidan.

Deidara sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. ¿Hidan siendo amable? ¿Presagiaba eso algo bueno?

–Esto…– susurro Tobi mirando a su sempai –¿Qué opina, Deidara?

Deidara se mordió el labio.

–No…– susurro a media voz –No te vayas, hum.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

–Oye– le dijo un poco recuperando su tono habitual de hablarle a Deidara: grosero y molesto. A pesar de ser su tono normal, aquello le perforaba el corazón al rubio. Todavía deseaba oírle diciendo Dei con cariño y afecto –Necesito que hablemos. Ya.

–No.

Hidan se acercó a sujetar los hombros a Deidara y zarandearlo con fuerza, Tobi se puso de pie y trato de frenar a Hidan, pero el otro no apartaba la mirada de Deidara, el rubio sorprendido no dejaba de lanzar leves gruñidos en los brazos de Hidan. El albino apartó la mano de Tobi con un gesto brusco.

–¡Ya déjate de estupideces, maldita rubia!– le grito Hidan, enojado en verdad –¿Piensas seguirle dando vueltas a esto por más tiempo?

–…– Deidara lo miro, desafiante. No dijo nada. Hidan se mostro todavía más cabreado.

–¡Carajo! Ya me tienes hasta la mierda. ¡Me das asco!

Tobi empujo a Hidan con tanta fuerza que el otro cayó al suelo.

–¡Deja de hablarle a sempai de esa manera, Hidan!– le grito. Hidan miro con desdeño al buen chico.

–Pues que él deje de comportarse de esa manera– respondió señalando al rubio –Es irritante.

Deidara lo miro, con los ojos carentes de emociones que no fueran molestia e irritación. Quizá muy en el fondo dolor. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Hidan frunció los labios.

–Vale ya. Estoy calmado– dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia abajo. Se puso de pie lentamente y se sacudió las ropas, miro a Deidara –Mira, Deidara. He tratado de decirte que en verdad lamento mucho lo que te hice: Te mentí y eso está mal ¿ok? Eres… eres un buen amigo mío.

–Si lo fuera no me habrías hecho creer que tú también sentías algo, hum– dijo Deidara por primera vez. Su voz se quebró a media oración –¿Te das cuenta de que haber hecho eso era…?

–Era un trato– interrumpió Hidan –Nuestro supuesto romance por arcilla.

Tobi abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa. Deidara se puso de pie, con los puños apretados.

–¡Para mí no era un supuesto romance, hum!– gritó entre dientes el rubio –No después de lo que habías dicho… ¡Para mí todo fue real! ¿No comprendes, hum?

Hidan abrió también los ojos y la boca de par en par. Tal parecía que la mandíbula se le rompería en cualquier momento. Deidara se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

Seguía tan apuesto como siempre, con los cabellos algo alborotados por el empujón de Tobi, y la camisa escolar un poco abierta, dejando ver parte de su pecho.

Seguía muy apuesto. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza. Pero… Había algo diferente.

–¡Eres un idiota!– gritó Deidara nuevamente –¿A ti te gustaría que si quiera por un momento alguien te mintiera para buscar provecho de ello, hum? ¿Te gustaría sentir que vas volando en una mentira y aunque algo te dice que te va a doler la caída le sigues incluso después de varias veces golpearte? ¡Me humillaste, me usaste! ¡Y lo peor es que estuve de acuerdo con ello y me creí cada palabra, hum!

Se hizo un silencio. Algunos de los últimos alumnos de la escuela se quedaron viendo la escena.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, hum?– preguntó Deidara un poco molesto, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas –¿De cómo tomaste mi corazón y lo pisoteaste? ¿Ó de que ya me vas a ir pagando la arcilla que me debes, hum?

Hidan permaneció ahí, muy quieto. Tobi no dejaba de fruncir cada vez más el ceño. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo su sempai.

–Dei… Deidara– susurro Hidan –Yo no sabía que tú…

–¡Por supuesto que no, hum! La única razón por la que no te he reclamado la arcilla hasta ahora es porque no quiero verte… y porque ya no lo hacía por eso, hum.

Otro silencio.

–Deidara…– susurro Hidan, extendiendo su mano hacia Deidara.

–No– respondió él mientras se alejaba un par de pasos –No tiene caso, hum.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

–Pero…

–Que no– dijo Deidara firme. A lo lejos se acercaba Itachi, que miraba hacia su dirección con el ceño fruncido –No hay nada que perdonar… yo fui el idiota que se enamoro del trato, hum. No hay rencor. Pero no me pidas que este contigo, ni siquiera como tu amigo, hum– se giró hacia Tobi –Vámonos ya.

Tobi asintió, miro a Hidan.

–Nos vemos, Hidan san.

Tobi siguió a su sempai. Itachi apretó el paso, un poco confundido, paso a Hidan con un leve saludo cortes y siguió a su primo y a Deidara, confundido.

0*0*0

Deidara caminaba con la cabeza gacha frente a ambos Uchiha.

Tobi le susurro toda la historia de Deidara e Hidan a Itachi. El pelinegro se mostro sorprendido, pero no hizo comentarios mientras los tres se dirigían a la casa de Pein.

Cuando por fin estuvieron delante de ella, los dos Uchiha se miraron un poco sorprendidos, ya que al igual que Deidara, lo primero que pensaron es que esto parecía más a la casa de los Hyuga que a la de Pein.

Deidara se adelantó y tocó el timbre. Los tres, todavía en silencio se quedaron esperando los treinta segundos que Pein tardó en bajar y abrirles la puerta.

–Hola– dijo Pein un poco sorprendido, tenía en la mano una manzana mordida –¿Qué les trae por aquí?

–Venimos a ver a Sasori san– contesto Tobi (después de aquel silencio tan profundo le urgía decir algo, fuera lo que fuese) y luego suspiro aliviado. Pein le miro con una sonrisa medio burlona y algo preocupada.

–Pues esta allá arriba en su cuarto– les dijo y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar –Adelante. Están en su casa.

Deidara se subió la correa de su mochila y tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso por ver a Sasori de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo luego de aquella escena en la que confesaba lo que de verdad sentía… o había sentido por Hidan.

–Gracias– dijo Itachi mientras seguía a Deidara, un poco incómodo. Tobi les siguió después.

Deidara camino unos pasos antes de girarse hacia los otros tres.

–¿Puedo, hum?

–Claro– dijo Pein encogiéndose de hombros –Seguro que Sasori se sentirá mejor en tu compañía. Ha estado muy callado.

Deidara asintió y subió las escaleras. De nuevo frente al cuarto de Sasori, Po ladró y corrió hacia él.

–¡Hola, Po!– saludo Deidara y se obligó… No. La sonrisa salió espontanea, de verdad sintiéndola al ver a Sasori pintando algo en oleo. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza. El corazón de Deidara se disparo –Hola Sasori, hum.

–Hola– contesto secamente el pelirrojo. Deidara frunció un poco el ceño –¿Qué pasa?

–Eh… ¿a caso debe pasar algo para que venga a visitarte, hum?– preguntó un poco ofendido el rubio. Sasori se encogió de hombros –Eh… saqué nueve en la tarea, hum– dijo Deidara rompiendo el silencio, aunque este ya era roto por las risotadas de Tobi por algún chiste.

–¿De verdad?– pregunto Sasori sin dejar de pintar, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Sí. Gracias. Eres un buen maestro, hum.

–Podría decir que eres un buen alumno…– respondió él sonrojándose un poco. A Deidara también le paso –Felicidades.

Hubo un silencio denso entre ellos.

–Eh… ¿por qué me has preguntado si pasaba algo, hum?– pregunto Deidara, sintiendo la hostilidad en los bruscos movimientos de Sasori contra el óleo, cada vez más notables.

–Bueno… es que creo que habías venido a buscar esto– Sasori sacó de su bolsillo su celular –¿Sabes? Creo que el chico ese de verdad quiere algo contigo, ¿no?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Chapter 8

SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ESPECIAL :D hum.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 7=<strong>

**.**

**.**

Deidara miró el celular. Todo dejó de existir durante unos segundos, solo estaba Sasori, en su mano el celular. Su celular. El celular a dónde llamaba Hidan.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras Sasori le extendía el celular con un aire de indiferencia condimentada con odio. Deidara dudaba de si coger el teléfono o no.

–Sasori…– susurro el rubio –Yo… puedo explicártelo…

–¿Explicar qué?– preguntó Sasori ladeando la cabeza, con una sonrisa inocentemente malévola –Nunca dijimos que éramos, ¿cómo se dice? ¡Ah, sí! _Exclusivos._

Deidara frunció el ceño y se acercó a tomar el teléfono que le extendía Sasori. Casi se lo arrebato, mientras que Sasori hizo un gesto de clara sorpresa, que remplazo segundos después por una expresión seria y desinteresada en lo que regresaba a su pintura.

–Sí. Nunca lo dijimos, hum– susurro Deidara metiéndose el teléfono al bolsillo. Al parecer su día todavía no terminaba de ser el entretenimiento de Jashin (al que conocía por regodearse del dolor ajeno, como a Hidan) –¿Cómo te fue hoy?

–Bien.

–¿Nada más bien, hum?

–Sí. No veo como me podría ir de otra manera. Solo fui a hacerme estudios.

–¿Cuándo te dan los resultados, hum?

–Mañana.

A unos cuantos metros, Deidara escucho los pasos de los otros tres. Espero en silencio, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. A sus pies Po le lamía la mano con gesto amistoso.

Deidara abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero la cerro de inmediato escucho a Tobi entrar a la habitación.

–¡Hola Sasori san!– grito Tobi contento. Sasori dejó de pintar un momento.

–Hola, Tobi– dijo alegre, con una sonrisa de verdad, a Deidara pareció encogérsele el corazón –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tobi le dio unas palmaditas a Po, que respondió ladrando amistosamente.

–Venimos a verte– contesto Itachi entrando a la habitación. Sasori sonrió todavía más.

–Hola Itachi.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te fue en los resultados?

–Muy bien. El hombre que nos atendió fue muy amable.

–Esperemos que te digan algo bueno– dijo Pein recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sasori asintió, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro unos segundos, dándole una expresión seria.

–De todos modos, estoy preparado digan lo que me digan.

Deidara se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Bien, a tratar de volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

–¿Qué estás pintando, hum?–

Sasori borró parte de su expresión amable, lo que helo la sangre del rubio.

–Nada en especial…

–¿Puedo ver?– preguntó Tobi adelantándose a los demás. Sasori puso una expresión de pánico.

–Eh… preferiría que no...– susurro, un poco asustado. Pero para entonces Tobi ya estaba a su lado y veía la pintura.

–¡Wow!– exclamó Tobi, haciendo que Itachi y Deidara se acercaran a ver la pintura, curiosos. Sasori puso mueca de disgusto –¿Hay algo que lo llevara a pintar eso tan… eh…?

En la pintura había una imagen exacta de lo que Sasori imaginaba de Romeo y Julieta: muertos.

La sangre que corría por el pecho de la hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros, manchando su vestido rojo de la época, corría por el cuerpo inerte de Romeo, tumbado bajo la piedra donde había descansado Julieta un poco antes. De sus finos y delgados labios escurría sangre que también manchaba el perfecto rostro de Romeo.

En sí el cuadro era hermoso. Parecía real, como si fueras a estirar la mano y poder tocar los lacios cabellos y la fina tela con la que estaba hecha la ropa.

Pero también eran solo sombras. Los ladrillos e incluso la luz de la luna, que penetraba la única ventana, era oscura. Lo único que realmente resaltaba bastante era la sangre. Era el dolor.

–Interesante…– susurro Itachi, sorprendido –Tú de verdad eres bueno.

Deidara sentía que ese cuadro le retorcía el corazón entre más tiempo lo miraba. Alguien como Tobi e Itachi no entendían que aquellos colores tan secos, aquellas pinceladas tan fuertes sobre el óleo tenía para ser, dos opciones: Una, Sasori estaba enojado. Ó dos, Sasori estaba triste. Aunque bien podía ser una tercera y esa era que podían ser las dos últimas.

–Es un poco oscura, ¿no?– se aventuro a preguntar Itachi –Y triste…

–Me has robado las palabras de la boca, Itachi, hum– susurro Deidara, de manera tal que incluso podría haber sido que solo lo hubiera pensado. Sasori asintió.

–¿No es eso realmente el amor?– preguntó a forma de respuesta –Sólo dolor y promesas rotas.

Itachi y Deidara compartieron una mirada, que pareció tan larga como la evolución de la tierra, y fue tan corta que en realidad solo fue algo cercano a centésimas de un segundo.

–¿Por qué piensas así?– preguntó Pein de pronto extrañado por la actitud de su primo.

–Porque es lo que es. El amor no va acompañado sino por el dolor. A veces incluso la muerte. La historia de Romeo y Julieta es eso.

–Pero murieron por el amor que ambos se tenían, hum– respondió Deidara con voz ronca. Sasori sonrió burlonamente.

–Pero fue una muerte un poco idiota, ¿no?– pregunto igual de burlón –Romeo la ve pálida y sin respirar en la tumba de su familia. Cree que ha muerto y toma el veneno. Minutos… no, segundos después de que cae muerto por el veneno que atraviesa sus labios, Julieta despierta. Al verlo muerto, intenta tomar del veneno con un beso, al verlo imposible toma el puñal de su amado y se lo clava. Con ello la rivalidad entre las familias termina. ¿Solo hasta la muerte se soluciona? ¿Ellos de verdad tenían que morir de aquella manera tan… estúpida? ¿Qué Romeo no podía hablar y hablar más, solo por unos segundos?

–El amor se trata solo de cometer locuras, Sasori– intervino Itachi, con la mirada fija en la pintura –Las locuras que uno comete siempre son por amor. Es el único tipo de locura de verdad, y es la única que te destroza por dentro.

Pein, Tobi y Deidara abrieron los ojos. En realidad… se imaginaban a cualquiera diciendo eso, excepto a Itachi. Sasori, que permanecía en silencio hizo un atisbo de sonrisa repentina.

–Eso es un bonito pensamiento, Itachi– comentó –Muy… realista.

Itachi, que parecía despertar de una especie de trance, parpadeo y sonrió fugazmente.

–Por algo estoy estudiando la Filosofía y letras.

–Ese es un buen arte– susurro Sasori –Es uno muy bueno…

0*0*0

Itachi y Tobi se fueron un par de horas después. Deidara y Pein observaban en silencio como Sasori seguía pintando, el rubio un poco ofendido de ver tan distante a Sasori.

–Creo que ya me voy, hum– susurro Deidara mientras se ponía de pie –Nos vemos, Sasori.

El pelirrojo no contesto. Pein miro a Deidara darse media vuelta y miro a Sasori que no decía nada.

–Nos vemos Pein, hum.

–¿Eh? A sí– se puso de pie –nos vemos Deidara.

Deidara asintió y se dio media vuelta.

–Te… te acompaño– le dijo Pein. Deidara negó con la cabeza, y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

–No hace falta, hum.

–No te ofendas, así se pone cuando pinta.

Deidara se encogió de hombros. Sabía que se trataba de algo más. Salió del cuarto. Pein miro a Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

–¿No te vas a despedir?– le preguntó a su primo.

–Eh…– susurro Sasori con un gesto de: "¿De quién me habla usted?" bien plantado en la cara. Pein torció los ojos.

–Hazlo.

Sasori frunció el ceño y dejó los pinceles que había estado usando, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

–¡Deidara!– gritó mientras salía. Abajo, Deidara cerró la puerta. Sasori, un poco irritado, se fue a la ventanilla que daba vista hacia la calle de la puerta principal, la abrió y sacó la cabeza, esperando no gritarle a la nada –¡Deidara!

El rubio, con manos metidas en los bolsillos giro la cabeza por encima del hombro, enojado todavía, pero incapaz de resistirse a verle.

–¡Deidara!– gritó el pelirrojo –¡Si me estás escuchando grita algo!

–¿Qué, hum?– preguntó un poco molesto el rubio.

–¿No te quedas a comer?– le grito el Akasuna, sonriendo levemente –¡Hoy mi tía va a hacer dango!

Dango. Deidara suspiro. Qué bueno que Itachi se había ido antes, o habría sido una masacre de dango.

–Quizá mañana– le respondió un poco cortante, la voz, ligeramente quebrada.

–O mejor hoy– le respondió Sasori (aunque más bien parecía orden) –Creo haberte comentado ya que odio esperar.

0*0*0

–¿Así que eres tú del que tanto habla Sasori kun?– preguntó la madre de Pein en tono cariñoso.

Sasori puso un gesto de incomodidad mientras le pasaba el plato con dango a Deidara. El rubio tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–Pues… no lo sé, hum– respondió Deidara con un hilo de voz. La mujer sonrió.

–¿Deidara?

–¿Sí?

–Entonces sí lo eres.

Deidara sonrió tímidamente.

–Tía– llamó Sasori, molesto –¿No podrías pasarme la salsa?

–Claro que sí– dijo la mujer captando un poco de la indirecta de Sasori.

0*0*0

–¡No tienes que enseñar eso, madre!– gritó Pein escandalizado mientras su madre le enseñaba a Deidara una imagen de él de pequeño, desnudito en la bañera. Deidara sonreía mientras la miraba –¡No es mi novia!

–Pero si es una foto hermosa, ¿no?– le pregunto la mujer a Deidara, y él se encogió de hombros. Sasori a su lado sonreía burlón ya que durante la comida, Pein se había burlado de las indirectas de su madre para con él –Mira ese pequeño y diminuto…

–¡MAMÁ!

–Bracito, iba a decir bracito.

0*0*0

Sasori cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiro de alivio. Deidara se sentó en silencio en la orilla de la cama de Sasori, con expresión triste y un poco incómoda.

–Debes disculpar a mi tía– dijo Sasori en tono serio –Es muy suelta, ¿no?

Deidara se encogió de hombros y miro a Sasori.

–Es agradable, hum.

–Seguro que para alguien como tú– dijo burlón, se acercó a Deidara y se sentó a su lado, también en un silencio incómodo.

–Sasori– llamó Deidara un poco aturdido, rompiendo aquel cruel silencio. Sasori hizo un movimiento con la cabeza –Lo del celular…

–¿Sí?

–Puedo explicarlo, hum.

–Adelante.

Deidara tomó aire.

–Yo… Hidan no es nada mío–

–¿Hidan?– pregunto Sasori girándose a ver a Deidara, un poco sorprendido.

–Eh… sí.

–¿Hidan? ¿El del B?

–¿Lo conoces, hum?– preguntó Deidara un poco sorprendido.

Sasori no lo conocía en persona. Pero las chicas de su salón se la pasaban hablando de lo fuerte, guapo, interesante, atrevido y _hermoso _que era Hidan. Inmediatamente se sintió… bueno, decir que amenazado era una palabra fuerte, y él jamás podría decir que se sentía de esa manera.

–He oído hablar de él…– susurro –Es un chico alto y apuesto aunque quizá eso sea quedarse corto, que siempre se la pasa diciendo cosas que a las chicas le resultan interesantes, musculoso y de bellos ojos violeta con una sonrisa maliciosa pero de comercial de pasta dental. Todo perfecto ¿no?

–Ese mero, hum.

Deidara se quedo mirando a Sasori. Podía pasar horas y horas mirándolo. Su belleza era muy diferente a lo que era la de Hidan, la de Tobi (porque habría que admitirlo, Tobi era apuesto) e incluso la del mismísimo Itachi.

El tipo de belleza de Sasori era más del tipo de rasgos sutiles: Delicados pero al mismo tiempo un poco toscos. El tipo de belleza de Sasori era… no exageradamente perfecta. Simple y sencillamente era perfecta en el estricto _sencillo _de la palabra.

Y eso a Deidara le llamaba mucho la atención. Lo atraía como un imán.

Bien. Él podía verlo con los ojos. Sasori solo podía ver con las manos y con imaginaciones.

Que cruel era la vida. ¿No tendría derecho Sasori a apreciar todo? ¿A sentirlo como todos? ¿Ó quizá Sasori podía hacerlo? ¿Podía _ver _y _sentir _todo lo que él?

Aquellos ojos casi dorados, a los que les faltaba la luz… Y aún así eran perfectos.

–Entonces… sé de quién hablas– susurro un poco molesto por el tono de voz de Deidara –Entonces mira que bien por ti, ¿no?– comentó Sasori en voz un poco más alta –¿Qué con él? ¿Fue tu novio? Seguro que todas te envidiaban…

–Se… Se podría decir que sí, hum– susurro Deidara, triste –Él… era un amigo mío que me pidió ayuda para darle celos a un chico… yo… acepté, hum.

Deidara había esperado que todo su cuerpo le doliera de repente, quizá que de repente su cabeza estallara y comenzara a llorar. Pero contárselo a Sasori resultó más que nada… liberador.

Sasori le miro con las cejas arqueadas.

–¿Un novio de mentira?– preguntó incrédulo –Eso no es lo que parecía cuando te llamo al celular…

–Por favor…–susurro Deidara al notar como de pronto el corazón volvía a sentirse oprimido y atrapado –No digas eso, hum.

Lo que menos quería era volver a pensar que aquello que de repente veía en los ojos de Hidan podía ser real. Era más fácil fingir que _nunca había pasado nada. _

–Fue tan solo una tontería, hum.

–¿Y por qué no se oye como si así fuera?– preguntó Sasori, triste. Deidara se giro a verlo. Sasori tanteo la cama buscando sus manos. Cuando las encontró Deidara trato de cerrarlas sobre las de él, pero Sasori ya llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro. Se lo sostuvo por las mejillas, le acaricio suavemente, Deidara suspiro y cerró los ojos ante el contacto –¿Por qué le lloras?

Deidara abrió los ojos y se separo de Sasori para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro. Se las limpió violentamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido.

–No, por nada– susurro con la voz quebrada –Es solo…

Sasori volvió a estirar su mano. Le tomo del cuello y delicadamente le giro la cara hacia él.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó un poco más tosco. Deidara comenzó a temblar bajo su contacto.

–Porque era un trato, hum– susurro sin apartar la mirada del rostro del pelirrojo –Yo fingía ser su novio y él me daría arcilla para mi arte.

–¿Pero…?

Deidara tragó saliva ruidosamente. Esta vez si sentía las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas y tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para suprimir los sollozos.

Ahí estaba ese dolor. Ahí estaba ese miedo, ese odio. Aquel _todo _escondido en alguna parte de su corazón. Las palabras llegaron a su lengua, atravesaron todo su cuerpo como un cuchillo, cuando abrió la boca escucho su propio sollozo desgarrador.

Todas esas noches negando que sintiera algo. Ahora que había estado frente a él, no podía volver a _fingir. _

–Pero yo si me enamoré de él…– susurro –Yo comencé a creer en nuestra propia mentira, hum…

Sasori contrajo su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. Deidara se había equivocado aquella vez que le dijo que cuando uno veía a una persona y creía que era de una manera y al final resulta que era todo lo contrario, porque… ahora mismo esas palabras le herían el corazón. Sin poder verlo.

_Pero podía sentirlo. _

No se necesitaba de los ojos para equivocarse con alguien. No se necesitaba fiarse de la imagen para sentir algo, y tampoco se podía evitar el dolor por no ver.

Si hubiera comenzado a llorar en ese momento, lo habría hecho. Acercó su rostro al de Deidara, el rubio todavía trataba de reprimir sus sollozos, incluso comenzaba a hipear.

– ¿Y todavía lo amas?– preguntó Sasori en un susurro. Su aliento le produjo unas ligeras cosquillas en el rostro a Deidara, él levantó la mirada. No respondió –Deidara, te estoy preguntando algo.

Quizá sí lo amaba todavía. Quizá todavía quería tenerlo en sus brazos y quería ser egoísta consigo mismo al saber que Hidan jamás le respondería el amor.

Pero quizá se quería olvidar de él, esta vez en serio. Quizá esta vez quería besar los labios de Sasori, y susurrar su nombre mientras los dedos de Sasori se enredaban en cada cabello suyo. Mientras sus caricias lo hacían _eterno. _

–No lo sé…– gimoteo Deidara.

–No me digas eso– dijo Sasori con voz firme, en el fondo se sentía destruido –Por favor… Dime… Dime que no lo amas.

Deidara lo miro. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo. Un calor abrigador le cubrió cada parte de su ser.

Ya no quería ser más el que deseaba un amor real mientras todo lo demás lo fingía. No quería ser el segundo amor. No quería que todo fuera otra mentira.

Sasori seguía esperando. ¿Qué podía ser peor que aquel silencio en el que estaba sumido Deidara?

Deidara sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Sasori. Sabía que no debía utilizarlo para olvidar a Hidan, y eso ni siquiera era lo que quería.

–Déjame secar tus lágrimas, y olvidar tu dolor– susurro Sasori en su oído.

De repente sintió algo sólido contra su rostro, un poco húmedo. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sasori, besando sus lágrimas. Probando su dolor.

_No quería mentirle. No quería lastimarlo. No quería salir herido. _

Pero aquello era demasiado bello, esa sensación creciendo en su pecho. Aquel estúpido bulto que palpitaba: su corazón, hacía que levantara las manos y tomara entre ellas el rostro de Sasori, para besarlo en los labios y no querer separarse de él.

Sus labios sabían salados, Deidara abrió los ojos para comprobar si Sasori lloraba, pero no lo hacía, simplemente fruncía levemente el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Para Sasori debía dar lo mismo, ¿cómo podía saber si los tenía cerrados o no? Sasori se fue empujando poco a poco, haciendo que Deidara cayera de espaldas en la cama, atrapado por el peso del pelirrojo. Sasori le acariciaba la cara y Deidara, al separar sus labios de él pronunciaba su nombre.

_Quería seguir así. Quería que eso fuera eterno. _

Todo había dejado de existir. Solo los labios de Sasori, solo su aroma a la pintura que utilizaba, solo ese sentimiento cálido en su corazón.

_Quizá podía hacerlo. Quizá podía olvidar a Hidan. Porque Hidan jamás le hizo sentir esto. Por Hidan nunca habría renunciado a la feria de arte, ni a sus sueños. _

Sasori se separo de él unos segundos, con la respiración agitada.

–Sasori, hum…– susurro el rubio.

–Deidara– imitó el otro, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

–Todavía no estoy seguro, hum.

Sasori no se hizo a un lado. Se quedo con una expresión vacía encima de él, apoyándose todavía en las manos, una a cada lado de su rostro.

–No quiero hacerte daño, hum– susurro Deidara, girando la mirada hacia otro lugar –Y no quiero salir herido, hum.

Sasori no se movía. Deidara no quería verlo. Le avergonzaba su cobardía. ¿Dónde había quedado el verdadero Deidara? ¿Dónde estaba su valor y fuerza?

–Deidara– llamó Sasori y el rubio se giro a verlo –No me digas que no estás seguro… porque yo sé que tu me quieres, y yo también te quiero. Deseo que solo tus labios me pertenezcan, y sé que tú también lo quieres así.

¿Y él qué sabía?

–Claro, ¿y yo que sé?– dijo Sasori, como leyendo su mente, sonreía burlón –¿Eso estás pensando?

–No…– susurro Deidara, avergonzado.

–Puedo ser ciego, Deidara. Pero no siempre lo fui. Recuerdo como era el sol, y los girasoles. Recuero como era el mar y la luna. Aunque hoy solo viva en la noche sin estrellas… Sé que me miras… puedo sentirlo. Y de poder hacerlo te miraría todo el tiempo porque ¿sabes?– hizo una pausa, Deidara no apartó la mirada de él, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que llegaba incluso a dolerle –Tú eres la luz de mis ojos…

Deidara abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par.

–No te dejaré quitarme esa luz, Deidara. No cuando sé que tú tampoco te quieres ir…

–Sasori…

–Hagamos un trato– dijo Sasori con una sonrisa todavía un poco amarga, otro poco melancólica –Tú seguirás siendo la luz de mis ojos, y yo a cambio, daré y haré todo para sanar esa herida tan profunda en tu corazón…

–¿Y cuándo tu veas?– pregunto Deidara en un susurro –¿Qué pasara cuando vuelvas a ver, hum?

Sasori lo medito un segundo, su sonrisa borrándose poco a poco.

–Aún no sabemos si se pueda…

–Pero en cualquier caso te irás, hum. Me dejarás solo. No me obligues a quererte más…

–¿Entonces una promesa?

Deidara frunció el ceño.

–Dijiste que el amor eran puras promesas rotas, hum.

–Shhh, baka– susurro el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba más a Deidara –Mi promesa será curarte antes de irme, al final vea o no vea.

–¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasará si ya no puedes ver jamás?

–Con que te quedes ahorita a mi lado…– susurro Sasori en su oído, y luego le acaricio el rostro de Deidara con los labios –Por ahora así estoy bien…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¡Haiya~! El especial ha terminado, sempais :D Espero que les haya gustado mucho y como siempre, espero leerles en un review.<p>

Probablemente (y de una vez les aviso) esta vez me sea todavía más dificil actualizar, porque ayudaré a mi hermano a inscribirse y eso es toda una fiera y perdida de tiempo ¬¬ sin embargo, Mary siempre hará lo posible.

Matta ne~


	9. Chapter 9

Me he encontrado en una completa encrucijada al verme obligada a escoger que conti va a aparecer cada semana u.u" Pero Jashin maldice la tarea del día de hoy, porque no me he movido hasta terminar la mitad faltante de la conti del capítulo de LUZ DE MIS OJOS. Así que no desesperen.

Desgraciadamente, creo que no durara mucho esto y debo de verdad escoger la conti de la semana. Quizá el fin también salga algo de los SasoDei, pero no estoy muy segura porque... bueno, ya le he dado muchas vueltas al ItaSaso que estoy haciendo y el fin de semana se lo dedicare a ellos... y así hasta que algo salga ¬¬#

En fin... espero que les guste este capítulo, sempais :d

Mary is a good girl, :D

* * *

><p>=CAPÍTULO 8=<p>

.

.

No podía creer que Sasori le hiciera eso. ¿Cómo había podido? ¡Era imperdonable!

Citarlo a una hora y amenazarlo con que si llegaba tarde no le daría ningún beso y ser él quien no venía. Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad?

Se frotó nuevamente las manos, aquel viernes estaba haciendo una brisa demasiado fría. Pero era de suponer, los nubarrones grises bloqueaban por completo el sol. Incluso con la chaqueta gruesa que llevaba puesta y la bufanda naranja que se enredaba en su cuello como una serpiente los escalofríos que tenía su cuerpo eran constantes. Maldijo bajo.

–Ya verá– susurro –Le aplicaré su tonta amenaza a él, hum.

–¡Deidara!– gritó alguien a sus espaldas, el rubio se giro y se encontró con Pein y Sasori que parecía un poco molesto, por la manera en que tenía el ceño fruncido –¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en traerte a Sasori!

Pein y Sasori llegaron a dónde Deidara. Ambos iban bien abrigados, Pein con una chaqueta negra y Sasori con un un poco más sencilla color café, perfectamente combinada con sus ojos, también venía con un simpático gorrito verde que le aplastaba el fleco contra la frente tiernamente.

Deidara se sonrojo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, en que sería incapaz de cumplir su propia amenaza.

–Hola– les saludo con un hilo de voz –No importa, yo acabo de llegar.

–Y yo no me tardó en ir– respondió Pein amigablemente, al sentir como la irritación de su primo crecía a cada segundo –Fue bueno verte, Deidara. Ahí te lo encargo, ¿no?

–Puedo cuidarme perfectamente– contestó Sasori, un poco cortante y una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro –Tú que insistes en llevarme a todas partes y tardarte horas. Es una suerte que Deidara no se haya ido. Esperar a la gente es frustrante.

Pein puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Deidara, él se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

–Está bien. Yo también llegué tarde, hum.

–Bueno. Entonces…– comenzó Pein mirándolos a los dos –Los veo luego, ¿no?

Sasori asintió rápidamente y Deidara soltó un "si" muy quedo. Con una sonrisa, Pein le palmeo el hombro a su primo y luego dio media vuelta, para regresar a la casa.

–Me parece que esperaba poder quedarse, hum– comentó Deidara mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Sasori, él le correspondió el gesto –¿O no?

–No creo– respondió con una sonrisa de lado –La verdad es que las situaciones amorosas lo ponen sumamente incómodo.

–¿Y tiene novia, hum?

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–¿Por?

Deidara sonrió ante los "posibles" celos de Sasori hacia su curiosidad.

–Por nada. Plática, hum.

–Sí– contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros –Se llama Konan. Va en su salón.

–Ah… eso está bien, hum.

–Ajá.

Sasori y Deidara iban caminando por la banqueta, lentamente, con las manos firmemente apretadas la una contra la otra. Aquella sensación le parecía a Deidara muy agradable. Distintas corrientes eléctricas cruzaban todo su cuerpo y le producían espasmódicas sonrisas estúpidas, al principio trataba de borrarlas, pero era consciente de que luego de un rato éstas volvían a posarse en sus labios y dejó de intentar.

Se giraba continuamente a ver el delicado y blanco rostro de Sasori. Su cara angelical le confería más el estado de ser un chibi, aunque a veces sus gestos (que podían estar llenos de gracia) se mostraban un poco más toscos. A Deidara le parecía perfecto en muchos sentidos, y aunque su belleza era muy distinta a la de Hidan, Itachi o Tobi por no resultar tan perfecta, hacia que Deidara no pudiese apartar la mirada de él ni un solo segundo.

Ahora, sin embargo, podía notar como Sasori fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y se ponía tenso de los hombros a los pies. No era de extrañarse, mañana le darían los resultados de sus estudios, y eso incluso llegaba a atemorizar a su corazón. No podía imaginárselo al de él.

–¿Estás nervioso, hum?– le preguntó mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque, estaban muy cerca de donde por primera vez lo había visto –Porque… no debes de estarlo, ¿eh? Todo saldrá bien, hum.

Sasori sonrió, nervioso, y luego le dio un apretón un tanto más fuerte en la mano. Deidara volvió a sonrojarse. Las palabras que hubiera dicho hace apenas un par de días todavía no se le olvidaban. De hecho, cuando le había contado a Tobi por teléfono (a gritos) el buen chico se quejó de que lo había hecho con demasiada energía, e incluso el día de hoy comentó que su oído todavía le zumbaba.

–Estoy bien– aseguró Sasori, no muy convencido –Simplemente… creo que estoy ansioso. Sea cual sea el resultado que me den, quiero estar feliz.

–Lo estarás, hum– aseguro Deidara mientras se juntaba un poco con Sasori y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras levantaba la mirada y se absorbía en aquellos labios, ansioso porque Sasori pasara de lo nervioso a lo cariñoso –Yo me haré cargo de ello, como te prometí, hum.

Sasori asintió levemente, con los ojos fijos hacia el frente, y luego recargó levemente la cabeza en la de Deidara. El aroma a champú de naranja que desprendían los cabellos de Sasori le embriago unos segundos, y le hizo sentir un poco de paz, vete a saber por qué. Suspiro y cerró lentamente los ojos.

–Ya lo estás haciendo, Dei– le susurro Sasori a su anterior comentario.

A lo lejos, un grito le helo la sangre a Deidara y le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos.

–¡Pero como jodes, Kakuzu!

Inmediatamente después se separo de Sasori con violencia tal que el golpe logro aturdir a ambos unos momentos. Sasori se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?– pregunto, un poco malhumorado. Deidara se giro hacia atrás, con el corazón hecho un remolino –¿Deidara?

–Yo…– susurro Deidara, sin sentir el golpe en la cabeza –Yo…

Y entonces los encontró a ambos: Caminaban uno al lado del otro. Hidan con una camisa blanca semi abierta (el maldito friki no sentía el frío) y Kakuzu con su típica sudadera gris y una bufanda negra cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. El corazón de Deidara paró de latir.

–¿Deidara?– volvió a llamar Sasori, un poco temeroso por su silencio –¿Ha pasado algo?

El rubio hubiera querido decir que no pasaba nada. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, incapaces de salir de ahí. Qué bueno que Sasori no podía verlo, pensó, o eso daría pie a que le echara a la cara tal reacción para con ese idiota. De repente aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

_Mira, Deidara. He tratado de decirte que en verdad lamento mucho lo que te hice: Te mentí y eso está mal ¿ok? Eres… eres un buen amigo mío._

Deidara había querido ser más que eso y lo único que se gano fue que el tiro le saliera por la culata. Carraspeo y se giro hacia delante, con un nerviosismo inusual en él negó con la cabeza.

–¡No pasa nada, hum!– gritó en ese momento, haciendo que Sasori se apartara un poco de su lado con un gesto aturdido. Deidara se reprocho su estupidez en ese preciso instante.

–No tienes por qué gritar…

–Lo siento, hum– susurro pidiendo a los cielos que Hidan no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí… aunque probablemente le dejara pasar como si nada –Es que… creí que por aquí andaba Itachi, hum…

–¿Y?

–Nada más, hum– el rubio se giro sobre su hombro, Hidan le estaba refunfuñando algo a Kakuzu. En su corazón, una _cosa _se retorció de odio –¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí ya, hum.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó Sasori un poco confundido por el tono molesto de Deidara.

–Porque sí, hum– y diciendo eso, el rubio se puso de pie y jaló de la mano a Sasori, haciendo que se pusiera de pie con dificultad y luego pudiera comenzar a jalar hacia la calle, en dirección completamente opuesta a Hidan y Kakuzu.

0*0*0

–Lo único que digo es que si él no quiere arreglar nada contigo, no habrías de forzarlo– le dijo Kakuzu mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada a su novio. Hidan chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado –Tú no eres mucho de los que ruegan…– comentó un poco más molesto –¿Tan especial es ese rubio para ti?

Hidan lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

En realidad, Deidara era uno de sus mejores amigos. Y… Y lo había engañado para poder estar con Kakuzu. Había sido un trato, pero… La culpa no lo dejaba dormir, incluso ya se le estaban formando ojeras como las de Itachi, y a él no le gustaban nada éstas. No si lo que las producía era esa culpa y no comer tantos dulces con azúcar que le encantaban al Uchiha mayor.

–No– respondió un poco inseguro –Solamente quiero que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros. Porque al fin y al cabo, éramos amigos.

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, ya harto de todo eso.

–Pues… si fueran de verdad amigos, él ya te habría escuchado.

Hidan se quedo callado, asintiendo enérgicamente. Aunque en realidad la culpa se la dejaba a Deidara, no podía dejar de pensar en que él le había ayudado a que Kakuzu se confesará por fin, y… no le había dado las gracias.

Lo hizo sufrir y ni siquiera eso le había dado.

_La única razón por la que no te he reclamado la arcilla hasta ahora es porque no quiero verte… y porque ya no lo hacía por eso, hum_.

Estúpido Deidara. Apretó los puños y los dientes, no quería sentirse culpable. Él no había tenido la culpa de nada.

–Eh, mira. Hablando del rey de Roma– dijo Kakuzu señalando hacia el frente. Hidan, se giro a ver a donde su novio señalaba, ahí se encontró con que Deidara esperaba impaciente a que el semáforo cambiara a verde –Vale. Si quieres tratar una última vez de arreglar algo, podría ser este el momento.

Hidan lo miró, un poco extrañado. Kakuzu se encogió de hombros.

Hidan asintió y corrió hacia donde Deidara. La verdad es que no le había contado a Kakuzu nada acerca del trato con Deidara. En parte porque había sido un plan para que lo creyera siempre, y por otra parte porque no quería sentirse avergonzado por haber caído en la treta de las mujeres "mortales" hacían para gustarle al chico que les gustaba.

Sería ridículo.

Deidara giro hacia atrás, miro por encima del hombro y cuando vio a Hidan se giro hacia delante. Hidan entonces se dio cuenta de que al parecer desde antes, el rubio había notado su presencia. Y entonces, vio como Deidara dejaba de esperar al semáforo y se giraba hacia un lado y echaba a andar.

Tomado de la mano con un pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente Hidan se detuvo, justo cuando una punzada le cruzó el pecho. Kakuzu le dio alcance con un caminar lento y uno podría decir que despreocupado, pero en cuanto vio la cara sorprendida y, uno podía decir que herida, que tenía Hidan, se tensó de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué?– preguntó, pretendiendo sonar déspota e indiferente hacia la repentina parada de Hidan –¿Ya se te seco el cerebro?

Hidan no respondió y continúo frunciendo el ceño mientras veía alejarse a Deidara y Sasori sin hacer nada.

0*0*0

–¡Espera, Deidara!– gritó Sasori por tercera vez mientras daba un traspié y casi caía, sin embargo, Deidara no había parado de andar, incluso parecía que quería correr –¡Deidara!

Al fin, el rubio giro en una calle y se detuvo violentamente, haciendo que Sasori chocara contra su cuerpo y gruñera algo.

Deidara jadeaba, y Sasori, molesto e inquieto zafó su mano de la de Deidara.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?– le gritó molesto mientras se sobaba la muñeca –¿Es a caso que te has vuelto loco? ¡Andar corriendo así! Yo no veo nada, casi me matas un par de veces, ¿eh?

–No importa, hum.– respondió Deidara, molesto y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos, Sasori frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo que no importa?

–Eso. Solamente quería salir de ahí, hum.

Deidara no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada a Sasori, pero en aquel momento al pelirrojo se le formó una sombra bajo los ojos, comprendiendo inmediatamente el tono amargo que había utilizado Deidara.

–¿Estaba ahí él?– preguntó con voz serena. Ante el silencio en que se sumió Deidara, dedujo que sí –¿Y tú sólo querías evitarlo?

–No necesito hacer eso, hum– contestó con un hilo de voz, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

Sasori torció la boca y lanzó un suspiro.

–Oye– le dijo con una media sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, estiro su mano y Deidara se la miro unos largos segundos –No importa. Eh… yo comprendo, Deidara. No es importante.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lo dijera, Deidara notó que su voz sonaba ligeramente triste.

–Sasori…yo…

–Ven acá– llamó el pelirrojo, Deidara parpadeo varias veces, rápidamente, como si Sasori le hubiera pedido algo en un idioma de otro mundo. Al ver que el rubio no se acercaba, Sasori dio un paso hacia delante y tanteo hasta dar con el rostro de Deidara –Ya te dije que no me gusta esperar.

Y lo jaló hacia él, para darle un beso en los labios. Deidara lanzó una exclamación sorprendida que se cortó al volver a tener aquellos labios en los suyos, se dejo hacer mientras Sasori le pasaba una mano a su nuca y la otra permanecía en su mejilla, acariciándosela levemente con el dorso de los dedos.

Deidara volvió a cerrar los ojos. Volvió a dejar de existir.

Y entonces, Sasori separó sus labios, fueron solo milímetros. Deidara abrió los ojos y observó a Sasori sonreír un poco más contento, como si en aquel beso hubiese encontrado algo que había buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero que solo había visto la puerta. Fuera como fuera, tenía que abrirla y así poder entrar y robar el tesoro.

Deidara se sonrojo. Ya no sentía frío.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, su frente rozando la del otro y sin decir nada. No era necesario.

Deidara posó una de sus manos sobre la que Sasori tenía en su mejilla. Estaba fría porque no llevaba guantes, la cogió entre sus dedos y con la otra mano comenzó a frotárselas con la de él, para ofrecerle un poco más de calor.

Sasori sonrió un poco más. Y Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír también.

–Te quitaré a ese chico del corazón– prometió Sasori, rompiendo el silencio.

Deidara sonrió más y lo abrazo.

Esperaba que lo hiciera, porque no quería tener a otro chico en su corazón que no fuera él.

0*0*0

Sentados en la banqueta, frente a la casa de Deidara, seguían tomados de la mano. No hablaban, pero sonreían como si estuvieran terminando de escuchar un chiste que les había hecho reír hasta que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos o que se les iba la voz.

–¿Y dices que luego exploto?– preguntó Sasori, curioso.

–Sí. Orochimaru sensei estaba de lo más enojado, su cara cambiaba constantemente de colores, hum. Pasaba de rojo a azul y morado. Creí que me expulsaría, hum– comentó Deidara con una sonrisa –Pero yo no pude evitarlo… es como si mi cuerpo se hubiese movido solo, hum.

–Jeje, eso quiere decir que nunca debo dejarte solo con sustancias corrosivas. ¿Y luego?

–¿Y luego?– repitió Deidara sonriente y lanzando un suspiro largo –Luego me quede sin cejas un mes, hum.

Sasori lanzó una carcajada. Se sentía realmente contento de estar ahí (jamás en su vida se había reído tanto y menos por algo que, si lo pensabas bien, era una completa estupidez), Deidara le hizo coro segundos después.

–No te imagino sin cejas– comentó Sasori, mientras las fuerzas de reír le hacían parar a respirar.

–Créeme, si tú me hubieras visto nunca te habrías fijado en mí, hum– comentó Deidara con son de burla, y en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Sasori tensarse, se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que había molestado un poco al pelirrojo –¡Eh!, Esto… Sasori… yo…

Sasori le apretó con fuerza la mano a Deidara.

–¿Sabes, Deidara?– preguntó, haciendo que Deidara se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza –No me molesta ser ciego.

El rubio no dijo nada. Quizá de verdad había ofendido a Sasori, y decir más…

–Porque…– continúo Sasori, Deidara solo veía sus labios moverse conforme las palabras salían de ellos –De no ser ciego, no te habría conocido jamás…

–Saso…

–Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez– hizo una pausa –Soportaría ser ciego vidas enteras si con ello volvía a conocerte…

Los ojos de Deidara se anegaron en lágrimas.

–Esos estudios dirán que se puede, hum– dijo Deidara con la voz ligeramente quebrada –Si donante es lo que necesitas yo me ofrezco a primero…

–No seas idiota– intervino Sasori, y Deidara cayó –Si tuviera que privar a alguien de la vista tú serías al último que pediría. Cuando vea, lo primero que quiero ver es tus ojos.

Deidara se quedo callado unos segundos. Luego se acercó hasta el hombro de Sasori y recargó su cabeza en él.

–Cuando veas… hum.

Cuando viera se iría. Deidara cerró los ojos, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

–Mañana me darán los resultados, Dei…

–Serán buenos…– le afirmó Deidara, con voz optimista, pero muy, muy queda –Volverás a ver y entonces podrás verme… y tendrás una imagen de mí en tus recuerdos para cuando te vayas, hum…

Sasori se quedo callado, de pronto con un horrible vuelco en el corazón. Y todavía más nerviosismo.

0*0*0

La puerta se cerró casi en silencio, un simple susurro que vino acompañado por una leve brisa mientras Sasori caminaba hacia la cama y se tiraba en ella. A su lado, Po venía moviendo la cola y con la lengua de fuera.

Pein había ido a recogerlo, y él, alegando estar muy cansado subió a su habitación, aunque solo quería deshacerse de su primo.

Dio vueltas en su cama al menos veinte minutos, sin lograr llegar a nada. Las últimas palabras de Deidara resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Bien. Podía decir que era cierto: que sería ciego vidas enteras a cambio de volver a encontrarse con Deidara. Pero… ¿Verlo tan solo para separarse de él? Se separarían de todas maneras,… ¿Y si no lo olvidaba nunca y le hacía falta para vivir su imagen a su lado?

Maldijo en voz queda.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Se quedó ahí muy quieto mientras trataba de pensar un poco, la verdad es que Deidara no era el primer chico que le llegaba a gustar, pero era el primero por el que una vez sentía algo _de verdad _y el hecho de que se tuvieran que separar en algún momento le rompía el corazón.

Escuchó a Pein subir las escaleras y acercarse por el pasillo a su habitación. Escuchó como abría la puerta.

–Sasori– le llamó, pero el pelirrojo no se movió de su posición –Alguien te busca.

Sasori frunció el ceño y se levantó sobre los codos.

–¿Y quién podría buscarme a mí?– preguntó, curioso –¿Itachi, Tobi?

Eran los únicos que conocían la casa donde se quedaba. Al menos de chicos que hablaran con él.

–Eh… no– respondió Pein, se oía un poco incómodo –Esto… dice que se llama Hidan.

0*0*0

Kakuzu se había ido muy cabreado cuando Hidan le dijo que siguieran a Deidara y a su acompañante. Hidan no sabía si seguir a su novio o al contrario ir y disculparse con Deidara nuevamente, porque la última vez había sido una completa metida de pata. Así que… en términos valorativos, disculparse con Deidara le podía hacer un bien a su relación con Kakuzu, pues no podía besarlo, tomarlo de la mano (venga, ya no podía ni mirarlo) sin que la culpa se lo comiera por dentro.

Kakuzu entendería eso. Ó tenía qué.

Así que Hidan siguió toda la tarde a Deidara y al _enano pelirrojo _que iba con él.

Mientras los iba siguiendo, se percató de que Deidara no parecía de verdad herido por lo que le había hecho, e incluso pensaba que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que Deidara reía tan a gusto con Sasori como si no hubiera mañana, mientras se tomaban de las manos y le lanzaba miradas estúpidas a un chico que no se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo directamente a los ojos en toda la tarde.

Algo se retorció en su estómago mientras veía esto, y mientras más trataba de rehusar la idea de que lo estaba poniendo molesto que Deidara se fijara tanto en ese enano, comprendió que ese chico podría querer engañar a _su…_que diga, a Deidara.

Entre más tiempo pasaba y los observaba, escondido detrás de los autos se sentía más… fuera de lugar.

Él amaba a Kakuzu, pero cuando le había dicho a Deidara que quizá estaban floreciendo sentimientos hacia él, iba más que en serio. Lo juraría por Jashin, y si Deidara le diese la oportunidad de explicar…

¿Explicar qué? Al final termino escogiendo a Kakuzu y no hacía falta decir más. Al final siempre termino utilizando a Deidara.

Miró la puerta de aquella casa a la que había seguido a Sasori y a un chico de cabello naranja que trataba de hacerle plática a Sasori, y que por alguna razón, el otro solo contestaba con ligeros asentimientos de cabeza o sonrisas de medio lado.

Tocó el timbre repetidas veces, mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo. Treinta segundos después la puerta se abrió y salió el peli naranja.

–¿Sí?– le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–Eh…– hasta ese momento había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía quién era el pelirrojo –Hola. Esto… bueno, me llamo Hidan y estoy buscando a… ¿cómo se llama? Un chico pelirrojo y bajito…

Pein entrecerró los ojos.

–Eres Hidan– dijo observándolo, Hidan asintió –¿Qué quieres con mi primo?

–Ah, ¿es tu primo?

–Eso dije.

–Bueno… soy amigo de Deidara y…– bajó la mirada un segundo, sintiendo repentinamente una punzada por la mentira blanca –Yo… supe que salía con él y quisiera… conversar.

–¿Para qué?

Vaya, este le había salido medio policía.

–Eso es algo que necesito hablar a solas con él.

Pein se recargó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

–No me digas– dijo con sarcasmo –Si no me dices qué quieres…

–¡Pero si ya te lo dije, carajo!– gritó Hidan, molesto. Pein parpadeo rápidamente.

–Ah…– susurro mientras lo examinaba con la mirada –Creo que de ti ya me acuerdo… Eres Hidan, el del B.

–Nooo– dijo Hidan con sarcasmo –¿En serio?

Pein frunció el ceño, molesto.

–Estás en mi casa y pidiendo entrar, por si te enteras. Deberías ser menos grosero.

Un tic en el ojo de Hidan.

–¿Puedo?– preguntó, tratando de sonar amable. Pein suspiro.

–Iré a preguntarle a mi primo si puede verte.

Y diciendo eso le cerró la puerta en las narices. Hidan, un poco molesto dijo que Jashin lo maldecía o algo por el estilo.

Dos minutos después comenzaba a desesperarse. Y un minuto más el peli naranja salió y se hizo a un lado.

–Pasa.

Hidan frunció el ceño y luego entró. Bajando las escaleras, bajaba Sasori. Hidan lo miro de arriba abajo, como si fuese una especie de bicho, sin embargo, el pelirrojo pareció no inmutarse por su desvergonzada acción, su primo en cambio, pareció molestarse y chasqueo la lengua.

Hidan giro a ver molesto a Pein y luego otra vez al pelirrojo.

Sasori era el tipo de chico que siempre habría odiado: Chibi, orgulloso, soberbio, burlón, arrogante, lindo más que apuesto (o al menos como lo eran él e Itachi), un tipo… eh… más uke que seme (Ay, ajá, ¿y que se supone que era él con Kakuzu?), bajito, pelirrojo, chibi… ¿ya había pensado eso?

–¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Pein?– preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirarlo. Pein, miró a su primo y luego a Hidan, se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio –¿Gustas sentarte?

–No. Así estoy bien– respondió Hidan –Lo que quiero decirte es algo muy rápido.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó Sasori, burlón –Me pregunto qué será.

Hidan torció el gesto, pero nuevamente la mueca burlona no se movió de su lugar.

–Sí– respondió cortante –Es sobre Deidara.

–Comprendo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, la cerró de nuevo. Las palabras que habían llegado a su boca eran muy parecidas a: "Aléjate de él, es mío"

Sonrojado, volvió a tratar. Su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que incluso Pein debía escucharlo mientras sacaba algo de refrigerador y abría una lata de refresco, mirando de reojo a Hidan y a Sasori.

–Yo…– susurro Hidan, metiéndose las dos manos a los bolsillos –Creo que…

–¿Qué?

–Deberías de mantenerte alejado de él– dijo, con voz firme –No quiero que le hagan daño.

Sasori resopló en una extraña risa burlona que hizo hervir la sangre a Hidan, apretó los puños y los dientes para evitar avanzar y romperle la nariz al cabrón ese, como él creía que debía llamarlo.

–Por favor– dijo burlón –Sé perfectamente bien quién eres.

–¿A sí? ¿Soy tan popular?– preguntó Hidan con fingida sorpresa –¡Cielos!, eso es… para nada sorprendente.

–Uy. Ya veo todo lo que Deidara ve en ti– dijo Sasori con sarcasmo –¿Solo a esto viniste? ¿A amenazarme?

Hidan no pudo evitar lanzar una fugaz mirada hacia la cocina, asegurándose de que Pein no había escuchado nada, porque en realidad, Hidan nunca había amenazado a Sasori, (que a propósito, ¡joder, no lo veía a los ojos!) pero el peli naranja ya se había desaparecido. De momento.

–No vine a amenazarte– dijo Hidan encogiéndose de hombros –Simplemente te estoy avisando que si le haces algo a…

–Oye– intervino Sasori –No me vengas con ese choro, tío. Porque el único que le hizo daño a Deidara fuiste tú.

Hidan se sonrojo violentamente.

–¡No es verdad!– gritó, furioso –Eso es una mentira…

–¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te odia tanto Deidara?

–No me odia.

–Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Das lástima.

Hidan abrió la boca de par en par. ¿Es que ese pedazo de idiota no veía que se estaba metiendo con el ganador de pesas nacional? Debía ser un completo ciego.

–Oye. Deja de hablarme así con aires de superioridad.

–Soy superior a ti.

–¿En sueños?– preguntó burlón.

–Quizá sí, quizá no– respondió sonriendo de lado –No me importa. Yo soy el novio de Deidara y tú no.

–¡Ja!– rió Hidan de forma estruendosa –Tú no eres su novio. Simplemente eres otro idiota que va a usar para olvidarme.

Por primera vez Sasori parecía molesto y también levemente herido.

–Sería mejor que usarme para darle celos a otro– respondió tajante Sasori e Hidan puso los ojos en blanco –¿No crees?

–¡Es lo mismo!– dijo Hidan –Quizá también quiera darme celos a mí.

–Oh, no se me había ocurrido– dijo Sasori con falsa consternación –¿Te ha hablado de mí? ¿Me ha pasado frente a ti mientras me daba besos?

–Eh…

–Oye. Yo no puedo verte el rostro, pero estoy completamente seguro de que solo eres otro imbécil. Déjame en paz a mí y a _mi _novio y vete de mi casa.

–¿Eh?– preguntó Hidan un poco aturdido –¿Qué no puedes verme?

–¿No lo sabías?– preguntó Sasori, arqueando las cejas –Eso es prueba de que Deidara no tiene interés en darte celos.

Hidan, cada vez más molesto e irritado apretaba los dientes y los hacía rechinar.

–¡Debes darle vergüenza!– gritó –O en todo caso tú no puedes verme nunca cuando te pasea de un lado a otro. Porque ya le había comentado a Deidara que iba a ir al parque el día de hoy.

Era una mentira, pero quería salir airoso de esa lucha verbal. Sasori se hizo incluso para atrás, Hidan se sintió satisfecho por su victoria momentánea.

–¿Lo sabía?– preguntó Sasori con un hilo de voz.

–Sí.

Y en teoría, Deidara lo sabía. Kakuzu era demasiado avaro para invitarlo al cine o cosas así, y se lo llevaba al parque todos los días, incluso cuando eran solo amigos iban de vez en cuando (en especial el viernes) a caminar al tianguis del parque y pasar ahí la tarde, aunque él siempre tuviera que comprar sus cosas. Hidan siempre le contaba todo respecto a los avances del plan a Deidara, y eso incluía aquellos paseos.

Así que… se podía decir que Deidara lo sabía.

–Sal de mi casa– dijo Sasori, cortante. Hidan se encogió de hombros.

–Bien– dijo –Pero que no se te olvide que Deidara solo puede tener un hombre en su corazón, y siempre seré yo.

–Que egoísta– le dijo Sasori, de verdad molesto.

–Así es la vida– dijo mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba tras salir.

0*0*0

Hiashi cerró la puerta del consultorio donde se encontraban Sasori, Pein, la madre de él y Deidara. El Hyuga mayor se sentó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio y miro a los cuatro.

–Vaya…– susurro –¿Los dejaron entrar a todos?

–Bien– dijo la madre de Pein –Insistimos mucho.

–Ok– se limito a decir Hiashi mientras sacaba de una gaveta un sobre con el nombre de Sasori–Veamos los estudios.

Deidara se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras veía como Hiashi abría el sobre y le echaba un vistazo. Pein le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasori y también lo hizo su madre.

Deidara notó que Sasori no parecía preocupado, de hecho parecía muy ido. No le había dirigido la palabra más que para decirle un "hola" muy quedo y en lo que a él concernía un poco grosero. Pero lo atribuía a los nervios, cosa que ahora, observando su postura poco relajada era más factible cada vez.

Hiashi frunció el ceño.

–Muy bien– dijo Hiashi girando a verlos con una expresión seria y captando la atención de todos. Deidara tenía ganas de darle un golpe o algo, porque su rostro era una máscara seria que hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies –Viendo los estudios creo debo anunciarles que…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Primero que nada a Mary le gustaría decir algo... (Ejem, ejem):<p>

A Hidan... yo te considero un buen personaje, gracioso, algo apuesto, etc. etc. Demo~ desgraciadamente te ha tocado ser el que lastimo a Dei sempai (por papelitos, al azar) ¬¬ Así que no te sientas mal.

A los lectores... para todas las fánaticas de Hidan que siguen leyendo la historia y aguantando los maltratos de esta escritora para con Hidan, (digo,., si es que queda alguna todavía ._. o si algún día hubo una) me tengo que disculpar. Apreció a Hidan (y a todo Akatsuki) casi por igual... Así que no es mi intención dejarle a mal a Hidan. Es... solo es la trama, sempais ._.

¡Atención!: Comenzaran más parejas, da~: KakuHidan, ItaKisa, leve TobiDei (así es ¬w¬ mi primer intento de insinuaciones TobiDei) y PeinKonan.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la conti y dejen review OoO que mis sempais Akatsukianos y yo se los agradecemos infinitamente.

Matta ne~ sempais OWO


	10. Chapter 10

Hola sempais :D ¿cómo están el día de hoy? Jajaja. Habrían de ver mi cara al enterarme de que mi inspiración me duro para la conti de Anata no tejun o mite y la de LUZ DE MIS OJOS... Toda así de O.O

Bien. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 9=<strong>

**.**

**.**

El claxon de un auto se elevó por la calle, seguido de otro. Sasori escuchaba el grito de mujeres y hombres de mercado promocionando sus artículos, pero dentro del consultorio todo era silencio. Solo la respiración de todos, muy leve, quizá alguno había dejado de hacerlo. En su hombro, las uñas de Pein se le clavaron con fuerza. Su tía lanzó una exclamación. Esperaba oírla gritar. Esperaba oírse gritar.

Deidara, le tomo la mano con delicadeza. Y él respiro profundamente. Una sensación de calma profunda le cubrió todo su ser.

Iba a estar bien. Dijera lo que dijera aquel hombre… él iba a estar bien. ¿Verdad que sí?

–Viendo estos estudios creo que debo anunciarles que… – Hiashi hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba y dejaba los papeles a un lado. Los miro a todos, en especial a Sasori y a su tía –Es posible hacer la operación.

Sasori, que había contenido la respiración dejó escapar una exhalación sorprendida. Su corazón le latía terriblemente fuerte. Su sonrisa se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sentía como Deidara le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Pein lanzó una carcajada de alivio, un sonido que jamás le había escuchado hacer.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó su tía con un tono nervioso –¿Es posible? ¿Has escuchado eso, Sasori?

–¡NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA, JODER! – gritó Pein y le soltó el hombro para palmearle la cabeza a Sasori y despeinarlo, y luego miro a Hiashi que levantaba una ceja sorprendido –Lamento el vocabulario.

–No importa. Comprendo,… pero… – contestó Hiashi con una sonrisa.

Sasori no dejaba de respirar profundamente, esperando que de pronto se despertara de un sueño, o que lo que hubiera escuchado era solo producto de su imaginación y deseo de volver a ver.

Lo que le convenció de que podía ser real fue cuando sintió los labios de alguien en los suyos, una presión suave y apenas perceptible.

–¡Volverás a ver, Sasori, hum! – gritó Deidara, feliz. Sasori estaba a punto de atraerlo nuevamente hacia él cuando de repente escucho a su tía.

–¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa, Hiashi samma?

Sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

–Debido al daño producido en su cerebro, lo que le impide ver y ya que es más serio de lo esperado… La operación no se puede llevar acabos sin otra persona. Necesita un donante – contestó Hiashi después de una pausa.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

0*0*0

Sasori había ido a encerrarse a su cuarto en cuanto llegaron a la casa. No le permitió ni a Deidara ni a Pein ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Po, que veía a su dueño subir torpemente las escaleras tuvo la amabilidad de no cruzarse en su camino para no ir a tirarlo. La puerta de la habitación de Sasori se azotó con una descomunal fuerza e hizo saltar a los tres e incluso a Po, que comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, chillando.

Deidara miró a Pein, triste. El peli naranja se limito a verle de la misma manera y a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

–Estará bien, Deidara – le aseguró, pero no le miro a los ojos y tampoco sonaba muy seguro –Sasori… Solo necesita tiempo…

No se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente del cuarto. Pein estaba preocupado, usualmente, cuando su primo estaba enojado comenzaba a romper cosas o a lanzar cuanta palabra obscena se le venía en la mente. Miro de reojo a Deidara que permanecía estático y se preguntó cómo sería cuando se fuera a su casa.

–No es cierto, hum – susurro Deidara –No estará bien.

Su voz temblaba mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Pein le palmeo el hombro con gentileza.

–Debe estar solo. Es lo que más le conviene hacer ahorita…

La madre de Pein se había ido a la cocina y sacaba una botella de algo que Deidara dudaba, fuera té, y se la echaba de un solo trago.

–¿Podría hablar con él, hum? – preguntó mirando a Pein –Quizá… quizá pueda hacer algo, hum.

Pein frunció el ceño.

–Dudo que sea buena idea…

–Por favor… – la súplica en la voz del rubio hizo que Pein se encogiera de hombros y fuera con su madre.

Deidara se giro hacia Po, el perro lo miraba como si supiera que fuera a hacer una tontería y, después de lanzar un largo suspiro, Deidara se encamino al cuarto de Sasori.

Estando frente a la puerta, tocó quedamente, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza. No hubo contestación. Tocó nuevamente.

–¿Sasori, hum? – le llamó con voz amigable –¿Sasori?

–¿Qué?

La voz de Sasori estaba quebrada y a Deidara se le encogió el corazón.

–¿Puedo pasar, hum?

–Da lo mismo.

¿Eso lo podía tomar como un sí? Decidió que correría el riesgo y giro la perilla con cuidado, y metió la cabeza. Sasori estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda medio recargada en la cama y la cabeza gacha. Deidara cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue a sentar con Sasori, en posición de flor de loto, tan cerca que sus hombros y también sus rodillas se rozaban.

Otra vez hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos. Deidara nunca se había sentido tan incómodo. No sabía cómo romper el silencio, pero al final, no tuvo que hacerlo.

–La operación puede hacerse – dijo Sasori y Deidara lo miro –Pero necesito un donante. Es gracioso, pero… no quiero hacerla. No si tengo que privar a alguien de la luz…

Deidara se limito a ver el techo indeterminado tiempo, en silencio, pensando que quizá Sasori querría decir algo más.

–¿Y si ese alguien quisiese darte esa luz, hum? – preguntó al ver que Sasori ya no estaba dispuesto a decir más.

–¿Por qué querría alguien hacer eso? – preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa amarga –Es renunciar a ver… No es como si te cedieran el lugar de algo carente de importancia o algo así…

Deidara se sonrojo inmediatamente.

–Esa persona estaría definitivamente loca – terminó de decir Sasori.

–No digas eso, hum – contestó amargamente –Esa persona te querría mucho. Infinitamente, cabe decir, hum.

–¿Y qué persona me puede querer tanto? Deidara… es una locura… yo… yo…

–Yo lo haría, si quisieras…hum – contesto con firmeza Deidara, sin pensar en lo que decía. Sasori comenzó a respirar agitadamente y frunció el ceño, enojado.

–¡No digas gilipolleces, Deidara!

Sasori se hizo a un lado, como si la presencia de Deidara a su lado fuese la de un insecto horrible y asqueroso, Deidara frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Sasori entre las suyas.

–No son gilipolleces, hum.

–¡Claro que lo son, idiota! – gritó Sasori separando sus manos –¡Es increíble que pienses toda esa mierda…! ¡Eres un completo estúpido!

Sasori se puso de pie y camino unos pasos, dándole la espalda a un Deidara que mantenía la boca abierta de par en par por las horribles cosas que Sasori le estaba diciendo. No sabía que era normal que cuando estaba enojado se soltara tantas maldiciones. Venga, podría ganarle a Hidan. Pensar en el albino le retorció el estomago.

Se puso de pie, tratando de controlar su malhumor en aumento y apretó con fuerza los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

–¡No es mierda. Y si lo haría, hum!

Sasori se giro.

–¡Si pudiera ver te rompería la nariz!

–¡Si pudieras ver no nos conoceríamos, hum!

–¡Quizá así fuera mejor, carajo! ¡Podría ver! ¿Qué coño me podría interesar más que eso? ¿Un estúpido romance de mierda que se va a acabar? ¿Ó que nada más soy una especie de entretenimiento creativo para un idiota? ¿Una especie de olvido momentáneo, no? ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste, tú, remedo de prostituta y tu pequeño novio, ese chimpancé con cerebro de pulga pueden ir lamiendo la tierra por donde pisan!

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par. Su boca, desencajada de lugar. Las lágrimas queriendo salir, ¿cómo le había dicho? ¿Prostituta? ¿Quién…?

–¿De qué hablas, hum? – fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

–¡De ti y ese gran imbécil de elefántasticas proporciones!

–¡¿Hidan?

–¡Ese mismo!

Su corazón le golpeo con fuerza el pecho, hasta hacerle soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

–¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto, hum?

–¡Pues que el muy condenado vino a decir que eres suyo!

Deidara enrojeció violentamente.

–¿Y le creíste, hum?

–¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! No estás seguro de amarme, ¿no? Pues, te tengo noticias, Deidara – pronuncio el nombre como si fuera algo asqueroso –Yo también puedo jugar a esto, ¿sabes? Tú solo eres una especie de entretenimiento para mí. ¡A mí me gusta alguien más y es mucho mejor!

Deidara se hizo para atrás, como si Sasori le hubiera golpeado.

–¿A sí? – preguntó, explotando al fin –¿Y quién es? ¿Tobi?

–¡Itachi!

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

–¿I…Itachi, hum? – preguntó incrédulo y sonriendo burlonamente –No me jodas, ¿ese Uchiha?

–Sí – contestó Sasori –Al menos no me trata como un cero a la izquierda.

–¿¡Y quién te está tratando como un puto cero a la izquierda, hum! ¡Te acabo de decir que te daría mis ojos y tú me sales con esas tonterías, hum!

–¡Son puras sandeces las que dices!

–¡No lo son, carajo! ¿De verdad eres tan idiota, hum?

–¡Si te lo parezco!, ¿no?

–¡Vaya que sí, hum!

–¿Entonces por qué no te vas con tu novio de mentira, prostituta barata?

–¡Quizá eso haga!

–¡Pues venga, lárgate!

–¿Eso quieres, hum? – gritó Deidara, con las lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos –¡Bien, me largo! ¡Y también con mi puñetero lugar en la feria, hum!

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas? – susurro. Deidara enojado pateo la cama de Sasori haciendo que está se moviera, le produjo un horrible dolor en la punta del pie y maldijo en voz alta –¡Deidara!

El rubio se fue cojeando hacia la puerta del cuarto, abrió la puerta y pasó al otro lado, se dio media vuelta y miro furibundo a Sasori.

–¡A que renuncie a la beca de artista por darte el jodido lugar, hum!

Y después de decir eso cerró la puerta con un golpe tan horrible que incluso a sus oídos los aturdió. Fue como si por un momento dejará de escuchar. Camino hacia las escaleras, cojeando, mientras su vista se volvía borrosa y trataba de no tropezar. Pensaba fingir que no había pasado nada, pero para entonces Pein estaba ahí, estático, mirándole como si no pudiera creer todo lo que había escuchado. No lo culpaba. Ni él mismo se lo terminaba de creer.

Sin decirle nada pasó a su lado, casi choco violentamente con él, pero logro apenas rozarle.

–¿Deidara? – escuchó que le llamó Pein, pero él siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la salida y luego, cuando por fin su pie dejó de doler tanto echó a correr con los ojos cerrados hasta donde llegara.

0*0*0

Chocó con alguien cuando giro en la esquina y dio un par de traspiés hacia atrás antes de caer de sentón sobre el frío suelo. Abrió los ojos entre maldiciones adoloridas.

–¡Deidara sempai! – gritó una voz extremadamente conocida para el rubio –¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es…Está bien?

El Uchiha se hincó a un lado de Deidara y le puso una mano en el hombro. Deidara se la apartó con un gesto despreciativo, mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

–¿Qué le ha pasado, sempai? – preguntó Tobi preocupado, pero el rubio solo susurro palabras ininteligibles mientras se ponía colorado. El buen chico lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que aquellas manchas rojizas que se extendían por sus mejillas eran de coraje –Tranquilo sempai. Tanto estrés no es…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Deidara le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro, justo en el pómulo que lo tiro de costado sobre el pavimento.

Tobi miro a Deidara, completamente anonadado. Deidara, que permanecía con el puño elevado y lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, apretaba con fuerza los labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea temblorosa. Tobi se enderezó, todavía sentado en la banqueta, cautelosamente. Como lo previó, Deidara comenzó a golpearle con fuerza el pecho. Soltó leves gemidos adoloridos, y trató de sostener las manos de Deidara entre las suyas.

Cuando lo logró, Deidara maldijo y refunfuño luchando contra sus manos, pero al final, la fuerza parecía irle abandonando y terminó por recargar la frente en el pecho del buen chico, sollozando y dejando flácido todo el cuerpo.

Tobi, un poco aturdido y levemente sonrojado abrazó a su sempai y lo estrechó contra sí.

0*0*0

Sasori cayó en la cuenta de que era un idiota antes de que Pein entrara y se lo dijera. ¿Qué le había dicho a Deidara? ¿Por qué le había dicho cosas tan horribles?

Al principio quiso atribuirlo al hecho de que no iba a poder aceptar la operación en los ojos. Pero… mientras se jalaba los cabellos con cierta desesperación, maldiciendo su estúpido comportamiento, se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca, muy lejos a sentirlas de verdad, habían salido por la frustración y los celos.

¡Tenía algo mal en la cabeza!

Por mucho que aquello le hubiese dolido y todo, no podría imaginarse qué es lo que había sentido Deidara cuando le llamo estúpido ó prostituta.

Nunca se había odiado tanto. Nunca había odiado a nadie con tanta fuerza.

–¿Podrías llevarme… con Deidara? – le preguntó a Pein mientras su primo refunfuñaba.

–¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó sorprendido –¡Después de cómo le hablaste no querrá ni verte! ¡Debiste ver su rostro!

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡No puedo verlo pero me imagino cuánto me odia ahora, maldita sea!

Pein dejó caer los brazos a los costados, cansado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se despeino en un gesto distraído.

–Pein… por favor… – suplicó Sasori, levantando la mirada –Necesito… disculparme…

Pein suspiro, mirando a todos lados, menos a su primo. Luego de lanzar una maldición se acercó a Sasori y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, instándolo a levantarse. Sasori agradeció mudamente a su primo, y ambos salieron del cuarto y de la casa rumbo a buscar a Deidara.

0*0*0

Así que volvían a venir al parque. Al lugar donde todo empezó. Deidara suspiro mientras Tobi le ofrecía un poco del helado que había comprado.

Tobi se sentó a su lado en la banca y miró el cielo con un gesto preocupado porque Deidara no le había contado nada sobre lo sucedido, y dudaba quisiera hacerlo. Miró de reojo al rubio, que removió el helado antes de dejarlo a un lado.

–No quiero helado, hum – se limito a decir, cruzándose de brazos como niño berrinchudo –Tampoco quiero estar aquí, hum.

Tobi le miro con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Nunca se lo había dicho, y probablemente nunca se lo diría, pero Tobi quería mucho a su sempai, más de lo que siempre le decía quererlo. Era algo triste, sin embargo, que Deidara mirara a todos y no se diera cuenta de quién estaba justo a su lado. A un palmo de distancia.

Tobi volvió a mirar el cielo, y luego, el suelo. Él siempre apoyaba a Deidara, y lo que menos le gustaba era verlo sufrir. Y primero verlo con Hidan, y ahora con Sasori (porque se apostaría la vida a que de eso se trataba) era muy… doloroso para él.

Pero tanto quisiera como no, Deidara no lo vería nunca como algo más. A veces, se dejaba ver en un lugar donde podía ser real, pero la mayoría del tiempo, aceptaba el hecho de que Deidara jamás se daría cuenta, y en cierto modo, Tobi lo agradecía.

–El amor es una basura, Tobi. Nunca te enamores, hum – le dijo de repente Deidara, mientras veía a una pareja de jóvenes caminar tomados de la mano –Solo es pura idiotez.

Tobi entrecerró los ojos y sonrió amargamente.

–¿Es a eso a lo que se debe este comportamiento suyo? – pregunto inocente. Deidara chasqueo la lengua.

–Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta antes, hum.

Tobi rió y se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que sea algo tan malo, sempai.

–¿A no? – preguntó molesto, cogiendo el helado y revolviéndole con la cuchara hasta por fin decidirse a coger un poco y llevárselo violentamente a la boca –El idiota de Sasori me llamo prostituta barata, hum.

Tobi arqueo las cejas, sorprendido.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Lo que oíste – dijo Deidara mientras un poco de helado se le embarraba en la comisura de los labios –¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque le dije que yo le daría mis ojos, hum!

–¿Darle sus ojos?

–Sí – respondió mientras se llevaba otro bocado de helado, y hablaba sin tragarlo –Fuimos con Hiashi. Le dijo que la operación era factible pero que necesitaba un donante. Sasori no la quiere, hum.

–¿No la quiere? – el asombro de Tobi iba en aumento. Deidara se giro a verlo de manera furibunda, harto de que repitiera lo que decía, Tobi asintió –¿Por qué?

–Dice que no soportaría quitarle la luz a alguien más para poder ver él, hum – dijo, al parecer aquel comentario no le hacía más que sentir ternura por él, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió –Le dije que yo se los daría y entonces él comenzó a llamarme estúpido…

Tobi frunció el ceño.

–No me extraña sempai – le dijo un poco turbado al ver que Deidara lo miraba con sorpresa –Me refiero a que… no debió decirle eso. Quizá pretendía que sonara romántico y eso, pero…

–¡No quería hacer el cuento! – gritó Deidara, ofendido –¡Iba muy, muy enserio, hum!

–Bueno, cálmese – le dijo Tobi levantando las manos –No hay necesidad de ponerse a pelear con Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

–¡Bueno mi…!

Antes de que terminara la oración Tobi se lanzó a taparle la boca, Deidara lo miro amenazantemente, pero Tobi solo negó con la cabeza.

–Hay niños presentes, sempai.

Deidara frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiro. Tobi le destapo la boca.

–¿Y luego? – le preguntó.

–Pues… – dijo Deidara mirando hacia el suelo –Le dije que no era broma, y él… él mencionó a Hidan y que él había dicho que yo… – se sonrojo violentamente –Era suyo…hum.

Tobi se enderezó inmediatamente.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – grito –¡Que descaro por parte de Hidan san!

–No sé que más le dijo, pero Sasori estaba realmente cabreado…

Tobi nunca sintió mucha simpatía por la manera en que Hidan trataba a los demás. Pero la simpatía que había sentido por Sasori, en este preciso momento, tampoco andaba muy lejos de por los suelos.

Deidara termino de contarle todo lo que le había pasado con Sasori con pelos y señales. Tobi asentía y trataba de cruzar palabras coherentes con Deidara, palabras que le dieran ánimos y que le hicieran quitar aquel peso sobre los hombros. Oírlo hablar de su amor por otros era doloroso, pero si con ello le aliviaba el dolor a Deidara, lo haría.

Se dio cuenta de que Deidara nunca le había hablado de aquella manera de Hidan (exceptuando lo del trato, parecía que le había contado cómo se sentía realmente). Sasori… Sasori tenía mucha suerte, pensaba mientras Deidara hablaba, el rubio lo adoraba. Sus ojos brillaban cuando mencionaba su nombre, y aunque ahora se ensombrecían, no dejaba de sentir cuánto le admiraba y quería.

Tan solo con un par de semanas.

Deidara se enamoraba muy rápido, pensó Tobi en algún momento, quizá siempre de la persona equivocada, pero… parecía que por Sasori sentía algo de verdad. ¿Ó sería solo fanatismo?

–Tobi… ¿estás escuchándome, hum?

Tobi parpadeo rápidamente y le sonrió a su sempai.

–Sí. Tobi lo escucha porque es un buen chico.

0*0*0

Tobi no creía que alguien pudiese emborracharse con helado de vainilla, pero por si algún día lo vio imposible o no podía creerlo, ahora podía hacerlo. Deidara iba dando traspiés y se recargaba en su hombro como un autentico borracho.

Tobi sonreía, curioso por la actitud de su sempai, que si bien estaba fingiendo mientras contaba un chiste, se había puesto demasiado hiperactivo y ansioso. Algo creía haber escuchado un día sobre que Deidara no debía comer azúcar… ó… ¿ese era Itachi?

Abrió la puerta del departamento y Deidara se metió inmediatamente.

–¿Tienes refresco, hum? – pregunto el rubio mirando a Tobi por encima del hombro –Deberíamos refrescarnos la vida, hum.

Tobi cerró la puerta.

–Sí. Todavía quedan refrescos de naranja en el refrigerador, sempai – contestó Tobi mientras caminaba hasta la cocina y sacaba las sodas –Tome.

Le estiro la mano con una lata, y Deidara la abrió para acabársela de un solo trago. Tobi destapó una y también la apuro a su boca, pero más lentamente. Sin perder de vista a Deidara, que se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano de manera brusca, no quería que se fuera a poner más mal.

–No te creo, Tobi.

–¿Qué cosa, sempai?

–Que puedas eructar el abecedario, hum.

–Nunca me he dicho eso, sempai – contesto entre risas el pelinegro, Deidara asintió.

–¡Exactamente, hum!

–¿Está seguro de estar bien, sempai?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo no necesito soda, ni helado, no soy mujer! ¡Tampoco necesito a Sasori, hum!

Tobi suspiro.

–Es usted el que no debe tomar azúcar, ¿verdad?

–Yo puedo tomar azúcar – replicó el rubio –Es Itachi el que no puede, hum.

Tobi suspiro.

–Mejor siéntese, sempai – le dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón.

Tobi miró a Deidara acabarse la soda, un poco de ella corrió por su barbilla, en un gesto distraído Tobi elevó la mano y le limpió la mejilla a Deidara. El rubio se quedo muy quieto, mirando a Tobi mientras se sonrojaba. El pelinegro le miro, abstraído. Sin pensar en nada se acercó al rostro del rubio y lo beso en los labios.

Entonces, la puerta del departamento se abrió.

0*0*0

–¡Itachi! – gritó Pein por quinta vez mientras avanzaba por la calle, guiando a Sasori. El pelinegro se giro a verlo, llevaba unos audífonos y en las manos, un libro –¡Por Dios!

Itachi se quitó los audífonos y los miro, curioso.

–¿Pein? ¿Sasori? – habló un poco aturdido y luego agregó poniéndose un poco rojo–Eh… ¿qué… qué pasa?

Sasori se mordió el labio al recordar lo que le había dicho a Deidara sobre Itachi. En realidad, no era tan mentira, si le gustaba un poco Itachi (aunque no pudiera verlo, el Uchiha tenía un comportamiento amigable e interesante) pero no lo prefería.

–¿Has visto a Deidara? – preguntó jadeante Pein.

–¿A Deidara? No. No lo he visto – respondió el Uchiha, observándoles, curioso –¿Ha pasado algo?

Sasori se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado.

–Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

Itachi lo miró. En realidad, no habría querido involucrarse en algo que no era de su incumbencia. En especial si ahorita mismo iba para la casa de Kisame a terminar el proyecto de química.

–No sé donde está.

–¿Y Tobi? – preguntó Pein –¿Crees que sepa dónde está?

Itachi lo miro con fastidio.

–No lo sé.

–¿Podrías hablarle? – pregunto Sasori, parecía impaciente.

Itachi sacó el celular del bolsillo y marcó un número. Tobi no contestó. Miró a los dos y les dirigió una mirada simpática y aburrida.

–No contesta.

Sasori reprimió un gemido irritado y Pein torció la boca.

–¿Podrías llevarnos a tu casa? ¿Crees que este ahí Tobi? – preguntó Sasori, ansioso.

Itachi se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Yo… – comenzó –Es que tenía algo que…

Miró la cara de Sasori: la impaciencia y la frustración crecían en ella, y le hacían meollo en el corazón. Suspiró.

–Supongo que podemos hacer una corrida rápida y que Tobi les ayude a buscar a Deidara.

Pein le agradeció a Itachi, y el pelinegro, al mirar a Sasori y ver el alivio combinado con el agradecimiento asintió y los llevó hasta el departamento.

–Bueno, si Tobi no está aquí pueden quedarse hasta que llegue si así lo prefieren – decía Itachi mientras sacaba apresuradamente la llave y la metía en el seguro, abrió la puerta de par en par.

0*0*0

–¿Qué? – preguntó Sasori al notar el silencio que se había formado luego de que abrieran la puerta.

Pein e Itachi se miraron y luego giraron a ver a Tobi que se separó de Deidara. El rubio también se giro a verlos, sorprendido y sonrojado.

–¿Qué pasa? – casi gritó esta vez Sasori.

–¡Tú! – gritó Pein con los ojos destellando de furia –¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Sasori?

Sasori se quedo perplejo al oír aquellas palabras, y Deidara se puso de pie aturdido, antes de que Pein avanzara hacia él, completamente cabreado.

–¡Pein, espera! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Tobi y Deidara. Sasori frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Deidara y avanzó hacia Pein, y le cogió del brazo. Pein se giro a verlo.

–¿Deidara? – preguntó Sasori, con voz confundida –¿Deidara, qué hiciste?

Deidara miró a Tobi. Tobi lo miró a él. Itachi miraba a todos lados, no sabiendo dónde esconderse, Pein todavía parecía querer partirle la nariz a Deidara.

–Deidara – llamó Sasori –Necesito hablar contigo. Ven. Por favor.

Extendió la mano.

–Creí que no querías volver a verme, hum. – contesto Deidara, molesto todavía por las palabras de hace un par de horas –Que querías que me fuera a prostituir con Hidan, hum.

Su voz sonó herida (casi destrozada), y Sasori sintió que le perforaban el corazón.

–Deidara.

–¿Qué?

–Me voy.

–¿¡QUÉ! – gritaron todos, sorprendidos.

–¿De qué puñetas estás hablando, Sasori? – recriminó Pein, sorprendido –¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

–A mi casa – respondió Sasori con voz de quien comenta sobre el clima –Ya de nada sirve que este aquí. ¿Sabes, Deidara? Ya puedes quedarte con ese lugar en la feria. Ya no lo necesito. En realidad… creo que ya no necesitaré pintar jamás…

–Sasori… – susurro Deidara caminando hacia él –Yo… no quiero que te vayas, hum. Yo…

Sasori hizo un gesto despreciativo.

–Vámonos, Pein – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y tanteaba la salida.

–Sasori… – llamó Deidara. Pein se giro y siguió a su primo –¿Sasori?...¡SASORI!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¡AH! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Pues... no lo sé, pero... creo que le he dado un giro para ya casi un final, ¿verdad?<p>

Jajaja. Lástima, me gusta mucho este fic... Quizá me dure unos tres capítulos y ya...

Espero que les haya gustado la conti, sempais :d y dejen un review para que Mary lo sepa. Por cada review es una oportunidad para un final feliz, porque creanme que la tragedia de este fic esta muy presente en la mente de Mary O.Ó muajajajajaja X)

Matta ne~


	11. Chapter 11

Hola sempais :D Mary los saluda desde su computadora ^^U esperando que disculpen la tardanza por subir conti. Pero aquí la traigo. Esta vez, envuelta con un poco más de las parejas que les había prometido.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 10=<strong>

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya de que no se movía? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Tres? ¿Toda una vida?

El único sonido era su corazón latiendo con fuerza pesarosa, mientras dentro suyo el vértigo en el estomago se abría paso, como cada vez que sabía que iba a pasar algo malo, y que solo quedaba esperar a que ocurriese. En este caso, parecía que el suelo iba a desaparecer bajo sus pies y caería al vacío. Parecía que por más que buscara algo a que aferrarse, seguiría cayendo hasta el irremediable infinito de un oscuro abismo.

Tobi se puso de pie y quiso acercarse a Deidara, pero sus piernas dejaron de responderle en cuanto se paró y solo miro a Deidara, culpable. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Era un completo estúpido! ¡Había hecho que Sasori quisiera irse y dejará solo a Deidara! Siempre se había jactado de pensar primero en el bienestar del rubio, y ahora que lo había besado, había sido el simple deseo de hacerlo, el egoísmo de robarle lo que siempre quiso. No merecía que lo perdonara.

Itachi, por otra parte no terminaba de dejar de sentirse incómodo. Él solo había querido ir y terminar el proyecto de química con Kisame, y ahora, él debía estar pensando que lo había dejado plantado y que le dejaría terminar el trabajo solo. ¡Ni que decir que se sentía mal por no haber declinado la petición de Sasori antes y haber ahorrado esto para todos ahí!

Deidara comenzó a apretar los puños con frustración mientras los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo que había pasado, para evitar que Sasori se alejara de él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tobi se acercaba a él: ruborizado y avergonzado, estirando la mano para ponerla sobre su hombro. Al rubio se le encogió el corazón, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Tobi se sentía atraído por él? Bien, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido…

Los níveos dedos de Tobi le rozaron. Y Deidara se dio cuenta de que aquello le producía ligeras corrientes eléctricas, como siempre lo habían hecho y las había ignorado. Pero… también se dio cuenta de que ahora lo único que importaba de verdad era que Sasori le escuchara, no se podía ir sin que…

Y echó a correr, empujando y tirando a Itachi al suelo cuando cruzó a su lado. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, para reponer los minutos que había perdido al estar asimilando lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

Al salir del edificio, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera un desquiciado, y llamó a gritos a Sasori e incluso a Pein. Al fin encontró la cabellera inusual de Pein y corrió en esa dirección. Pein le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Sasori mientras él se metía en un taxi que acababa de frenar.

–¡SASORI!– gritó Deidara mientras corría. Pein se giro a verlo sorprendido, y Sasori frunció el ceño como si lo hubiera escuchado –¡ESPERA!

Llegó al taxi y le dio un empujón a Pein para poder jalar del brazo a Sasori y sacarlo del taxi.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?– le gritó Sasori mientras Deidara lo sacaba a jalones –¡Grandísimo idiota!

El corazón de Deidara le golpeaba con demasiada fuerza cuando rodeo el cuerpo de Sasori y lo estrechó contra sí, pronunciando palabras incoherentes y sollozos ahogados. Sasori abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Tardó un par de segundos en corresponder el abrazo de Deidara.

Por un momento, el abrazo de ambos creó una especie de burbuja que los apartó de cualquier cosa, de todo sonido y persona ajenos a ellos.

–No…– jadeo Deidara mientras abrazaba a Sasori lo más fuerte que podía –No te vayas… no quería… yo solo… te amo… hum.

Los dedos de Sasori se contrajeron en un tic nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, clavándose en la espalda del rubio.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces…– Deidara abrió los ojos y lo miro, a donde alcanzaba sin soltarlo solo podía notar que Sasori mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido –¿Entonces por qué…? No quiero que te vayas, hum. La feria me importa una mierda, y la vida también, sino puedo estar contigo, Sasori. ¿No lo entiendes, hum? ¿No te sientes igual tú?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas del rubio, y como si se tuviera que desprender de su propia alma se separó de Sasori y lo miro.

–¿No es igual para ti, hum?

Sasori permaneció en silencio, una mueca de autentico dolor le cruzó por el rostro.

–Uno de los dos tiene que ser sensato, Deidara– le susurro Sasori y sonrió de manera amarga –Esto… esto es ridículo.

Deidara comenzó a negar con la cabeza, primero lenta y después rápidamente.

–¡NO!– gritó, tomo de los hombros a Sasori y lo zarandeo con fuerza. Sasori no se inmutó –¡Esto no es ridículo! ¡Es amor! ¿Verdad que sí, hum?

Sasori puso sus manos sobre las de Deidara y las apartó de sí.

–No, Dei– dijo dulcemente –Fue solo un romance destinado a la separación. Tanto si recuperaba la vista como sino. Esto no es nada. Fue solo eso desde el principio hasta el final…

–¡Pero este no es el final, hum!

–Sí. Lo es– las palabras de Sasori sonaron firmes, y cuando Deidara le miro, su rostro le indico que no diría más –Estoy haciéndonos un favor al irme. Después será más dificil para los dos.

–Pero si tú estás hablando como si no te resultará para nada difícil, hum– dijo él entre dientes –¡Como el estúpido de Hidan al decirme que escogía a Kakuzu! ¡Sin pizca de sentimiento en la voz, hum!

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–No te atrevas a compararme con Hidan– dijo él, molesto –Yo te quiero. Y porque te quiero, debo alejarme de ti.

–¡¿A sí?– gritó Deidara –¡Puedes irte al carajo Sasori, eres un imbécil como todos los otros! ¡No sé que pude ver diferente en ti, hum!

–Deidara…– comenzó a decir Sasori, pero entonces Deidara con los puños cerrados comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho, con los ojos cerrados y como un niño malcriado, Sasori retrocedía y hacía muecas pero no se apartaba.

–¡Basta!– gritó Pein, su voz le sonó lejana a Deidara, y cuando Pein le puso una mano en el hombro para apartarlo de Sasori, él solamente hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia él y continúo golpeando a Sasori –¡Deidara!

Pein sujeto en un abrazo a Deidara y lo alejo de Sasori, mientras él pataleaba y maldecía.

–¡Déjame, estúpido, hum!– gritaba –¡Déjame!

Pein se giro sobre sus talones y soltó a Deidara mientras él trastabillaba hasta que cayó de rodillas, de espaldas a ambos primos.

No le importaba en lo absoluto la imagen que debía de estar dando. ¡Al cuerno con todo eso! ¿Qué importaba si su corazón ahora estaba partido a la mitad? ¿Si estaba pasando de nuevo?

–Deidara…– escucho susurrar a Sasori –Tienes que entender…

–¿Entender qué?– gritó Deidara molesto, mientras apretaba los puños y los ojos, pidiendo que todo eso fuese un sueño –Estás terminando conmigo y es lo único que necesito saber.

–Pero lo estoy haciendo porque te amo, y no es sano que…

–¡Eso que dices es pura mierda, hum! ¡No te creo!– Deidara se puso de pie y miro desafiante a Sasori, aunque él no pudiera verlo esperaba que sintiera cuánto lo detestaba. De pronto, todo el coraje se le fue, solo salió de sus labios una sonrisa –Je. Tenías razón– dijo amargamente –El amor son puras promesas rotas, hum.

Sasori se quedo callado, bajó el brazo que había extendido.

–Debí suponer que tú eres igual que Hidan, hum.

Y diciendo esto salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

0*0*0

El claxon de un auto le hizo estremecer los oídos y abrir los ojos. Antes de poder darse cuenta, el carro ya estaba a tres palmos de distancia. Podría haber sonreído y dicho que eso le pasaba por no estar atento mientras corría, pero entonces una mano le jaló del cuello de la camisa y tiró con fuerza de ella.

Deidara vio cruzar el auto sin detenerse mientras caía de espaldas sobre algo. O alguien.

–¡RUBIA ESTÚPIDA!– gritó una voz conocida e hizo que el aturdido Deidara frunciera el ceño y se girara molesto.

–NO SOY MU…– al ver la cara de Hidan se quedo callado –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hidan, hum?

–¡DE NADA!– gritó mientras de un empujón apartaba a Deidara de encima y se sentaba –Eso se dice primero, idiota. Gracias a Jashin que yo estaba por ahí o ahora serías mierda ahí en la carretera. ¿Te enteras?

Deidara frunció el ceño, también sentándose en la banqueta.

–Yo no te pedí que me salvarás, hum– dijo mirando el suelo –Pudiste haber dejado que me atropellaran, las cosas no podrían estar peor, hum.

Logrando sorprender a Deidara, Hidan ya no dijo nada y se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

–Oye– dijo Hidan de pronto con voz incómoda –Tú… ¿estás bien, Deidara?

El rubio se abstuvo de lanzarle una mirada furibunda, porque era más que obvio que no se encontraba bien, para colmo suyo recordó que todo esto bien podía haber comenzado con que Hidan hubiera visitado a Sasori y diciéndole la sarta de estupideces de elefántasticas proporciones que hicieron que él se enojara y que por eso lo mandara a freír espárragos, pero descubrió que ni para eso tenía ganas.

–Por supuesto. Estoy de maravilla, hum– dijo Deidara sarcásticamente y escucho a Hidan lanzar un bufido molesto –¿Qué quieres?

Hidan volvió a permanecer en silencio antes de hincarse a su lado.

–Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, Deidara.

Esta vez Deidara no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada repugnante a su ex "novio".

–A otro perro con ese hueso, hum.

A Hidan le dio un tic en el ojo mientras lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones silenciosas contra el rubio. Deidara, se dio el lujo de pensar que no había pasado nada en el último mes, que seguía siendo el mismo Deidara de siempre y que nada le molestaba en su vida.

Que nunca había llegado Sasori. Y quizá, poniéndose muy caprichoso, que jamás se había enamorado de Hidan. Todo como era antes. Todo _normal. _

De pronto sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzado por parecer un idiota ahí llorando frente a Hidan, se talló las mejillas con fuerza. Ya no escuchó que Hidan continuará maldiciendo y se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Hidan permanecía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, serio y (Deidara casi se parte en carcajadas) preocupado.

–Deidara… ¿Qué te pasó?

–¡Maldita sea!– gritó Deidara con voz quebrada –¿A caso eso te importa, hum? No te tiene que importar, yo solo estoy harto de que me usen y me engañen y nada de eso le importe a nadie porque dicen "vaya, a la rubia esa no debe de dolerle que abusemos de la confianza y…"

–Deidara.

–¡Para qué carajo creen que soy yo! ¡No soy un juguete! ¡Deben de pensar también que soy una Barbie, y además prostituta, porque solo así saben verme, hum!

–¡DEIDARA!

El rubio paró de decir todas esas cosas, pero obviamente no logro dejar de llorar. Hidan lo miraba cabreado, pero en realidad, parecía que realmente estaba preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando. Deidara soltó una carcajada amarga que no duro mucho tiempo, pero que como sonrisa permaneció ahí largo rato.

–¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasó?– preguntó Hidan amablemente, cosa que hizo que Deidara comenzara a reír como desquiciado –¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

Deidara se tiró al suelo, sujetándose el estomago. Miró el cielo, tan gris que parecía que en cualquier momento caería un diluvio que arrasaría con toda vida en el planeta.

–Estoy bien, hum– se limito a decir –No ha… No ha pasado nada nuevo, hum.

Sonrió amargamente, mientras que Hidan permaneció mirándolo extrañado.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?– le preguntó. Deidara levantó la cabeza.

–¿De qué me serviría eso, hum?

0*0*0

Movía distraídamente el popote de la soda mientras lanzaba miradas hacia fuera del local, donde caía la lluvia con fuerza, golpeando la ventana y haciéndole estremecer los oídos. Frente a sí tenía a Hidan que sorbía de su refresco como si espiara algo, atento a todos los movimientos que tenía el rubio, por si ellos le decían más sobre lo que había pasado porque desde haber aceptado tomar algo con él, no había mediado palabra alguna.

–¿Deidara?– decidió llamarlo el albino, sin embargo lo hizo con cautela –¿No quieres hablar de lo que sea que te haya pasado?

Deidara le miró molesto.

–Qué te parece hablar sobre… "No te acerques a Deidara, es mío", hum– contestó con una sonrisa irónica. Hidan abrió los ojos y le escupió el refresco en la cara. Deidara permaneció con los ojos abiertos –Y justo cuando pensé que esto no podía ser peor, hum.

Deidara agarró una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse. Hidan se limpió la boca y se sonrojo violentamente.

–Yo… Deidara… yo…

–No te preocupes, hum. De alguna manera me hiciste un favor, hum– contestó Deidara arrugando la servilleta y dejándola a un lado –La verdad… todo esto es muy raro, pero… gracias Hidan. De no haberme dejado no habría ido a ese estúpido parque. Y de no haber ido, no habría conocido a Sasori. Y de no conocerlo, habría seguido tan deprimido por mi vida que me habría matado. Y de haberme matado, me habría ahorrado toda esta porquería, hum. Me doy cuenta de que tú no puedes ser el peor de todos, y que en realidad, todos los humanos solo piensan en sí mismos. Somos egoístas y crueles porque nada importa más que nuestros intereses. Sin importar si lastimamos a los demás, hum.

Deidara se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del local. Hidan, permaneció ahí un rato antes de salir corriendo hacia donde había salido el rubio. Una mujer le pidió (o le fastidio, según él) que pagara la cuenta, y a regañadientes le dio un billete de cincuenta por algo que costaba trece, solo para que le dejara ir tras Deidara. Pensó en que Kakuzu se habría muerto si hacia algo así.

–¡Deidara!– gritó mientras salía y corría tras el rubio, ya adelantado por varios metros y que se detenía de pronto a tirar el celular al suelo con fuerza –¡Deidara!

El rubio lo ignoro, y cuando pasó al lado del celular lo levantó. Al fin alcanzó a Deidara y le sujeto de los hombros, haciéndole girar para quedar cara a cara.

–¡Esta bien!– gritó –¡Lo sé! Soy un completo estúpido por ser tan egoísta, pero… debes saber que cuando le dije eso a ese cabeza de tomate no lo decía enserio.

Deidara torció los ojos y luego los dejó mirando hacia la izquierda. Hidan bufó algo y luego le sostuvo el mentón entre los dedos. Deidara, sorprendido y sonrojado, giro a verlo.

–¿Qué…?

–De verdad– dijo Hidan con una mirada intensa –Yo no te usé. No quería… cuando te dije que…

–¿Hidan?– dijo una tercera voz, y en ese mismo instante ambos contuvieron la respiración. Hidan soltó a Deidara y se giro sobre sus talones –¿Qué… se supone que estás haciendo?

–Kakuzu.

0*0*0

Sasori frunció el ceño y arrojo el celular contra la pared. Po saltó de su lugar y miro el celular antes de ladrar. El pelirrojo se tiro sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

–Volvió a colgarme.

Po ladro y se subió a la cama, donde se recostó sin apartar la mirada de Sasori. Él le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

–Creo que fui muy grosero– admitió –Pero… Deidara debería de entender que esto no puede seguir. Nunca fue real.

Po ladró y luego hizo lloriqueos.

–No digas eso, baka– susurro Sasori –No me hagas creer que era de verdad.

La puerta se abrió y entró Pein.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó Pein, pero Sasori se quedo en silencio, así que decidió continuar –Le he dicho a mi tía sobre tus… planes. Y… comprara por teléfono un boleto para..

–Me miraba con odio, ¿verdad?– interrumpió Sasori sin siquiera levantar la cabeza –Deidara, quiero decir.

Pein no sabía que responder, pues en lo que a él respectaba Deidara quería asesinarlo con la mirada. Pero decírselo a Sasori sería como… como… ponerle un pastel a un diabético adicto a ellos.

–No me he fijado– contestó tratando de sonar convincente. Pero al ver la sonrisa que surcó el rostro de Sasori supo que no lo había logrado.

–Tu silencio antes de contestar me ha respondido mejor que tus palabras, primo.

–Sasori yo…

–No importa. Sé que lo que dije fue horrible. ¡Cielos! Fue la peor cosa que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo antes de que Pein se sentara a su lado en la cama.

–Solo dijiste lo que te pareció mejor.

–Le dije tonterías– su voz sonaba ahogada –Pein, maldita sea. Yo lo amo.

0*0*0

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– volvió a preguntar Kakuzu, haciendo una pausa después de cada palabra –¿Hidan?

Hidan permaneció mirándolo atónito. Y Deidara los miraba a ambos desconcertado.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– logró preguntar Hidan a Kakuzu –¿No se suponía que ibas a…?

–¿No se suponía que tú ibas a ir a la iglesia esa de Jashin?– le cortó tajantemente, sus ojos verdes llameaban de furia –¿Hmn?

–Iba par allá…

–¿Y te encontraste con Deidara?– preguntó burlonamente –¿Lo invitaste a caminar al lado completamente opuesto de la iglesia y ahora lo estabas sujetando de la cara para qué exactamente?

–Pues para…

Kakuzu fulmino con la mirada a Deidara. Y luego a Hidan.

–Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, Kakuzu…

–¿Y besándolo es la manera más sensata de hacerlo?

Deidara se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, y su humor estaba empeorando entre más tiempo pasaba.

–¡No quería besarlo! ¡Solo quería que me viera a la cara!

–Ya me quedo claro.

Y diciendo esto, Kakuzu se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Hidan que le gritaba de obscenidades no se digno a seguirle, pues pensaba que no era su culpa que Kakuzu se comportara como un incivilizado que no comprendía las circunstancias, causas y acciones que él estaba tratando de llevar a cabo.

–Deberías ir tras él y arreglar esto, hum– se limito a decir Deidara, e Hidan giro a verlo.

–Pero tú…

–Si no vas yo mismo te pateare el trasero como debí hacerlo antes. Nosotros ya no somos nada, no sacrifiqué mi bienestar para que tú y ese idiota terminen, ¿vale, hum?

–Deidara…

–¡Vete!

Sin embargo, Hidan no se fue.

0*0*0

Tobi se miró en el espejo mientras se maldecía una y otra vez. Afuera de la habitación, Itachi esperaba. No había tenido corazón para dejar ahí a su primo.

Nunca había creído que Tobi amará a Deidara, bueno sí, creía que su primo albergaba fuertes sentimientos hacia el rubio, pero nunca se imagino que fueran aquellos. Se decidió a ponerse de pie y a tocar la puerta.

–¿Tobi?

–¿Qué pasa, Itachi san?

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–¿Seguro?

–Ajá.

Vaya. Esto resultaba incómodo para Itachi. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar con personas como Tobi y Deidara. Se sentía más cómodo con Pein ó Sasori ó… ¡KISAME!

Corrió al teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo. Al tercer timbrazo descolgaron.

–¿Kisame?

–¿Itachi?

Silencio.

–Lamento no haber podido ir el día de hoy, yo…

–Está bien, Itachi san– contestó Kisame en un tono irritado, lo que hizo que Itachi tragará saliva ruidosamente –Ya terminé el proyecto de química y le puse tu nombre.

–¡No!– gritó Itachi y escuchó que Kisame lanzaba un grito ahogado –Lo siento. Yo… Kisame tuve un… verás fue un…

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos le sudaban. Parecía una colegiala enamorada.

–Comprendo yo…– Kisame fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa –Mmm. Ya vengo, tengo que colgar. Kakuzu viene para acá.

A Itachi se le hizo un hoyo en el estómago.

–¿Kakuzu? ¿Qué va a hacer Kakuzu a tu casa?– preguntó un poco incómodo.

–¿Qué no puedo tener más amigos que vengan a visitarme además de ti?

–No… yo… solo decía que…

–¿Por mi extraña apariencia a lo único que puedo aspirar es a un visitante?

–Kisame– dijo Itachi mientras se ponía la mano en la cara –No me refería a eso… yo…

–Pues discúlpame– dijo Kisame –Pero Kakuzu vino a entregarme algo de la tarea.

–Yo iba a llevártela.

–Sí– contesto Kisame sarcásticamente –¿Hoy cuando viniste a ayudarme con el proyecto?

–Kisame… por favor, espera…

–Estoy ocupado. Y además, tengo que tomarme mis medicinas. Adiós.

–Oye, espera un segundo…– pero Kisame ya había colgado. Itachi se apartó el teléfono del oído y lo miro con el ceño fruncido –¿Kisame? ¿Hola?

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y arrojo el teléfono a la mesilla, maldiciendo en voz alta. Tobi asomó la cabeza por la puerta, parecía preocupado. Itachi cogió su chaqueta y camino hasta la puerta.

–¡Esto es un caos, maldición!– gritó antes de salir del departamento y azotar la puerta.

0*0*0

Kisame abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kakuzu, que le miraba de lo que a todas vistas era mal humor.

–Buenas tardes, Kakuzu. Gracias por venir.

–Como sea.

Kisame le cedió paso al moreno mientras éste cruzaba el umbral de la puerta a grandes zancadas.

–¿Cómo sigues?– le preguntó Kakuzu a Kisame mientras sacaba un frasquito de la chaqueta –¿No te duele nada?

–Afortunadamente no.

Pero Kisame mentía, ahora le dolía mucho el pecho, su corazón le pesaba horriblemente. Y creía que no era para menos; Hace varias semanas, era una persona "normal" que disfrutaba de surfear y vivir al máximo, con amigos a los que podía ver tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela. Con un Itachi que no se sentía incómodo al salir con él a la calle, ahora que era un subnormal.

Tenía la piel de un extraño color azul pálido y no podía hacer nada para quitárselo. Cualquiera diría que su accidente pudo ser peor y pudo haber muerto* pero la verdad es que esto era peor. Antes, al menos contaba con que en algún momento Itachi sentiría algo por él, y ahora le parecía que Itachi no quería ni verlo, pues siempre daba largas a que se encontrasen.

Él no era malo. Y Kisame no tenía la culpa por ser un "fenómeno", solo había tenido mala suerte.

Kakuzu se le quedo mirando.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando– contestó mientras le sonreía –Te ves de mal humor, ¿qué te pasó?

–No me pasa nada– contesto Kakuzu luego de chasquear la lengua –Es toda la tarea. Tienes suerte de ya no ir a la escuela.

Kakuzu trató de sonreírle a Kisame, pero era tan bueno haciéndolo como pagando 50 dólares por un disco de basura religiosa para el idiota de Hidan que ahora resultaba, lo engañaba con Deidara.

Debió suponerlo. Desde que salían y "no veía a Deidara" se la pasaba hablando de él.

–¿Por qué no vamos a la sala y tomamos algo caliente? Como que me hace falta– sugirió Kisame y Kakuzu asintió.

–Claro. No me vendría nada mal.

0*0*0

Pein cerró la tercera maleta.

–Listo– confirmó a Sasori mientras él esperaba sentado frente a la ventana –Creo que ya no falta nada.

–No puedo saberlo– contestó Sasori amargamente.

Pein se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Sasori…

–¿Podré llevarme a Po?– preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. Pein suspiro, cansado de que cada vez que trataba de hablar de Deidara, su primo le cortara las palabras –¿Pein?

–Claro que sí. Lo hemos comprado para ti– respondió mientras iba con Sasori y le pasaba una mano sobre los cabellos, desordenándolo –Extrañaré hacer esto.

–Yo no– contestó burlonamente Sasori mientras sonreía y apartaba la mano de Pein –Por eso es que siempre estoy despeinado.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú nunca te peinas!

Ambos lanzaron unas risas que lejos de estar felices, parecían muecas burlonas del infierno. Pein dejó de sonreír y miro el grisáceo cielo, parecía tan triste como lo estaban él. Tan triste como lo estaba Sasori.

–No me gustaría que te fueras– confesó –¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Sí– sin embargo, no lo sonaba –Claro que sí. ¿Qué podría seguir haciendo aquí si…?

–Yo sería tu donante.

Silencio. Luego Sasori frunció el ceño y lanzó una carcajada.

–No digas tonterías, yo…

–Eso fue lo que te dijo Deidara, ¿verdad?

Sasori se quedo callado.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez?– preguntó de mal humor Sasori segundos después –No tienes por qué…

–Tengo qué– interrumpió Pein –Sasori… ¿de verdad? Ese chico está completamente loco por ti. No concibo ninguna razón por la que él querría engañarte. Si estás haciendo esto, por eso… Sasori…

–Por favor– pidió Sasori –Todo será más fácil si me olvido de que alguna vez conocí a Deidara.

–Pero tú estás enamorado de él. No creas que no me doy cuenta… tienes cara de que te arrancan el corazón…

–¿Y?– preguntó haciendo un gesto despectivo –Algo que no se ve no se puede amar, ¿cierto? No he visto su cara… así que…

–No seas tonto– dijo Pein negando con la cabeza –Tú no ves. Pero tienes en vez de eso, sentidos tan agudizados que no podrás olvidar su voz, el tacto de tus manos sobre su cara o viceversa… y…

–¡¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso?– gritó Sasori levantándose precipitadamente, y pisando la cola de Po, que chillo y se alejo corriendo –¿¡De qué me sirve saber que lo amo y me ama!

Pein se enderezó.

–Te sirve para comprender que en otro lado no serás feliz.

–¡No me jodas!– respondió Sasori molesto –¡¿Abandonar a mis abuelos para quedarme aquí con Deidara? Pein, tengo diecisiete años, toda la vida por delante. No abandonaré nada de mi otra vida para salvar un amor juvenil con alguien tan impulsivo como Deidara.

–Pero…

–¡Nada!– gritó –Me voy. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que por favor, deja de… deja de decir estupideces. Solo… ayúdame a empacar y despídete de mí deseándome lo mejor, como un buen primo.

–De acuerdo. Comprendo– dijo Pein mientras lo miraba y se acercaba a abrazarlo –Te deseo lo mejor, Sasori.

–Gracias– respondió él con voz quebrada.

La puerta interrumpió el abrazo de ambos. Era la madre de Pein, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa triste.

–Ya está. Podemos ir al aeropuerto cuando quieras, Sasori kun.

Sasori asintió, antes de que su tía corriera y lo abrazara también.

0*0*0

–Eres un idiota, hum– le recriminó Deidara mientras caminaban hacia donde se había ido Kakuzu –He tardado en convencerte de que eres el culpable de todo esto, hum.

–Gracias por acompañarme– le dijo Hidan, sonrojado –Pero Kakuzu es el idiota.

–Tú eres el que lo engañó.

–Pero no te iba a besar.

–¡Le dijiste a Sasori que yo era tuyo, hum! ¿Cómo te deja eso?

Hidan bufó groserías.

–Y me lo dices tú, que vas a dejar que ese enano se vaya, ¿no?– le recriminó. Deidara se detuvo, (durante los últimos tres minutos le había contado lo de Sasori) –Venga. Todavía podrías ir y decirle…

–Pero si él es un idiota. Terminó conmigo, y lo hizo como tú, te complacerá saber, hum.

–Eso no me complace en absoluto– susurro Hidan.

–No voy a ir tras él. Está claro que no lo vale, hum.

–No suenas muy convencido de que así sea…

–¡Cállate, idiota!

Hidan se paró en seco. Deidara lo miro y se detuvo también.

–¿Qué te pasa, hum?

–Tienes que ir tras él…

Silencio. Deidara miro hacia abajo con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza.

–No.

–Sí. Tienes que ir.

–¡No quiero!

–Se va a ir y tú no lo vas a ver nunca.

–¿Crees que no lo sé, hum? ¡Por favor, Hidan! Sé que no lo voy a ver. ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga que lo amo, que no quiero que se vaya? ¡Genio!, eso ya se lo dije, hum.

–Podría ser diferente ahora. Quizá haya recapacitado.

Deidara lo miro de manera furibunda. Se giro hacia él y camino hacia el lado opuesto. Pasándolo de largo. Si Hidan no supiera que era ridículo querer sujetarlo de la muñeca y llamarlo para que no le dejará ahí con Kakuzu, lo habría agarrado de la muñeca y dicho la verdad.

Y la verdad era… que no lo había engañado. En verdad, le había empezado a gustar. Cuando llegó la hora de escoger… fue muy difícil. Pero Kakuzu era el que amaba. Era hora de dejar de ser egoísta y tratar de hacer algo bien… él había escogido a Kakuzu. Y era hora de ayudar a Deidara a saber que debía escoger a Sasori.

Miró el camino que había tomado Kakuzu, y sintió mucho pesar al saber que era más importante remediar lo que había destrozado. Se giro y corrió a donde Deidara, le tomo de la mano y a pesar de que él grito y le recriminó, siguió corriendo hasta la casa de Sasori.

0*0*0

–Toca– le dijo mientras jadeaba a Deidara, él negó con la cabeza –¡Toca la puerta, jodida rubia de la…!

Entonces la puerta de un auto sonó detrás y ambos giraron a ver.

–Pein– dijo Deidara. Pein levantó la mirada y observó atónito a Deidara, y a Hidan.

–Deidara– llamó la madre de Pein –¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

–Ha venido a hablar con Sasori– se adelantó Hidan, casi sonriente –¿Está?

Al ver las caras de ambos a Deidara se le seco la garganta.

–No– contestó Pein, triste –Lo dejamos en el aeropuerto. Ya se fue…

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Jejeje, bueno aquí termina el capítulo del día de hoy, sempais, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me lo hagan saber en un review, muy importante para todos los escritores.<p>

*La verdad es que de repente se me ocurrió un accidente en el que Kisa chan haya adquirido el color azul de su piel, pero no se me ha ocurrido ninguno. Sugerencias, por favor, en comentarios.

Recuerden que si quieren final feliz, los reviews ayudan a Mary a no hacerlo tragico OwO. Sin embargo, en todo caso de que su final preferencial sea trágico hagan saber su opinión.

Matta ne~


	12. Chapter 12

Hola sempais :D ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Mary esta feliz porque por fin la ardillita del SasoDei ha querido seguir funcionando y (a pesar de que el día de hoy es un especial ItaKisa y quizá TobiDei más que nada) he podido por fin escribir algo de Luz de mis Ojos.

Le agradezco a todo aquel que haya dejado review, personas como ustedes hicieron posible que Mary lo continuara QwQ... eso qué? XD

Bien, ya no hago más demora y aquí se los dejo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 11=<strong>

**.**

**.**

Deidara corrió. Lo hizo hasta que sus piernas, agarrotadas y adoloridas perdieron el paso paulatinamente y se dejaron caer por fin sobre la acera. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras la lluvia le caía sobre el cabello rubio, empapándolo más y haciendo correr por sus mejillas gotas que parecían lágrimas. Ya no podía más. Le dolía todo: el pecho, la panza, la garganta, la cabeza…El corazón. Y aún así volvió a ponerse de pie, escuchando a lo lejos los cercanos llamados de Hidan, poco a poco más cerca de él. Volvió a correr.

Todo se volvía borroso, trastabillaba cada vez más seguido. Sus oídos zumbaban cuando volvió a caer. Esta vez no es esforzó en pararse y se mantuvo ahí, quieto, sollozando con fuerza, apretando los puños y los ojos para que nadie viera correr las lágrimas.

Hidan por fin le dio alcance y se detuvo junto a él, recargando su peso en sus rodillas, jadeando rápidamente y apenas pudiendo enfocar la vista en el rubio tumbado frente a sí.

–Dei…Dei…Deidara…– jadeó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El rubio hundió la cabeza más en el suelo –Deidara…

El pelilargo se hincó e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y volver a correr. ¡Tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro! De alguna manera… ¡Lo único que se le ocurría era correr! Seguir corriendo hasta que sus piernas hormiguearan y seguirlo haciendo hasta que sangrasen, y seguir haciéndolo hasta que la muerte le alcanzará, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse cuando sus piernas se volvieran inútiles.

Cuando Hidan le puso una mano en el hombro, Deidara se removió en un gesto brusco y gritó. Fue un sonido estrangulado, parecía un alma en el infierno. Cuando Hidan lo abrazó no sintió calor y solo quería empujarlo, hundir algo filoso en su cráneo y hacer que se alejara de él, hacer lo mismo con todos.

–¡Deidara!– gritaba Hidan mientras aferraba el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo. Deidara hundía la cabeza en el cuello de Hidan, aspiraba el aroma a sudor combinado con la lluvia y la loción del albino –¡Basta! ¡Estás bien! ¡No pasa nada!

Pero nada de eso servía. Deidara no estaba bien. No lo estaría nunca más y así continúo sollozando y gritando como si el mismo diablo le estuviera tratando de arrancar el corazón… Bien. Si le habían hecho lo más parecido a eso, solo que… donde quiera que estuviera Lucifer, debía de sentirse derrotado y envidioso por la manera tan cruel en que le habían destrozado el corazón, aquel que le prometió no lastimarlo jamás.

–¡No pasa nada! ¡Deidara, escúchame, está bien! ¡No pasa nada! ¡No…!

0*0*0

–…Pasa nada– se limito a contestar Kisame cuando se resbaló de sus temblorosas manos la taza en la que había estado sirviendo el café caliente y Kakuzu corrió con expresión preocupada –Estoy muy distraído. Es eso solamente.

Kisame se agachó para comenzar a recoger la taza, pero de inmediato Kakuzu se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando la mirada de Kisame se cruzó con la de su amigo asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

–Lo siento– aseguro el peli azul mientras observaba a Kakuzu recoger los pedazos de la taza –No querría causarte más problemas de lo previsto.

–No es problema– dijo Kakuzu con aire taciturno –Me da algo que hacer.

Lo último lo había dicho con un tono amargo en la voz, y expresó su malhumor mientras arrojaba violentamente los fragmentos de cerámica en el bote de la cocina. Kisame frunció el ceño.

–En verdad parece que estás muy molesto Kakuzu.

El oji verde miro a su amigo. En realidad, después de lo que había sufrido Kisame en lo que menos podía pensar Kakuzu era en que a él le iba mal. Sería muy egoísta pensar en él primero antes que en ayudar al chico. Pero después de la mirada de Kisame, desistió y se echó sobre la silla con un ademán agotado, mientras cubría con su mano la frente y suspiraba.

–¿Se trata de Hidan?– se atrevió a aventurar Kisame, temiendo una mala respuesta por el castaño.

–Ya no sé qué le pasa– dijo Kakuzu en un susurro –Desde que empezamos a andar, solo habla de Deidara. ¡Le preocupa mucho! Sé que Deidara no está muy bien con eso de que Hidan terminará con él, pero… la culpabilidad nunca fue una de las…– hizo una pausa mientras con la mirada puesta en la nada buscaba la palabra adecuada, al fin pareció decidirse por una, y la soltó con un tono burlón y amargo en la voz –Una de las _virtudes _de Hidan.

Kisame le escuchaba con atención, mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente.

–¿Te refieres a que él se siente culpable?– preguntó, sorprendido. Kakuzu asintió –Bueno. Tengo entendido que Deidara no ha querido hablarle desde que… eso pasó. Quizá… le gustaría mantener su relación amistosa con…

–¡Amistosa! ¡Bah!– exclamó Kakuzu torciendo los ojos –¡Cómo si eso pareciese el día de hoy mientras los veía salir juntos del restaurante de comida rápida!

Kisame abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Lo que escuchaste– dijo Kakuzu forzándose a no contestarle mal al azul –Estoy casi seguro de que cuando llegue, Hidan besaría a Deidara. ¡Y encima Hidan negaba ello!

–¿Estás seguro de ello?

–¡Kisame!– gritó a regañadientes –¡Hidan le tomaba el mentón a ese idiota y lo miraba tan intensamente como si…!

–Ya– interrumpió Kisame –¿Pero todo eso parecía una cita?

Kakuzu frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

–Parecía más como si se estuviera disculpando por engañarlo– soltó y agregó sarcásticamente –¡Y que Deidara parecía dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiese, como vil niña estúpida!

–Pero Deidara– agregó Kisame, mirando hacia la izquierda –Está enamorado de ese chico, ¿no?

Kakuzu dejo de hablar. En realidad, no había tenido ni la oportunidad ni el interés de hablar con Sasori, y solo lo conocía porque en la semana Hidan había visto a Deidara muy junto del pelirrojo, y además se había encabronado, lo que en realidad, molestaba todavía más al moreno.

–¿Quién? ¿El enano ese pelirrojo?– preguntó a manera déspota y Kisame se encogió de hombros con una risa nerviosa –Pues no lo sé. No he hablado con Deidara desde que Hidan y yo…

El moreno se cruzo de brazos y Kisame trató de no sonar triste al agregar.

–Bueno. Itachi me hablaba mucho de…Sasori, ¿se llama?– hizo como que no lo recordaba, tan solo para evitarse sentir afligimiento, pero resultó que el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió. Carraspeo cuando Kakuzu lo miro extrañado –Creo que sí. Decía que Deidara lo quería mucho y que… podía que llegaran a ser algo más…

Su voz se volvió un susurro al recordar las muecas de disgusto de Itachi al hablar de ello. Alguna vez le había preguntado al Uchiha si le gustaba ese tal Sasori, y el pelilargo solo se había sonrojado, quedado callado y volteado a otro lado negando y burlándose de la afirmación del peli azul.

–Pues no sé– dijo Kakuzu, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del otro –Y no me importa. Total que… ¿qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Si Hidan está enamorado de Deidara qué importa que esa rubia no lo esté!

–Creo que importaría mucho.

–Yo no quiero ser la opción de resguardo de Hidan– dijo Kakuzu, cruzándose de brazos y maldiciendo en voz baja –Él debería ser mi segunda opción. ¡Ni siquiera está tan guapo! Puedo vivir sin que él me cruce una palabra. Lo que, en su caso, lo veo muy dificil.

Kisame sonrió.

–Bueno… – susurro –Yo pienso que deberías dejar que Hidan te explicase qué sucedió. No deberías de juzgarlo antes.

–No lo juzgo– bufó Kakuzu –Sé lo que vi.

Hubo un silencio. Kisame pensaba que entre más hablaban, Kakuzu relajaba más los hombros, incluso a pesar de su expresión adusta y molesta. Quizá pudiera desahogarse él también. Miro a Kakuzu y abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ni un solo sonido. Kakuzu, que se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos no pareció darse cuenta de que Kisame cerraba la boca y se limitaba a mirar la esquina del mantel blanco del comedor y jugaba con la esquina de ésta.

–A todo esto…– dijo Kakuzu –¿Por qué me has llamado a mí? Creí que Itachi vendría contigo.

A Kisame eso le resultó un comentario doloroso e irritante, se hubiera parado y empezado a patear cualquier cosa al recordar a Itachi, pero ahora lo que menos tenía ganas era de enojarse o sentirse triste.

–Debe de estar con Sasori– dijo, tratando de restar importancia al dato. Kakuzu lo miro, extrañado.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Porque ha estado distante, ¿sabes? No viene a mi casa, siempre tiene trabajos que hacer en la escuela, incluso me ha plantado para ir a una especie de _Organizando el arte, _ó yo que sé. Dime…– susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, invocando paciencia que no logró juntar –¡¿Cuándo carajo a Itachi le ha importado un bledo el arte?

Kakuzu no pudo sino sorprenderse del comportamiento tajante de su amigo, pero después de pensarlo bien... A todas vistas, a Kisame siempre le había gustado Itachi. Era tan obvio como que Hidan era un estúpido religioso ó era como decir que a él le gustaba… bueno, amaba el dinero.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kisame lo atajó.

–¡Además cuando viene no puede ni mirarme a la cara!…Yo sé que… mi ahora extraña apariencia asusta a cualquiera. ¡Maldición! Soy ahora tan horrible, parezco un ser desgraciado y despojado de todo el mundo y de la persona que menos esperaba rehuyera de mí, es la que más desprecio parece sentir en mi presencia. ¡Itachi es tan apuesto y popular en la escuela! Creo… ¡Creo que piensa que a mi lado rebaja esa belleza ó que se va a contagiar con esto!

Kisame se levantó de un pellizco la piel mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Kakuzu permanecía mirándolo, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Kisame se soltó a sí mismo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

–Itachi… parecía ser tan… diferente a lo que es ahora. Creí… que de verdad era mi amigo.

Kakuzu era realmente malo para esto, lo suyo ni siquiera era contar problemas, mucho menos escucharlos y consolar. Sin embargo hizo un intento y se acercó hacia la silla donde Kisame, se hinco frente a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Itachi…– susurro Kakuzu –No creo que él piense que a tu lado rebaja algo de sí mismo, Kisame. En realidad, creo que está tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Quién te dice que no podría estar preparándote una fiesta? ¡Ya sabes lo malo que es Itachi para mentir!

Kisame se descubrió la cara y miro a Kakuzu que se forzaba por sonreír.

–No lo creo– dijo el azul –Es Itachi. ¿Una fiesta? Es como decirte que si me prestas dinero.

–¡QUÉ!– gritó Kakuzu, casi sacando su billetera y antes quemarla que prestar dinero, incluso aunque supiera que Kisame era buen amigo. El peli azul sonrió ante la asustada expresión de su amigo.

–Itachi tiene derecho a ser superficial– añadió con voz triste, mirando hacia otro lado –Quiero decir… ¡míralo! Es tan… _perfecto. _

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

–Hablas como si de verdad estuvieses enamorado de él.

Kisame lo miro.

–Hablas como si no te hubieses dado cuenta nunca.

Ambos sonrieron ante su sarcasmo. Y luego rieron.

–Itachi es una buena persona, Kisame– aseguro Kakuzu, pero solo recibió una mirada incrédula de Kisame.

–Si así fuera… estaría aquí.

–Te diré que…– dijo Kakuzu –Pongamos música y olvidémonos de las ridiculeces de esos dos.

Kisame sonrió y se puso de pie.

–Pero escuchamos algo instrumental.

–Así que ese Uchiha te pegó el gusto– dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al lado de Kisame.

–No– dijo Kisame volteándolo a ver, incómodo –Claro que no.

–Lo siento– dijo Kakuzu –Mejor… solo pon la música y ya.

Kisame puso la música y ésta se hizo presente por todas partes. Kakuzu se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras miraba como Kisame empezaba a zapatear al ritmo de la música tipo vals.

–¿Es en serio?– preguntó Kakuzu arqueando una ceja –¿Bailas?

Kisame lo miro haciendo un puchero mientras deslizaba los pies en un paso.

–Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?

–Claro que no– torció los ojos –Es una pérdida de tiempo.

–No lo es. Además es la única cosa que me tranquiliza. Deberías intentarlo.

Kakuzu permaneció serio. Kisame sonrió y extendió la mano hacia el castaño.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó Kakuzu extrañado, mirando simultáneamente a Kisame y su mano –¿Eh?

Kisame extendió la sonrisa y le tomo de la mano a Kakuzu que se sonrojo y se escandalizo.

–¿¡Qué haces, idiota?

–Vamos Kakuzu– dijo entre risas Kisame –Dijiste que olvidáramos… ¡OLVIDEMOS, PUES!

0*0*0

Itachi llegó jadeando a la casa de Kisame, su ropa estaba empapada, y su cabello escurría sobre su rostro eternas cataratas de agua. Tocó la puerta con fuerza y esperó. Nadie salió a recibirle, lo que hizo que el Uchiha se pusiera tenso e irritado. Volvió a tocar, pero la respuesta no dejo de ser la misma, ni esa ni las otras cuatro veces que lo hizo.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que dentro de la casa se escuchaba música, demasiado alta, cabe añadir. Itachi frunció el ceño y se fue a una de las ventanas, la lluvia volvió a empaparlo e Itachi se acercó a la ventana para ver algo, la ventana parecía una catarata y tuvo que hacer una sombrilla con su mano y prácticamente pegar su rostro al cristal. Vio a alguien moverse dentro y gritó el nombre de Kisame, pero la figura no se percato del grito y siguió bailando.

–Kisame…– susurro Itachi frunciendo el ceño –¡KISAME!

Y fue entonces cuando vio que Kisame no estaba solo. El peli azul atrajo hacia sí a alguien. Itachi limpió la ventana y volvió a pegarse a ella.

Lo primero que sintió al ver a Kakuzu bailando con Kisame fue incredulidad. Y al ver que ambos… o al menos Kisame reía alegre mientras Kakuzu le seguía torpemente y sonrojado fue una punzada en el pecho que se fue convirtiendo en un horrible dolor en el estomago y el corazón. Abrió la boca y parpadeo, se alejó de la ventana y volvió la vista después de limpiarse las gotas de agua que escurrían en su rostro para ver como Kisame le sujetaba la cintura al moreno sonriendo y hablándole.

Itachi se separó de la ventana como si fuese un insecto.

–¿Kisame… y… Kakuzu?– susurro con la voz quebrada e incrédula más que nada –Pero… ¿qué…?

Nunca, al menos así lo creía recordar, Itachi había sentido tener el mundo en la palma de la mano haber jurado poder levantar vuelo y pasar sobre la cabeza de los demás mientras todos lo admiraban maravillados y él sonreía orgulloso para después darse cuenta de que su mundo se destruía y que desde infinita altura caía de lleno sobre el suelo. Y podía decir que… en realidad, esto que sentía dentro no se acercaba ni a ser la sombra del dolor que aquella imagen le había causado. Fue como si le arrancaran el aire y las fuerzas en las piernas, podría decirse que caería en cualquier momento sobre sus rodillas, mantenía la mirada fija en el pasto húmedo del patio de la casa, tratando de volver en sí.

La música dentro de la casa finalizo, e Itachi tuvo que mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana. Kakuzu se alejaba de Kisame con pasos torpes y Kisame reía a carcajada suelta. Itachi nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente mal. ¡Miles de estacas se clavaban en su pecho y no podía imaginar el momento de sacarlas!

Pero decidió que valía más asegurarse de que lo que había visto era lo que creía. Otra pieza de música comenzó a sonar y para entonces Itachi daba la vuelta a la casa, para entrar por la entrada de la cocina, Kisame siempre la había dejado abierta, esperaba que eso no hubiera cambiado. Pero no, logró abrirla y entró en silencio a la casa, acercándose lentamente a la sala de estar.

0*0*0

–¿No te sientes un poco más lleno de vida?– preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kakuzu se encogía en su lugar de vergüenza.

–No.

Kisame sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie, agarrando un _Gansito _y abriéndolo. Lo partió a la mitad y una parte se la lanzó a Kakuzu antes de ir y sentarse a su lado con un deje de cansancio. Ambos se llevaron la golosina a la boca y comieron en un silencio solo irrumpido por las notas del piano. Kisame se giro a ver a Kakuzu, y viceversa.

Kisame notó que Kakuzu tenía un pedazo de pastelito en la comisura de los labios y sonrió.

–Tienes migajas en el rostro– le dijo y Kakuzu llevó una de sus manos a la cara, del lado opuesto y se frotó el rostro.

–¿Ya?

–No, es que… esta de este lado– Kisame extendió la mano y le rozó ligeramente la barbilla a Kakuzu, que de inmediato se sonrojo violentamente –¿Qué…?

–¿…Estás haciendo, Kisame?– irrumpió entonces la voz de Itachi y ambos se giraron a verlo, sorprendidos. Itachi se mantenía escurriendo agua y miraba a los dos simultáneamente –Kisame… tú…

Kisame se puso de pie repentinamente.

–Itachi…– susurro y miró a Kakuzu –¿Qué…– volvió la mirada a su amigo –…Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Itachi frunció el ceño y permaneció mirándolos a ambos como si fuesen dos bichos raros, entiéndase, Kisame jamás había visto que Itachi lo mirara con tanta… ¿repulsión?, ¿odio?

–¡Vine a verte y disculparme!– gritó Itachi –¡No sabía que ibas a estar tan _ocupado_!

Cada palabra le parecía a Kisame más hiriente que la otra, y no por la forma en que las decía el Uchiha, porque parecía que lo hubiesen lastimado de verdad, sino por su mirada: Ponzoñosa y llena de repugnancia. Kisame extendió la mano hacia Itachi.

–Pero no estábamos haciendo nada…– susurro mientras Itachi se alejaba de él –¿Qué te pasa, Itachi?

A Itachi se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero al ser tan orgulloso como todos en su familia, se mordió la lengua hasta hacer que la sangre escurriese por la comisura de sus labios. Kakuzu también se ponía de pie y se excusaba con Itachi entre tartamudeos que el Uchiha ignoraba. Solo tenía ojos para Kisame, siempre había sido así. A veces había creído que podía olvidar esos ridículos sentimientos por Kisame, tan solo para no arruinar su amistad, tan solo para conservarlo al lado, y creyó que Sasori era el indicado, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que cuando Sasori decía amar a Deidara, al Uchiha lo único que le venía a la mente era envidia porque ellos supiesen compartir sus sentimientos, que no temieran a lo que iba a pasar mañana ó si iban a perder algo en el camino. Era tan importante como lo era su arte, (claro, hasta al parecer esa tarde). Itachi al verlo ahí, mirándose llenos de dolor creía haber tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Por qué ahora no le parecía? ¡¿Por qué demonios ahora su corazón era una tormenta que le arrojaba sentimientos a todo su cuerpo, sentimientos que además no lograba procesar, digerir o si quiera entender?

Y cuando abrió la boca fue tan solo para decir las cosas que _menos _había sentido hasta aquel momento.

–¡Te odio, Kisame!

Kisame permaneció en silencio, mirando a Itachi, incrédulo y herido. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron e hicieron que dejase caer el brazo a su costado, todavía con los ojos abierto como platos. Itachi se dio media vuelta y corrió fuera de la casa.

–¡Itachi!– gritó el azul mientras corría, olvidando que Kakuzu los miraba atónito.

El Uchiha se había quedado a media calle, detenido en seco cuando Kisame le dio alcance. Se quedo un par de pasos más atrás, el pelinegro mantenía la cabeza gacha. Si Kisame no lo conociera tanto habría creído que aquellos ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo de su amigo eran sollozos. Pero lo eran.

La lluvia les pegaba los cabellos al rostro, pero a ninguno le parecía importante. Kisame se decidió a adelantar un par de pasos.

–Itachi…

–¡Déjame!– Itachi dio un par de pasos hacia delante antes de girarse y ver a Kisame a los ojos, teniendo que levantar la mirada hasta ellos, solo le hizo sentir más vulnerable –No quiero verte, Kisame.

Kisame retrocedió, ofendido.

–¿Por qué? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!

Itachi bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Kisame se adelantó y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, comenzando a zarandearlo.

–¡QUÉ!– gritó, pero Itachi lo miro desafiante –¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que te molestes tanto? ¿Qué he hecho para hacerte actuar de esta manera conmigo? ¡Creía que era por mi apariencia, por pensar que junto a mí perderías admiradoras y _prestigio_! ¡Pero este comportamiento ya no lo entiendo! ¿Quién eres, Itachi?

El Uchiha ahora si se digno a mirarlo con sorpresa real en los ojos. Abriendo la boca, ofendido y Kisame ya se andaba dando cuenta de ello.

–No puedo creer que pensarás eso– dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño y alejando de un manotazo las manos de Kisame de sus hombros –¡Somos amigos desde hace años, Kisame! ¡Eres una parte… eres la persona más importante para mí, al único al que le he declarado mi verdadera persona y tú deberías de saber cómo detesto mostrarme como soy… Bueno, aunque creo que si no sabes que yo te aprecio y nunca podría pensar así de ti, es que no te has molestado ni un solo segundo en verme en serio!

Kisame se mostró todavía más agredido y empujó a Itachi, pero el Uchiha se hizo para adelante, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

–¡Es increíble que hayas creído eso, idiota!– le volvió a gritar Itachi –¡Tú! ¡Tú qué haces que yo me levante cada mañana! Por verte… ¡POR ESTAR CONTIGO!

Kisame parpadeo sorprendido. SI había entendido bien, ¿esto era una declaración?

–¡Tu felicidad es la mía, y tus tristezas son las mías! ¡¿No creías a caso que alejarme de ti era la manera que yo hacía para conservarte?– continuaba el Uchiha, cada vez más enojado, su voz volviéndose ronca y quebrada al mismo tiempo –¡Yo te amo, cerebro de pez semi disecado!

–Itachi…– el peli azul había decidido ignorar el insulto para tomar de la barbilla a Itachi y agacharse hasta cruzar sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Al principio, Itachi se sorprendió, luego se dejó llevar y comenzó a sostener el rostro de Kisame con las manos, y luego abrió los ojos y cabreado mordió a Kisame. El azul soltó un alarido y se hizo para atrás, sobándose donde Itachi lo había mordido y escurría sangre. Itachi se limpió la boca y luego escupió.

–¡Déjame!– gritó –¡No quiero tener nada más contigo, idiota!

Itachi volvió a darse media vuelta y correr por la calle con el corazón disparado y sensaciones horribles en el pecho y estomago. Kisame lo vio hasta perderlo cuando Itachi giró en la esquina.

0*0*0

Chiyo miro a Sasori sentarse en la cama, con Po a su lado, reconociendo su nuevo hogar. El cuarto del pelirrojo era más bien pequeño comparado con el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía en casa de Pein. Se recostó en su cama y aspiro profundamente el aroma del perfume tan conocido que su abuela le ponía a las colchas. Por un momento creyó estar en casa, y por un momento se sintió más feliz.

Su viaje en avión había sido tortuoso a cada segundo que pasaba. No dejaba de imaginar la expresión de odio de Deidara, una y otra vez se repetían en su cabeza las palabras del rubio. ¡Nunca había sentido tanta frustración y odio contra sí mismo!

Hundió la cara en la almohada y evitó gritar. Tan solo suspiro con pesadez al sentir a su abuela sentarse al borde de la cama.

–Sasori– llamó la mujer con voz y mirada tristes –Lamento que lo de la operación no sirviese.

–No es tan malo– susurro Sasori –Creo que… no fue lo peor.

–¿A qué te refieres, Sasori kun?

Sasori permaneció en silencio. Luego intento sonreír amigablemente y busco a tientas la mano de Chiyo para estrecharla contra la suya.

–No es nada– admitió con la voz triste –¿Abuela?

–¿Sí?– Chiyo le apretó la mano a su nieto –¿Qué sucede?

–El vuelo me ha dejado muy cansado. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas un rato?

Chiyo asintió y apretó la mano de su nieto. Se acercó y le besó la frente.

–Todo estará bien, Sasori– le aseguró –No importa nada más si estamos juntos. Igual yo te quiero mucho.

A Sasori casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Asintió.

–Lo sé, Chiyo ba samma. Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Chiyo salió del cuarto dejando a Sasori y a Po solos en la cama. Las lágrimas por fin corrieron por sus mejillas. Po lo miraba, y levantó una pata para ponérsela en la rodilla. Sasori agachó la cabeza.

–Po…– susurro con voz quebrada –Dime que podrá perdonarme. Dime que Deidara me perdonara… Por favor…

El perro subió la otra pata y apoyado en las rodillas de Sasori se levantó y le lamió la cara.

–No lo hará, ¿verdad? Nunca nadie podría perdonar a alguien que le dijo lo que yo le dije a él… Ay, Po… yo no quería lastimarlo. Lo amo. De verdad.

Sasori continuo sollozando toda la tarde e incluso un poco de la noche. No quiso bajar a comer, y se quedó acostado fingiendo cansancio. Imaginaba el rostro de Deidara, y la mirada de odio que había sentido al decirle esas cosas y su corazón se encogía terriblemente. Po, a su lado, chillaba a veces. Chiyo abrió la puerta una decena de veces para ver si Po no quería ir al baño ó si Sasori ya estaba mejor, pero el pelirrojo fingía dormir y Po se sentaba firmemente en el suelo.

A la noche, Sasori por fin logro conciliar el sueño. En el piso, Po miraba la puerta de un lado a otro, esperando un no sé qué.

A la mañana siguiente Sasori se despertó con mejor ánimo. Desayuno y todo pareció volverse un poco a lo que era antes mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a pintar todo el día al taller de su casa.

Así pasaron tres días más, a excepción de los sueños (o pesadillas como él les decía) en los que veía alejarse a lo que él se imaginaba de Deidara mientras le dirigía miradas de desprecio infinito, todo volvió relativamente a la normalidad.

0*0*0

Deidara miró nuevamente el papel que confirmaba el reingreso a la feria de arte. A su lado estaba Tobi mirándolo sin atreverse a cruzar palabra alguna. Es cierto que anoche Hidan lo había llevado con él en busca de ayuda, y que Deidara se había pasado horas abrazándolo y sollozando sobre su hombro. Tobi, en su vida lo había visto tan triste, y eso le dolía muy en el fondo. Incluso mucho más que el miedo al ver llegar a Itachi con el rostro empapado y azotando la puerta de su cuarto mientras soltaba cuanta palabra obscena se le había cruzado por la mente (muchas de esas palabras, Tobi nunca había escuchado de su significado).

–Feria de arte, hum– susurro Deidara con aire triste –¿De verdad, Kurenai sensei?

–Claro– la maestra le sonreía afablemente –Ya que Sasori se ha ido hace tres días… creo que es oportuno que vuelvas a ocupar tu lugar en la feria. ¡Los cazatalentos pondrán de inmediato el ojo en ti!

Deidara no mostró señal alguna de felicidad, sino es que hasta hizo un gesto despectivo hacia el comentario. Sin embargo tomo el boleto y se dio media vuelta soltando apenas un quedo "gracias" y alejarse del salón.

Tobi le siguió pasos más atrasado mientras el rubio andaba (solitario, como últimamente acostumbraba) hacia el patio de receso. Tobi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, estaba preocupado por su sempai y no tenía idea de cómo hablarle ahora que… ya lo había besado.

–¿Cómo sigue Deidara?– preguntó alguien a sus espaldas y Tobi se giro a ver a Itachi. El pelilargo miro a su primo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza.

–No es él mismo– se limito a decir Tobi, bajando la mirada –Itachi san… no dejo de sentirme culpable por ello.

Itachi hizo una mueca de incomodidad, en realidad odiaba estas charlas de… amoríos. Evito los pensamientos dirigidos hacia Kisame con un ademán molesto y volvió a sonreír.

–No es tu culpa, Tobi– dijo, incómodo –Tú… no puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes, solamente.

El Uchiha menor observó a Deidara, sentándose solo en una de las jardineras.

–Pero quisiera poder dejar de hacerlo… Itachi san– el chico lo miró a los ojos de una manera que a Itachi le produjo que se le encogiera el corazón y quizá incluso se le partiera más –De verdad quiero que Deidara sempai sea feliz. Si tuviera que sacrificar mi amor por él para ello, lo haría.

Itachi nunca había escuchado palabras más… hermosas. No pudo evitar contorsionar un momento el rostro antes de sonreír, esta vez de verdad.

–Deidara es muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo, Tobi.

–Pero para él eso no es suficiente– dijo el buen chico, mirando a su sempai –Parece destrozado. Y lo está. Itachi san… yo solo quiero verlo feliz.

Itachi miró en dirección a Deidara. Era verdad, el rubio estaba mucho más que abatido y resultaba digno de lástima. Con un ligero empujón hizo que Tobi avanzara un par de pasos, el pelinegro giro a verlo sorprendido.

–Ve– le dijo su primo –Trata de animarlo. Quizá se dé cuenta de que tú podrías merecerlo más que Sasori.

Tobi se sonrojo violentamente.

–No Itachi san, no podría.

–¿Por qué no? Creo que Deidara ha dado muchos tropiezos en esto como para no tener un descanso y algo de paz.

–Pero él lo ama. Sé que sempai ama a Sasori…

–Y tendrá que olvidarlo. Quiera él o no. Sasori se fue, y dudo mucho que vuelva.

–Yo creo que Sasori también ama a Deidara.

E Itachi no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, de hecho no entendía por qué es que habían pasado las cosas que pasaron. Cuando veía a Sasori y Deidara juntos, había sido como contemplar una luz celestial. Se dijo mil veces que cualquiera que pasara un momento en su presencia se daría cuenta de que el amor existía.

Durante tres días Itachi evitó todo contacto con Kisame, cuando en realidad lo que más quería era llamarlo y volverlo a besar. Aquella sensación había sido sutil y placentera. Nunca se imagino logrando sacar de sí mismo, con una sola caricia a otra persona, que aquel resplandor brillara intensamente como lo hacía con Sasori y Deidara. Ver que ellos se habían separado resultaba incluso triste para él. Había vuelto a pensar que todo eso era ridículo, y las palabras de Tobi no hacían más que corroborarlo.

Sasori… quién sabe qué pasaría con él. Pero Itachi estaba seguro de que Deidara no podría olvidarlo nunca.

Se necesitaron dos personas para hacer que el mundo de Deidara se destruyera. Y una de ellas solo lo había llevado a caer en brazos de otro. Pensar que se dieron la mano, que Sasori podía ser la palanca que sacara de la soledad al rubio y ver cómo lo soltaba era irritante y de poder, Itachi iría a partirle el rostro al pelirrojo. No se imaginaba qué haría Tobi de verlo, al pronunciar el nombre del Akasuna había un brillo en sus ojos, como si desprendieran llamas.

–Lo único que Deidara necesita Tobi, es tiempo– le aseguro –No te involucres con él de manera romántica, porque eso no es lo que necesita. Pero ahora necesita un amigo, y no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Tobi se sonrojo.

–¿De verdad cree que puedo hacerlo?– preguntó Tobi frunciendo el ceño. Itachi se limito a asentir –Bien, entonces iré con sempai.

0*0*0

Deidara vio como Tobi se acercaba a él y jugaba con sus dedos, parado a su lado, esperando que le dijera algo. El rubio suspiro y Tobi se sentó lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con un león. Hubo un silencio horrible entre ambos, pues el patio era una plaga de gritos y risas que Deidara fingía no escuchar.

Tobi miró el árbol de aquella jardinera donde estaban sentados. Era de flores de cerezo. A Tobi siempre le habían gustado mucho esos árboles, porque eran muy curiosos. Deidara, que mantenía el silencio giro un poco su celeste mirada hacia el buen chico, Tobi pudo apreciar que sus ojos estaban rojos por efecto de haber llorado horas antes de venir en la escuela y guardar las lágrimas mientras las clases avanzaban. Debía dolerle mucho la cabeza, pensó Tobi.

–¿Qué quieres, hum?– se limito a decir por fin Deidara, a manera déspota.

–¿Ve ese botón de cerezo?– preguntó Tobi sonriente mientras señalaba un punto en el árbol rosado. Deidara después de fruncir el ceño levantó la mirada a donde apuntaba el dedo de Tobi.

–¿Qué con él?– pregunto luego de localizarlo.

–Es el único que se mantiene cerrado. Los otros ya abrieron sus pétalos al sol.

–Oye Tobi– llamó el rubio –¿Por qué no vas a filosofar a otra parte? Quiero estar solo, hum.

Diciendo esto, el rubio encogió las piernas y se las abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza entre el hueco de las rodillas y los brazos. Tobi lo miro de manera triste.

–¿Sabe que cuando florezca, será el más hermoso de todos?– terminó de decir –Y verá el sol de una manera en que no lo han visto los otros, porque será más perfecto.

Deidara, después de unos segundos levantó la mirada hacia Tobi, él le sonrió tímidamente.

–¿Qué quieres, hum?

–Quiero cerrar los ojos, pretender que no pasa nada. Pero la verdad escupe mi rostro, tus silencios gritan las palabras que me he negado a escuchar. Quiero soltarte y verte volar lejos, mis sentidos me dicen que muy lejos te irás, que no piensas regresar a este lugar. Quiero soltarte y verte volar lejos.

pero el miedo a perderte me ha parado en seco*.

Deidara parpadeo, mirando a Tobi con extrañeza.

–¿Qué es eso, hum?

–Poesía. Lo escribí hace un par de días– admitió el Uchiha mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa. Deidara permaneció mirándolo en silencio, Tobi por fin también dejo de sonreír –Sempai, sé que es difícil para usted todo lo que pasó, pero… ¿No acompañaría a Tobi a ir a la feria de por mi casa? Dicen que esta divertida, pero no tengo con quien ir.

–No tengo ganas, hum– respondió Deidara después de unos segundos de silencio. Tobi sonrió y con un ademán travieso le sujeto el cabello rubio entre dos dedos –¡Tobi!

–¡Por favor, sempai! ¡Sin usted no significarán nada los fuegos artificiales!

–¡No quiero ir, hum!

–¡Yo sé que usted quiere!

Tobi se había abrazado de la cintura de Deidara y lo mecía, mientras que Deidara trataba de soltarse. Ambos comenzaron a jalonearse, incluso Deidara empezó a reír. Por fin ambos cayeron al pasto. Tobi encima de Deidara, a centímetros de sus labios. Siguieron sonriendo hasta darse cuenta de que sus exhalaciones se habían convertido en el aire del otro.

–Sempai…–susurro Tobi con voz ronca, poniéndose colorado.

Estuvo mirando a Deidara largo rato, y él rubio también lo examinaba minuciosamente, antes de que el Uchiha se adelantara y volviera a plantar un beso en los labios del rubio. Deidara cerró los ojos, por simple instinto, y luego de unos segundos de corresponder la caricia obligó a Tobi a separarse de él.

–Sempai, yo… lo siento… no quería…– comenzó el Uchiha nervioso.

–No digas nada, hum– contestó el rubio mientras hacía a un lado a Tobi y se sentaba, respiro con fuerza y suspiro –Bien. Vamos, a las siete en tu casa, hum.

–Puedo ir yo a recogerlo, sempai– adelantó Tobi aún nervioso y Deidara lo miró antes de sonreír al intento de Tobi.

–Seguro. Sería agradable, hum.

0*0*0

Sasori caminaba por la casa, volviéndose a acostumbrar a ella y también buscando con qué distraerse. Le dolía bastante el estómago y la cabeza. Parecía que algo le había caído mal (su abuela no había tenido tiempo de hacer de comer y ambos habían salido a un restaurante de comida rápida) y apostaba a que era eso.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, perlada por el sudor. Sentía que todo bajo sus pies se movía de un lado a otro.

–¿Abuela?– susurro apenas con fuerzas –¿Abuela?

A su lado Po había comenzado a ladrar y se atravesaba en su camino. Sasori maldecía una y otra vez en voz baja al perro que no se estaba quieto, pero Po parecía querer advertirle que Chiyo no estaba en casa, que había salido a comprar algunas cosas y que se quedara quieto y no anduviera caminando.

–Hazte a un lado solamente, perro del demonio– gritó Sasori antes de lanzar una patada al aire y entonces resbalar con algo al pie de las escaleras. Sasori trató de mantener el equilibrio pero resultó imposible, en lo menos que acordaba estaba rodando por las escaleras.

Po había comenzado a ladrar frenéticamente cuando Sasori llegó al último escalón y se mantuvo ahí, inconsciente con una herida abierta en la sien sangrándole.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado, los defrauda, los emociona, les hizo sentir nada? Por favor comentenlo en un review, nada les cuesta y evitan la maldición JashinIgigisu que podría mandarles Mary ^w^ y sus sempais Akatsukianos.<p>

**¡ANUNCIOS!: **

°Primero que nada me gustaría decir que aún pueden contribuir por el final de este fic con un review, comentario o sugerencia que se da gracias a ese milagroso botoncito azul que dice REVIEW.

°En vista de que hay personas que tanto quieren final feliz como trágico (y sí, ya que me he percatado de que hago sufrir mucho a los personajes como para dejarles otra tragedia definitiva encima ¬¬U) lo que se hará es esto: Mary pondrá dos finales alternativos para satisfacer sus "muchas necesidades" a gustos sencillos XD, el que reciba más reviews irá primero que el otro y ya les dejo la desición de si solo quieren leer uno o los dos ^w^

°Es muy posible que el próximo capítulo sea ya un final, así que espero sus comentarios ^o^

**ACLARACIONES.**

*El fragmento de la poesía de Tobi es un poema titulado: Las Palabras, de Gentle Lunatic. Lo encontré súbitamente hermoso cuando lo leí en internet y adecuado a los sentimientos de Tobi *-*

**:D**

Con todo espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber su opinión. (Por cada review ganan la oportunidad que un Akatsuki sea su ayudante, secretario, enfermero, esclavo de tareas o sexual XD. Ustedes escogen al que quieran X3)

Mary is a good girl sempais, y matta ne, aru~ :D


	13. ¡PRIMER FINAL! resultado sorpresa

Hola, mis queridos sempais :D, sé que me he tardado una eternidad en dejar la conti, pero no me animaba a hacerlo. Resulta que a pesar de tener las ideas, no he podido implantarlas lo mejor que se diga. Aviso que este capítulo esta largo, es fruto de todo un día co chocolate de las calaveritas. Como saben, se harán dos finales, y espero que el primero sea de su agrado ^w^ Sin más que decir, los dejo con la conti.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

**.**

**.**

No había diferencia si abría o no los ojos, igual todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, y de no haberse sentido que se enderezaba de golpe por el olor a alcohol en la nariz habría seguido pensando que todo era un sueño. Chiyo estaba hincada a su lado, todavía en las escaleras –la pobre anciana carecía de la fuerza para llevarlo hasta el sillón de la sala– con un bote de alcohol en una mano y un algodón que había paseado por la nariz de Sasori segundos antes.

–¡Auch!– gritó Sasori al notar como su sien le punzaba con fuerza. Chiyo inmediatamente se arrojo a abrazarlo, con sollozos ahogados.

–¡Sasori! ¡Oh, me tenías tan preocupada!– gritó en su oído, produciéndole un ligero estremecimiento –¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no te duele? ¿cuánto es diez por diez?

–Abuela…– susurro Sasori, todavía desubicado en lugar y tiempo, su cuerpo aún tenía la sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y él solo era como una pelota de Pinball, esperando caer al vacío –Abuela…

–¡Tienes un semblante verdoso!– seguía la mujer sin apenas detenerse a respirar.

–¡Abuela!– gritó Sasori, un poco irritado, pero logrando que la mujer callara –Estoy bien. Quiero decir… relativamente.

Chiyo se puso de pie y ayudo a Sasori a ponerse de pie, Po movía inquietamente la cola, culpable por la caída de su amo y la herida sangrante que presentaba en la sien.

–¿Qué paso?– preguntó, ya más tranquila la vieja.

–Me dolía el estomago y andaba caminando…– Sasori se sobó la sien y después de lanzar una maldición continúo hablando: –Tropecé al pie de las escaleras y perdí el conocimiento.

–¡Sasori!– el tono de su abuela delataba lo molesta que se había puesto de repente –¡Debes de tener más cuidado! ¡No puedes andarte paseando por ahí sin un guarda!

Sasori no pudo evitar recordar como por las tardes, Deidara le sostenía del brazo y ambos salían a pasear, Pein había dejado de molestarlo con que llevara un perro –aunque se había acostumbrado a salir con Po de vez en cuando–, y su corazón se le encogió. Nuevas lágrimas quisieron brotar de sus ojos, pero las resistió, Chiyo no tenía por qué preocuparse por nimiedades y caprichos que con el tiempo pasarían.

–Vamos a la clínica para que te receten algo para el estomago y te curen esa herida– le insistió su abuela, tomándole del brazo y jalándole. Por un momento, Sasori se mostro renuente a seguirla, al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, así que Chiyo lo miro con el ceño fruncido –¿A caso pasa algo malo, Sasori? Tus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas, ¿te duele mucho?

Sasori se limito a negar con la cabeza. ¡Si tan solo se supiera que más que ninguna otra cosa era el corazón lo que le dolía! Contaría los días para que su vida volviera a la normalidad –aunque ciertamente parecía imposible– y se riera de lo que le había pasado ahí donde había conocido a Deidara.

¡Tenía que olvidarlo a cualquier costo! Después de todo, agua que pasa no mueve el molino.

0*0*0

Tobi logró que al menos esa noche Deidara sonriera levemente y se contentará con ver los fuegos artificiales como antaño, cuando su mayor preocupación era saber qué broma jugarle a cualquiera de los maestros. Desde que Sasori había llegado, Deidara se había hecho más responsable, incluso los maestros estaban sorprendidos. Sin embargo, los sorprendía todavía más las carentes burlas del rubio para con ellos, y aunque parecían alegrarles, a los alumnos les aburría y a Tobi le preocupaba, porque sabía que todo ello era solo consecuencia de la depresión de su sempai.

En realidad, mucho daría por volverlo a ver a ser el de antes. Pero como Itachi le había dicho, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. Tobi pondría todo su empeño en que su _verdadero _sempai volviera con él. Nada podía ser más importante.

–¡Toma eso, hum!– gritó Deidara al lanzar una pelota con toda su fuerza hacia un platillo volador con un gracioso alíen y tumbarlo. El rubio comenzó a aplaudir con la energía de antaño –¿Viste eso, Tobi? ¡He ganado y con un solo tiro, hum!

Se volvió hacia él y se señaló victorioso. Tobi aplaudió.

–Usted es el mejor, Deidara sempai– fue lo único que atino a decir con una ligera sonrisa. Deidara asintió y se volvió hacia el encargado del juego recién ganado.

–¿Y bien? Mi premio, hum– exigió. El chico moreno se alzó de hombros.

–Puede escoger el que quiera.

Deidara paseo la mirada en todos los premios, analizando cual sería digno de ser llevado a su casa. ¡Oh, qué milagrosos resultaban los fuegos artificiales en Deidara! Tobi lo veía como si nada hubiese pasado, y pese a ver todavía una sombra en los ojos del rubio, se sentía satisfecho del progreso que había logrado con tan solo sacarlo a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Entonces todo volvió cuando Deidara se detuvo a ver un peculiar peluche de escorpión rojo. Su corazón se oprimió y lo volvió a cubrir aquella sombra que parecía dejarlo cada vez más desolado. Tobi notó este cambio e inmediatamente se quedo quieto, esperando a ver la reacción. Se sorprendió al ver que Deidara cogía el peluche de escorpión y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos destellaban de la tristeza. Tobi se adelantó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Si quiere podemos irnos– susurro, resignado. Deidara no se movió, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y Tobi lo noto por el contacto directo a su piel, el rubio dejó el peluche y luego señalo un oso negro con un elegante moño blanco –Quiero aquel oso de peluche, hum.

El dependiente se lo entregó y le dio sus más _sinceras felicitaciones _por haber ganado. Deidara contestó déspota "Como sea" y luego se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Tobi. Después de que un sonrojo cruzara por sus mejillas se lo extendió al pelinegro.

–¿Ah?–preguntó Tobi mirando al oso y luego a Deidara –¿Sempai?

–Para ti, hum– contestó el rubio, mirando a otro lado y sonrojándose más.

–Pero… eh… ¿por qué?

–Tú…– comenzó a contestar Deidara, mientras giraba a ver a Tobi –Tú… te estás esforzando mucho por hacerme sentir mejor, hum. Gracias Tobi. Pero… admítelo. No hay chance. Solo déjalo y acepta mis más sinceras disculpas por causarte tantas molestias, pero no las tienes que tomar, hum.

Tobi miró a Deidara, su rostro siempre tan amigable se había transformado en una mueca de claro despecho.

–No, sempai. Yo quiero hacerlo, verlo feliz…

–Ya no sigas, hum– lo cortó Deidara, frunciendo el ceño y con la voz firme. Tobi calló –Tobi… lo siento. Yo no puedo verte como… algo más. Si te parece quedarnos así te estaré infinitamente agradecido, y si no puedes… Tobi, solo nos harás daño a los dos, y Kami samma sabe que yo ya no necesito más de esto, hum.

Tobi tomo el peluche y le sonrió a Deidara. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Itachi aquel día: _No te involucres con él románticamente, porque lo que de verdad necesita ahora es un amigo. _Tobi asintió, con una sonrisa triste.

–Está bien, sempai. Solo seré su amigo.

La verdad es que no se arrepintió de contestar eso cuando vio la gratitud en los ojos del rubio.

0*0*0

El maldito celular volvía a interrumpirlo mientras Itachi trataba de resolver la ecuación que Anko sensei les había dejado para entregar mañana –¡Sorprendente! Él, Uchiha Itachi estaba haciendo la tarea a última hora–. Lo cogió y miró en la pantalla.

_Kisame. _

Su corazón se aceleró en solo un segundo mientras el celular sonaba una y otra vez en su mano. Deseaba levantar la tapa y contestar, oír su voz, pero por ahora, dejo sonar el teléfono hasta que éste calló. Lo dejo en el escritorio y volvió la mente a su ecuación.

Minutos después sonó la puerta del departamento. Ahí solo estaban é y Sasuke, así que ahora le tocaba a su estúpido hermano menor atender. Itachi estaba cociendo su cerebro con la operación y Sasuke había terminado los quehaceres de la tarea desde hace un par de días.

–¡Itachi!– gritó Sasuke.

–¡Abre tú, Sasuke, estoy ocupado!

–¡Ya abrí! ¡Kisame te busca!

¿Cómo que Kisame lo buscaba? Ya. No hacía falta repetirse tantas veces lo mismo cuando era claro que Sasuke había dicho eso, sin embargo su cuerpo se quedo completamente inmóvil. Habría querido ponerse de pie ó al menos gritarle a Sasuke que no quería verlo.

–¡Itachi!– volvió a llamar Sasuke, esta vez más cerca. El pelilargo se puso de pie inmediatamente y camino hacia la puerta, alaciándose el cabello (que no estaba sujeto en su coleta baja, como siempre) para verse más presentable, iba justo enfrente de la puerta cuando de repente ésta se abrió y le golpeó en el rostro con inusitada fuerza -¡Itachi, maldita sea!

–¡Idiota!– gritó Itachi mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, sujetándose la nariz sangrante –¡Creo que me has roto la nariz, insecto!

Normalmente no se enojaba con Sasuke, puesto que lo quería mucho. Pero, ¡joder, cómo le dolía!

–Uy. Púes si hubieras ido rápido…– dijo Sasuke, medio en tono de burla medio en tono de sincera disculpa.

Kisame había acudido ante el grito de su amigo y se había quedado en la puerta, mirando a ambos Uchiha.

–Este… hola Itachi san– susurro un poco tímidamente –Eh… puede que sea un mal momento, pero no me iré.

Itachi no sabía si golpear a Sasuke ó salir corriendo del departamento con la nariz sangrando para alejarse del peli azul.

–Sasuke– llamó el recién llegado, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara, curioso –¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Necesitamos tratar un tema delicado.

Sasuke miró a Kisame un momento, pensando que Itachi lo mataría si se quedaba ahí, asintió en silencio y se fue de la habitación.

–Sasuke– llamó, ahora Itachi. El joven volteo a verlo –No quiero hablar con Kisame.

Su voz, siempre tan aterciopelada y grave, ahora se escuchaba graciosa al ser apretada entre sus dedos. Y sintió bastante vergüenza por ello.

–¿Qué no quieres que…?– había empezado Sasuke, pero Kisame le miró suplicante –Habla con él. Parece que es importante. Así quizá te dejes de ser el insoportable, como en los últimos tres días.

Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Itachi observó la escena con creciente ira, mientras que Kisame se mordía el labio y se giraba hacia él, Itachi todavía poder ver la marca que le había dejado al morderlo días antes.

–Antes de hablar, creo que tendremos que curarte eso– dijo Kisame, esforzando una sonrisa –¿Tienen un botiquín?

Itachi torció los ojos y bufó.

–En el baño– fue lo único que respondió. Kisame no perdió el tiempo y salió en busca de ello. El teléfono de la casa sono en su ausencia y escuchó como Sasuke cruzaba unas palabras rápidas, unos segundos después oía que hablaba un poco más y justo después se cerraba la puerta del departamento. Cuando Kisame volvió, parecía relajado –¿Qué?

–Sasuke me ha dicho que te avisará que va a salir– dijo Kisame mientras sacaba un algodón –Tendremos la privacidad necesaria para hablar.

Itachi se quedo quieto. Maldito Sasuke. Definitivamente lo mataría por dejarlo a solas con Kisame. El peli azul le rozó las manos con las suyas para retirárselas y comenzar a curarle la nariz. Itachi se tenso y se sonrojo. Pese al silencio nunca se había necesitado más para dejarlo tan paralizado a él, el sorprendente y frío Itachi Uchiha, sentía una terrible debilidad por el contacto de Kisame para con él.

0*0*0

Kakuzu había desistido de pensar en Hidan un solo segundo. ¡Estaba harto de ser el segundo plan! Incluso cuando debía de haberlo ido a buscar, el albino había preferido quedarse con Deidara. ¿Es acaso que eso no decía mucho? Pero sin importar cómo tratara de ver el asunto, resultaba irritante y –le costaba, así que no lo diría– doloroso.

Había aceptado que el estar con Hidan sumaría una locura, pero creí que nunca sería una tragedia. ¡Deidara! Maldita rubia asquerosa. Tenía entendido, gracias a Hidan y Kisame, que refutaba las palabras del albino, que el rubio tenía pareja y que poco o nada le importaba Hidan. Lo que ahora, hacía que se tuviera que preguntar, ¿Por qué ese estúpido Jashinista se había obsesionado con él tan pronto ambos habían empezado su relación?

Después de ver todo lo que había visto, ¿no sería ridículo pensar que él, Kakuzu, un chico realista y práctico, siguiera enamorado de Hidan?

Ahora se encontraba en un café, ignorando el celular que vibraba en la mesa, al lado de un pastel de chocolate al que apenas había probado bocado. Miraba hacia la ventana con aire taciturno. El celular dejó de vibrar, y se permitió mirar de reojo un momento el número que marcaba la pantalla.

Nueve llamadas perdidas, de la misma persona: Hidan.

–Ese estúpido…– susurro, molesto. Una camarera se le acercaba con aire amable y nervioso.

–Disculpe…– llamó al castaño y él la miro, irritado –El día de hoy tenemos inventario y ya vamos a cerrar el establecimiento. ¿Quiere que le ponga su pastel para llevar?

Kakuzu no quería más pastel, pero en vista de que se había pagado un dólar por él, dijo que sí y la chica se retiro con el plato en mano. Kakuzu volvió la mirada a la ventana. El celular volvió a vibrar, pero él lo volvió a ignorar.

Salió caminando con el pastel en la mano y el celular apagado –ya no quería estarlo viendo, y en cuanto pudiera cambiaría el número de teléfono para que Hidan no le molestara más–, debía admitir que le molestaba ignorar aquellas llamadas, ya que incluso cuando estaba más enojado con Hidan se dignaba a contestar y mentarle cuanta palabra obscena se le venía a la mente. Pero ahora no solo estaba enojado, sino que la tristeza se anteponía a cualquier grosería que pudiera decirle al idiota de su _novio. _Aunque ciertamente dudaba de que lo siguiera siendo. ¡Lo que daría por poder hablar de eso con alguien!

Recordar que la última vez que había hecho eso, Itachi se había enojado tanto y dicho a Kisame que lo odiaba sin aparente razón, lo hacía sentir culpable. ¡Cielos, que vulnerable se había puesto! De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos no se lo habría creído.

Seguía caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando en una de las esquinas chocó con alguien que iba corriendo, y que lo tiro al suelo.

–¡Hey!– gritó, cayendo de trasero sobre el pastel.

–¡Es tu culpa estúpido ateo, no te encomiendas a Jashin!– empezaba a gritar Hidan, eludiendo sin notar a Kakuzu y continuando su camino. Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

–¡Hidan, idiota!– le gritó y entonces Hidan se detuvo en seco y se giro a ver, sorprendido, a Kakuzu –¡Al menos deberías disculparte, ha sido tu culpa!

Hidan regresó corriendo y trató de ayudar a Kakuzu a ponerse de pie, pero solo recibió un gruñido y un movimiento déspota que aparto su mano de él. Hidan frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento. Justo a ti es al que buscaba– respondió, ligeramente sumiso, lo que hizo que Kakuzu casi perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio, luego añadió volviendo en sí –¡Como no contestas el bendito teléfono de la mierda ya me he desesperado!

–¿Por qué querría contestarte a ti, pedazo de idiota con cerebro de maní?– reprochó Kakuzu, limpiándose el resto de merengue que había quedado en sus pantalones –¡Mira lo que has hecho! Me costó un dólar ese pastel.

Hidan arqueo una ceja.

–¿Compraste un pastel por un dólar?– pregunto, casi burlón –¿Y eso?

–¿A ti qué te importa?– volvió una dura y gélida mirada a Hidan –¿Piensas dejarme aquí botado para buscar a Deidara?

El albino quiso evitar la carcajada que le vino cuando pensó que justamente en ese momento, Kakuzu parecía muy celoso. En realidad, le recordaba al momento en que se habían declarado: Preguntas bruscas y gritos. Fue una curiosa declaración, pues cuando Hidan le soltaba una maldición, Kakuzu tan solo dijo que iba a besarlo, y él había respondido: "Más te vale" justo un segundo antes de que Kakuzu fuera y lo sujetara del cuello para estrellar sus labios violetamente con los de él.

Recordar el trato con Deidara le hizo que se le encogiera el estomago, y la risa se ahogo antes de salir de sus labios. Miró a Kakuzu muy seriamente.

–¿Entonces? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás buscando a Deidara?– repetía Kakuzu, molesto.

–No, Kakuzu– respondió Hidan firmemente –Te estoy buscando a ti. Te… te tengo que decir algo…

0*0*0

–Abuela– llamó Sasori mientras se ponía un poco de hielo en la sien. Chiyo acudió casi inmediatamente, pues Sasori estaba sentado en el sillón y ella estaba ocupando sus nervios en arreglar la mesa, al lado de éste.

–¿Qué sucede Sasori?– preguntó, preocupada. Sasori sonrió.

–Ya te digo que no me duele tanto– volvió a repetir, con paciencia y con la voz tierna –Tan solo quería preguntarte algo.

–Lo que quieras.

–¿Podría llamar a alguien de Japón?– la voz de Sasori se quebró un poco, pero después de carraspear fue suficiente para adquirir un tono indiferente –Es que… necesito preguntarle algo.

–Claro que sí– respondió Chiyo, interrumpiéndolo –No sé por qué me preguntas eso. Si quieres le marco yo.

–No es necesario abuela, yo me ocupo de ello.

Chiyo asintió y tan solo por capricho suyo, acercó el teléfono de la casa a Sasori. Él trató de recordar el número que necesitaba y comenzó a marcar. Chiyo se retiro un poco mientras veía como su nieto fruncía el ceño y se enderezaba, dejando a un lado la bolsa con hielos que el doctor le había dicho tuviese la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Sasori comenzaba a morderse las uñas, hábito que hace años –y con mucho esfuerzo– Chiyo le había quitado, un hábito que Sasori solo tenía cuando o sentía miedo ó estaba realmente estresado y preocupado. En otro caso, tan solo cuando estaba muy triste. Chiyo ahora no sabría decir qué le pasaba a Sasori, desde haber llegado lo encontraba muy distante, una sombra de lo que había sido al salir de la casa. No se atrevía a preguntar lo que había pasado allá, y creía que así estaría bien, al menos de momento.

Sasori se mordió con más fuerza la uña al ver que nadie contestaba.

0*0*0

El silencio entre Kisame e Itachi era muy profundo. Kisame buscaba la oscura mirada del moreno, pero él la evitaba a toda costa mientras el peli azul le limpiaba y curaba la sangrante nariz. El azul trataba de mantener una sonrisa en sus labios, que al mismo tiempo no era correspondida por el otro, que tan solo aguardaba en un tortuoso silencio para ambos.

–Itachi…– trató de comenzar Kisame mientras terminaba su "tarea" y retiraba las manos de la nariz del moreno para acariciar sus mejillas –Yo…

Itachi retiro la cara, y luego soltó un gruñido al recibir la queja de su cuerpo al violento movimiento.

–Creo que queda implícito que no quiero verte, Kisame– dijo Itachi mientras retiraba la mirada de la de su amigo.

Un nuevo silencio se formo entre ambos.

–Pero yo tengo que hablar de esto contigo– dijo Kisame firmemente.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco, se puso de pie y señalo la puerta.

–Ya sabes dónde está la salida– le dijo de manera cortante.

Kisame se puso de pie y tomo con fuerza los brazos de Itachi, como hace tres días. Itachi lo miró con odio, olvidando el dolor espasmódico que le corría desde la punta de la nariz hasta la nuca. Probablemente Sasuke la había roto, pese a que Kisame había dicho que solo había sido un golpe fuerte y ya.

–¡Itachi, por favor! ¿Es qué no puedo cometer ningún error? ¿Tengo que ser perfecto para que me perdones? ¡Habías actuado muy raro y yo…! Itachi…– su voz se había convertido en un susurro cariñoso y amargo al mismo tiempo –No sabes cuánto te amo. Creí que…

Itachi se sonrojo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero después de unos segundos, se removió y se apartó de Kisame.

–Eso no fue un error– dijo Itachi con voz ronca –¡Eso no solo fue un error! Es la peor cosa que pudiste haberme hecho, Kisame. Creer que yo no estaría contigo porque ahora eres azul. En esos momentos eras lo más preciado por mí… Creías en mí y me buscabas como nunca para apoyarte.

–¿Y te das cuenta tú de cuan egoísta suena eso?– Interrumpió Kisame –¡Podíamos estar juntos siempre que quisiéramos y no solo cuando me convertí en _esto_!

Al moreno se le bajo el coraje de inmediato ver que a Kisame le partía el corazón ser azul.

–Si quieres que me vaya…– continúo Kisame con voz quebrada –Al menos… al menos perdóname. Sé que estuvo mal haber pensado así de ti, pero también, trata de comprender, Itachi…

–Kisame…– susurro Itachi, acercándose al azul –_Esto _que eres ahora… te hace más hermoso de lo que eras antes.

Kisame levantó la mirada hacia Itachi.

–¿Me perdonas?– preguntó Itachi, hincándose frente a Kisame –La verdad es que yo también… he cometido errores…

–Itachi…– susurro Kisame mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y se acercaban para darse un beso.

De repente, cuando sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de rozarse, el celular de Itachi sonó. Kisame e Itachi abrieron los ojos.

–Maldición…– susurro Itachi.

–Contesta– respondió Kisame, sonriendo tímidamente –Podría ser importante.

Itachi frunció el ceño molesto.

–No es más importante que esto– Itachi se adelanto y beso a Kisame.

0*0*0

–¿Qué tienes que decirme?– preguntó Kakuzu, aunque quisiera negarlo, con un hueco en el estomago mientras miraba a Hidan.

–La razón…– susurro Hidan.

–¿La razón?– repitió, casi burlón Kakuzu –¿Qué razón? ¿Ahora vas a hacerme lo mismo que a Deidara y dejarme para estar con él?

El albino enrojeció hasta tal punto que a Kakuzu le pareció que todo su cuerpo se había quedado sin sangre para que ésta subiese hasta la cabeza.

–¿Vas a decirme que sigues enamorado de esa rubia?– continuaba Kakuzu gritándole, mientras que el albino apretaba más y más los labios, y se ponía más rojo, si es que eso no era imposible ya –Anda, silo. ¡No me interesa! Porque en lo que a mí respecta, tú y tu Barbie pueden irme besando el…

–¡¿Podrías callarte un jodido momento nada más?– gritó de pronto Hidan. Kakuzu se quedo callado, observándolo de manera déspota.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó desafiante. Notando que los papeles se habían intercambiado unos segundos, y tenía ganas de molestar al albino y hacerle ver que no le importaba lo que dijera, aunque eso fuera una mentira –¿Qué harás si no me calló?

–¡Si no te callas te voy a golpear en serio!– gritó el otro, fuera de sí.

–Uy, qué miedo te tengo. Hidan. Estoy temblando.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hidan avanzó hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro que volvió a tirarlo a la acera. Kakuzu, antes que notar el dolor de las punzadas hormigueantes en su mejilla, vio con sorpresa a Hidan. No es la primera vez que lo golpeaba, pero consideraba que al haber iniciado su relación eso tendería a acabar. ¡Otra irrefutable prueba más del engañoso amor que decía Hidan tenerle!

–¡Agh! ¡Qué cabeza tan dura tienes!– gritó Hidan sacudiendo su adolorida mano.

–¡Idiota! ¡Eso me ha dolido!

–¡De eso se trataba! ¡Ahora cállate que lo que tengo que decirte es importante!

Kakuzu miró a Hidan desde abajo, esperando.

–Deidara y yo…– comenzó Hidan. Kakuzu frunció el ceño, su corazón le latió de manera dolorosa –Deidara y yo nunca fuimos novios en… en el sentido de la palabra.

El castaño arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que yo…– susurro entre dientes el albino –Convencí a Deidara de hacerse pasar por mi novio para darte celos.

Kakuzu estaba que no se lo creía, y en su rostro se dibujaron la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

–¡Por eso no dejaba de sentirme culpable por Deidara y lo hablaba y seguía! Él se enojo conmigo después de "dejarlo" y yo no quería eso. ¡No se supone que pasaría eso! ¡No he podido dormir en días por ello, tengo ojeras tan grandes como las de Itachi! Pero ya… lo dije…

–¿Qué…?– susurro Kakuzu –Tú… Y Deidara… ¿Era todo una farsa?

–¡Lo sé! Es ridículo, pero debes admitir que fue una buena idea porque tú aceptaste y… ¡Se suponía que no te enterarías de nada porque yo quedaría como un desesperado!

Kakuzu se puso de pie y besó a Hidan. El albino soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Y más cuando al separarse recibió un golpe en la frente.

–¡Hey!

–Sí, fue ridículo– dijo Kakuzu –Pero… me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Kakuzu volvió a besar a Hidan y éste, por primera vez desde que era novio de Kakuzu, pudo disfrutar del beso con total libertad.

0*0*0

–¿Por qué no contestabas?– preguntó Sasori malhumorado.

–Uy. ¿No primero se dice hola?– contestó Itachi. Kisame y él habían ido a comer algo (era la primera vez que Kisame se animaba a salir en público) pero ahora el azul había ido al baño e Itachi aprovechaba para hablar con el pelirrojo.

–Deidara– dijo Sasori –¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo está?

Itachi se mordió el labio.

–Eh… bien, supongo– dijo en un susurro.

–¿De verdad?

–No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

Hubo un silencio.

–No querrá hablarme.

Itachi sabía que no podía decirle que le hablara. ¡Le había dicho a Tobi que creía que podía enamorar al rubio! Sería… deslealtad. ¿Verdad?

–¿Itachi?

–Sasori…– la voz del moreno era seria –Creo que será mejor que dejes a Deidara en paz.

La crueldad de la oración hizo que Sasori lanzara un gemido desde la otra línea. Itachi se sintió culpable, pero no había más que hacer.

–Tú y él ya no van a verse. Sería mejor que dejaras esto de un lado. Ya no preguntes más por él… Sasori… cielos, cuesta mucho decirlo, pero… ambos deben continuar con sus vidas. Deidara… él ya ha soportado muchas cosas, y ya tuya no fue mejor…

–¿Hablas en serio?

Itachi se quedo callado.

–¡Porque lo sé!– gritó Sasori –Sé que… pero quisiera pensar que me perdonará. ¿Crees que lo haga, Itachi?

–¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?– Itachi se sobo la frente con la mano –Sasori… deberías de hablar con Deidara. En todo caso, quizá puedan… arreglar su amistad.

–Pero yo no quiero su amistad. ¡Lo amo!

El silencio de Itachi le dijo algo que estremeció su corazón y lo lleno de dolor y angustia.

0*0*0

Solo quedaba hablar. Pedir perdón y esperar que Deidara pudiese tener eso en consideración. Sasori sabía que si no tenía a Deidara entre sus brazos, para besarlo, para que fuera suyo. No podría ni quería tenerlo de otra manera. Así que era mejor tan solo…

Tan solo quería escuchar su voz.

–_Deidara… por favor… contesta… por favor…_ – eran los únicos pensamientos que tenía fijos cuando el teléfono lo mando al buzón.

0*0*0

–Sostén esto, Tobi– pidió Deidara mientras se encaminaba hacia el juego de destreza de básquet (donde ya se le había caído el celular un par de veces, porque al saltar los bolsillos no le sujetaban bien) –Ahora si mostraré cuan de bueno soy en esto, hum.

Tobi llevaba además del celular y el peluche el resto de cosas que Deidara había ganado aquella noche en los juegos de destreza (por los cuales había adquirido un gusto especial, según parecía): un montón de dulces, arcilla, una vajilla nueva para la madre del rubio, un porta retratos y otros peluches para Ino (ya de por sí bastante grandes) que había y apenas si podía ver a Deidara o lo que estaba frente a sí, a tan solo diez centímetros.

El buen chico se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tratando de no tirar nada, pero ya le costaba mucho trabajo. Deidara encestó y se giro hacia el dependiente.

–¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora a quién llamas niñita inútil, idiota, hum? ¡Dame el premio más grande!

–Oh sempai– susurro Tobi con una gota en la sien y un aura depresiva apoderándose de él –Ya no me haga cargar más…

–Oye, no me puedes llamar idiota y pedir un premio– dijo el joven. Deidara se enderezo y le miró de manera superior.

–¿A no? ¡Si tú me decías niñita llorona, inútil, etc…! ¿Cómo se te ocurre reclamar que yo no puedo decirte idiota, idiota, hum?

Tobi dio unos pasos hacia su sempai.

–Deidara sempai…– llamó con voz temblorosa, cuidando todavía que nada se cayera –No pelee, por favor.

–¡Dame mi premio, hum!– exigió el rubio.

–¡No!– gritó el dependiente. Ambos se miraron desafiantemente.

–Aw~– se quejo Tobi en un susurro –Yo solo quería que sempai se divirtiera, pero está más enérgico que de costumbre.

De pronto el celular comenzó a vibrar en la mano del chico. Tobi, al ver que su sempai estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con el muchacho, trató de contestar. Tuvo que hacer grandes maniobras, e incluso sostener su peluche con la boca para tener una mano libre y contestar. Pero cuando vio en la pantalla del celular el número que marcaba, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

–_Es Sasori san–_ pensó el buen chico, sin contestar –_Debería de abrir el celular ya que mi sempai está ocupado. ¡Cielos! Mi mano no se mueve… Tengo que contestar, sería malo no hacerlo. Por otro lado, ¿qué querrá Sasori con Deidara? Quizá quiera disculparse… –_ Tobi miró a Deidara que se estaba poniendo rojo del coraje, su ceño se frunció de tristeza –_¿Y dejar que Deidara sempai piense que Sasori es para él cuando está más que claro que no? ¡Cielos! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Debo darle el celular a sempai, ó al menos contestar…_

Tobi decidió que lo mejor sería contestar, pero para cuando se logro poner el celular en la oreja Sasori ya había colgado.

–Oh, demonios– susurro –Quizá será mejor que le marque y…

En ese momento un chiquillo que corría lo empujo y le hizo caer junto con todas las cosas que llevaba. El celular que tenía en la mano salió volando, y tan mala suerte fue a caer por una coladera. Tobi abrió los ojos, preocupado mientras que Deidara volteaba a verlo y corría a ayudarlo.

–¡Tobi! ¿Estás bien, hum?– le preguntó el rubio. Tobi lo miró.

–Su celular…– susurro, poniéndose rojo.

–¿Eh?

–Su celular… cayó en la coladera…¡Lo siento, sempai!

La cara del rubio demostró que a estas alturas no le sorprendía lo que de malo le podía pasar.

–No importa, hum.

–No, si importa. Sasori san…

El rostro de Deidara se contorsiono en una mueca de disgusto y autentico dolor que hizo de callar a Tobi de inmediato.

–¿Qué con él?– preguntó Deidara con la voz quebrada. Tobi dudó en decirlo –¿Qué con él, hum?

Tobi bajó la mirada, estaba claro que se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado.

–Le estaba llamando hace un momento…– respondió en un susurro. Se sorprendió al ver a Deidara ponerse de pie y ayudarlo (de manera violenta) a ponerse él de pie. Cuando fijo su vista en los ojos del rubio, un escalofrío bajo por su espalda.

–¿Qué dijo?

–No alcancé a responder…

–Bien– se adelantó a decir el rubio y Tobi lo miró, extrañado –No quiero volver a saber nunca más de él, hum.

Pese a decir esto, Tobi notó como al darse media vuelta –y desistir de reclamar su premio bien merecido– hacia la salida de la feria, de sus ojos asomaron un par de lágrimas que con un gesto molesto limpió cuando escaparon de su control.

0*0*0

El celular cayó dentro del agua, bajo las corrientes del agua sucia fue arrastrado por los ductos, ensuciándose y llenándose de porquería. Pese a esto, aún continuaba prendido. Al llegar a las afueras de las cañerías y caer en el mar aún vibraba; Dos llamadas perdidas, tres, cuatro.

Mientras se hundía se escucho el mensaje de voz, era la voz de Sasori:

_¿Deidara? Deidara responde. Bien, de acuerdo, no lo hagas. Solo quería decirte que lo lamento, espero… (aunque, ¿cómo puedo aspirar a tanto?) Que me perdones. No sabes cuánto me ha costado decirte esas cosas, ni como quisiera decirte que mi vida carece de sentido aquí. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que eras la Luz de mis ojos? Deidara, lo sigues siendo. Lo seguirás siendo siempre. _

_Está bien si no me perdonas. Solo quería decirte que te am…_

El celular se apago justo en ese momento, mientras reposaba en una de las piedras del fondo.

0*0*0

**UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS:**

_Diario de Tobi:_

_2 de octubre. _

_Hoy sempai ha estado bastante animado. Sé que sería decir mucho, pero creo que se está recuperando de lo que paso con Sasori san. Hace un par de días hizo explotar el laboratorio de química nuevamente. Fue graciosísimo, aunque Orochimaru lo mando con un citatorio, parecía bastante agradable ver al sensei como un arcoíris. _

_Como es obvio, mi sempai ganó el concurso de arte, y en unos pocos días los cazadores de talentos lo llevarán a la mejor escuela de arte. No se le ve tan animado como cabía esperar, puesto que a veces sus ojos adquieren una sombra de pesar, creo que al recordar lo que significaba haber vuelto a la feria._

_Ha recuperado el peso que había perdido poco a poco, y está más feliz. Vuelve a congeniar con Hidan y Kakuzu. _

_Kisame ha vuelto a salir de su casa, siempre va acompañado de Itachi san –he de admitir que aún cuesta ver a Itachi siendo tan cariñoso… abiertamente, puesto que siempre lo ha sido–_

_Usando este diario puedo ver cuánto ha progresado nuestra vida. A poco faltos de tiempo para la Universidad. ¡Todos estamos emocionados! Cabe decir que sempai es el más entusiasta. ¡Me alegro tanto de verlo así! _

_De Sasori ya no hablamos. Aunque Itachi dice que hace unas dos semanas todavía mantenía contacto con él, y que siempre estaba preguntando por Deidara –le había ya comentado a mi primo sobre la renuencia de mi sempai a saber de él, e Itachi ha mantenido todo en secreto–, ahora dice que ya no sabe nada, y el tema de Sasori se ha ido quedando en el olvido. _

_Pein me parece se va a pasar un tiempo con su primo y de cierta manera me preocupa. Sasori es una buena persona, y… _

_Ah. Mi sempai viene a mi casa a recogerme para ir al museo de arte una última vez juntos. Tengo que irme. _

0*0*0

Lo juraría. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto pasar frente a sí. Deidara solo sentía como el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza descomunal y dolorosamente. ¡Sasori! ¿Estaba de nuevo en la ciudad? De solo pensarlo se le encogía el estomago.

Estaba tan ansioso que desde el momento que diviso la desordenada cabellera roja y al mismo tiempo perdiéndola entre el mar de gente, que volteaba a todos lados y no prestaba absoluta atención a la exposición de arte que antes siempre lo había absorbido. Incluso era consciente de que se había separado de Tobi en algún momento, pero no le importaba. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Sasori.

Bueno, él mismo se había prometido cerrar ese capítulo del libro. Tenía frente a él un mundo lleno de oportunidades y lo más importante: Vería cumplidos sus sueños de ser un reconocido artista. Pero mientras andaba y empujaba a algunas personas, supo que no era verdad. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que se enamoró de ese pelirrojo! ¿Cuántos sueños no había tenido ya, donde se volvían a encontrar y él lo besaba? ¿Cuántas pesadillas en las que se alejaba había tenido desde entonces?

–_Le he prometido a Tobi que estaría bien–_ pensaba mientras salía a las afueras del museo y giraba de un lado a otro la cabeza –_Le dije que me recuperaría y volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Antes de todo. _

A lo lejos se encontró con que el pelirrojo cruzaba una calle. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se cruzó por sus labios. Y echó a correr, con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía oírse gritar el nombre de Sasori con el suficiente aliento en los pulmones. Pero Sasori no respondía y seguía caminando.

Deidara apretó más en su carrera, sin fijarse a ambos lados de la calle.

Pese a que el conductor del auto intento frenar, no lo logro.

0*0*0

_Diario de Tobi:_

_2 de octubre, doce de la noche. _

_Me duele la cabeza de tanto llorar. Seguimos esperando noticias del doctor, pero hasta ahora no ha salido nadie. Itachi ha llegado completamente histérico a preguntarme qué es lo que había pasado, y no saber responderle. ¡Ay! Todavía me tiembla la mano al escribir en esta hoja empapada por mis lágrimas. Itachi ha hablado con un doctor, está gritando y exigiendo algo. Kakuzu e Hidan llegaron y ahora miran a Itachi discutir y se unen a ello. No puedo seguir escribiendo, y creo que mi cabeza estallará. ¡Soy el culpable por descuidar un momento a mi sempai!_

_Más tarde. _

_Ya son las cinco de la mañana y tengo una misión que cumplir: He de ir a la ciudad y buscar a Sasori. Deidara sempai me encomendó esta misión. Temo que no sobreviva y… ¡Nada de eso! Deidara se recuperará, así sea por tener tan solo a Sasori a su lado. Ni siquiera he empacado nada además de mi ropa actual, mi celular y esta libreta. Ya le he hablado a Pein y sé dónde está la casa de Sasori san. Voy ahora en el avión, la noche se tiñe de azul claro y lo único que puedo pensar es en los cuarenta minutos que faltan para llegar. Itachi me mantiene en contacto, ha considerado que debo saberlo: Los doctores dudan que sempai dure otro día. _

0*0*0

Tobi salió del taxi que había alquilado para ir en dirección a la casa de Sasori. Subió la acera y toco el timbre y golpeo tan fuerte llamando a Sasori que espantó a Chiyo que corrió prácticamente a atender la puerta. Chiyo le preguntó quién era y qué deseaba, a lo que Tobi solo supo responder con gritos amargos y llenos de sollozos.

–¡Sasori san! ¡Tengo qué hablar con Sasori san!

Chiyo, espantada por el ataque de histeria de Tobi le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sasori llegó, dando ligeros traspiés por las prisas al reconocer la voz de Tobi.

–¿Tobi?– preguntó Sasori. Po, corría hacia Tobi y se lanzaba para saludarlo, pero Tobi lo hizo a un lado y se arrodillo frente a Sasori, tomándole las manos –¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tobi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Sasori san– gimió Tobi –Deidara sempai está… hospital… quiere… no saben… podría… verte… morir…

Sasori fruncía el ceño a cada palabra, porque tan solo lo confundía más. Soltó las manos de Tobi y se agachó para ponerle las manos a los hombros, sentía los espasmos del cuerpo de Tobi.

–No entiendo, Tobi– dijo, procurando sonar sereno, pero a su interior comenzaba a carcomerlo las ansias.

Tobi lo miró y trató de controlar los sollozos.

–Deidara sempai está en el hospital… y… quiere verte… yo… los doctores dicen que…– a este punto ya no podía hablar y solo se abrazo de Sasori. El pelirrojo se había puesto mortalmente pálido, y eso que de por si era muy blanco, se había quedado como en shock –Por favor… ven… yo… por favor, Sasori san.

0*0*0

Itachi estaba zapateando en el pasillo de la clínica. Hidan sentado en las bancas removía sus manos, Kakuzu había ido por un café para cada uno, y Kisame recién llegaba, acompañado por Hiashi Hyuga. Itachi sintió gran alivio al ver que el pelilargo se acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Itachi?– preguntó Hiashi mirando al pelilargo mientras éste lo saludaba con una reverencia –¿Para qué me has llamado?

–Es mi amigo, Deidara– respondió Itachi –Me ha pedido algo extraño. Quería verlo a usted y platicar sobre un asunto que hasta ahora me es desconocido, aunque intuyo de qué se trata ya que ha pedido a mi primo ir por Sasori.

–¿Sasori? ¿Akasuna no Sasori?– preguntó el mayor. Itachi asintió –Supongo que yo también comprendo.

Itachi le dejo el paso a la habitación de Deidara. Cuando Hiashi entró sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago. Es cierto que era doctor y sabía controlar sus nervios, pero lo que vio ante sí no podía ser el chico que hace dos meses aproximadamente había acompañado al pelirrojo. ¡Y Kami samma sabía que este hombre tenía tan buena memoria como serenidad!

Pero ahí estaba Deidara, con heridas cosidas que surcaban su rostro, moretones. Los brazos estaban llenos de cortes y el derecho estaba vendado desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Aún veía la carne viva en algunas heridas.

Deidara al escucharlo entrar, se obligo a girar la cabeza.

–Hiashi…. Samma…– susurro. Hiashi se acercó a él.

–Sí. Estoy aquí.

–¿Me… recuer…recuer…?– el rubio era incapaz de completar la frase, su voz era ronca y quebrada.

–Sí. Te recuerdo. Venías con la familia Akasuna.

El asomo de sonrisa que surco el rostro del rubio solo hizo que el mayor viera las cortadas desde la comisura de los labios hasta las sienes, rojas e hinchadas.

–Sasori… trasplante… por favor… hum

–¿Qué? Lo siento yo… no entiendo…

–Mis ojos… él vendrá… por favor… dele mis ojos.

Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Es que estaba escuchando mal?

–En estas condiciones…– trato de decir –Es muy posible que no soportes una anestesia.

Deidara cerró los ojos.

0*0*0

Llegaron corriendo, Tobi arrastraba a Sasori por los pasillos. Ahí estaban, curiosamente, Pein y sus padres.

–¡Sasori!– gritó su tía mientras corría y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–Tía… Deidara– gemía Sasori. Tobi, estaba muy ansioso, pero pronto llegaron Itachi e Hidan y hablaron con él.

–Sasori– llamó Itachi, con la voz quebrada –Deidara necesita descansar. No debes apresurarte mucho, sin embargo… – su voz desapareció y carraspeo para recuperarla –Creo que puedes entrar y hablar con él un poco…

–Por favor– Sasori hizo a un lado a su familia e Itachi le tomo del hombro y lo llevo a la habitación de Deidara. Tobi, se dejo caer de rodillas, con un semblante pálido y horrible.

0*0*0

La oscuridad nunca le fue a gusto a él, sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Itachi estaba seguro de que ahora, sería la mejor amiga.

–Deidara– susurro Sasori, mientras se hincaba junto a la cama. Deidara lo miró y sonrió.

–Sa…Sasori– susurro Deidara –Estás aquí, hum.

Sasori tanteo la camilla y encontró la mano de Deidara, se la apretó ligeramente. Deidara correspondió el gesto.

–Por supuesto que sí– contestó Sasori, sonriendo amargamente –Estoy aquí contigo.

–Sí, te veo– los ojos de Deidara se inundaron de lágrimas –¿Sabes? Te ves muy bien…

–Je. Gracias– susurro Sasori, apretando más su mano con la de Deidara –Yo… Deidara, yo… no he dejado de pensar ni un momento en ti.

–Yo tampoco…– Deidara ahogo un gemido. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasori.

–¿Quieres que llame algún doctor?

–No. Quédate. Pronto tendrás que irte, hum.

–No. No me iré de tu lado ahora. No me separaré ni un segundo si eso quieres.

–Si… eso quiero– susurro Deidara, con una sonrisa –Pero… Hiashi… él… puede operarte. Sasori, volverás a ver. Está aquí, he hablado con él… te hará la operación ahora.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–No, eso no me importa– dijo, firmemente –Me quiero quedar contigo.

–Irás… irás porque te lo pido, hum– le apretó la mano a Sasori –Quiero que lo hagas.

–¡Que no! Necesito estar a tu lado y acompañarte. A eso he venido.

–No. Has venido porque pedí verte, y lo agradezco– Deidara apretó los dientes –Pero yo quería que… te operaran.

–¡Olvida eso, maldita sea!

–No– la voz de Deidara sono tan firme que asusto a Sasori –Hiashi se irá. Estarás listo dentro de dos días y vendrás a verme… no estaré tan mal.

–Pero…

–Prométeme que te operaras ahora y vendrás a verme… por favor…

Sasori no supo hacer otra cosa más que acceder.

0*0*0

Tal como lo prometió Hiashi, el primero en ser anestesiado fue Sasori. Cuando Deidara llegó en la camilla, no apartó la mirada de Sasori. Parecía tan tranquilo, sin aquella frustración que le cubría al estar despierto. Deidara pensó que se veía incluso hermoso, aunque siempre lo había creído así. La enfermera le movió la cabeza hacia arriba y le cubrió el rostro con una tela azul. Deidara veía aquella luz ya borrosa por las lágrimas. Antes, había estirado la mano para tomar la de Sasori, y ahora los enfermeros retiraban las camillas y separaban sus manos la una de la otra.

Creía que se sentiría horrible, pero en realidad, se sentía muy bien al hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Te sentirás un poco mareado– dijo la enfermera mientras le ponía una mascarilla de oxígeno.

–Sasori…– logro susurrar mientras el sueño lo vencía y cerraba los ojos.

0*0*0

Voces. Como siempre estaba oscuro, pero había voces que conocía.

–Sasori…

Era Pein.

–Sasori…

Eran sus tíos.

–Akasuna kun…

Era Hiashi.

Todo desde haber llegado al hospital había sido repentino. Y tan solo recordaba el sueño vencerle, y a Hiashi decirle que lo llevaban a la sala de operaciones. En ese momento le dieron ganas de decir que quería, debía estar con Deidara pero el cuerpo, –e incluso mover los labios– le pesaba.

Ahora estaba ahí, había una presión en sus ojos y sentía nauseas.

–Bien Sasori, la operación ha sido un éxito– dijo Hiashi –Siéntate. Bien, así. Ok, quitaré la venda. Puede que al principio veas solo manchas oscuras, pero todo se irá aclarando, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Listo?

–Sí.

Hiashi comenzó a quitarle la venda. El corazón de Sasori latía con fuerza. Al fin se vio librado de esa molesta tela, y abrió los ojos. Como dijo Hiashi, eran cuatro manchas negras sobre un fondo azul. Pero la sensación que le produjo percibir aquellas manchas, aquella pared, hizo que ahogara una exclamación. ¡Veía! ¡De verdad estaba pasando!

–¿Sasori?– su tía le había puesto una mano sobre la suya y se la apretaba. Sasori parpadeo. Percibir la oscuridad lo asusto un poco, pero al abrir los ojos, ahí estaban. Cada vez más claros, y más y más, hasta que por fin, los distinguió completamente.

–Tía– dijo Sasori, sonriendo –Eres hermosa…

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la mujer y el pelirrojo, mientras una sonrisa asomo por el rostro de Hiashi. Pein se volteó hacia otro lado para que no lo vieran sollozar.

¡Veía! ¡Veía! ¡Percibía todo ahora! ¿Qué palabras usar para describir esa felicidad? ¡Veía!

–Deidara– fue lo único que supo pronunciar –Quiero ver a Deidara.

Y entonces… todo se volvió silencio.

0*0*0

Abrió la puerta. Camino y se tiro de rodillas. Tobi entró justo después que él, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se molestaba en guardar.

–No…– susurro –¡NO! ¡DEIDARA! ¡IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ HICISTE? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, TE ODIO!

–No creo que esa sea la manera de agradecerle…

–¡CÁLLATE!– Sasori se aferró a las sábanas que cubría el rostro del rubio –¡Cállate! ¡Yo le dije que no quería esto, Deidara es un completo… un completo…!

La voz se le quedo en la garganta, atorada, mientras las sábanas corrían por el rostro del rubio. Tobi no lo detuvo, aunque sabía que para los dos sería horrible. Cuando éstas cayeron a Sasori se le encogió el corazón y lanzó otro desgarrador grito al ver ahí a Deidara. Sabía que lo era, ahí estaban esos ojos –ahora cerrados, como si durmiera– y su hermoso cabello. Solo tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie y sentarse en la orilla de la camilla para acunar a Deidara entre sus brazos y seguir llorando.

¿Cómo podía disfrutar la nueva visión que tenía si se la había privado a Deidara? ¿Si él había muerto?

–¡Deidara!

Tobi también lloraba sin parar, observando a Sasori con el corazón partido en dos. Él también había amado a su sempai.

Dos horas después, Sasori ya tan solo temblaba con Deidara en brazos. Y Tobi se animó a hablar.

–Sasori san– llamó el pelinegro –Quisiera… Quisiera decirle lo último que me dijo sempai…

–Déjame solo.

–¡No! Faltaría yo al respeto de mi sempai, y no solo de eso, sino de la persona que ame estando él en vida y que aun ahora, muerto lo amo.

Sasori se quedo callado.

–No piense que esto… Deidara sempai sabía que iba a morir– la palabra le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hiciera tragar clavos –Por eso… por eso le dio este regalo. ¡Oh, Sasori san! Si viera con cuánto amor..

–¡Preferiría que no me hubiera amado nunca, entonces!

–¡Escuche!– gritó Tobi –Deidara sempai quería ir a todas partes con usted. Se volvería a ir, y se alejaría de él. No creo que pudiera… resistirlo… Sasori san… me pidió que le dijera, que no sería feliz sin usted, que no lo había sido y que… que… que usted apreciara el don de la vista con sus ojos, sería el mayor amor que usted podría mostrarle.

Sasori miró el rostro de Deidara, ahora tan magullado, lo podía imaginar sin esas heridas y veía la belleza en persona.

–No debe de odiar ver con sus ojos, porque estaría despreciando a Deidara sempai– continuaba Tobi, con la voz quebrada –Por favor… me dijo… "Por siempre seré la luz de sus ojos"

Sasori miró a Tobi.

–Lo dejo a solas– dijo Tobi, saliendo del lugar.

Sasori miró a Deidara y así permaneció en silencio, minutos enteros.

–Ya eras mi luz…– susurro –Deidara… Mi pobre Deidara… Si así lo querías en verdad…

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y cayó en el rostro del rubio.

–Te amo…

Vería con los ojos de Deidara el mundo, y los amaría, así como pidió el rubio. Se acercó y beso una última vez a Deidara en los labios, con amor y gratitud, como una caricia que solo le daría a la más majestuosa obra de arte. Siempre llevaría una parte de Deidara consigo, y no solo en los ojos, estaba seguro de que de su corazón nunca dejaría de latir y soportar penas con tal de pensar que en otro lugar, volvería a verlo.

0*0*0

**SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

Miraba las pinturas y sonreía al contemplarlas. El museo que había fundado era famoso, tenía las mejores obras de arte ahí exhibidas. Había estado brindando con Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, e Hidan después de otro rotundo éxito en su exposición. Pero ahora se retiraba a su cuarto a descansar. Se aflojo la corbata y camino dejando atrás la sonrisa.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y se recostó en ella con aire taciturno.

Ese día, justo ese mismo día había recuperado la vista, y había perdido algo que todavía consideraba aún más importante: Deidara.

No pasaba un día sin que no pensara en él. Ahora, se levantó casi de un salto y camino hasta su buró. Ahí tenía una foto que les había tomado Pein hacia siete años, cuando todavía no podía ver. Amaba esa imagen.

Corrió y agarró un enorme cuadro envuelto y salió de su casa, ahora mejor llamarla mansión.

Subió a un taxi y pidió ir al cementerio.

Estando ahí se acerco a la tumba de Deidara. Se hinco y desenvolvió el cuadro. En él estaba Deidara, los matices de los colores eran perfectos, los cabellos de Deidara parecían resplandecer de verdad con el sol, y sus ojos… A Sasori le encantaban los ojos, tan iluminados y brillantes. Nunca tan reales, pero… era su mejor trabajo. Al cuidador le pagaría porque nadie se lo llevara, una fortuna, prácticamente. Lo dejo ahí en la lápida.

–Lamento haber tardado tanto en dártelo, amor– susurro con una sonrisa –Creo que jamás quedaré más satisfecho con el trabajo que ahora.

El viento movió las hojas y dejo caer algunas.

–Han pasado siete años, y aún sigues siendo la luz más brillante de mi mundo– susurro Sasori –Y… te sigo amando. Aquella vez que te dije que era un amor de jóvenes, sin ningún camino, si me equivocaba, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte lastimado. Dei… Te pido que me esperes allá donde estés… quisiera no tardar tanto, pero… Bueno… Creo que de estar aquí me golpearías por pensamientos tan oscuros. Simplemente…– arrugo la frente –Espero verte sonreírme de verdad y no en foto algún día. Descansa, vengo a visitarte pronto. Te amo.

Sasori se puso de pie y salió del cementerio a paso lento, acompañado por el susurro de los árboles al son del viento.

**FIN. **

* * *

><p>Y les juro que mientras escribía se me escaparon lágrimas TT^TT, para las lectoras que me quieran matar (que han de ser muchas ¬¬U) me pido disculpas u-u ¡YO tampoco puedo creer que haya matado a Deidara! Pero si he de hacer un final trágico, ha de ser bien hecho.<p>

Recuerden que queda el final feliz: Por alguna razón la deje para segundo, porque realmente me quería quedar con un sabor "agradable" después de este capítulo.

Eh... acepto que algunas quieran matarme (yo también lo querría ¬¬U) pero pido un rr. ¡Si quieren que ambos terminen bien, no me matarán antes de eso XD!

Los leo en los review y probablemente ustedes en el próximo final. :D Matta ne~


	14. ¡Segundo final! Feliz cumple Danna X3

Hola sempais ^^U se que había dicho que me leerían el 8 de noviembre con la conti de este fic ó un one shot de otro, pero la verdad es que siempre sí me decidí por dejar la conti. Sin embargo, no conté con que la tarea me ocupara tanto tiempo e impidiera que terminara el capítulo ¬¬U. Sin embargo aquí me vengo con el final de la historia, esperando que les guste.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASORI DANNA, X3! Disfruta tu especial ¬w¬

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12. <strong>

**.**

**.**

Po ladraba sin parar, dando vueltas una y otra vez donde Sasori había caído y continuaba inconsciente. La sangre caía gota por gota en la alfombra. El pelirrojo continuaba respirando, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras sus ojos se apretaban finamente. Soñaba… No, recordaba algo en aquellos momentos de oscuridad –pese a que siempre le acompañaba ésta, nunca la necesito para sentir tantas cosas dentro suyo cuando besaba a Deidara. Era la cualidad que el rubio tenía para ser la luz de sus ojos–

**FLASH BACK. **

Estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de Pein. Deidara se había separado de Sasori por falta de aire, apenas unos milímetros, aún Sasori podía sentir y compartir su respiración. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza casi dolorosa en su pecho, y sus mejillas ardían. Sasori acarició el rostro de Deidara, desde la comisura de sus labios hasta las sienes, para luego enredar sus dedos en las hebras rubias de él. Deidara lo miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Sasori de repente. Deidara parpadeo, sorprendido.

–¿Por qué preguntas, hum?

–Estás sonriendo– contestó Sasori encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, hum?– Deidara había arqueado ambas cejas y sonreía, curioso por saber el secreto de su danna.

El pelirrojo medito un poco la respuesta, al final sonrió.

–Es porque te conozco.

–¡Ah!– reprochó Deidara, asustando un poco a Sasori –¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Sasori no danna, hum?

–Pues es mi respuesta– contestó el pelirrojo, haciéndose hacia delante y empujando a Deidara de espaldas hasta que dio con el asiento del sillón y él había quedado encima de él, aprisionándolo con ambas manos a sus lados. Aunque claro, no necesitaba aprisionar a quien lo amaba y no opondría resistencia del beso que le dio a continuación –¿Ó no te gusta?

–Eh… no. Porque debe de haber una manera en que sepas qué pasa a tu alrededor. Al menos en parte, hum.

–Pues la hay. Debes de conocer el lugar– respondió Sasori, volviendo a besar a Deidara. Esta vez, el rubio se separo de manera casi brusca y lo hizo a un lado, saliéndose del sillón. El rostro de Sasori se convirtió en una máscara de pesar –¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice algo malo? Lo lamen…

Deidara lo calló con un beso, y en el segundo se separó.

–Nada de eso, hum– contestó Deidara, sonriente. Tranquilizando (y enfadando un poco) al pelirrojo –Quiero intentar algo…

Deidara buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como venda para los ojos, dio por fin con su bufanda y se la empezó a poner en los ojos, amarrándola con fuerza.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó Sasori, intrigado.

–Quiero ser, por un momento, ciego, hum– contestó el rubio, casi finalizando el nudo detrás de su cabeza. Sasori frunció el ceño y en su pecho creció tanto la ira como el dolor.

–No seas idiota– le dijo, medio queriendo sonar en broma, pero no logrando ocultar el tono amargo de su voz –¿Por qué querrías se tú ciego? ¡Esto no es una broma!

–Ya lo sé. No se enoje, Sasori danna– Deidara había estirado los brazos y caminaba lentamente, y con cuidado, tanteando el suelo –Quiero saber cómo lo hace usted, hum.

Sasori permaneció en silencio. Pero después de unos momentos, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Deidara. Se encontró con sus brazos estirados, como si lo fuera a abrasar, y le acaricio la punta de los dedos. Deidara tragó saliva y quiso levantarse la bufanda de los ojos, para ver –ya completamente sonrojado– al pelirrojo. Pero Sasori, previendo ese movimiento, le retiro las manos de la bufanda.

–Caminarás siendo guiado por el sonido de mi voz– dijo, burlón Sasori mientras se separaba de él y retrocedía un par de pasos. Deidara comenzó a andar –Por ahí donde estás, debe de haber una mesa a tu lado, muy pegada a ti. Deberías tener cuidado de no resbalar.

–Eres bueno. ¿Cuentas, como dicen en los documentales, los pasos en al distancia de cada cosa para memorizarla, hum?

Sasori ahora se detenía detrás del sillón.

–Sí– respondió secamente. Deidara seguía su voz, como el pelirrojo se lo había indicado –Pero debes entender entonces, que nadie debe dejar nada tirado en la casa. Ó yo podría caer, sin tener en cuenta que al camino ya lo obstruyen diversas cosas.

Deidara lanzó una carcajada.

–Con razón todo esta tan limpio. Ya se me hacía raro, Pein no parece un chico que arregle nada, hum.

–Je. No. Pein no lo es. Por eso tengo estrictamente prohibido entrar a su habitación.

–Ya veo…

–¿Vas bien?

–Eh… no lo sé. Creo que me acerco más a…¡AAAHHH!

Sasori sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Deidara caer sobre el sofá, se agachó hacia él mientras el rubio se quitaba la bufanda de los ojos, observando el causante de su accidente.

–¡Rayos! De no haber estado este sillón, hum.

–Usted jovencito– dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, alcanzando con sus labios la punta de la nariz de Deidara y dándole un fugaz beso en ella, el rubio se sonrojo violentamente –No está apto para ser ciego, así que más vale cuide sus ojos.

–Se…Seguro…– contestó Deidara, con voz ronca. Carraspeo al ver como Sasori sonreía, altivo y satisfecho del resultado de su cercanía para con él –Pero debe darme una medicina, _doctor. _

Deidara sonrió más y Sasori arqueo una ceja.

–¿A sí?– preguntó.

–Un beso, hum. Uno y muchos más.

–Hmmm– Sasori fingió meditarlo –Debo de pensarlo. Recuerde que no esta bien que un doctor se enamore de sus pacientes…

–Pero… ¡Yo creí que usted ya estaba enamorado de mí, hum!

–…Cierto.

Entonces se acercó y besó a Deidara otra vez.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Po le había puesto las patas en el pecho y le lamía la cara cuando abrió los ojos y había llevado su mano a la sien, maldiciendo justo en el momento en que rozó la herida.

–Au– susurro, mareado y todavía desubicado.

Po movía la cola de un lado a otro, feliz y aliviado de que Sasori no hubiera sufrido un daño más fuerte en la cabeza. Se retiro entonces de encima del pelirrojo y lo dejo sentarse. Pese a que Sasori tardó varios segundos porque estaba realmente mareado y aún conservaba las ganas de vomitar, sumadas a un terrible dolor de cabeza, por fin se sentó al pie de las escaleras y se quedo ahí, esperando por recuperar el equilibrio ó que al menos, todo parara de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

–Po…– susurro Sasori, y a su llamado inmediatamente acudió el perro a su lado, como siempre, recostando la cabeza en sus piernas, el chico le acaricio detrás de la oreja –Po… ¡Qué idiota he sido!

Po levantó la mirada y lanzó un gemido lastimero, como compadeciéndose de su amo.

–No puedo creer lo cruel que he sido…– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Y no solo lo he sido con él, que seguro tendrá la cualidad de dejarme en el olvido, pese a haberme visto él todo el tiempo, yo que he sido ciego la mayor parte de mi vida, creí que lo olvidaría, pero no veo la hora ni el momento…

Po se irguió para lengüetearle la cara al pelirrojo, como diciéndole "Todo estará bien". Pero Sasori continúo odiándose y a veces –sin molestarse en limpiarlas, como lo habría hecho antes– con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, hasta que Chiyo llegó y lo vio ahí tumbado sentado.

–¡Sasori!– gritó Chiyo, corriendo a su lado –¡Cielos! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Acompáñame a la sala, te curaré eso!

Chiyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para que el pelirrojo la obedeciera. Después de eso en todo el día, Sasori pareció realmente ausente, sin que lo animara pensar si quiera en pintar o escuchar música. Ni siquiera Po, que le llevaba de vez en cuando la pelota, estando Sasori en el patio, logró hacerle sonreír una vez en el día.

0*0*0

Chispas naranjas, azules, amarillas. Chispas verdes y rojas que parecían rosas en el cielo negro. Deidara las miraba, un poco más animado y sintiéndose consolado. Tobi permanecía a su lado, ignorando los fuegos artificiales y estando al pendiente de Deidara, esperando ver una sonrisa. ¡Ya! Ahí estaba. Era una sonrisa… muy amarga. Aquello desalentó a Tobi y miró hacia el suelo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, cerca del parque. Habían estado todo el día jugando, y corriendo entre los juegos de la feria. En esos momentos, Deidara había sabido ocupar su tristeza en la energía con la que lanzaba las pelotas o golpeaba el medidor de fuerza y sonreía como si volviera a ser el Deidara que Tobi tanto extrañaba y… amaba. Pero ahora, sentados e inmóviles, la sombra volvía a cubrir los ojos de Deidara y eso hacía que Tobi volviera a querer llorar, a querer sacudirlo con fuerza, darle una cachetada ó cualquier cosa que lo regresara con él.

_Solo necesita tiempo. _Eso le había dicho Itachi. Eso quería creer él.

–Son hermosos y tan efímeros los fuegos artificiales, hum…– dijo, para sorpresa del Uchiha, Deidara –¿No lo crees, Tobi?

–Sí– respondió, forzando una sonrisa –Son muy hermosos.

Otra vez cayó sobre ellos el silencio.

–Deidara sempai…– dijo Tobi –¿Quiere… hablar de lo que sea?

El rubio no aparto la mirada del cielo, donde ahora un color rosado y otro violeta hacían caer las chispas sobre sus cabezas. Ahora era un azul cielo, ahora era un rojo y un miel. A Deidara eso le causo un escalofrío. Aquella combinación de colores… Tobi aguardo en silencio, consciente de quizá la mala idea que había sido sacar a Deidara de casa. ¡Pero ya casi no comía! Ya no era tan solo que no estuviera burlón con los maestros, sino que apenas si hablaba. Se estaba poniendo pálido, e incluso a veces ya no entraba a las clases. Kakashi sensei lo había mandado dos veces a la enfermería, y Kurenai lo había mandado a su casa. Guy sensei, lo había cargado por toda la escuela cuando se había desmayado en medio del circuito del camino.

¡Oh! ¡Estúpido Sasori! Se repetía una y otra vez Tobi. No haberse dignado a despedirse de su sempai de manera gentil.

Se sorprendió al ver que Deidara le palmeaba la mano y volteó a verlo, sorprendido y sonrojado.

–¿Qué pasa, Deidara sempai?– preguntó con la voz ronca, al ver que el rubio le sonreía, amablemente.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, Tobi– le aseguro Deidara –Estaré bien… Eres un gran amigo y te agradezco hoy y siempre (en un futuro, cuando nos podamos reír de este momento) el estar conmigo, hum.

–Eso espero, Deidara sempai. Eso espero…

0*0*0

El cielo había oscurecido ya cuando Itachi cerró el libro que había estado… más que leyendo, tratando de hacer dicha acción. Su cabeza estaba prácticamente en las nubes, no podía ni sabía concentrarse. Se frotó la cara con las manos con frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera olvidar las palabras de Kisame? ¿Cómo no podía fingir que aquel beso había sido un sueño distante que terminaría pronto, que al abrir los ojos, esa horrible presión en su pecho se desvanecería en un solo parpadeo?

Se sentía mal por haberse comportado de aquella manera con Kisame, pero realmente creía que él se lo merecía. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado así de él? ¡Eso era tan… tan…!

Dejo el libro a su lado, en la banca y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar ó de gritar. Y es que Itachi era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que algo le molestara porque… porque… seguro había una razón, porque él era Itachi Uchiha y no se dejaba vencer por cualquier nimiedad. ¡Sí, eso! Los sentimientos (como bien recordaba algún día los había descrito Sasori) eran tan solo para destruir la vida de las personas, carecían de importancia. ¡Los humanos habrían de aprender a vivir sin ellas!

Por entre sus manos asomaron los pies de alguien. Esta persona se había detenido justo enfrente de él. Se mantuvo en la misma posición encorvada e indigna imagen de alguien como él puesto que carecía de ganas para cualquier cosa que no fuera esa. Aquellos pies no se retiraban de frente suyo, y hasta entonces notó que en realidad, aquella persona se había quedado parada ahí, sin hacer ningún ruido. Exactamente como si supiera que eso es lo que él quería.

Levantó la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver ante sí a Kisame.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Kisame se tomo de las manos y comenzó a estrecharlas con fuerza, en otro tiempo haciendo que sus dedos y los nudillos se volvieran blancos, pero que hoy apenas si cambiaban a un azul muy pálido.

–¿Qué quieres?– preguntó Itachi con voz ronca.

–Yo…

–¿Sabes qué?– interrumpió poniéndose de pie –Creo que… no pienso escucharte. Aún no quiero verte.

Kisame frunció el ceño, sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban la una con la otra. Mientras Itachi cogía su libro y daba media vuelta para irse, Kisame le tomo del brazo. Itachi comenzó a forcejar.

–Itachi, tienes que escucharme. Mira, no podemos seguir así ó perderemos nuestra amistad…– intentaba decir el azul, mientras que en un acceso de furia, Itachi lograba zafar su brazo de el de Kisame, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, desafiante, lanzándole veneno por los ojos.

–¡Suéltame, idiota!– refunfuño Itachi –¡No hay amistad que salvar porque ya no queda ninguna!

–¡Por favor, Itachi, no digas eso!

–¡Pues lo he dicho y lo repito: No hay amistad que salvar porque entre los dos no queda ninguna!

Aquello hizo que el rostro de Itachi se contorsionara. Itachi, muy a pesar de que deseaba que sus piernas se movieran y lo alejaran de Kisame… Pero no lograban hacer más que temblar. Kisame se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, dolido y confundido.

–Itachi…Yo solo… quería que tú me perdonaras– susurro Kisame.

Itachi se esforzó mucho en dar media vuelta.

–Esto no se puede perdonar…– fue interrumpido nuevamente por Kisame, que le tomo de la muñeca y le hizo dar media vuelta, para quedar frente a frente.

–Sí se puede.

Itachi frunció el ceño, con irritación y notó como Kisame, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el azul lo miraba como si fuera un completo idiota. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Lo sabía, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Tenía tanto miedo a que lo lastimarán, que él mismo se hacía daño apartándose de las personas que más quería para que no lo fueran a traicionar. _Entre más se acercaban, más se alejaba. _

Y eso no iba a cambiar. Ahora que Kisame había mostrado nunca poner atención al verdadero sentimiento que el Uchiha guardaba hacia él, había demostrado que no era merecedor de su cariño. Ni siquiera un poco.

–Itachi… nunca te he dejado de admirar. ¡Eres la persona más lista que conozco y a la que más estimo! Yo tan solo tenía…– Kisame le acariciaba la mejilla y apartaba del rostro del moreno los cabellos que habían salido después del forcejeo. El corazón de Itachi le golpeo con fuerza el pecho –… ¿Tendrás tanto miedo como yo?

Se iba acercando a besarlo, ya había cerrado los ojos. Itachi seguía inmóvil, mirándolo acercarse. Cada segundo le pasó como una eternidad.

**FLASH BACK. **

–¿Por qué no se lo dices?– preguntó Sasori. Itachi miró el suelo por indeterminado tiempo. Sasori había descubierto su amor hacia Kisame al estar hablando de él… ¿era o no era ridículo eso?

–No puedo– al decirlo, apretó sus puños, haciéndose daño con las uñas.

Sasori guardó silencio.

–¿Tienes miedo a lo que te pueda contestar?– preguntó de pronto. Itachi se sonrojo mientras lo miraba.

–No…– susurro.

–¿Entonces?

–Tengo miedo de que me corresponda…

_–Entonces solo le temes a la vida, Itachi– _le había contestado Sasori, con una compasiva sonrisa en los labios.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **

La respiración de Kisame había pasado a ser la suya. No quería moverse de ahí. Apretó los dientes y los puños, empujó a Kisame que lo miró atónito. Itachi bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo.

–No– le dijo a Kisame –¡No quiero!

Y salió corriendo. Al final, alejarse de todos era la mejor manera de no salir lastimado.

Kisame se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de perseguirlo. La gente lo miraba y estaba consciente de ello, pero no le importaba.

0*0*0

Deidara permanecía quieto, con la mirada fija en el techo. Hace poco Tobi lo había dejado en su casa y se había retirado. Apenas si había dicho a su familia que estaría en su cuarto se subió y no hizo más ruido. No puso música. No trató de armar algo para la feria de arte. No intento ocupar su mente con nada para despejarla del recuerdo de Sasori, porque los únicos que querían que eso pasara… bueno, eran todos, así que sería mejor decir que él era el único que quería conservar un poco de lo que había pasado. ¡No había sido un sueño! Se repetía una y otra vez. ¡Había sido real! Sino… ¿Por qué dolía?

El celular sonó y él no quiso contestar. Se mantenía quieto. Sus cabellos caían sobre la almohada como una cortina de oro, y pese a que sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, sus ojos estaban igual de brillosos que siempre.

Tobi tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarlo, ¿cómo seguiría con su vida estando así? ¡Quería ser un artista reconocido! ¿No es verdad?

**FLASH BACK. **

–Sigo en desacuerdo– le dijo Sasori, con el ceño fruncido ––¿Cómo puede, según tú, ser el arte algo efímero?

–Como una explosión, hum– respondió Deidara, haciendo un puchero.

–Una explosión que arrasa con todo no puede ser admirada como algo bello.

–Entonces, si te quieres poner así… Los fuegos artificiales, hum.

Sasori sonrió levemente.

–Eso me parece más razonable.

–Hmph– el rubio volvió a hacer un puchero –No puedo creer que difieras tanto del _verdadero _concepto. ¿Por qué algo que se ve todos los días, y que con el paso del tiempo pierde su significado tendría que ser el arte eterno, así llamado por ti, hum?

–Por eso me gustas, Dei– dijo Sasori, acariciándole la ya ardiente mejilla del rubio –Eres tan diferente y tontito.

–¡Oiga!

Sasori lo calló con un beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **

¡Por favor, que alguien se lo sacara de la cabeza!

Que alguien quitara de su memoria las caricias, las palabras, los momentos. Cada recuerdo era una espina ahora como había sido un pétalo de rosa antes en su corazón. ¡Maldita sea!

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Se las limpió con inusitada fuerza. ¡Maldita sea, basta de llorar!

0*0*0

–¡KAKUZU!– gritaba Hidan golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la casa del moreno –¡HEY, ATEO DE MIERDA!

Si seguía así terminaría por quedarse afónico. Llevaba al menos una hora tocando con fuerza y gritando que le abriera, pero si bien Kakuzu no estaba en casa ó simplemente se estaba haciendo de oídos sordos, lo que ciertamente dudaba, porque pese a que sabía que los primeros diez minutos, Kakuzu lo habría soportado, sabía por experiencia propia que no habría aguantado una hora completa.

No lograba comprender porque es que su mundo se había volteado completamente de cabeza cuando había decidido que le pediría ayuda a Deidara. ¡Maldita rubia!

Dejó de tocar en el instante la puerta y bajó la cabeza. No. ¿Cómo podía seguirle echando la culpa a Deidara de sus propios errores? Él había hecho que sufriera más de la cuenta. Había hecho que Sasori se enojara con el rubio. ¡Tenía la culpa de todo!

Se sentó en el escalón de la puerta principal y se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza con los puños cerrados.

–¡Maldita sea!– gritó, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada –¿Por qué tengo que ser como soy? ¡Jashin samma, ¿por qué comento tantas estupideces?

–Lo mismo quisiera que me respondiera a mí– dijo la grave voz de Kakuzu. Hidan levantó la mirada y vio frente a él a su novio (si es que lo seguía siendo) que lo miraba mientras regresaba a su casa.

–¡Kakuzu!– gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y sonriendo.

–¿Qué hiciste ahora, idiota? ¿Le dijiste a Deidara que lamentas haberlo botado por mí y vas a volver con él?– preguntó, fingiéndose que aquel pensamiento lo hería en lo más mínimo. Hidan frunció el ceño.

–¡Yo no iba a decirte nada de eso!– contestó Hidan enojado, sonrojándose. Kakuzu arqueo ambas cejas.

–¿A no?– preguntó, burlón –¿Entonces venías a decirme que terminarás conmigo porque te has aburrido de jugar a la casita de Jashin? Pues te tengo noticias…– interrumpió la protesta del albino con esto último –Soy yo el que termina contigo. Ahora, hazte a un lado que me estorbas.

–¡¿Qué?– gritó Hidan, sorprendido por la confesión de Kakuzu –¿Cómo que terminas conmigo? ¡No puedes terminar conmigo Kakuzu!

–Puedo y ya lo hice– contestó tajante, Kakuzu, empujándolo para un lado y pasando hacia la casa. Hidan se había puesto rojo del coraje y la humillación.

–¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No tienes el derecho a hacerlo!

Ante aquella replica, Kakuzu se dio media vuelta, realmente enojado.

–¿Cómo que no puedo?– preguntó ó más bien gritó. Hidan se encogió, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido e irascible que había sonado eso, incluso a sus propios oídos –¡Repíteme eso, grandísimo zángano asqueroso!

–¡No me digas así, cabello de…!

–¡Nada! No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, insultándonos mutuamente. ¿Sabes que creía que esto terminaría cuando empezaste a ser empalagoso? ¡Eras una dulzura con Deidara y conmigo eres más molesto que una cucaracha que no se puede aplastar! Ándate con la rubia, esa… esa… ¡asquerosa Barbie!

–¡No metas a la rubia…A Deidara en esto!

Kakuzu frunció el ceño y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de incredulidad.

–¿Lo ves?– volvió a reclamarle –¡Dices que no tengo derecho a terminar contigo, pero mira esto, defiendes a esa rubia! Desde que andamos nosotros no has dejado, ni un solo minuto, de hablar de Deidara. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

–Pero es que eso…¡lo puedo explicar, si tan solo dejas de hablar!

–No hay qué explicar. Es más que obvio que nada más usas, como siempre, a las personas. ¿Es eso lo que tu religión de mierda te enseña a hacer? ¡Pues felicidades, porque lo haces muy bien!

–¡Que no!– gritó Hidan –¡No insultes a Jashin samma, idio…!– paró en seco y se forzó a respirar profundamente –Kakuzu… por favor… Quisiera explicarte…

–Ya te dije que no me importa.

–¡Si te importa y deja de hacerte como que soy solo una nimiedad en tu vida, porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad!

Kakuzu lo miró con desprecio poco disimulado, y muy en el fondo, dolido. Hidan lo miraba, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que posiblemente había desgarrado su garganta por gritar tanto. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Kakuzu lo interrumpió.

–Si sabes que no eres una nimiedad para mí…– dijo, apenas con un susurro –¿Entonces por qué te abusas de ello?

Hidan se quedo callado. Sus hombros se habían relajado por alguna extraña resignación al ver los ojos de Kakuzu. No estaba enojado. ¡Jashin samma, estaba a punto de llorar! ¿Kakuzu, llorando, ahora, por él? Cada palabra hacía que todo lo demás careciera de sentido. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kakuzu, desaparecieron cuando él volteo a otro lado, asumiendo su papel de cabreado.

–Ahora ya no me interesas en lo más mínimo, claro. Así que puedes irte yendo. Hasta nunca, estúpido fanático religioso…

Hidan se había adelantado, tomado de la mano de Kakuzu y girado al moreno para plantarle un beso en la boca.

0*0*0

Itachi seguía corriendo. Ya había perdido a Kisame desde hace un par de minutos, pero seguía corriendo. Ahora había tomado un taxi y respiraba agitadamente dentro de él. No creía que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones porque parecía desfallecer en el asiento y volver en sí. El taxista, extrañado de su comportamiento trató de hablarle, pero Itachi apenas si respondió que lo había estado persiguiendo un perro. El conductor rió y comenzó una anécdota a la que Itachi no le prestaba ninguna atención.

El sudor perlaba su frente y su mirada estaba perdida en el oscuro cielo. Cuando llegó frente al edificio de su casa, le interrumpió al hombre, le dio el dinero sin esperar el cambio y salió con paso lento a la entrada. Ya había normalizado su respiración cuando su celular sonó. Podía ser Kisame. Pero por asegurarse (no fuera a ser que era Sasuke y necesitaba algo) lo cogió y lo miró. Frunció el ceño al ver el número de Sasori marcándole a él.

0*0*0

Po estaba echado en sus piernas, mirándolo desde abajo. Parecía esperar que Sasori le acariciara detrás de la oreja, sonriéndole.

–Sasori– llamó la vieja Chiyo detrás de él, y Sasori giró a verla –Te toca tu pastilla.

–Gracias.

Chiyo le dio la pastilla a Sasori y éste se la tomo, casi inmediatamente surgió una relajación entera en todo su cuerpo. Había permanecido sentado en el patio, a esta hora, ya con el viento soplando fuerte y sin un suéter debería de entrar, pero pese a los intentos de Chiyo por hacerlo él se había rehusado. Parecía querer coger un resfriado, así que si al menos se iba a quedar ahí, la mujer le había traído una manta para cubrirle la espalda. Se la echó encima, Sasori dejo de estremecerse casi al roce.

–Desde que llegaste, Sasori kun– dijo la vieja, sentándose a un lado de su nieto –Has estado muy distante. Casi no tienes apetito y no… dibujas nada.

Eso era lo que más preocupaba a la anciana. La renuencia de Sasori a pintar algo. Sasori contestó sin apenas voz.

–Es que no tengo ganas.

–Pero Sasori, tú siempre tuviste ganas de pintar.

Sasori permaneció en un largo silencio.

–Pues ahora no tengo ganas– contestó amargamente.

Chiyo, frunciendo el ceño, le tomo de la mano a su nieto.

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial?

–No hace falta que hagas esto– contestó, retirando su mano de la de Chiyo, algo que hizo que la vieja se estremeciera y se sintiera de nuevo fuera de lugar –No eres ni mi padre, ni tampoco mi madre.

Chiyo abrió la boca y los ojos, dolida. Luego, los segundos que pasaron le suavizaron los rasgos, haciendo que a su rostro también los surcara una mueca triste.

–Lo sé– contestó ella –Pero te quiero igual.

Sasori permaneció inmutable.

–¿Es sobre… amor?– aventuró Chiyo. Ella no era muy afecta a este tipo de pláticas, y siempre se había mostrado de cierta manera distante de su nieto, es decir, nunca le decía de sus problemas, y como Sasori nunca parecía sentir nada realmente, creía que tan solo le preocupaba no ver, y el tema no era para nada mencionado para no abrir las heridas del pasado. La mueca que hizo Sasori le indico que era de eso de lo que se trataba –¿De verdad? ¡Qué suerte quien tiene tu corazón, Sasori!

Entonces las lágrimas de Sasori comenzaron a aflorar. Chiyo que había sonreído dejo de hacerlo.

–¿Te ha rechazado?– preguntó Chiyo, al ver que lo único que Sasori hacía era cubrir su rostro con las manos suspiro –Ah… lo siento. Si no quieres hablar conmigo de esto,… te dejo que te desahogues.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando el pelirrojo le llamó.

–No me rechazo…– dijo Sasori –Él me… él me amaba. Y yo a él…

Chiyo permaneció en su lugar, seria.

–¿Y entonces?

–Abuela…– su voz pareció reclamarle por la obviedad del asunto –¡Lo conocí allá donde Pein! Tenía que regresar aquí.

–Entonces, ahora eres infeliz por eso.

Sasori se quedo callado.

–No… no realmente…– contestó con la voz quebrada. Chiyo entrecerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su nieto –Es que yo… ¡Abuela, soy una terrible persona! ¡Si hubieras estado ahí, oído lo que le dije. Deidara es la persona menos indicada para todo lo que dije…!

Su voz se había ahogado y ahora sollozaba. Chiyo se quedo muy quieta, no sabiendo si debía decirle algo consolador, o en vez de eso, estar de acuerdo con él.

–¿Qué le dijiste?– preguntó, poniendo su mano y acariciando los rojos cabellos de Sasori, lo sentía temblar bajo sus manos –Para que llores así… mi pequeño Sasori, tú que no has llorado ni cuando te he dicho lo de tus padres…

–¡Quiero regresar, abuela!– gritó, interrumpiéndola –¡Quiero que él no exista ó por el contrario, pueda yo estar a su lado! Abuela… le dije que no lo amaba, y si… no podré ver, todo es oscuridad para mí, y sin embargo sentí cuánto me odiaba. Tengo esa sensación en mi pecho… no sé cómo hacerla desaparecer. Me siento frente al lienzo y lo único que puedo hacer es imaginar su rostro. ¿Lo he pintado? ¡Dime sino es odio puro su mirada, si es que he pintado siempre como dicen que lo hago!

La mujer espero pacientemente a que Sasori terminara de maldecirse a sí mismo para hablar. Ahora el pelirrojo tan solo se estremecía con ligeros espasmos. Po le había puesto la pata en las piernas y acercado su nariz a su dueño.

–Sasori– le llamó Chiyo –A este tipo de espinas solo las puedes sacar haciendo dos cosas: La primera, hablar de ellas hasta que te sientas mejor. La segunda, después de hacer eso, tratar de arreglarlo.

Sasori se quedó en silencio.

–Ahí está el teléfono, por si lo necesitas– y diciendo esto, la mujer se puso de pie y entró a la casa –Otra cosa. No te quedes mucho tiempo fuera, podría hacerte daño. Hace mucho frío.

Pasaron siete minutos. Sasori había dejado de sollozar y estaba quieto, con la cabeza gacha, recibiendo la brisa exageradamente fresca de aquella noche.

–Po…– llamó y el perro se estiro en su lugar y lo miró –¿Se parece a lo que imagino? Tú lo has visto… ¿Crees que Deidara se ve como una persona que perdona?

Po gimió y luego ladró, le puso una pata a Sasori en la pierna. Sasori sonrió amargamente.

–Tienes razón, supongo. Eso es algo que solo sabremos si llamamos.

Po ladró.

–Bien. Si llamó yo– se puso de pie y entró a la casa, con Po detrás de él.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó al número de Deidara. Pero no contestó. No se extrañaba, sin embargo cuando iba a colgar, Po le había jalado la manga de la camisa hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el teléfono.

–Bien. Bien– dijo mientras le daba ligeros golpecillos en la nariz a Po –No creo que me conteste nunca… significa que debo dejarlo en paz, Po.

Po le soltó la manga y ladró dos veces mientras daba vueltas.

_Haciendo algo para arreglarlo. Haciendo algo para arreglarlo. _

Marcó el número de Itachi. Al tercer timbrazo el moreno contestó.

–¡Itachi!– gritó, emocionado.

–¿Sasori?– preguntó, adolorido Itachi desde la otra línea –¿Qué pasa?

–Deidara… – susurro y ya no supo más qué decir además de volver a repetir su nombre –Deidara…

–No lo sé– contestó, tenía la voz ligeramente quebrada y Sasori se preguntó por qué –Mira yo… necesito descansar y no quiero ser grosero pero…

–¡No te atrevas a colgar!– gritó, casi desesperado. Itachi se quedo callado –Por favor… solo…

–No colgaré, pues– contestó Itachi, compadeciéndose por el pelirrojo y añadió, amablemente –¿Qué quieres?

–No me contesta. ¿Sabes si ha cambiado su número de teléfono?

–No– contestó –No lo ha hecho, quiero decir.

–_Entonces eso quiere decir que simplemente no quiere hablarme– _pensó el pelirrojo con tristeza –Itachi… ¿cómo está él?

–Yo…– empezaba a decir Itachi, hubo un silencio antes de que lo único que escuchara Sasori entonces fuera: –Kisame.

Otro nuevo silencio y de pronto se cortó la llamada.

0*0*0

Kisame había tomado el celular de Itachi mientras éste se hallaba distraído y lo había cerrado. El azul jadeaba y miraba a Itachi como si en cualquier momento le fuera a golpear uno bueno.

–Kisame…– susurro Itachi, sorprendido.

–¡Si querías esconderte de mí, habrías de haber ido a la casa de Hidan ó Kakuzu, donde menos se me hubiera ocurrido buscar!

Itachi se sonrojo violentamente de vergüenza.

–Yo no estoy tratando de esconderme– dijo entre dientes –Si así fuera me hubiera ido hasta China ó Rusia.

–Me alegra que no haya sido así…– dijo Kisame con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

–Todavía no quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Entonces con quién estás hablando?– preguntó ligeramente burlón.

–Con alguien a quien no quiero ver.

–Lo dices de colmillos para afuera.

–… Hablo muy en serio, Kisame.

–Lo sé… y creo que ya basta de huir tú. ¡Nunca te había visto correr de nadie! No eres del Itachi del que me enamore…

–¡Basta!– gritó Itachi, retrocediendo –Tú no me amas, Kisame. Y yo no te amo a ti.

–Claro que sí. Y ambos lo sabemos.

–¡No! De haberlo sabido tú no habrías pensado así de mí.

Kisame le sujeto nuevamente de los brazos, de manera violenta y lo sacudió.

–¡Tú eres solo un cobarde, Itachi! Siempre te he admirado por tu fortaleza, pero ya me voy dando cuenta de que no tienes ninguna y que ésta que siempre he visto es solo una máscara para ocultar tu debilidad.

–¡Pues sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo!

–¡Pues para de hacerlo!

–¡Pues deja de joder, Kisame!

–¡Pues entonces deja de escapar!

–¡No estoy escapando!– gritó Itachi, esta vez con tanta fuerza que el resto de sus palabras salieron quebradas y roncas –¡Solo no quiero…!

–¿No quieres qué? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? ¿A caso no puedo cometer un error? ¡Tú mismo has cometido muchos y todos te han tachado de perfecto! ¡Dime qué es lo que no quieres!

Itachi miró a los ojos a su amigo.

–No quiero quererte así…– susurro –No quiero… que esto termine como termino con Sasori y Deidara… ¡se amaban, se querían y necesitaban! ¿Y para qué? ¡Dime dónde están ahora! Deidara no para de llorar y Sasori acaba de hablar para saber cómo está. ¡Yo no quiero andar pidiendo a mis amigos que me digan cómo estás cuando si no funciona nos separemos! ¡Yo no quiero permanecer de luto como lo está haciendo Deidara! ¡Ellos que se querían tanto y decían que su amor era el arte definitivo, están separados! ¿Cómo voy yo a estar contigo si soy… soy yo? ¿No lo entiendes, Kisame? ¡Tú y yo…!

Kisame lo interrumpió con un beso. Itachi, que al principio se resistió dejo llevarse por el beso, atrajo más hacia sí la cabeza de Kisame, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Se separaron por falta de aire.

–¿Cómo…sabes… que nosotros… seremos iguales a ellos?– preguntó Kisame, tratando de recuperar la respiración, sin soltar de sus brazos Itachi.

–Porque ellos de verdad se amaban– contestó el pelilargo, después de unos segundos.

–Nosotros también.

–Pero…

–No sabremos si esto irá bien o mal si no lo intentamos. ¡Venga, Itachi! ¿No te parece, (citando yo en tus propias palabras) completamente ridículo, que creamos que nuestro destino es acabar como ellos dos? ¿Qué tal si es diferente? ¿Perderías la oportunidad de intentarlo?, porque, además, estás eludiéndome y parece que me odias…

–Pero no te odio– atajó el Uchiha, poniéndose rojo. Kisame sonrió.

–Lo sé.

0*0*0

–Déjame en paz– contestó Kakuzu, separándose de Hidan y limpiándose los labios con inusitada fuerza.

–¡Kakuzu!

–¿Qué?

–Basta ya… ¡No puedo seguir con esto! Debes de saber la verdad…

–¿Verdad? ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?

–Sobre Deidara…

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

–¡No todo se tiene que tratar de Deidara!– gritó molesto. Hidan le fulmino con la mirada.

–¿Podrías callarte un segundo?– le replicó, realmente molesto –¡Estoy tratando de hablar y decir algo importante!

–¡Oh! ¿Ahora tienes esa repentina cualidad? ¿Hablar sensatamente? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

–¡Puede que sí, idiota, pero te amo!

Kakuzu se quedo callado en ese instante. Sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y el corazón se le disparaba pero quiso ocultarlo y carraspeo antes de tratar de hablar. Hidan lo empujo y recibió como respuesta la mirada irritada del castaño, pero al parecer al albino no le importo en lo más mínimo.

–¡Kakuzu! ¡Solo usé a Deidara para darte celos, no hubo ningún romance verdadero entre ambos! ¡Era un trato, su actuación por arcilla! No esperaba que todo esto terminara con nuestra amistad y me he sentido culpable. ¡No he podido darte un beso decente porque en mi mente, nuestra relación, solo ha sido a costa de su sufrimiento.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Si había algo que no esperaba, era esa confesión. Vale, creía que sería más posible que los cerdos volaran. Hidan miró a Kakuzu, expectante de lo que pudiera decir, pero Kakuzu no sabía qué responder, es más, se había quedado sin voz.

–¡Creo que entiendes por qué no lo había dicho! Es completamente ridículo, pero ha sido más ridículo que tú cayeras en la trampa, claro. Kakuzu… yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, en serio… lo único es que me siento terrible por haber hecho lo que hice con Deidara…

–Hidan…– susurro, pero el albino no lo escuchó.

–¡Jashin samma sabe que es un pecado abusar de los amigos y eso es lo que he hecho! He tenido esos sueños todos fumados en los que tú tan solo haces eso… Dime por favor que no lo estás haciendo, Kakuzu. ¡Porque te prometo por Jashin que te cortó en pedacitos y te doy de comer a los perros de la calle en…!

–Hidan.

–Para poder entender lo que las calabazas dirían en…

–¡HIDAN!

El albino paró de decir sus muchas incoherencias para ver a Kakuzu. El moreno lo miraba con una vena palpitando en su sien.

–Eres un completo idiota– suspiró el de ojos verdes antes de acercarse y tomarle la mano al albino –No sabes cuánto me molestaba no saberlo. Y sí, es sumamente ridículo que hayas caído en ese estúpido truco de niña, pero…

–¿Ridículo yo?– interrumpió Hidan –¡Fuiste tú el que cayó! Te me confesaste, ¿o no?

Kakuzu frunció el ceño y le empujo con fuerza tal que lo tiro al suelo. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras el otro maldecía. En realidad, no se había sentido tan aliviado en mucho tiempo.

–¡Uy lo siento!– dijo, burlonamente al ver que Hidan se ponía de pie y lo maldecía –No seas niñita– hizo una pausa, e Hidan que no había dejado de replicar –¿No quieres entrar y… comer algo? Ya es muy noche. Quizá quieras quedarte aquí esta noche.

Hidan se sonrojo.

–¡QUÉ PERVERTIDO ERES!– gritó Hidan, señalándolo. Kakuzu lo miro, escandalizado.

–¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES ACOSTARTE CONMIGO, GRANDISIMO PERVERTIDO!

Al final, después de todo parecía que su reconciliación llevaba a solo una cosa: otra disputa.

0*0*0

Tobi había regresado con pasos desganados al departamento luego de dejar a Deidara en su casa. A modo de despedida, Deidara le había dado un beso, tan fugaz pero que todavía –ya después de varios minutos en la solitaria calle y recibiendo la brisa fresca de la época. Vaya si quería sonreír en esos momentos, pese a saber que Deidara seguía estando deprimido. Las palabras de Itachi volvieron a su cabeza: ¡Era importante recordar que solo el tiempo curaría las heridas de Deidara!

_Y no te involucres con él románticamente. Lo que ahora necesita es un amigo. _

¿Cuánto tiempo, sin embargo habría de esperar? En todo caso, si Deidara no había sabido verlo como algo más durante todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos significaba que quizá no debía guardar muchas esperanzas de que así se hiciera.

Llegó a la casa. Se fue a su cuarto y trató de dormir. Muchos pensamientos, sin embargo, se lo impedían. Eran molestos mosquitos que zumbaban a su alrededor. Lo que menos quería era seguir viendo a Deidara lastimado, y en todo caso, tampoco quería pensar que Sasori era un maldito desgraciado que había aprovechado todo cuanto había podido de Deidara para después hacerlo a un lado. No… Sasori…

Miró hacia la ventana con aire taciturno. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero ya ni la feria de arte había ocupado una sonrisa en el rostro de Deidara, ¿cómo esperar que cualquier otra cosa lo hiciese feliz?

El celular de Tobi sonó. El buen chico lo tomo entre sus manos y revisó de qué se trataba. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el número de Sasori en pantalla.

No contestarle quizá fuera lo mejor, más sin embargo, estar pensando en el pelirrojo y en su sempai le producía cierta necesidad de hacer lo que a continuación hizo: contestar la llamada.

–¿Bueno?– preguntó con un susurro.

–Tobi. No cuelgues, por favor– la voz del pelirrojo sonaba desesperada. Tobi se tomo un par de segundos para contestar.

–No pensaba hacerlo…– hizo una pausa –¿Qué sucede, Sasori san?

Sasori se había quedado callado, pero Tobi aún escuchaba su respiración del otro lado de la línea. Espero.

–No hace falta que finjas que no ha pasado nada– dijo Sasori, de repente. Tobi sintió que su estomago se encogía –Pero por favor… no me cuelgues. Necesito saber cómo está Deidara.

–Él está… bien…– susurro Tobi, inseguro de qué decir sobre el tema –¿Y usted?

–¿De verdad está bien?

–Eh… sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?– trató de que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible, pero no creía haberlo logrado.

–Tobi… eres un buen chico. Deidara te estima mucho y por tu voz, sé que Deidara me detesta con ganas… no te molesto más. Adi…

–¡No!– gritó Tobi, llevado por un extraño impulso, sentándose de un salto como si el pelirrojo se estuviera queriendo ir de la habitación donde él se encontraba –¡No cuelgue, Sasori san!

De no haber sido por continuar escuchando la ahora agitada respiración del pelirrojo, habría creído que colgó. Quedaron ambos sumidos en un silencio profundo, al parecer sin que ninguno de los dos se animara a decir algo. Tobi tragó saliva. Sasori contuvo la respiración.

–¿Por qué ha llamado?– preguntó Tobi con un hilo de voz. Sasori no contestó. –¿Sasori san? Dígame por favor, para qué me ha llamado a mí.

–Deidara– fue lo único que alcanzó a atinar Sasori en aquellos momentos –Deidara. Quiero saber… cómo ésta él.

–¿Cómo está usted?– preguntó Tobi, encogiéndose la boca de su estomago.

–No me respondas una pregunta con otra– dijo Sasori, con repentino malhumor, pero con la voz tan ronca que Tobi se imagino qué mal se sentía –Si no puedes responderme cómo ésta. Si nadie puede hacerlo…

–Sasori san– dijo Tobi, sus cabellos le caían sobre los ojos y le cubrían el rostro con una sombra y continúo con decisión –Yo amo a Deidara sempai.

Silencio. Profundo silencio.

–Y no quiero otra cosa que verlo feliz– continúo Tobi –Sepa usted también que, de todos los modos que podría tratar de contentarlo por ahora medio resultado han dado. No sé si su llamada sería prudente comentarla a él, pero…

–No te estoy pidiendo que se la comentes– interrumpió Sasori, con el corazón acelerado ante la idea de lo que podría decir Deidara –Solo quiero saber…

–¿Por qué?– preguntó Tobi, molesto y agregó para la sorpresa de Sasori pues era la primera vez que escuchaba que Tobi lo trataba de "tú" –¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Le dijiste a Deidara que no lo amas, pero aquí estás, llamándome a mí y preguntando como esta!

–¿Es acaso que cometo con esto alguna violación a la privacidad para que te enojes tanto?– preguntó, con creciente malhumor el pelirrojo.

–¡Pues es que esto es una estupidez!– replicó Tobi, gritando con todas sus fuerzas –Si lo amas, ¿por qué carajo le dijiste esas horribles cosas? Al menos deberías de tener la dignidad de no llamar a preguntar por él…

–¡Cállate Tobi!– el pelinegro aguanto las ganas de quitarse el teléfono del oído –¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes…!

–¿Qué se siente estar sin él?– atajó Tobi, frunciendo el ceño –¡He pasado mi vida viendo como él se enamora de estúpidos que no saben corresponderle el amor, y nunca se ha fijado en mí! ¡Sé cómo se siente!,…– apretó los puños y susurro –Sé cómo te sientes…y sé que lo que siento es peor…

Otro nuevo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía si por qué, al estarse insultando, al ser prácticamente rivales del amor, seguían pegados al teléfono. A Tobi le temblaban las manos y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, en su casa, Sasori fruncía el ceño y esperaba tan solo que su abuela no se preocupara, se mordía la yema del dedo, con tanta fuerza que había logrado sacarse sangre.

Desde dos puntos distintos, dos personas que amaban a la misma sostenían una conversación sobre ese amor, ¿en qué clase de dimensión estaban que todo parecía convertirse cada vez más en una pesadilla?, Tobi fue el primero en relajarse y soltar un suspiro. Ya había pasado por esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Lo que necesita ahora es un amigo. _Itachi. ¡Maldita sea cuánta razón tenía! Una lágrima asomo por los ojos de Tobi, miró hacia la ventana. La luna llena iluminaba oscuro cielo.

_Cuando necesites algo bueno en qué pensar por las noches, Tobi, mira la luna, porque es la misma que yo miraré, hum. _

–Bien– susurro Tobi, entre molesto y resignado –Te lo preguntaré, aunque no estás obligado a contestar… ¿Amas a sempai?

Silencio.

–Sasori– insistió Tobi –¿Lo amas?

–Sí. Lo amo.

Tobi no supo por qué se alegraba tanto.

0*0*0

Pein cambiaba una y otra vez de canal, sin encontrar nada a su gusto. Aburrido, tomó un poco del café que se había servido y volvió a cambiar el canal. ¡Cómo odiaba los fines de semana! No había nada en la televisión abierta, y para colmo, en los canales de pago por evento nunca había algo de su interés. ¿Sería mucho pedir que pasaran una película de verdadero terror?

Estaba solo en la casa y lo único que quería era matar el tiempo. Sin sus padres en la casa, y sin Sasori ó Po para cuidar, el tiempo libre de Pein había crecido en proporciones elefántasticas. Extrañaba mucho a su primo y se sentía terrible por las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de subirse al avión. No podía quitar la expresión de su rostro de su mente. Puede que Sasori pensara que era desgraciado por no poder ver, pero si en aquel momento hubiera visto su propio rostro, tan demacrado y dolido, digno de la pena de los dioses,… como si tan solo en la muerte fuese a desaparecer ese dolor, Sasori sabría que… Sasori entendería que ver estaba sobrestimado.

Por fin se encontró con una que parecía prometedora: _Están entre nosotros. _Comenzó a verla.

Pasados unos minutos, ya se estremecía de miedo. Una llamada, la mujer contesta, Pein se endereza de emoción cuando la que llamaba para decir el típico "Llegaré tarde", hace unos segundos había estado hablando con el joven. ¡Oh! ¡La emoción, la adrenalina, el miedo y el terror! Pein estaba ansioso por saber si se irían a cargar al tipo, cuando por toda la casa resonó el timbre. Lanzó un grito justo cuando la puerta en la televisión se abría y salía el fantasma con una expresión retorcida y terrorífica.

Su corazón saltaba con fuerza mientras ponía mute al televisor y caminaba (con los nervios sugestionados por el susto) hacia la puerta principal. Al abrir ahí estaba Tobi, jadeando y sudando.

–Pein…– dijo Tobi.

–¿Tobi? ¿Qué pasa?

–Sasori san… Sasori san… ¿crees que puedas… convencer a su abuela para… venir… aquí… ambos… pronto?

Pein parpadeo, confundido y luego frunció el ceño.

0*0*0

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. **

En el aeropuerto Tobi aprovechaba su buena estatura para buscar de un lado a otro, junto con Pein la cabellera de Sasori. El corazón de Tobi latió con fuerza al verlo cruzar junto con Po y una anciana el lugar.

–¡Sasori san!

0*0*0

–Y el ganador de la feria de arte es…– anunciaba Kurenai mientras abría un sobre de la manera más ceremoniosa posible.

Los alumnos juntaban sus manos y exclamaban ansiosos por saberlo. Creían tener oportunidad porque en su opinión, Deidara había estado muy… sencillo en sus obras (aunque eran esplendorosas e inclinadas a hacerte pensar sobre los sentimientos). El rubio sin embargo, estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas, jugando distraídamente con el mantel blanco que habían puesto para la ocasión.

Hidan llegó corriendo junto a él.

–¡Oye, rubia!– gritó. A su lado venía Kakuzu, sonriendo afablemente. Deidara volteó a verlos, parecían más…novios de lo que en todo este tiempo habían parecido –¡Dirán quién es el que gano la feria de arte! ¿No te vienes? ¡Podrías ser tú el ganador!

–No tengo ganas, hum– dijo Deidara, alzándose de hombros. Hidan gritó de frustración y Kakuzu miró a su novio con incertidumbre.

–¡Pero Deidara!– gritó Hidan.

–No me es importante, en realidad– Deidara hizo un atisbo de sonrisa –E incluso dudo mucho ganar. Hubo muchas mejores que las mías, hum.

–No sé de qué hablas– interrumpió Kakuzu –Las tuyas tienen muy buena oportunidad. Vi a uno de los cazatalentos sonreír mientras anotaba algo frente a tu mesa.

–Sí– susurro Deidara –Pero no me interesa.

–¡Deidara!– desde lo lejos, Kisame e Itachi corrían donde los otros con una sonrisa grande plantada en sus rostros –¡Deidara, ganaste!

Kisame, que había anunciado la buena (y que había salido sin temor a que lo miraran extraño desde hace una semana) había corrido a abrazar a Deidara, elevándolo en el aire.

–¡ah!– gritó el rubio, espantado por verse en tan peligro de caer de rostro contra suelo.

–¡Ganaste!– repitió Itachi cuando Kisame lo bajo. El pelilargo tomo la mano de Deidara y lo jaló hasta entrar a la sala donde anunciaron y esperaban todos aplaudiendo al ganador –¡Tienes que ir por tu premio!

Deidara fue empujado por todos sus amigos hasta la tarima. Donde subió y recogió el premio que le ofrecía Kurenai. Lo miro con un esbozo de sonrisa amarga. No creía que fuera a ganar, pero en realidad no le importaba ahora.

–¿Algunas palabras, Deidara?– preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa.

–Yo…– el rubio miró a sus amigos. Debía admitir que su corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza de la normal. Por más que había buscado a Tobi con la mirada no lo había encontrado, y bien que sus palabras le gustaría dirigírselas a él, que en estos malos momentos tanto lo había apoyado –Pues…

–¡DEIDARA!

El grito había resonado por todo el salón y a Deidara se le paró el corazón. En la entrada del salón, estaban Pein, Tobi y… Sasori.

0*0*0

Tobi se había armado de valor para tomar de los hombros a Sasori y empujarlo suavemente entra la gente. Los chicos de la escuela se retiraban hacia un lado, como el mar que se separa en dos partes, dejando un camino libre. El pelinegro lo dejo al pie de las escaleras de la tarima y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a su sempai. Itachi miró a Tobi con ambas cejas arqueadas, y cuando su primo lo miró, supo cuán triste estaba pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Deidara tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo de que Sasori estuviera ahí, sonriendo tímidamente pero… ¡Se veía hermoso! Sus cabellos le caían en el rostro, sus mejillas ardían y pese a que sus ojos se dirigían al mismo punto en la nada, Deidara sabía que fuera como fuera, el pelirrojo lo estaría mirando a él.

–Sasori…– susurro Deidara. Todo se había quedado en silencio y aquel susurro pequeño se había escuchado hasta para la persona de hasta atrás –¿Qué… qué…?

–Deidara…– susurro Sasori, mientras Tobi le tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo y lo guiaba hasta donde el rubio –Gracias, Tobi.

–¿Tobi, hum?– susurro el rubio, cada vez más confundido.

–Felicidades– le susurro Tobi. Y luego se acercó a susurrarle a Sasori –Hazlo, Sasori san.

Deidara repartía miradas entre ambos. Tobi se acercó a Deidara y lo acercó a Sasori, tomo una mano de ambos e hizo que éstas se uniera. Deidara se sonrojo.

–¿Sasori?– preguntó, sin poder entender nada. Tobi se retiro y bajó de la tarima.

–Todo lo que te dije fue mentira, Deidara– interrumpió Sasori –Aunque creía que esto era así… No quiero pasar un día más asegurándome (sabiendo que no es verdad) que tú y yo somos un romance pasajero. Te amo.

Silencio, algunas chicas gritaron de frustración, algunas gritaron de emoción, otras una combinación de ambos. Luego de nuevo silencio.

–Idiota– dijo Deidara y todos gritaron sorprendidos. El rostro de Sasori se convirtió en una mueca de pánico, y se puso pálido como un muerto –Te tardaste mucho, hum.

–¿Eh?– preguntaba Sasori en el momento en que Deidara se abrazaba a su cuello y le plantaba un beso en la boca.

Sasori lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, pero abrazó a Deidara y lo estrechó contra sí.

–¡Eh rubia!– gritó Hidan –¡Hay hoteles para eso!

Deidara sonrió mientras todavía besaba a Sasori.

0*0*0

**DOS MESES MÁS TARDE. **

–Puede que veas borroso al principio, Sasori– dijo Hiashi mientras le quitaba la venda. El corazón de Sasori latía con fuerza. Por fin se vio librado de ésta y abrió los ojos –¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es?

Primero aparecieron unas manchas. Cinco, para ser más exactas. Lágrimas saltaron a la vista de los cuatro presentes.

–¿Sasori kun?– era la voz de su tía –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Sasori?– era Chiyo, que sonaba ansiosa.

Sasori trató de hablar pero solo le salió una exclamación ahogada llena de emoción. Segundos después cuando su vista comenzó a aclararse, sonrió y comenzó a reír.

–Los veo…– susurro, feliz –¡Los veo!

–¡SÍ!– gritó Pein, saltando de alegría. Nunca se había imaginado a su primo saltando así. Hiashi lo miró con una sonrisa.

Todos se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

–Sé que es tan solo un ojo, pero…– comenzó Hiashi.

–Deidara– dijo Sasori, mirando al Hyuga –¿Está bien?

–Sí– dijo Hiashi –Está descansando en la habitación de al lado.

–¿Puedo ir a verlo?– la última palabra le produjo tanta emoción a Sasori que habría saltado incluso antes de pedir permiso.

–Seguro. Solo haré unas…– antes de que Hiashi terminara, Sasori se ponía de pie y corría hacia la puerta, descalzo y en bata –¡Eh! ¡Espera!…

–¡Al menos ponte zapatos, Sasori!– gritó Pein, corriendo detrás de su primo. Seguido de todos.

En la sala de estar estaban sentados Itachi y Kisame, tomados de la mano. Kakuzu e Hidan discutían porque el segundo había tirado el café que le había traído el moreno porque tenía una mosca en la tapa. Había además, el novio de Tobi: un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos azules tan fuertes como el mar participaba igualmente en la pelea de Kakuzu e Hidan.

Todos levantaron la vista simultáneamente al ver correr a Sasori hacia la otra habitación.

–¡Sasori!– exclamó Itachi sorprendido pero Sasori apenas si le prestó atención, abriendo la habitación al lado de la suya.

–¡Deidara!– gritó Sasori, sonriendo feliz.

En el cuarto de hospital, sentado en la camilla y platicando con Tobi estaba el rubio, con el ojo izquierdo al descubierto con un parche. Los largos cabellos echados hacia atrás y el otro ojo azul como el cielo. Era lo más hermoso que Sasori había visto en su vida. Tobi sonrió incómodo.

–Lo siento. Solo le hacía compañía a Deidara sempai… me voy yendo– Tobi se puso de pie e inclino la cabeza hacia Sasori y Deidara –Los veo en ratito.

Tobi salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a ambos solos.

–Hola, hum– susurro Deidara con una sonrisa –¿Qué tal?

–Te veo…– susurro el pelirrojo.

–Te habría dado los dos ojos, pero… la verdad es que sabía que te cabrearías conmigo si hacía eso, hum.

–No digas tonterías. Con uno me basta– el pelirrojo se acercó caminando a Deidara –Y con haberte quitado uno ya me enojo bastante.

–No me lo quitaste. Yo te lo di, hum– corrigió el rubio –Además, el cabello nunca me dejaba ver, hum– agregó en broma. Extendió la mano para que Sasori la tomara y se acercara. El pelirrojo se acercó y lo besó, cuando se separaron Deidara sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Pensaba…– susurro y lo miro provocativamente.

–¿En qué?

–Te di mí ojo derecho, para que al estar frente a frente, sea el que me falta y tú seas ese ojo. Y así viceversa, hum. Así, vayas a donde vayas, siempre tendrás algo de mí para recordarme.

Sasori sonrió. Junto su frente a la de Deidara, rozando su nariz con la suya.

–Nunca me iré de tu lado. Eres la luz de mis ojos– susurro Sasori, tiernamente.

–Ojo, hum– corrigió Deidara, sonriendo.

Sasori parpadeo sorprendido, sonrió y luego se echó a reír.

–Te amo, Deidara.

–Yo te amo más, hum.

–¿Quieres apostar?

Deidara sonrió.

–Por ahora, me basta con que me beses, hum.

Sasori obedeció.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y se ha terminado sempais...<p>

QwQ... No hay palabras para describir lo agradecida que estoy con todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, pues gracias a ustedes este fic ha logrado finalizar... Dos veces XD. Cada palabra suya siempre fue muy bien recibida, y me hicieron siempre muy feliz. La verdad, dudaba que este fic recibiera tantas... ¿felicitaciones?

Voy a extrañar escribir aquí, pero, como me han dicho ya varias veces... hay que seguir con otras ideas, fics, etc... OwÓ, solo espero que sean tan bien recibidos como Anata no tejun o mite ó mejor XD Luz de mis Ojos.

¡Qué Jashin los bendiga! :3

A ustedes y a Danna (por entregarle un día después su fic u-u) espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la espera (aunque creo que hubo capitulos que los hice esperar más XD)

¡Me alegra haber dejado este final para segundo! Me habría quedado muy... triste de haberlo dejado en el otro, como que... deja un sabor un poco trágico. Espero haberlos complacido después de... haber matado a Deidara ¬¬U, Mary promete no hacerlo de nuevo TT^TT (todavía lloro por las noches Q.Q)

Este... la verdad quería poner un poco más sobre el novio de Tobi ¬w¬, pero no se me ha dado la ocasión u-u, solo... solo no quería dejarlo solito Q.Q, pero ningún personaje de Naruto me pareció lo suficientemente convincente u-uU para el buen chico, porque... ¡Les juro que me enamoré de él al escribir esto! Tobi es un buen chico y se merece un final tan feliz como el de los demás :D

Los invito a dejar un último review para la historia :D Todavía esta vigente el tener un Akatsuki para lo que ustedes quieran por cada review ¬w¬

Matta ne~ sempais.

Mary is a good girl, aru~ X3


End file.
